Angel Eyes For The Demon Guy
by Ten Commandments
Summary: In his darkess hour, someone brings Naruto to the light. After gaining a new sword, and finding love, he becomes well on his way to gaining acknowledgement. First six chapters were redone. NarutoTentenAyame, HakuTayuya
1. Revelations

_**Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy**_

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it for a redo chapter or a stupid bitch who can't write a decent story himself!! And I don't mean Kishimoto!

**_Chapter 1: Revelations_**

It was a quiet day in the village hidden in the leaves. No wait, nevermind. When you take another look at it, you'll see that it's not so quiet at all; A vicious beast is tearing up the forest before the town, as it heads towards it. Ninjas have gathered from the cafety of Konoha to stop it, only to gasp in fear to what they saw.

Before them stood a red orange fox glaring down at the small humans. It had glowing red eyes with a black slitted iris in the middle. Its sharp claws looked to be able to slash through even diamonds and behind it were nine lashing tails. Each of them swinged wildly, but almost insync with another for none of them collided with the other.

"So this...is the Kyubi no Yoko." One of the ninjas said, as he gaped in fear while his nakama jumped into battle against the large demon. Some threw kunai, others shot shuriken, the rest unleashed their arsenal of ninjutsus at it; But alas all efforts of attacking failed.

Minutes later, maybe even less, and the fox was still proceeding towards the village, as what some could feel as earthquakes could be felt as it approached. More ninjas came by to fight, this time as nothing but a stall. But it didn't take long for Yoko to dispose of them as well. It all seemed hopeless, until another shock that quaked the earth could be felt in front of it. Before Kyubi stood a large red toad, wearing a blue kimono and a dagger by its side. On top of it stood a figure, a man wearing a fire flower pattern cape with a jonin vest underneath. He had golden yellow hair on top of his head, and the bluest cerulean eyes you could see.

In his hands you couldn't tell from afar, but to the man and the fox, and of course the toad, you could tell it was a tiny little infant, wrapped in a cloak. The large toad jumped forward to latch onto the fox, who swiped its claw down and scarred its left eye. But it didn't stop, and grabbed the fox, doing its best to not let go.

"Get off of me! This has nothing to do with you mortals!!" The fox bellowed, trying all its might to get free. Of course it knew it couldn't die, so why would they try to stop him?

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to kill anymore people. You must be stopped. **Shiki Fujin**!" The man on top of the frog yelled, as a blinding light could be seen blocking the rest of what could be seen.

9 Years Later...

After the battle the yellow spiky haired guy, known as the Yondaime Hokage, was able to defeat the fox at the cost of his own life. But the truth is this was a lie. This was what the kids today were told. The real thing that happened was this;

During the climax of the fight Yondaime used an S-class Jutsu he made for this situation and summoned what everyone calls the God of Death/Shinigami. The process of this jutsu makes it so the user can use the power of the Shinigami to remove the soul of a being, whether it be human or demon, and seal it inside something. Obviously he couldn't do it in him; With the fox being stronger than all other demons, it wouldn't have died along with him. And sealing it inside an object would only be even more foolish. It would just break out.

So giving as much thought as possible he sealed it inside a tiny little infant who was just a few minutes old, and performed other complex seals in order to keep it there and not kill him. Why he chose this kid and not some other child who was still a baby is unknown but only one person knew the truth and wouldn't speak it. After the incident, and the body of the fox dispersed into dust and scattered into the winds, the last Hokage that governed the village took over his place, a guy past his ossan years but was still ready and able to take over. After he told the people of the truth they turned furious and attacked the baby, thinking the Yondaime weakened the fox into the form of a helpless infant.

After trying to reassure them and failed, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi had no choice but to create a law; Forcing anyone who spoke of what really happened to the fox behind his back would suffer the death penalty. It was in hopes to protect the boy, named Uzumaki Naruto, from having to live a life of becoming mentally disturbed, emo, vengeful, and evil, but alas that didn't stop people from torturing him so that he would want to die. After turning nine he was kicked out of the nursery that 'took care' of him and was forced to live alone.

With no place to go, and nowhere to live, Sandaime tried multiple times to give him a home of his own, but no one would take him in though. So here we find Naruto, down on his luck, leaving the Konoha Academy for Growing Ninjas from another unsuccessful day of learning. For some reason he didn't end up all evil and blood-thirsty. Instead he just remained distant, as if solitude was his only faithful friend. The boy kept moving towards the forest, thinking he can get a new home there, unknown to someone watching and following.

Inside The Forest...

"I'm real hungry...I don't think I can take anymore searching." He complained, searching through the woods for a suitable tree to make into his own home. But due to fatigue maybe he fell down a hill and slid into a puddle of muddy water.

"Man...maybe I should turn around and try sleeping in the school. It worked last time..." He said, pulling himself up from a vine attached to a tree and wiping the mud off. But that's when he heard a russling nearby. Getting into a taijutsu stance he learned at the academy he checked his surroundings. It didn't take long for him to be hounded by wolves.

Naruto checked them out, four of them, a bit scrawny, grey on the top, drool leeking off their teeth and fangs, blood-shot eyes looking straight at him, and they looked hungry. "I'm gonna die." He cried, a stream of anime tears falling from his face. That's when they pounced, attacking him left to right, biting hard on his arms and legs. He broke free though and had to run, sprinting as far as he could towards a well lit place, or better yet the village.

But with his injuries no worse than the ones he get from back in the village almost daily, he didn't run as far as he could have hoped from the wolves. Infact he was losing enough blood to crimple him to the ground. Of course he's always healed in worse situations, but then again that's when no one's striking him anymore. These wolves would tear him up til there was nothing left.

But then he felt something inside of him, as if some surge of energy erupted from him. This said energy was enough to keep him up a bit, and gave him a bloodthirsty characteristic. As the group of okami came at him he stood his ground, on all fours. As one came at him he grabbed its mouth and ripped off its bottom jaw, as blood squirted onto his body. The second one came straight for him, but he swung the one he had at it, taking out an eye. The third and fourth snuck up behind him, then pounced. Naruto turned to face them and grabbed them by the necks, crushing their necks.

As he let go the bodies lied limp on the floor. He too passed out in bloody wounds and exhaustion.

Hours Later...

Naruto woke up, seeing that he was still alive again. Well, he was use to it anyway. But he looked to his side and saw a beautiful sight; a beautiful girl was rubbing ointment on his wounds. She had the graceful face of a lovely angel, brown hair done up in the shape of meatballs, chocolate eyes that look just delicious enough to eat, and the body of a goddess, wrapped in a pink shirt and dark green pants.

Naruto shook himself out of his stupor to focus on the subject at hand. "Oi, ne-chan, what are you doing?" The girl looked up at him, and gave a weak smile.

"Oh, I'm just giving you some ointment. It's mandatory if you need to-"

"No!" He interrupted, stopping her from talking anymore. "I meant why are you helping me? I can look at you right now and tell you're from Konoha. I don't want someone to get hurt because of me."

"Don't be a fool." She said, still rubbing his wounds. He rose up to stop her, but was haulted when she slapped him. Sure he's felt worse than a slap before, but for some reason, this one hit, knocked the fight out of him. "I've been watching you for some time, and seen how everyone else has treated you. I don't want that. I don't know why they hate you, but I know that you don't deserve it."

While she talked, he was quietly listening and blinking in disbelief; She seem to have tears coming down her face freely. It was like, she understood his pain completely and only saw a frightened little child who just got screwed over by people who don't even know him. But he had to make sure she wasn't like the rest of them, and would betray him later. "If, you truly think that way, is there a way for you to help me?"

"Yes, I was thinking you could...live with me." She spoke in a soft yet strong voice. The moment she said that, his eyes lit up bright, and he made a smile. It wasn't one of those fake smiles he puts on as a front back in the school, it truly was the real freakin deal. "A-a-arigatou, ne-chan. I would love to stay with you."

"Don't call me ne-chan. I feel so much older. My name is Amane Tenten." She said, holding her hand out to him.

"Thanks. You probably know me, but incase not; Uzumaki Naruto." He replied, shaking her hand back.

**End Chapter... **

Ne-chan: It's what you would call your sister, or some older girl you speak to in familiar. Naruto is doing it since he doesn't know her name.  
Shiki Fujin: Dead Demon Consuming Seal  
Arigatou: Thank you.


	2. The Truth Must Be Told

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Chapter 2: The Truth Must Be Told

It was only one day after the incident concerning Naruto and Tenten. The blonde haired boy was walking through the streets of the village, heading over to a weapon store to look ofr a weapon. "I hope Tenten gets a yes. I really don't wish to go back in darkness." He said to himself as he entered in. He walked inside, only to see Tenten there, almost as if she was waiting for him.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! you here for a weapon?" She asked, almost not noticing the weird look on his face. "Ano, why are you here?"

"Oh, my family owns a weapon shop. I guess I forgot to tell you." She said, giggling in embarrassment. Naruto could feel sweat falling down his face. "So, what did he say about me staying with you?" Tenten stopped her giggling, then thought back to what happened.

_Flashback no Jutsu..._

_"But Tou-san, why can't he stay here?!" asked a very mad, yet crying Tenten as she approached her father with the request. He only shook his head no, then looked upon her with seriousness. "I will not allow that boy to stay with us. I could care less about this boy's living condition, but as I know, it is not my problem."_

_"But if he doesn't stay in a good decent place he'll die! Why are you treating him like some sort of monster!?" She yelled at him, running out the room for her own personal quarters. The man only sighed at his daughter's supposed foolishness. 'She doesn't realize that he is a demon.'_

_"What was that just now?" A voice spoke out. He looked to the side and spotted his wife walking towards him, sitting down in a seat beside him. "Mai, now's not the time. Our daughter just wished for a certain demon to live with us."_

_"It's that Uzumaki kid isn't it? Well why not?" She questioned, forcing a gaping look upon his face. "You're serious!? Do you know what that kid is?"_

_"Sure I do, Aoshi. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel of the demon fox that attacked our village the same day he was born. I think I know what the kid is!" She yelled at him. Aoshi clapsed a hand over her mouth, forcing a shish from his lips. "I may not know about the seal Yondaime placed on him, but I do know that that boy must be controlled by him. Besides, if you know full well about what Sandaime said, then you should know about the law he placed upon the same day!" Aoshi said back, as she bit his hand, forcing a scream from his lips._

_"Of course. Hokage-sama declared that anyone to speak of the truth behind the attack besides himself and the boy, then that person is to be sentenced to death. But there's no way the ANBU would here us from here! I doubt even Ten-chan could hear us. By the way, where is she?" Mai said, looking around for her._

_But she was wrong, for Tenten did hear everything they said. Her eyes were shout out as she had her head pressed against the closed door of her room. 'He...traps a demon inside of him? Is that why he was being treated so badly?! Oh Naruto! You don't deserve this!' She thought, as tears fell freely from her face. That's when she decided to take action, and swung her door room open.She then ran downstairs to face her parents._

_"Oh, Tenten, is something wrong?" asked Aoshi, but didn't say anymore when he saw the look on her face. "You think Naruto-kun's a monster because he has one inside of him!?"_

_both of them paled when they heard from her, figuring out that she was easedropping, or they were too loud. "Uh, Tenten, I can explain!"_

_"Save it father!" She interrupted, shocking him back into his seat. 'This is a bit different from her usual tomboyish attitude.' He thought._

_"He is not a demon. He is Uzumaki Naruto, of the hidden leaf village, and you of all people should be ashamed of yourself, when you know damn well that he is only a jail and not the prisoner inside it! And if you can't accept him for being human, then I'l disown myself and go live with him!" She finished, leaving them both struck. Her father was about to fight back, but her mother stepped in. "Mai, what are you-"_

_"He can stay. Go look for him tomorrow and we'll set up a room for him." She said with a smile. Tenten made a happy look on her face, then hugged her mother fiercely. She then went to her room to prepare for meeting with him. Aoshi looked at her. "Mai, what the hell!?"_

_"Oh, come on, Aoshi-kun. This Naruto boy is a nice boy, and he'll stay that way with Tenten there for him. Besides I've never seen her take an interest in a boy besides that Hyuga child, and I would like for her to be with someone else. So let it be." She said, giving him the puppy eyes no jutsu. Unable to fight against it, he gave up and agreed with her. "Fine, but you gotta make it up to me later on tonight."_

_End Flashback..._

Tenten kinda sweat-dropped thinking about this, then looked at him. "He said yes. So today you can live with me, and we can practice with weapons and stuff, you know. By the way, which one are you looking for?"

"Oh! I'm seeking out a heavy weapon. One that will help me to wield smaller, even faster ones later. Something like, a flamburge type sword, or a scythe." He said, searching the inventory. She looks into the back, then comes out with a double bladed scythe. She hands it to him, as he paid for it. "Aw thanks. Could you help me to use it later?" He asked, as she gave a nod. "How about now? I'm sure the shop will stay closed until I return."

On Top of The Shop...

Tenten and Naruto were staring at eachother on top of the weapon's shop, him holding the scythe he just bought, and her with two katanas. "You ready? Just know that I'm an expect on weaponry."

"Don't worry. I'm quick on my feet." And with that, they charged.

3 Years Later...

Naruto, and many other ninjas, were waiting inside the academy, waiting for their teams to be called. The pass 3 years have changed his appearance greatly, no more wearing the orange cladded jumpsuit, but a blue and red vest with a pair of red and blue pants. He now wore his headband over his forehead after gaining it yesterday.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, you shall be on Team 7, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." said the teacher, Umino Iruka. Naruto dropped his face onto the counter in front of him, after hearing Sakura and Sasuke would be on his team. 'Oh why!? It's not like I hate them. It's just that Sasuke would rather leave us for dead than help us, and Sakura would only try to help out Sasuke than even look at me. You know, I kinda do hate them.'

"Hey, Iruka-sens, I mean Iruka-san, why do I have to be on the same team as those two? Wouldn't I be better off with another team, like people who actually like me?" complained Naruto, drawing attention from the entire class. Sasuke only grunted something rude, while Sakura ignored him entirely.

"Naruto, these teams are basically made to balance out everyone; putting the weakest with the strongest and the smartest. Sasuke surpassed the expectations of both field scores and test scores. Sakura was the best in test scores. You on the other hand barely passed, getting the lowest in them all in both." He said, forcing him to grit his teeth in anger, as the entire class begins to laugh at him. "Wait field test I surpassed in. And besides, stuff like test scores are useless when he got someone's kunai in your chest! Besides, I'm only second to him!" He said, pointing to Sasuke. "Can you atleast reconsider me with Sousuke?!" Naruto pleaded, as he only received a no, forcing him to slump back in his seat.

"Alright, now that he's done, wait here for your teams after lunch." Iruka added, as the others all gave a 'hai' and were dismissed. Naruto walked towards the school forest, as he silently ate his lunch. "Hey, Tenten. You here for me?"

Said girl came from the shadows and approached him. "You're pretty good at tracking people, or just me. So who's on your team?" She said, asking at that last part. "Oh, I got the Sousuke of the class, and Sakura."

"Oh, you mean that Uchiha and that girl you have a crush on?" She said, flinching slightly at when she said crush, thinking nothing but hate for the kunoichi on his team. "But what's a Sousuke?" She asked.

"Oh, that's the name of a character in Bleach. It's a cool manga from Shonen Jump by someone named Tite Kubo. Aizen Sousuke is someone who tried to plung Soul Society into chaos and betrayed his own teammates and friends for power, save for two who went traitor and joined him, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen. They stole something that would fuse demons with the power of death gods and become immensly powerful and destroy the Soul Society." He said, explaining to her the plot to Bleach. She then smiles, understanding what he said. "So, what do you think about this Sakutra person?"

"Well, I don't have a crush on her anymore. I used to, but I got rid of them for someone else." He said, forcing a smile on Tenten's face. "Oh well, let's go inside. We can wait for your team their."

The two enter into the academy, as Naruto and Tenten sit in seats. "I think they'll be back anytime soon. I'll take a nap. It's nice to have a good friend like you." He said, falling asleep. She blushes slightly, as a thought crossed her mind. She lifted up his head, then planted a kiss on his lips, leaving Naruto to enjoy it as he snoozed, though he was oblivious to what it was. "Friend. Maybe I should tell you I feel more for you." She said, leaving the room. As she was about to, she ran into a certain obstacle: Sakura.

End Chapter


	3. The New Team

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Zeke:I still don't see why you are redoing this chapter. And for someone I told off!  
Kenshin:You need to control your anger. That's why I get into so much trouble.  
Zeke:Uruse! Just go to the damn thing!

Chapter 3:

Tenten had just laid Naruto down in his seat, making her way over to leave, when she was stopped by Sakura.

"Hello. Weren't you a graduate from our last class?" Asked the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Yes. And you must be the girl Naruto-kun had a crush on. It's stupid to see a ninja with as much focus and potential as him lose his consentration because of a smart fangirl with no technique." She said, which stung a piece of rage in Sakura.

"What!? I'm not just some fangirl! And who the hell are you to talk down on me like that?!" Sakura yelled back.

"I am one of the few kunoichi in this village who actually thinks about her abilities and not her hair or looks! I am just as qualified to being greater than Tsunade than you!" She yelled back, and began to leave again. 'What's she doing here?' She thought, then took a look at the sleeping form of Naruto, and something came to mind.

"Don't tell me she likes that idiot." She asked noone, sitting down in a seat. A few minutes later Sasuke came in, taking notice to the still sleeping Naruto and a Sakura who didn't yell out his name as soon as he came in. Recognizing a threat, Naruto immediately woke up, but frowned only to see his most hated rival. As fast as he rose up, he went back to sleep, only to be woken up an hour later by the door opening. In stepped a silver haired jonin in the usual jonin rags. He had his hiatae over his left eye for some reason, and a mask on that covered all but his right eye.

"Yo. You must be my team." He spoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" yelled a seriously bored and pissed out Kunoichi. He ignored her and looked around. 'A girl, an uchiha, and a deadlast with a deathscythe...not too bad. LEt's find out more about them.'

"Ok, meet me upstairs on the roof, and we'll get to know eachotehr a little better." He said, and flashed away. The others grunted as they headed up to follow him. On the roof they found him sitting at the edge. As they sat down Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, who was blocking Sakura from him.

"Ok, I would like for you each to tell me about yourself. Your name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, and your goals for the future." Stated the silver-permed cyclops. Sakura perked her eyebrows.

"I don't get it. Would you care to show an example, like tell us some things about you." She suggested, as Sasuke got what she was aiming for:getting him to talk about himself. Naruto was just snoozing.

"Well, let's see:My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like many things. I dislike alot of things as well. I have many hobbies, and well, I don't think I have a goal." He said in a lazy voice.

'That was a waste. All we learned was his name.' Sakura thought, face faultering. He then looked at her. "Ok, you in the pink hair, go."

"Uh, my name is Haruno Sakura. My hobbies are-" She looks at Sasuke and giggles. "My likes are-" She looks at him again, and blushes and giggles. "And my goal is-" Well you get the picture.

"Ok." Was what Kakashi was thinking, but in his mind he was sighing in disappointment. 'Damn. They sent me a fangirl.' "And what are your dislikes?"

She made a serious face this time. "Naruto, and his chinese bitch of a girlfriend!!" She yelled, waking Naruto up again.

"Youdon'teattempurawithsenbonTen-chan!" He blurted out as he woke up, causing some stares towards him to be made. He blushed back into his seat.

"Ok, your turn broody." He sad, looking over at Sasuke. He didn't move or anything, just looked at him with the corner of his right eye, and stared at nothing. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I rarely like anything. I hate more things than an Iwa hates a Konoha. I only train as my hobby. My goal, no, my ambition in life, is to restore my clan, and kill a certain person."

Everyone looked at him, each with a different thought.

'Oh great. An avenger.' Kakashi thought, sighing again.

'Sasuke, is so hot!' Sakura brought into her mind.

'I wonder if Ten-chan likes tempura chicken.' Guess who said this.

"Ok, you in the blonde hair." Said the jonin, pointing over to Naruto. "Well, let's see..what about me...Oh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I enjoy the finer things in life, like my best and sort of only friend Ten-chan. I also like ramen, Shonen Jump, and tempura. I really hate people who hate me for what they think I am and not for what I really am. I also hate anyone who tries to hurt Ten-chan, the time it takes to receive Jump from subscription, and the being behind my suffering. I take pride in training and helping people regardless of how they react knowing it was me. My goal in life is to become an even greater shinobi than Yondaime Hokage!"

The others looked at him, seeing that he was teh only one of them that gave a normal speech. Sakura sniffed the air in a laugh, after hearing him say that last line. Sasuke didn't even say anything, just looked into nothing. Kakashi smiled, well his eye did, then something came to his mind. 'So he knows about the Kyubi. Let's hope he doesn't find out about his family the wrong way. But who is this Ten-chan I suppose?'

"Alright, I guess you guys are ready for being ninjas. Although I am suppose to give you a test, I don't see it necessary, atleast for you three. Already I can tell enough from each and everyone of you."

They each stared at him, a bit confused about what he meant by that. "What do you mean sensei?" Asked Sakura of course.

"It means that if I were to give you a test, you would fail it in less than 3 hours." He said, rising up.

"I think that would be spoken true once we take the exam." Naruto spoke up suddenly, grasping the jonin's attention.

'Hmm. He reminds me so much of Arashi-sensei. I hope he is in anyway like him.' He thought.

"Ok, fine. I will give you the test, meet me at training area 7. I assume you know where it is." He told them, and they all nodded. "Good. Be there at 9:20 a.m., and try not to eat. You would throw up." He vanishes, leaving the others to do what they do best:prepare, sort of.

8 o clock a.m...

Sakura was waiting at the area where their sensei had spoken of. She just sat there, waiting.

9 o clock a.m...

Sasuke had just made it there, and sees a tired Sakura half awake.

9:30 a.m...

Naruto had made it there, looking around to see a pink-haired kunoichi sleeping, and a broody uchiha sleeping as well. He just sat there, reading his Shonen Jump.

30 minutes later...

Naruto was still awake, reading Shonen Jump still. "I wish I had a Bankai. That would be so cool!" He exclaimed, waking his friends up.

"Why the hell did you do that for?! I was having a very nice nap about someone!!" Sakura yelled. That's when Kakashi came in.

"Yo."

"AND YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!" She shouted again, turning her anger over to her sensei. "Sorry I'm late. I was stuck on the road to life. Anyway, here's your test."

He holds up two bells. "Your mission for this test is for each of you to get one of these bells. Those who don't will get tied to a tree while the others get to eat in front of him/her."

Everyone bowed their heads in stupidity, except Naruto, having the same thought:So that's why he said not to eat. He was trying to psych us out!

Sakura then thought of something. "Hey wait. There are only two bells. What will happen to the one who isn't able to get one?" Kakashi smiled his eye, then opens it to stare at them.

"The one who doesn't get it will fail. Said person will be sent back to the academy and will have to wait another year to pass. Now, with all that said and done, Ike!" He said, as everyone vanished.

Half an Hour later...

Kakashi was reading his book, not having a care in the world, just waiting for them to make a mistake. 'I wonder if any of them will get bored of this and come after me. Hmm?'

He then looks in front of him, seeing a blonde ninja in front of him. He stared at his sensei, with a micheivous look on his face.  
"Hey there. Look, I was thinking if you could fight me. It'll be alot better than reading."

His teamates in the bushes all had the thought of him being an idiot for even requesting a fight. Kakashi just ignored him, flipping a page in his book. Now you see, this action kinda pissed him off, for he threw a punch to his face, but only hit air. He looked around him, but didn't see anything, then something poked him in the butt, and sent him flying into the river. Sasuke was still watching him, trying to get an opening, but still he couldn't.

"MAybe next time you'll think of something smart." Kakashi told him, sitting on a rock. Then the lake started to erupt, as multiple Naruto's jumped out of the water, about five, and got right in front of him.

'Clones? The dobe couldn't even do one bunshin. When did he learn how to do five?' Sasuke asked himself in his mind. Kakashi raised his eye and looked at the Narutos. "So, you learned the Kagebunshin no jutsu, am I right? Because you couldn't learn how to use bunshin because of your terrible chakra control?"

"Yeah, so what about it? You probably don't even know why I have terrible control, so stay out of my life!!" Naruto, one of them, said, as they all ran for him. Kakashi sighed, rising up to beat them down, when...

"What the?" He exclaimed, seeing another Naruto behind him, holding him in place. As the others ran for him, that Naruto began to try and remove a bell, and succeeded. Then the strangest thing happened: When one of the Narutos tried to punch Kakashi, it actually hit a Naruto instead. As they both fell to the floor, the punching Naruto stared at him.

"What the? Did he use substitution or transformation?" He asked, and all the Narutos started arguing, trying to depict which one was him. Deciding to end this once and for all, Naruto pulled out his scythe, and decapitated all of them. As they each poofed out of existence, none of them remained, leading him to believe he used a substitute.

"Damn. Huh?" He noticed two gleams on the ground, and after further insight, he sees the two bells. 'One of my clones must have dropped it. But why would there be two of them?' He ponders, and moves further back, pulling out his scythe. He then rakes the area around them, and sees a rope hidden within. He then cuts the ropes, picks up the bells with his scythe's blade, and places one in his pocket. As he was about to join his team, he gets flung into the air, dropping his weapon and bell, hanging onto a tree from a rope on his leg.

"What the hell? He saw through it!" He complained, and sees Kakashi walking over to pick up the bell. After taking it he looks up at him. "Naruto, you really have grown in the three years since I last saw you. If you had only gotten help from the others, then you might have passed along with them." He said, but is unaware to the flurry of shuriken and kunai that was heading his way. Using this situation at his best Naruto pulls out a kunai of his own, cuts himself down, and grabs the bell before the metal objects blasted him. But as they did, the body turned into a log. Naruto didn't care, so he grabbed his scythe, and rushed to meet up with the others.

Sakura saw the weapons that attacked her sensei, and knew who did it. She ran to where they first met up this morning. 'Why would Sasuke do something like that? We need him as our sensei!' She thought.

Sasuke saw how his attack failed, and began to run. He headed towards the memorial compound where they met up first at. Naruto was there as well, waiting for the others to come, which they did.

"Hey guys. Well, here're the bells." He said, throwing them the items they sought after the entire day. Sasuke grabbed them, looking at Sakura and Naruto. "So wait, you're giving us the bells? What about you, don't you wanna pass!?" He asked, a bit confused. Naruto shook his head.

"If I wanted to pass, I would want it to be with someone who doesn't wish to put themselves before others. In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are dirt. But those who leave their comrads behind are lower than dirt, hell lower as a matter of fact. Besides, a Hokage must sometimes be able to give up the thing we want the most in order to help others." He said, sitting down and waiting for time to run out. But unknown to him, someone was watching, two someones actually. The first was obviously their sensei, eye-smiling in admiration to the deadlast being the only one of them to be mature enough to figure it out, and the second one who was hiding from them all was watching from an even greater distance, watching the team, or more importantly the only one of them with a large weapon.

Kakashi appeared before his students, 3 minutes before time was up. "Ok, you all have the bells. But before I pass anyone, if you could have two of you pass, which of you would it have been?" He pointed to Sasuke, inciting that he should answer first.

"I don't care. If you ask me, the only one of us who actually did anything was Naruto and I, so I nominate us." said the broody Uchiha. Sakura fell to the ground, almost in tears. The jonin sighed, seeing as how he made such a good choice, then turns to Naruto. "Naruto, what about you?"

"If you ask me, I don't wish to pass. If one of us don't pass, then neither us do. I see all of us as equals, not just stepping stones for one another. If one of us has to stay behind though, it should be the one who can easily pass again, so I wish for Sasuke and Sakura." He states, about to walk away. Kakashi turns over to Sakura, hoping she would make an answer.

"Well, now Sakura, who would you choose?" She looks at both Naruto and Sasuke, and she can't seem to decide. She knows that Naruto has better experience somehow, and Sasuke needs to pass for his own reasons. Naruto even volunteered to stay behind, so she did what her stupid hormones would want: "Sasuke and myself."

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval:She would be the last person he would want to be partnered with. Naruto was the only other who wished to actually take things seriously. Kakashi sighed as well. 'You would have passed this secret test as well, if you had chosen Naruto and yourself, or even Naruto and Sasuke. I guess your stupid crush on Sasuke held you down.'

"Alright, the verdict is:" The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Naruto was still walking, asif he didn't care.

"You. All. Pass."

Everyone fell down at the sound of him saying that, even Naruto. They each raised themselves up.

"Wait what? We passed? But how?" asked Sakura, still trying to rise up.

"Simple. This exercise was to teach each of you the value of teamwork. I only brought two bells so one of you could give up your place for the loser, and understand the importance of working together. Naruto did, which is why he gave up his place for you two." He said, looking at Naruto. "He seemed to be the only one of you worthy of passing on."

He turns his gaze over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you feel as though only people who seem strong to you deserve to move on. If Naruto would have failed in his attempts to retreive the bells, then you would have probably chosen to pass on yourself." His next look was on Sakura. "Sakura, you seem to be the least potential of them all. Although you have the greatest academic scores, you also have no abilities to call upon, and you're always too distracted by your silly crush on the number one rookie. I won't make any jesters, but I will leave."

He then sighs again, making an eye-smile again. "As of right now, Squad 7 will be ready and able to become full-fledged shinobi. Tomorrow will be the start of your missions!" He said, giving a thumbs up. He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as Sasuke smirked, and walked off before Sakura could ask him out on a date. Then Sakura left, leaving Naruto to think of what to do now.

"Oh well. They did forget about the food, so might as well chow down!" He walks over to the free food they left behind. And as he was about to eat, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him. "Oh, hey there Ten-chan. How's it going?" He asked, as the smoke went away to reveal the weapon mistress of Konoha. "Oh hi. Naru-kun, you passed I see."

He nodded his head. "Of course. You were watching the entire time, savvy?" She chuckled a bit, bopping her head with his fist playfully. "You always know where I am don't you?"

"Well, it's the same for you. I bet you could spot me from a crowd of people with me wearing a mask and hood." He said, smiling as she sat next to him.

"We've been friends for 3 years. I don't need to see your stupid face to know it's you." She said, eating the food next to him. "That's what I was gonna say. Anyway, let's eat."

And they chow down, unaware of the looks he was getting from a silver haired ninja watching with his back facing them. 'Hmm. I bet those two don't realize it yet, but they are definitely in love with eachother. I miss you so much Rin.' He thought, leaving as they ate.

The Next Week...

Team 7 had been spending the entire week working D ranked missions. From pulling weeds to catching cats, they have had to do stuff a normal kid would deem chores, and the genins had just about enough. They had just been sent to the Hokage office for another mission.

"Ok, now is time for your newest missi-" The Sandaime began but was stopped by a very loud noise. "Hey Ojijin! When the hell are we gonna do something better! We're all sick of doing kiddy crap!"

The others had the same idea, but wasn't brave enough to ask, or call the Hokage an old man. Iruka was about to yell at him for being rude, but Sarutobi stopped him.

"Ok, fine. We have an easy C-ranked mission noone has been able to take. Please come in." He said, as the doors flew wide open, to reveal an old man with a bottle of sake.

"You will be escorting a Mister Tazuna over to Kirigakure to help as bodyguards as he build a bridge." Said the Hokage, as the team went over to the old man.

"Let's see: A broody goth, some pretty girl, a cyclops, and an idiot looking blonde. Not what I wanted, but you'll have to do." He said, getting ready to leave. The others sighed, thinking this would be a long trip.

Gates of Konoha...

The team went over to the Eastern Gates of Konoha, and was ready to leave. As they walked out, Naruto was the first to notice someone watching them, or more or less, him. He could tell who it was without even looking, and continued with his group. Said figure threw a kunai right on the pole she was standing on, then left to join her team.

End Chapter


	4. Unknown From ME

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Kenshin:Redo of chapter 4.  
Zeke:I think this is stupid.  
Kenshin:Well when you look back, it kinda doesn't make a bit of sense.  
Zeke:I think you mean chapter 5 doesn't make sense. But what-the-hell-ever. Ike.

Discalimer:I do not own Naruto. bakamonos.

* * *

Chapter 4:Unknown From M.E. 

The group consisting of Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna were along the lines of the Kirigakure border. They were currently just a few miles from entering, Naruto was reading Jump, Sakura was asking out Sasuke, said Uchiha was ignoring and saying no, Kakashi was just being amused, and Tazuna was drinking to clear his head, and suck in the people he was giving as bodyguards.

'I have some pretty girl who wants to be noticed by mister broody over there. That same kid looks to be too much of a stuck up, their sensei looks to have only one eye, and the worst of them is the short kid with the spiky blonde hairdo. Sure he carries that scythe around, but I don't think he actually uses it. It's too clean!' These were just half of the thoughts plaging the bridge builder's mind.

The team were just on their way to the village, passing a puddle, when Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"You guys think that we canmake it to kiri if we run?" He said, causing confusion to the others. The jonin shook his head, placing a hand on his, and turning to face him.

"Now now, Naruto. We wouldn't want to leave our client behind now would we?" He said, then gives him a wink, as if he knew something he did. And he must have been right, because Naruto smiled and nodded. And so the team continued, Kakashi falling behind. Then the puddle from before started to rise, and form into two figures. Each one had a metal claw on different arms and chained together, and vanished into thin air. They reappeared in between Kakashi, their chain wrapped around him. This came as a surprise to everyone, especially since the two tore their sensei to shreds of blood and greenage. This frightened all four of them.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke, getting into a defesing stance. The two ignored him, glaring at Naruto.

"That kid has a weapon. He might be the most dangerous if we leave him alone." One of them said. The other nodded, as they both ran after Naruto. He was completely frozen in place, as something came into his mind as he lived his final moments.

'I can't move! Am I so afraid of death that I freeze like this everytime? How did I get over this...'

_Flashback..._

_"Naruto! You can't dodge these all day if you want to beat me!" yelled Tenten, picking up kunai as she scouted around for Naruto. He was hiding behind a tree, breathing hard. "I know i can beat her. I can't lose another sparing match to her! Why am I so damn afraid!?"_

_"Because you speak fear everytime you fight." She said, appearing out of nowhere. He shout up immediately, falling to the ground and dropping his scythe._

_"Dammit! You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that! I know it's a shinobi's job to do it but-" He stopped, after trying to think of what she said. "Wait, what did you say about me when I fight?"_

_She sighed, sitting down right beside him. "Naruto, whenever you fight, you are afraid of doing something:When you swing your sword, you're afraid to cut someone. When you block an attack, you're afraid of getting cut. And when you try to fight for someone, you're afraid of letting them die."_

_These words stuck in Naruto's mind like glue on paper and wood. He rose up, trying to find a way to change his way of fighting. "Is there a way to change that?"_

_"Yes." Tenten spoke softely. "Redirect your purpose of fighting: When you block an attack, you protect yourself from getting hurt. When you protect someone, you make sure they stay alive. And when you fight someone, you kill them before they kill you or your loved one. I fight to fulfill my dream of becoming a great kunoichi like Tsunade. I also want to protect people like you, and my family, What about you?"_

_End Flashback..._

That last question rung deep in his head, as he finally came back to earth. Almost immediately, he jumped both of them, driving his scythe straight into the ground and intersecting with the chain they have. They didn't notice that, just the fact that he abandoned his weapon to run away to a short distance. As the two assassins ran for him, they tripped into eachother, smashing their faces with one another. That's when they noticed that the scythe was the thing holding them down.

"You brat!" One of them yelled, detaching the chain so they can both run after him. Naruto smiled, as Sasuke came over them, drop kicking one in the jaw. This took the other one off guard, leaving Naruto to slam his fist into his face. They both laid on the floor, about to continue, until they saw their jonin sensei unharmed and right behind them.

"Good job boys. I was afraid someone would get hurt." He said, pulling a kunai out and staring at them. Sakura and Sasuke all looked at him, then turned to the mess from before, only seeing a butchered log.

"Oh, you used the kawamari jutsu. So who are they?" She asked, tying them up to a tree. Naruto was stuck in his own world, thinking about what just happened.

'My reason to fight...Why do I fight Tenten?' He asked himself. Then pictures of a Hokage ceremony appeared in his mind, with him being granted the title. Then another picture came into his mind, one about the pink-skinned brunette who likes weapons. He blushed a bit, but knew what he wanted. 'My reason to fight is to become Hokage, and - '

"Yo, Naruto. You done staring in space?" Said Kakashi, looking at him. Naruto turned around to him, giving off a smile and a shade of red on his face. "Oh I'm just fine. So who are they?"

"Well, these two are chunin level ninja assassins who work for a powerful A-class ninja. They call him Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist." He said, turning back to the two losers before them. Unknown to them they were being watched from afar.

So, they sent the Copy Ninja of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi. I guess it's to be assumed, since that bridge builder needs someone really strong in order to protect him." said a voice. He was staring closely at Kakashi, then begins to leave. There was another set of eyes along wiith him, but they were staring at Naruto. 'That boy. His eyes have suffered the same pain as I have...Forget it. I will complete this mission. For our dream.' The other voice then joins the taller one.

"Zabuza-sama, when do we strike?" The little one asked. The demon assassin looked down at him. "We will fight them in about a week. I have something I need to aquire Haku..." And they disappeared.

Kakashi was looking into the distance, listening to their conversation. 'Hmm, if we pursue them, we would no doubt be outmatched. I best train them for the battle to come.' He looks back at his students. "But first, we should ask our client why assassins were after us. In a C-class mission as only bodyguards, there is no way ninjas would be after you. Such a case would be an A ranked easily. Care to explain?"

Tazuna sighs. "I guess I'd better come clean. Our village is very poor because a man named Gato has been pumping wave dry. He won't let the bridge be completed because it would simply ruin his shipping business. He hired some mercenaries and missing nins to aid him to stop me. All my village could afford was the payment equal to a C rank mission. I'm sorry, and would understand if you head-"

Naruto stopped him before he could finish that last sentence. "No. We're already here, so I guess we might as well go with it. Besides, I would kill myself if Ten-chan found out I quit a dangerous mission because of a simple mistake in information. Let's move on!" He continues towards the village, leaving the others to simply think about what he said.

"So, I guess he does have a point. Besides, we have already gotten ourselves in more too deep to get out of. Now it is all in disposing of these two." Kakashi said, doing a handsign for a high level jutsu.

"**Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu**!" He beathed fire towards them, burning them to ashes. As the others looked at him in fear, Sakura and Tazuna, the other left to join Naruto, Sasuke. They continued towards the village hidden in the mist.

Upon entering, Tazuna led them towards his den, and they met his daughter and grandson, Tsunami and Inari. While she greeted them nicely, he just scolded them for being dumb enough to accept such a suicidal mission.

**The Next Day...**

The team of genin and one jonin were waiting in the thicket of the woods, about to receive their next lesson. "Alright, it's time for me to teach you all a training technique to help with chakra control. Tree climbing without hands."

They all looked at him with confused looks in their eyes. Kakashi held a seal in his hands, as chakra went into his feet, and he walked up the tree nearest him. He continued until he made it to a high branch.

"Now, try to do it just like that. Transfer chakra to the soles of your feet. If too little then youfall. Too much and you break the surface. Now ike." He said, as the others began to place chakra into their feet. Naruto went up, but only made it up one step before falling on his ass. Sasuke made four steps before the wood broke, and he cut the part he stopped at and plopped onto his feet and onto the ground. Sakura on the other hand made it up to the branch.

"Well, it seems that only one of you is good enough to pass. Too bad, for someone who is trying to kill someone, and another who wishes to become Hokage, I feel disappointed in you guys." Kakashi said, making their bood boil. Naruto and Sasuke continued, each one making a step closer than before.

'I never said this before, but those two have more potential than Sakura. While she does have the best control at first try, that is because she has the lowest amount of them all. That made it alot easier for her.' Thought Kakashi, getting up to leave them to enjoy their training. 'Sasuke, your chakra may be well at most fearful, easily able to train with but still in the process of maturing. Naruto, while you may need a supreme load of training in order to control your chakra, that is only because you have so much of it. Your chakra is more than Sasuke and Sakura's own amount combined. Infact, you have more chakra in your system than myself and Sasuke's combined.'

**A Week Later...**

Zabuza and Haku were inside a dungeon, with a lot of steel weapons and stuff. A man with them was still making a sword for him. He had just cooled it down, and pulled it out from the water. After attaching a broken chain to the end, it was finished. It was a black nodachi. The entire blade was black, as well as the guard and hilt. It was a manji set as the guard, which was kanji for full, and red lines along the hilt. Zabuza took it, tossing aside the large silver one he had on his back.

"So, what do you think? Gato said you would pay me a lot of money for something like this." Said the man, brushing his arms together, hoping for something. What he got was a stab in the face, too quick to be seen or blocked. After removing the blade he pushes him off, wiping the blood off it.

"This sword, it's amazing! It's fast! And it looks to be able to stand up to the harshess jutsus! Let's see it work against those 'bodyguards'. Heheheheh." Zabuza then flashes away, heading towards the bridge. Haku sighed, following along. 'That boy...why does he remind me of me?'

**Where Naruto Is...**

Naruto just woke up, about to look for his friends and such. He goes to get himself dressed, and heads downstairs. After passing Tsunami, he gets something quick to eat, then rushes to the bridge, forgetting about the eyes that were making their way to the house he left.

**The Bridge...**

When Naruto made it to the bridge, he finds his team already in combat. He could barely see through ythe mist, but with his chakra enhanced eyes, he could spot out Kakashi engaged with a duel with some guy with a bandaged face and a black sword. He also sees Sakura protecting Tazuna. Sasuke on the other hand was face to face with some kid, who looks no older than him. He was wearing an ANBU mask, and had long locks of black hair as well.

"Hmm. I am pretty sure Kakashi can handle himself. I doubt they could get to Sakura while still fighting, so I think Sasuke would need the most help." He said quietly to himself.

"**Makyo Hyosho**!" Said the kid in the mask, forming large mirrors of ice around him and Sasuke. He entered one of them, and threw needles at Sasuke. Since he couldn't dodge, he was covered with them. Haku then threw some more, forcing him to his knees. The kid was about to finish him off, exiting the mirrors and grabbing a kunai from the ground, when a couple of shuriken flew towards him. He took them, then fell to the ground. Smoke appeared around Sasuke, as he was grabbed and thrown out of the fray towards Tazuna. As the smoke cleared, it is revealed as Naruto comes out, wielding his deathscythe.

"Hello. You must be one of the ones who was watching us at the outaskirts of Kirigakure. Normally I would ask you to leave before things got ugly, but in this case I'll make an exception, and beat you down and then I'll ask you to leave!" He said. Haku went back into the mirror, appearing in all of them.

"I see that look in your eyes, and you seem to be holding back pain, torment, and suffering. It is said that those who know suffering have spiritual maturity. I look in your eyes and see more maturity than my own. I would ask you to leave, try to find another purpose in life, but I can't per Zabuza-sama's orders. I'm sorry." Haku said, throwing needles at the speed of sound. Naruto couldn't block before they stabbed into his legs.

**Konohagakure...**

Tenten was busy sharpening her weapons. She was watching her two teammates fight eachother again, when she got a horrible sharp pain in her heart. She grabbed it, as images of Naruto came into her mind. 'Why do I think of him now? Is he in some sort of trouble?'

The other two look at her. "Hey Tenten. Why do you look so depressed? You never look like that while you play with your toys." said the white eyed long haired one. The green-cladded bowl-cut haired one stared at her.

"Ten-chan, your flames of youth seem a bit unstable at the most. Is something pertaining your youthful mind?!" He yelled, forcing an evil look in her eyes towards the green one.

"I need to go somewhere. I'll be right back." She said, running off to go to the gates of Konoha. There is placed a single kunai knife, and noone around. 'That baka, he better not die. I'll miss him too damn much...'

* * *

End Chapter 


	5. Throw It All Away

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything anime related, except a cool necklace from bleach. Other than that, nothing.

Chapter 5:Throw It All Away

* * *

Naruto ran towards Haku, trying as hard as he could to block the senbon needles with his scythe, but continued to fail nontheless. He even tried to attack the mirrors, but failed as well. No matter how close he got to the mirrors he just failed in being able to crush one of the ice things. Naruto was thrown back a few in the middle of the entire array. 

Sasuke was watching the entire fight, and wanted to hep the dobe so badly. "Naruto, I'm coming in to save you!" He yelled, rushing in to save the bum. Naruto threw a kunai towards him.

"Stay back Uchiha. I'm no wimp. And if you come in to help me, then I swear to God I will turn this scythe on you!" He threatened. Sasuke was taken back a ibt, but understood what he was getting at. "I ain't stopping until I beat this guy, or until he kills me! Go help Kakashi with his fight against that freak with no eyebrows!"

Sasuke nods, then runs off to help him, Sharingan ablaze in his eyes. 'You better not die on me. I don't think I can tell your girlfriend that! Besides, I want to fight you.' He thought, spotting Kakashi working over Zabuza. The black sword he had was dropped onto the floor, as his arms and infact, his entire body, were held in place by ninja dogs.

"Bastard! What are you gonna do, bite my arms off!?" scolded the missing ninja, seeing as how he can't get out of this. Kakashi only smiled, as his left eye was looking at him, finally exposed to show a similar design like the eyes in Sasuke's head. Said Uchiha noticed this, and looked at him, eyes agaping.

'That assassin said that Kakashi was a Copy Ninja of some sort. He also said that he had the Sharingan as well. Is he part of my clan, or wearing a surgically placed eye?!' Sasuke thought. Kakashi's next action brought him out of it. "Be quiet. You know as well as I do that you can't get out of this situation! Besides, I was just about to show you my one and only original jutsu." said Kakashi, as he did some handseals, then holds his hand towards the ground. Then lightning started to emerge into his hands, as it crackled along the ground. "It's time for you to feel the **Raikiri**!"

"What the hell is that?! His chakra is visible!!" Yelled Zabuza to himself mostly. He looked over to see Haku, wondering if he was having any luck.

Said ninja was having much better luck. He had cornered Naruto in the middle of the mirrors, as needles sprouted on him. ""I guess you weren't meant to be a ninja. Too bad."

Naruto started to growl, then did some handseals. "It's time for **Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu**!" He yelled, as a bunch of copies of Naruto were around. They each went to a mirror.

'If I can crush every single one of those mirrors, then he won't be able to attack me anymore!' He thought, as he went for a mirror himself. But happened next was unexpected. The ninja inside the mirror came out and slashed at each and everyone of them, before they could even touch the mirrors. As the smoke went away, Naruto was found on the floor, trying to rise up.

"It doesn't matter how much of you there are. As long as I can move from one mirror to another, I gain amazing speed, enough to kill off your clones and such." Haku said, returning to another mirror. "Now, I shall end your life."

Naruto held his hands up to do it again, but got a bunch of sticks in his body. They were sticking out of parts of his arms and legs, numbing him and stopping his ability to feel his limbs. More stuck into his neck, then his left ankle, forcing him onto his knees. He could feel the life in him draining, as he drifted away into limbo. His vision faded from him, as he fell down a bit more, his end touching the heels of his legs. He stared at the ground, letting the final moments pass away. Haku exited the safety of the mirrors, and grabs his scythe.

"In honor of lasting this long, I will give you a swift death. You won't feel a thing as the steel goes through your neck. Goodbye." He said, smashing the blades off of the scythe, and breaking the staff of it in half. He then picked up one of the pieces of the blades from the scythe, then walks slowely to him, aiming to decapitate him. Time seemed to slow down as the blade went towards him.

'Move! Move! Come on, you fucking body of mine move!! I can't die in a place like this! Please, someone...Anyone...let me die later...I just want to last long enough to tell her how I feel...I...have...to...win...'

**'Heh. You suck at this...Oh well. Guess it can't be avoided.'** A voice in his mind spoke, as Naruto found himself in front of a large gate. He was in some sort of sewage area. The gate had a paper with the kanji for seal on it. Behind it was a pair of red eyes, and a huge set of teeth.

"Who the hell are you?!" He looked at the figure, and could feel himself afraid for some reason.

**"I. Am. All. You. Need. We shall speak later, if you survive enough that is."** Naruto then could feel chakra forming around him, as his vision blurred. "Wait, who are you!?"

**"The demon that attacked your home the day you were born. Look it up, and you shall see the truth."** And with that, Naruto became completely covered with chakra.

Back with Haku he was about to slay the demon vessel, when he grabbed the scythe's broken blade, and snapped it with his hands. Haku looked at him, and saw something different about him. He now had red blood eyes tha were slitted at the pupil, his hair was now streaked with red lines, and his nails were grown to the length of claws. He also had a red chakra surrounding him, as if coming out of his pores. He rose his hand to him, trying to cut his neck off, but Haku backs off, as a cut appears on his neck, blood coming out of it. He retreated to the safety of his ice sculptures, appearing in all of them, then throws a bunch of needles toward him, which made contact, but only shot out of him, as a shockwave of chakra cracked the mirrors, as all but one of the Hakus disappeared. Naruto ran up to that mirror, and tried to crush it with his hand, but as he did destroy the mirror, Haku wasn't hit in the process. Haku jumped out of the shards, attempting to crush him, but misses as Naruto only tilted slightly.

'This boy is too powerful for me to hit! Where did this power come from?! Why does his eyes look demonic!?' Haku asked himself, trying to escape, but Naruto grabbed his hand, keeping him from running. At a speed that could rival the Hiraishin, he clenched his fist, and flung it at him.

**Thwack!!!**

Naruto delivered a bone shattering punch into his masked face, sending him flying, through the mirror next to him, and across the incomplete bridge, flying to the edge of it. Naruto tried to raise himself up, but only made it to his knees. His mask now had a fracture on it, as the bottom part slid off. He looked at the demon boy surrounded by the shatering mirrors of the **Makyo Hyosho**. They then began to melt, as Naruto locked eyes onto him. He then ran after him, attempting to finish him off, lifting himelf off of the ground, about to ground him into the floor again, when the mask slid off of him, breaking into pieces, to reveal the face of a beautiful woman. His eyes were brown and had tears flowing from them, as blood was seen dripping from his nostrils and mouth. The moment he saw the face, Naruto stoppped dead in his tracks, looking at his face.

"Wait, why do you sound like a guy if you're a girl?" He asked, the demon chakra slowly going away from him. His eyes were back to blue, and his claws were still long though. Haku blinked a bit, looking at him.

"You aren't gonna kill me? And I am a guy." He stated, as Naruto lowered his fist.

"I don't need to-" He stopped as he noticed the mist disappearing. He looks into the direction of Kakashi, Zabuza and Sasuke. Kakashi had his hands through the heart of the missing ninja, as he could spot out Sakura and Tazuna as well, now able to see them.

"Naruto! When did you get here!?" yelled the cherry blossomed hair kunoichi. They all looked at the sun-kissed hair ninja, noticing he was around when they were fighting. Kakashi looks at him, remembering the feeling he felt from before. 'That foul chakra from before, so it did come from him.' He thought.

Zabuza fell to the ground, glancing at Haku before his life energy went away. Haku rushed immeidately to his side, picking him up. "Zabuza-sama, please don't die!"

"Hey, Haku." He spoke weakly. "Look, try to run away from these guys. You haven't commited murder yet. Find a new purpose in life." And with that, he closed his eyes, never to open them again. Haku could feel tears flowing from his face, then he did the most unexpected thing, he chuckled. This surprised everyone, Naruto the most. Haku flickered towards the black sword that was on the ground earlier. Naruto saw this, and his eyes widened quickly. "What are you doing?"

The girly ninja lifted the sword up, then began to point the sword to his neck. He was just about to impale it into his throat, when a splurt of blood came from the blade, Naruto's hands holding it in place on the blade, blood dripping from his hands. He then pulled the blade out of his hands. "What the fuck are you doing? Didn't that fucking idiot tell you to live a life of solitude and freedom!?" Haku looked at him, tears coming out of his eyes again.

"Zabuza was all I ever wanted to be with. He was the man who gave me a purpose in life, and didn't try to leave me to die. I want to be with him in death. Please let me die alongside him!"

Naruto sighs. "Haku, is it?" He nods.

"Look, to be alone in life or death is a painful thing. But what is even worse is to disrespect the wishes of the dearly departed." Haku's ees flung open at this, and e stopped crying.

"I know full well how painful it is to be lonely. I've dealt with it my whole life save for up to the time I turned 9. Someone saved me from wanting to become a vicious killer, the darkness of malicious killing intent, and the world of hatred for those villagers. I was on the verge of becoming the demon they so richly thought I was, and then she came in and gave me another chance at life. Maybe you can leave this life of anguish and pain and come with us to fulfill his said request." That last sentence set off Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura, but most of all Haku.

"Huh? You would help out the person who tried to kill you and your friends?" Haku asked. Naruto got close up to him, his ears anyway. "Well, actually, I could tell you only wanted to incapacitate us so Zabuza could kill off Tazuna. You haven't killed anyone yet. Don't throw it all away."

He leaned up from his ears, then is grabbed by his jonin sensei. "Naruto, are you sure you should give the enemy a chance to kill you?"

"Yeah!" yelled Sakura. "I may not have done alot of fighting, but I am sure that you would be put at risk if you were to let him live." Naruto glared at her.

"I don't want to speak to someone who never lifted a finger during our entire time in this village!" Naruto then turned to his sensei. "What do you think sensei, can you atleast give him a chance? It is prior to a Hokage to find potential in people who can become your allies. Besides, I don't see him as an evil person, just a kid who was caught into something he didn't bargain for, and was following orders."

Kakashi sighed, then smiled his eyes, letting him down and pulling the headband on his left eye. 'He's just like you. Already finding the goodness in people, and never putting people down because of the way they initially act.'

Just then, an arrow shot out, shooting towards Naruto. The Copy master saw this, and pushed him out of the way, taking the stick to his leg. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto then looked towards where it came from, and sees a bunch of thugs and bandits that were staring them down. One of them was a short guy, who looked dressed as a drug dealer of some sort.

"So, Zabuza bit the dust huh? Good for me. Now I don't have to pay him." He said, tapping his cane. "Who the fuck are you? Why the fuck did he shoot at us? Why the fuck are they here?!" Naruto yelled, a bit of the Kyubi roaring through him. The man laughed. "I guess you forgot who Gato was then huh?" He said, looking at Zabuza's body then at the loud brat.

"Oh, you must be Gato. The one who hired them to stop the bridge from being made right?" yelled Naruto. Haku got a bit angry, rising up to fight, but was still drained from the fight against Naruto. Infact with the arrow stuck in Kakashi's leg the only one who could fight were Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. The Uchiha rose to his feet, but felt tired from his eyes being used too much, and they went back to normal. 'Damn. I'm out of chakra! What now?'

Naruto, still holding the sword, rises up to face the thugs, but two of them appeared from the crowd, holding Tsunami. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, looking at them.

"Tsunami!" yelled Tazuna, about to save her, but was stopped by the hands of Gato. "You move, she dies. Now just stay like that, and I'll take your lives in place of hers. Oh and do try to kill some, though I doubt it, because I promised some of them cash, and I would like for myself to pay them less, if not then I'll just pump more cash out of Kiri. Heheheh."

"What?!" Naruto yelled, holding the sword by the hilt now. "Who the fuck are you to kill off these people's wages just for yourself?! I'll make sure you suffer for this!"

Naruto could feel anger rising up in him, as the red chakra appeared around him again. This scared almost everyone, only surprising Haku and Kakashi. This fraction of a second of pausing was enough. At a speed only seen a few minutes ago, Naruto ran towards the two guards, jabbing the black sword he was holding in their throats, then grabbing said hostage and fleeting to Tazuna's side.

**"Can you take care of this human? I have some unfinished business to fix."** He said in a voice that sounded completely unlike his own. He then flashes in front of the group, delivering slash after slash of bloody murder, laughing maniacally while doing it. The others stared in horror as Naruto laid waste to the entire army of thugs and bandits. Haku was amazed by the power, Sasuke was jealous as to how he could fight so vicously, Sakura was scared by the way he fought, l;ike he enjoyed it, and Kakashi was a bit frightened by something he was thinking. 'I don't think Naruto is in control this time. He would never enjoy the murdering of those people, regardless of how much they wish to kill us. Is Kyubi fighting them in his place?'

Tazuna looked at Tsunami, as she hugged her father closely. "Tou-san, I'm sorry I almost worried you like that." She said.

"Tsunami, what happened?" He asked, paying attention to the slaughter before them. She squinted her eyes a bit. "Naruto-kun just left to meet up with you guys, then those wo came up and captured me. They almost tried to kill Inari, but I was able to convince them not to. And you probably know the rest."

Naruto had finished off the last of them, seeing the object of his main maiming running away. He flickers in front of Gato, then slashes his chest. The very short but very evil little man fell to his knees, spitting up blood. "Please! You don't have to do this! AGH!" He felt another slash to his chest. Naruto just looked at him, grinning like a psycho maniac. "Please wait! I can give you money! You don't know how much these people have if you - Gwuaah!!" His words were shot out again by a third slash. Gato looked down over the edge, and his sight, life and feeling of anything goes away when the sword sprouts from his face. Naruto kicked him off of his blade, then pushes him into the water.

**"You cannot buy off a real demon. I doubt your body would be enough to feed the fishes."** Naruto said in an evil laugh, but it died out as quickly. The red chakra went away, as did the KI, and Naruto plopped onto the floor, a bit confused as what happened just now. "Hey, what happened?"

**Two Days Later...**

The team consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and now Haku, were on there way to Konoha, bu not before a final fairwell. Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari all looked at them, giving them byes and waves. As they went to leave, Naruto was held back by a coupple of arms.

"Naruto, thank you for all you've done." Said Tazuna.

"Naruto-kun, have a good life." said Tsunami.

"Naruto, arigato. When I grow up, I'll be even better than you, and I won't be afraid anymore! No more crying for me!" said Inari proudly, giving him the thumbs up. Naruto smiled, then left with his team. Tsunami looked at her father. "Tou-san, what will you name the bridge?"

"The Dai Naruto Bridge." He stated proudly.

* * *

End Chapter 

Kenshin:I think this is the last one that needs a redo.  
Zeke:So can we get out of the past!?  
Kenshin:Hai. Oh and just so you know, Dai means great in japanese.


	6. Open Your Heart

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Disclaimer:i do not own naruto.

Chapter 6:Open Your Heart

It was a calm day through the road connecting Konoha and Kiri, as Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and their new member Haku walked over towards the hidden leaf village. Haku was walking alongside the white haired ninja, staring down the black sword he claimed for himself. "You sure you wish to let me have this?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded. "You used it so well last time, and I can't use something so dark." He goes in towards his face. "Besides, I don't trust that Uchiha, or any of the others, besides you."

A few miles later and they finally made it back to their home town. Naruto was very happy to be back for a minute. "Yeah! We're back! I can't wait to eat at Ichiraka's again!"

Sakura stared at him, and whispered something in his ear. "Are you sure you're not glad to be with your girlfriend again?" Naruto blushed at the words, and gave her the silent treatment. Sasuke grinned."I guess that's a yes."

Haku was a bit confused as to why they were teasing Naruto. Kakashi just kept walking and smiled. As they passed the gate, they went to report to the Sandaime. Entering his office the receptionist glared evilly at Naruto. This didn't go unnoticed by Haku, but decided to figure it out later. As they went inside the room Sarutobi looked at them. "Oh Kakashi, you made it back."

He eyed Haku interestingly. "And who may this be?"

"Hokage-sama, this here is Haku, former apprentice of Zabuza. You see, they were hired by Gatou to try and kill the bridgebuilder because it would ruin his smugging, Naruto was able to kill off said drug lord, and the rest of his bandits, as I took out Zabuza." He said, looking down at him. "Naruto convinced Haku to come along, and here we are."

The Sandaime sighed. "Alright, he may stay with him. But he has to partake in the Chunin exams in your group, and might I speak to you with the others gone?"

Kakashi nodded, with Haku nodded as well. They all left and went their seperate ways. Sasuke walked into the forest, hoping to think of something he noticed back there. 'Naruto had a chakra coming out of him back when he fought Haku. I don't know what it was, but it didn't seem human.'

Sakura followed him, hoping to get a date out of him. Kakashi went to buy another icha icha paradise. Naruto led Haku to where he would stay for now on. "So, how is this place for you? You think they'll let me stay?"

"Just show to them that you can work for them, and then they might accept you. I just hope Tenten does." He said as they approached the door. But the minute Naruto reached out his keys for the hole, the door flung open, as a girl about his age jumped out and glomped him tightly.

"Naruto!! It's good to see you again. Huh?" She moves off of him to see that he is unconscious, mouth opened and eyes dilated. Haku walks to him, and then poked him. "I think you killed him." He then looks up at her, examining her closely. "Who are you and how do you know Naruto-san? Are you his sister, or girlfriend?"

Tenten blushed as bright as Satan when he ate red hot peppers. "U-uh-uhh u-um, well, we aren't a couple. Besides I'm not sure if he feels that way."

Haku then thought back to what Naruto said about him wanting to live to see someone, then smiled. "So, it's undecided. Would you love him even if he said no?" Thoughts swelled up inside him. 'She must be the one he wanted to live to see.'

She lost her blush, and looked at him. Then she turned to the ice ninja."Yes I will. I love him, more than my own life. I wouldn't want anything more than to be with Naru-kun, even if he possesses a demon."

Haku thought she was speaking hypathetically, and that she was referring to the extent of their love. She then thought of something."Hey wait! Who are you? You aren't a girl trying to steal him from me are you?!" She held up a katana in Haku's face and thrusted forward.

**Clang!!**

Black steel was blocking the silver blade from reaching his face. Holding the weapon was revealed to be Naruto, who was now awake. Tenten was blushing a bit, thinking about what she had thought about before, but this situation brought something to mind, as her facee flushed with anger and jealousy. "Oh my god, you love this slut don't you!?"

Naruto pushed back her sword. "Before you get any other ideas, Haku is a guy. Look closer at him and you can tell." Tenten looks closer at Haku, then gasps, blushing atg the fact that a guy was even prettier than she was. "Oh wow. You must have all the girls after you. Naruto-kun, you ok?"

Naruto turns to her, smiling greatly. "I'm ok now, since the girl I love is beside me." She regained the same blush as before, and dropped the blade. She then held her heart as she moved towards him. "You...love...me?"

"I'm just as surprised that you love me, even though you know about him." He points to his stomach. She took his hand and removed it, placing it on her cheek. "Naru-kun, I will always love you, no matter what you do, where you go, or what people think of you. I will be with you, even if you have the nine tailed fox inside you."

Their faces were inches away from eachother. They entered a gaze that could not be broken by anything surrounding them. Naruto broke it, and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes as they continued to lock lips. After stopping for air Tenten slipped in her tongue, as Naruto did as well, and they continued for a while, leaving a silent Haku to smile over their happiness, but wonder what they meant by demon. 'Wait, if Naruto really does have a demon in him, then does that mean that that power from before was from him?! It all makes sense. But I should ask later, so for now..'

Haku left his train of thought and tapped Naruto's shoulder, stopping their feast of tongue. "uh, not to be so perverted, but you think you can take me home? I'm sure you can continue there." They both blushed at forgetting about him, and they took him home. There he was introduced to Tenten's father and mother, who sort of accepted him, and let him in.

Two weeks later, the chunin exam started. Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, and Sakura all entered the exam as a whole team. On their way to the main room for testing, they met up with Tenten's team. A guy with big brows was getting pushed around by some guy. There was also a dude with long hair and white eyes. Tenten was there too, but didn't notice them. The guy was about to strike big brows again, when Sasuke intervened and stopped them.

Sasuke looks at him, striking his normal pose. "How about picking on someone your own skill?"

"Noone around here fits that category." said one of the chunin. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Uchiha, we don't have time for this."

Sasuke looked back at him. "You and Sakura go ahead, I'll wipe the floor with this chump."

"Sasuke! Don't do it!" They were about to strike again, when Naruto appeared right in front of them, grabbing their legs. "Sasuke, we don't have time for this! Lets go" Sasuke felt abit discourage that he could block him so easily.'The dope is geting stronger.' Was all he could think before a bun haired girl jumped onto him, choking him. She then plants a kiss onto his cheek.

"Naru-kun! It's great to see you again!" The white eyed guy stepped towards the two. "You two, who are you?" Naruto looks upon him with interest. "I am Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke smirks. "Uchiha Sasuke." Neji smirks even brightly. "Hyuga Neji. I hope to fight you later on, both of you."

End Chapter


	7. Chunin Challenge

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy  
Kenshin: Another redo, because this chapter stinks.  
Zeke: You only did this because someone was pissed off with this chapter and complained in the goddamn reviews! Can I kill him?  
Kenshin: First you have to find him, then you have to actually kill him. Then you need to etither bury the body, or eat it.  
Zeke: Forget it. Too much work. Besides, I can't do it without you knowing it. Anyway, on with the damn thing!  
Naruto and Tenten: Thank you!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. If I did I would put samurais in it.

Chapter 7: Chunin Challenge

Neji smirked as he left. Naruto had a determined look on hi face, when Tenten pulled him closer. "Please be careful. Neji is very strong."

She gave one kiss before she let him go as her team went for upstairs. The rest of Team seven, except Haku, looked at Naruto in awe. Sakura stared at him. "How the hell does a girl like her like the worst example of a freak?!"

Naruto flinched at her comment and continued upstairs. Sasuke turned to her. "You should be ashamed of yourself. How can you talk about his lovelife when yours suck more than anteaters on crack?" Sakura gasped at what he said. "What does that mean Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke walked up the stairs, saying something that shocked her to her very soul.

"You make me sick."

She stayed quiet the whole time as they walked up the stairs into a room full of genin from not only Konoha, but the mist and sand village as well. One of them has a wrapped up thing on his back. He was standing next to a girl with a board on her back and a guy with racccoon like eyes and a gourd on his back. As Naruto entered the room, as well as Haku, Sasuke, and Sakura, the gourd guy stared closely at Naruto, Sasuke and Haku. Most of the guys there were in love with Haku.

The girl turns to him. "What's wrong Gaara?" asked the female. Gaara turned towards her. "Those three, are the strongest ones here, after me."

The other one next to him looked at team seven. "Who? You mean the cute girl and the two guys? I don't believe you." Gaara glared at him evilly, but the girl got in the middle of both of them. "Kankuro, go check them out." She asked, curious as to how someone peaked Gaara's interest. "Why can't you? Oh fine, I'll do it Temari."

Kankuro goes to check them, and sees Haku's beauty up close. "What a lovely face! How would you like to go out some time?" Haku smiles, then grows a michievous grin."That's very nice of you, but I'm a guy." The whole room was taken back after he spoke those words, then stared at him closely.

"WHAT!!!?"

"Yeah. See?" Haku said, as he dropped his pants to reveal his boxers. All the guys were flying back in disgust towards themselves and him while some girls were staring at it. Naruto and Sasuke and pretty much anyone serious didn't look at him and turned away. Just as he was zipping up his pants, someone came before them. He had glasses, silver hair like Kakashi and the Konoha headband on. "You people are very loud, you know?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sasuke, eying him closely. Mr. Gin looked at the Uchiha, then at Naruto and Haku. "You can call me Kabuto, that's all. I just came by to check out this year's Rookies."

"Let me guess, you've failed this thing a couple of times?" asked Sakura, searching across the room. "7th time now. But throughout all the number of times I've failed, I've gained a lot of info on a lot of people. I even got some stuff on you guys." Kabuto stated. 'This guy must know stuff on even him.' thought Sasuke, while trying to get Sakura off of him.

"Let's put your knowledge to the test: Tell me everything you know on Haku." said Sasuke just like that, gaining a lot of looks at him from the people surrounding him. Kabuto pushed his specs to his face, then pulled out a card showing the ice master himself. Haku looked at his card, and was quite curious as to how he found this out.

"Haku. He has no surname, nor a family. He was born with the looks of a lovely girl, but is a boy nontheless. I assume he gets called a girl alot." Kabuto states, as he stares at said boy. Haku only 'hmmp' then sat his back on a wall. "Urusai! I don't need people knowing about my life!"

'Moody.' "Anyway, he is said to be the last surviving member of his deseased clan, a clan of people that are skilled in the use of Hyoton. It is said to be a powerful bloodline that enhances the speed of the person, and power over wind and water chakra, creating ice. It is said that Zabuza found and took care of him the rest of after he was left to die." thought and said Kabuto. "I don't know why you're here though..."

"Me and Zabuza-sa-I mean Zabuza were both hired by a fool named Gato to face off again Naruto and his team cell when they were on a mission." Continued Haku, gaining the attention of everyone. "I won't say anymore, so you can go gather info about that..." Haku then left, dragging his team with him. Naruto felt a bit worried about him. 'So that's what he meant. He really is like me.'

Just then, five ninjas flashed into the room, with one standing out the most. He had a blue version of the special jonin clothing, with a bandana over his skull. "Alright you maggots! You can call me Morino Ibiki, but for now I am your worse nightmare!! It's time for the Exams. Part 1, the written test, begins!"

"Written? Damn, I suck at this sort of stuff." complained Naruto.

After doing the test, which Tenten cheated on to help Naruto with, they went to the field, being escorted by a very loud jounin named Mitarashi Anko. "Alright you geeks, time for you to enter the forest of death! I will give you one, and only one warning:You enter here, you are liable to die." Naruto smirked and taunted her words.

"So? When we became genin we accepted that risk! How will this be any different?"  
Anko looked back at him."Don't be so confident." She threw a kunai at him, in which he dodged like it was nothing. He then pulls out his black nodachi and pointed behind him. I would like to fight you, but this isn't a good time, as we got a test now." The blade pointed at her neck. She moved it aside and walked past him.

"You got spunk! I like that. Now, go to the booths and receive a scroll. You will spend a total of five days maximum there looking for the others scroll. You have to get to the tower by the time limit with both an Earth and a Heaven scroll to pass. All that said, go at it!" Anko said, heading for the front of the gate.

After receiving a scroll, Naruto and the rest of team waited next to their gate, waiting for the call. Tenten came by, and pulled him away for a sec. They stood next to a tree.

"Naru-kun, I-" She began, but Naruto kissed her to stop her speech. "Ten-chan, you don't have to worry about me. If I'm gonna become Hokage, I'm gonna need to go through hard stuff like this." He said, giving her a rare fox grin.

She looked at his, tears about to flood in. "Naru-kun, Do me one favor: promise you'll return to me, safely." He stared into her chocolate eyes for a sec.

"Don't worry, I'll return to you." He gave her one last kiss on the lips before they departed to their teams.

Sakura looked at him. "You told your girlfriend to be careful?" Naruto just glared at her in the same way Sasuke did earlier. "What's it to you? Why do you care about my life?"

Sakura turned away. "Well-" A whistle could be heard, signalling the start of the exams. The gates flew open, and stopping her speech. As it whistled out, every team ran straight in.

After a few hours of jumping, team seven found themselves next to a tree, in a pitch of darkness. "This is stupid. Where are we gonna find an Earth scroll?" Complained Naruto, drawing on the ground in boredom. Sasuke searched the area with his Sharingan, but didn't find anything. "I don't know. Maybe we should split up and go look for weak teams." He said in defeat.

Sakura only sighed, thinking that they're smart enough to think of such an easy thing, but didn't agree along with the others. "Hmm. Pointless. Let's just put ourselves in danger and ambush them?" As the two of them just nodded, Haku was just squinting his legs together, holding his crotch. "Anyone gotta go to the bathroom?"

They all looked back at him, and agreed. They each wet ther seperate ways to piss. Naruto was about done, when someone comes before him. He holds a knife to his face. "You will take me to your friends. I have something to say." Since he could easily split him in two later on Naruto just went with it and took him to the spot and waited for everyone to return, which they do.

Sasuke was the first to notice he was captured. "Hey idiot, you got caught already?" Naruto only scuffed at him. "As if! He just has something to tell us."

The ninja smirked evily. "More like you. One of your friends has been kidnapped, and is being impersonated by my friend. And if you want to save their life, you must either choose who they are and kill them, or hand over your scroll."

End Chapter


	8. Chunin Challenge Part Two

**Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Chapter 8: Chunin Challenge Part 2_**

"So, that's al there is; I want you to choose who is the fake." The nameless ninja said, removing the knife from Naruto's neck. He looks over his friends, and is unable to tell who from who. Of course he doesn't know a damn thing about them, but if he doesn't do anything, the real person might die.

"First a question for each; Haku, when did we meet?" He asked the long haired male ninja. Haku sighed.

"We met on the Dai Naruto Hashi back in Kuni no Nami." He said, answering the question perfectly.

"Good." He then turns to Sakura. 'He probably has a technique that can absorb memories and thoughts from a person. This should flush 'em out.'

"Sakura, tell me your bra size." He said, causing the cherry blossom to turn black. She raised her fist to punch him, but ducked out of the way from the blow. "Baka-yaro! I'm not telling you something you don't know!!"

"Kuso. Nevermind." Naruto said, turning towards the final person.

"You know, I think I've found something to blackmail you with. I doubt Tenten would like to know this..." Haku said, causing Naruto to cringe.

"You wouldn't dare tell her!!" HE yelled back. "If you do then I'll-"

"Who's Tenten?" asked Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, and Haku turned towards the Uchiha. "What? I'm just asking..."

"You don't know?" Naruto said, then smiled. "Of course not. After all you don't know that TEnten is my girlfriend, or that she was all I've been talking about during our mission in Wave." Sasuke's face began to faulter. "You are the fake."

That's when Naruto took action, and slashed at the imposter with his black sword, cutting a line down his chest. The Sasuke before them turned into another grass ninja like the one before them. Naruto turns toward the other sound ninja. "You, tell us where the real Sasuke is." Haku pulled out senbon, and Sakura got into a taijutsu stance. The ninja smirked, then ran off.

"Ma te!" Naruto yelled, running after him. He chased him into the woods of the forest. The ninja did a handsign, and vines came out from around him to constrict Naruto. "Kisama!"

"Too bad. Our leader should be done with him soon." The ninja said, doing another handseal.

"**Doton: Dohebi Udan no Jutsu**!" He yelled, as out from the earth a muddy snake attacked Naruto.

"Damn! Gotta cut it down!" Naruto complained, holding his sword above his head. If he could procure enough chakra into his hands he could get enough strength to try and chop it. But for some reason when he summoned enough power for some reason it made him a bit feral and the chakra transferred to his sword. Because of this, when he slashed down at the snake, all the chakra released from the edge of his blade, becoming a black and red shockwave of power that destroyed the snake.

"No way!" The ninja said, as the shockwave still came to him. He was englufed by the blade's power, as pieces from his body were left from the attack.

"Whoa, I just killed two people..." He said to himself, not at all shocked by the new move he just created, and instead disturbed with how he just killed two people. "For some reason, I don't feel as bad as I thought." He sheathed his sword and went to find the others.

What he saw wasn't a great sight; A pale girl was holding Haku's neck in her left hand. She was dressed as one of those grass ninjas, and part of her face was peeled back a bit. He checked her surroundings, and saw Sakura lying away from her by a tree, vibrating in fear. Sasuke was with them somehow, lying on the ground. Looking closer he could see a black mark on his neck, like a seal.

"So, this is all the power of the Hyoton? You lack precision. Train harder, and maybe you might become my vessel." The grass bitch said sneering evilly. Haku just spat blood on her face, then got thrown to the dirty earth. Naruto took this time to jump into battle, bits of demon chakra leeking from his body. This was evident from his red slitted eyes and sharper teeth and nails.

"Aw, the Kyubi bastard." She said, turning her full attention to Naruto. She just held her hand forward, as dark smoke of some sort swirled around her palm.

"**Ankoku Uzu no Jutsu**!" For some reason it pulled Naruto closer without him trying to move forward. Once Naruto was in range her tongue stratched out of her mouth and wrapped around him, binding him to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, but couldn't summon up the courage to move. She cursed herself for her weakness, wondering how they bought can handle such killer intent while she couldn't even breath. Haku took a look at him, then passed out from fatigue and pain. Her palm stopped swirling darkness, and glowed with a flame on each finger.

"Just one more thing I need to do. After all you're just a nuisance now, but you and its chakra will become one. I'm gonna make sure it never happens." She said, as Naruto tried to break free. He is unable to, and begins to worry when the end lifts his shirt up to reveal the seal.

"**Gogyo Fuuin**!!" She yells, slamming her fingers into Naruto's now revealed stomach. As he screamed in agonizing pain, marks appeared over top the seal on his stomach, as five marks joined it. His demon eyes have reverted to normal blue as his nails and teeth become normal. Naruto passes out for some reason.

"There we go. Now stay out of my way like a good fox." The lady then turned towards Sakura, who shivered in pure terror while her voice changed to a man's voice. She/He threw Naruto to her, who caught him. "My name is Orochimaru. Now, if you wish to live, you shall keep quiet about everything you saw before you. Now, you will take this thing, and leave now." The 'okama' gave her a green scroll, then disolved into mud. Sakura finally got over the killer intent, and took Naruto's blade, sheathing it and putting it around her.

"I'm sorry guys. I was completely useless." She said, tears coming out of her eyes slowely. She slowely dragged Sasuke and Haku towards a nearby spot, placing them there to lie until they wake up. She then returns for Naruto, placing him beside the others, and putting his sword next to him. "How can I expect to be a ninja...when I can't even fight like them?!" She cried to herself.

The Next Morning...

Not much has changed since last night; Haku, Sasuke, and Naruto were still out of it. Sakura was waking up, holding a kunai with both hands. "I won't let anyone get near the others..." She said, turning around to keep watch.

It took an hour for someone to wake up, this person being Haku. She looks around to see what happened, and notices Sakura sitting before her, Naruto and Sasuke. "Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura turned around and saw Haku up. "Oh, Haku. I'm sorry you got hurt." She apologized.

"Don't apologize to me. I just fought to defend a fellow shinobi. Naruto would do the same, maybe Sasuke I don't know." He said, rising up and trying to ignore the pain in his sides. "What happened after I past out?"

"That woman, turned out to be a man. He then put a seal on Naruto, and he passed out. He then told me to keep this all quiet, and gave up a scroll so we could pass on. Afterwards I brought you all here." She said, picking up Naruto and placing him on her shoulder. Haku put up with her injuries and carried Sasuke.

"I don't care what he threatened; We tell the Hokage the minute we get to that tower." He said, pointing towards the tower in front of them. The two of them ran off towards the tower, hoping to make sure nothing happens to them on the way.

1 Hour Later...

"Wh-whe-where am I?" Naruto asked. He looked upwards and only saw a ceiling. Turning around he saw his friend Haku sitting by his side. "Oh, Haku. You're ok. What happened to that ugly bitch?"

"According to Sakura, she/he left. Sasuke woke up an hour before we got into the tower, and is exploring the place. Sakura is informing someone about what happened. Oh, and Tenten's here with her team." He explained, pointing towards the door beside them. Naruto rose to his feet, checking himself for anything wrong. He sees nothing, then grabs his sword and walks out. With him gone Haku goes to sleep, getting the rest he needs to heal.

The minute Naruto steps out he is hugged by a pair of arms. Looking down he sees the pinkish face of his lovely girlfriend. Sure Tenten looks a bit battered, but he doesn't care. "Are you ok?"

Tenten makes a mad face. "You're asking me if I'm ok?! You were just in there still suffering from some kinda attack. I would have been there to see you, but I had to go to the bathroom." She said, hugging him tighter. "Know that I don't ever want you to do something so stupid again." She said, as Naruto looked down at her.

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" He asked, and she could only look up at him and smile. She then planted a kiss on his lips.

"Who couldn't forgive such angelic eyes?" She says, leaning on his chest. He pushed himself back onto a wall.

"Let me remind you that you're the only angel here." He said, content with her and him together. Their time alone was interrupted when Lee and Neji came towards them.

"Oh, hey Tenten-chan! Naruto-kun!" Lee yelled, as Tenten moved her head up to him. Neji just sighed from watching, not at all moved by such a scene. Naruto smiled at them.

"Hey Lee, you. When does the next part begin?" He asked, looking around for anyone else.

"Oh, not sure. We gotta wait til the three days are over." Tenten said, then turned to Lee and Neji. "Now if you two don't mind, we'll be having a make-out session." She said to Neji and Lee, kissing Naruto on the lips.

Three Days Later...

"Alright, I would like to congradulate each of you for making it this far in the exams!!" The Hokage yelled. He was standing inside a large gymnasium, standing before the 7 surviving teams that made it, five from Konoha, one from Suna, and one from Oto. Behind him were the jonin senseis for each team. All 22 ninjas stood at attention for the Hokage. "But, I'm afraid we have to have a preliminary."

At the sound of this, all the genin gasped. "But, why? Haven't we suffered through enough?" Ino asked, not understanding why this has to pass. Sandaime just smoked his pipe.

"It's simple; There are just too many applicates. For the exam finals we have to atleast cut the number 22, into half. Which is why Anko-san has fixed up this hefty device." Anko points to the black screen now coming before them.

"This will be choosing one of you to fight against another ninja. Whether it be an enemy, or someone from your own team, you'll have to fight against them." Anko explained, pointing towards the screen. "But before we begin, does anyone wish to quit or anything?"

"I do." Someone says. Everyone looks to see a guy with glasses and silver hair. Nodding, he leaves the room. The others look at him, wondering what was that about. "Anyone else? No? Good. Let the lottery drawings begins!!" Anko resumed.

As the screen begins to blurr it stops until it soon shows two names; Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi. Sasuke smirks as does the other guy.

"Now that two people are picked, time to begin! Everyone whos name isn't up there go to the side." Anko said, as all the jonin and the Hokage flash up to the top. The genin all begin to walk up the stairs as well, save Yoroi and Sasuke.

"Begin!"

**End Chapter...**


	9. The Yondaime's Legacy, is His Kid!

**_Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy_**

Disclaimer: You will know that I own Naruto if there were these changes in there.

Ichi. Naruto is loved by Tenten, Ayame, Sakura, and Hinata in that boyfriend kinda way, and they decide to share.  
Ni. Tenten and Ayame have a past and character depth.  
San. The story doesn't have Sasuke being so evil and not just playing the rival of the hero role. He would be a swordsman as well.  
Yon. The story would be based on ninjas, samurai, and pirates.  
Go. And Haku would be alive, and not look fruity.

...Did it happen?

Zeke: Nope, but maybe you could make your own story with all those things.

_**Chapter 9: The Yondaime's Legacy, is His Child?**_

Yoroi rushed forward at Sasuke with his right hand raised at him. As he rushed towards him he had chakra infused within it, swiping at the Uchiha with it. Sasuke continued to dodge the strikes made towards him, still handicapped with the curse seal tattooed on his neck.

'Kuso! Using the Sharingan will only try to kill me, and my jutsus will only add more to the pain.' He thought, making exaggerated attempts to dodge his moves, fearing what his hand might do to him.

That's when he remembered something he did before the exams. Sasuke disappeared before Yoroi, who lost track of him almost immediately. It was in a split second that Sasuke kicked the man upwards into the air. He appeared under the masked ninja.

"REady for a pounding? **Shishi Rendan**!(Lion's Combo)" He said smuggly. Sasuke then landed consecutive kicks to Yoroi'a back and sides, ending with a smashing axe kick to his chest. The blow not only cracked his ribs, but knocked him out, deciding the match. As Yoroi laid on the floor, the life inside of him draining away, Sasuke rose to his feet and walked to the proctor.

"Winner; Uchiha Sasuke." As Hayate Gekkou spoke, Kakashi jumped down to the stage and took Sasuke, who was just about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Here we go." He whispered, teleporting to another location. Sakura could only watch as they left, then saw paramedics take away Yoroi. The next fight came up, as Haku and a Tsuchi Kin were present on the screen.

"Time to fight." Kin spoke, turning towards Haku. The ice user turned towards her, then the two of them jumped down, appearing before one another for battle. Gekkou held his hand up and stepped back.

"Begin." The two began the fight throwing senbon at one another. Each strike either missed and struck the ground or wall, or collided with eachother and canceled out. Everyone watched as the two soon stopped throwing needles, and Kin was breathing hard.

"Your skills will not get you so far. You've done well to survive so far, but now it ends." Haku draws forth a kunai, and rushed towards the girl. But just as he was approaching her, he hears a noise from behind.

'A trap?' He turns around to see what it was, only to see a needle on one of the senbon stuck on the wall with a bell. It was making the noise. "She tricked me!"

Kin took this opportunity to strike. She threw a shitload of shuriken, kunai, and senbon at Haku. Being distracted he could not have seen it coming, and suffered a bloody assault. The ice user falls to the ground in his own blood.

"Haku!" Naruto yelled from above, looking down as his new friend was being outsmarted by a girl. Tenten looked in shock as well, hoping he didn't get too hurt. Kin pulled out one last kunai.

"Baka. I unknowingly attached a bell on one of them and made that particular one go for the wall instead of you. It was all to distract you." She stated. She then rushed forward with her weapon in hand, ready to end his life.

Haku rose to his feet, blood still dripping from his wounds. Pulling out a senbon he engaged Kin and had her blocked. His strength had her using both arms to push back, which weren't really helping. And that was when he did handseals with one hand and stomped onto the ground.

"**Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishou**!(Ice Release: 1000 Flying Water Spikes of Death)" The blood on the floor rose into the air, then hardened into the form of sharp needles. "Goodbye." The needles struck at them, with Haku dodging at the last minute. They impaled Kin's entire body, from her legs to her neck. An instant kill one may say, when the bloody needles turned into regular blood and Kin fell to the ground spilling more blood.

"But, how?" She spat out.

"My bloodline allows me to use water and make it into ice needles. They impale whatever I wish." He explained, walking away.

"But, it isn't water..." Kin passed out, dying maybe.

"Obviously 70 percent of the human body is water. It's no surprise that blood will be just like water." Haku stated, looking over his hands which were covered in blood. He then flashed up to the stands after announced winner.

"Whoa. I didn't know you could do that!" Naruto said, then smiled. "Damn! If I would have fought against you I would have been screwed!" He chuckled nervously.

"Maybe." Haku said, retreating to the wall. TEnten looked at him slowely. Soon the screen changed again, as two names came up again; Amane Tenten vs. Haruno Sakura. Both girls sighed depressingly, then headed down stairs. 'I hope Tenten doesn't go too hard on her. I mean yeah she's been a bitch to me, but still...' Naruto thought.

Both girls stared straight at eachother, wielding a serious look. Sakura had risen her hands up into a taijutsu style while Tenten took out one of her scrolls. "I was hoping to fight you one day." Sakura said.

"I do as well. It's time you paid for the way you treated Naruto-kun all those times. After all me and Ayame are the only girls who can treat him that way." Tenten unsealed a wooden staff, and swung it around expertly.

"Is that what it's like to have a boyfriend?" Sakura snarled back, looking at Gekkou to start the fight.

"Begin." As those words were spoken Sakura charged straight in. Tenten jabbed her staff straight forward to her skull, but Sakura ducked in time and gave a right uppercut to her stomach. The bushi ninja was thrown back a bit, her feet sliding backwards along with her as a little blood came out.

"Your punch is flabby as hell." Tenten then walked forward, coming back up to Sakura, and threw her bo elsewhere. "I don't even need this to fight you. Try this!!" She gave a right hook to the cherry blossom's cheek, knocking her off balance a bit, blood shooting out her mouth. But Sakura quickly regained her balance.

"You talk shit about my punches, when yours can't even knock out a lizard? No wonder Naruto chose a weak girl like you; You could never hurt him everytime he does something stupid." She taunted, both staring dead in eachother's eyes. Tenten almost gave off the impression of a demon the moment she said those words.

"I would talk more nicely about my darling if I were you, especially if your punches are just pirapira punches!"

"Well you got norakura pants!" There was an awkward silence.

"Pants?" Tenten looked at Sakura with a look of disappointment. Sakura was gaping at her mistake. Then the fighting got heavy!

"THAT'S NOT A DAMN PUNCH!!" Tenten and Sakura began exchanging strong blows at one another, each slamming into their faces.

"FUCK YOU, A-CUP!!" Sakura yelled back, as the blows just kept going. Each punch let loose blood out from their faces.

"YOU SLUTTY PAIR OF WATERBALLOONS!!" Tenten screamed, landing one last punch which knocked Sakura to the ground. She then jumped down onto her, pulling on her cheek and clothes. Sakura did just the same, as their clothes began to rip a bit.

Back in the stands the males, well all but Gaara, the Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, Shino, and Shikamaru, all cheered on for a cat fight. "What the hell?" Haku said, watching them go.

"Why are they fighting so recklessly?" Naruto asked, looking at Tenten. He soon got a nosebleed when Tenten's shirt ripped off, exposing her bra to all around, and passed out. Haku looked sad, until Tenten landed the final punch, smashing Sakura's skull into the ground, cracking the floor up considerably.

Gekkou blinked and sweat dropped down his face. "Ok...Winner: Amane Tenten." He declared, as Tenten raised her fists high in the air victoriously.

"I'm the champ! Haa!" She immitated a crowd cheering for her at the last part. She then picked up her weapons and walked up to the stands. Haku turned away so as not to stare and Naruto finally woke up, only to bleed some more when Tenten came before him with her half-exposed breasts out.

"Ten-chan, a shirt maybe?" Naruto said, pointing to her chest. She blushed and covered herself with her arms. "Here, use mine." He takes his blue jumpsuit jacket off and hands it to her, as she puts it on.

"Thank you." She said, then blushed as she smelled him through it.

"So, what was with all that pounding? Normally you would stab." He said, half-jokingly. She only sighed.

"I really hate her. What she did to you was unforgivable." She said, looking down at Sakura as she was carried away on a stretcher. On the board above it started to flash around, until two names came up; Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Heh. Guess I get to show my stuff a bit too soon." He said, leaping into the air and jumping down onto the earth below, as the impact shook throughout his body.

"Itai!" He yelled, holding his feet in pain. Kiba had used the stairs, with Akamaru following along.

"Baka. Don't think you can hold up against me like that. Even a sword won't help you against me." The dog fighter said, holding his arms onto his waist. Naruto finally recovered.

"Urusai. I don't need to take advice from someone who uses his tongue for toilet paper." He taunted, as his left hand gripped onto the hilt of his sword planted on his right waist.

"What!? I'll have you know that dogs mouths are very clean!" He stated, as Akamaru barked along with him.

"Oh really? Tenten!" He called back to the stands. "Can I lick my butt and kiss you?" She laughs and shakes her head no. He then turns towards Kiba. "See?"

Kiba began to fume. "Making fun of me huh?" He growled, looking at Gekkou.

"Oh yeah! Begin!" He called.

"Here I go! **Shikyaku no Jutsu**!(All-Fours Technique)" Kiba begins to crawl on all four limbs, as his face gains animalistic qualities. His teeth and nails grow longer and his eyes resemble an animal's. He lungs at Naruto.

"Guess that states it." Naruto grips his sword tight, and draws out his blade. He then swings it in the air and points it at the approaching Kiba. 'Wait a minute...I don't want to kill him. Just humiliate him!' He thought, then jumped into the air above him. He descended down to Kiba with his sword held upward.

"That won't work." He lifted his hands up to grab the blade. His attempt succeeded, as Naruto was now being held in place. 'Well, so much for that.'

Akamaru leaped over Kiba's back and bit Naruto's face, well his cranium anyway. As blood trickled down his face Naruto had received an additional kick to his gut from the dog boy, sending him flying backwards. He slid across the ground and stopped at the wall.

"Stupid dog! You're making me look bad!!" Naruto said, then ripped him off his head, tossing him over to Kiba.

"Don't like dogs huh? Then you won't like this; **Jinju Bunshin**(Man-Beast Body Double)!" Akamaru jumped onto his back and transformed into another Kiba. He then jumped off of him and they both rushed at Naruto, initiating a jutsu on the way.

"**Jinju Taijutsu Ougi: Gatsuga(**Man-Beast Combat Technique Ultimate Technique: Fang Piercing Fang)!!" They span together and formed a large tornado that spun towards him. (You know what I'm talking about.) Naruto just stared in shock.

"Oh shit!" He cursed, as he struck one whirlwind with his blade to block it. But then the second one came by and slashed him up, bringing up smoke clouds.

Up in the stands Tenten was in shock, fearing the worse for her boyfriend. As the smoke came up it revealed Naruto on the ground facing down and Kibas were walking away from him. "It's over proctor. I've won."

But as Gekkou was about to call the match, Naruto's body began to move. With his shirt torn to pieces people could see all the scares on his body. He made his way onto his feet slowely, using his sword as a balance to keep him up. Kiba 1 and 2 looked back and their eyes widened in shock as he was moving.

"But how!?" One of them asked, as Naruto finally made it to his feet. Kiba looked up at the stands and saw Tenten looking down at him in fear, and he smirked. "I see. It's all for her. You won't be much of a boyfriend if you lost to me right? Well don't bother you can hardly stand up!"

"You got a point. I wouldn't be much of one if I'm weak." Naruto said, as he sheathed his sword. He then made a cross seal. "But not only that; I wouldn't make much of a Hokage if I lost every fight I partake in." Tenten finally lost her tenseness and smiled, seeing what he was about to do.

"This won't last long. He's bluffing." Kankuro said, leaning onto a wall to fall asleep. Temari didn't care and Gaara only stared.

"A Hokage? What kind of Hokage can't even beat a genin?" Kiba taunted, as he was about to make another Gatsuga. "Tell you what; I'll become a better Hokage in your place!"

That did it: Naruto was mad. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Two poofs of smoke appeared on both his sides. Both were revealed to be Naruto clones. "**Henge**!" Those same clones transformed, turning into black swords similar to the original's. He placed his own in his mouth and picked up the two swords with both hands.

"Oh come on! You're not gonna make a fool out of yourself right?" Kiba asked, as the two dogs initiated Gatsuga and charged after Naruto.

Naruto fixed himself into a stance; His left black sword was above his head and pointing diagonally downwards right. His right hand was crossing his chest with the blade itself above completely horizontally facing right. The sword in his hand faced left as his head was facing the Gatsugas. (Think of Zoro from One Piece when he does HyakuHachi Poundou Hou, that's 108 pound cannon.)

"Taste this dog-breath; **Getsuga Tenshou: Houou Ryuu**(Moon Fang That Pierces The Heavens: Phoenix Style)!"

Naruto slashed at Kiba and Akamaru with all three blades, releasing an even larger shockwave than before when he fought that fake grass ninja. It resembled a large spiral with 3 waves connected together. The minute it struck the Gatsuga it reverted back into Kiba one and two, leaving them at the mercy of the jutsu. The two Kibas suffered severely, as the attack destroyed their shirts and scarred their bodies, as one poofed into smoke the the other spat up alot of blood.

The audience watched in shock as Naruto unleashed a move they've never seen him come up with in his life. The sand ninjas all gaped in amazement, except Gaara who just widened his eyes. The remaining Sound ninjas had dropped jaws, except the mummy who was wrapped up. The Konoha ninjas had their own thoughts.

'Alright, Naru-kun!!' Tenten exclaimed in her mind.

'Good thing I didn't fight him!' Shikamaru thought.

'That was impressive.' Shino made his thought.

'WOOOHOOO!!' Lee and Gai shouted in their mind.

Hinata was still thinking of Naruto with Tenten, and how to stop it, and too into it to watch the fight.

'Guess I can't call him loser anymore.' This came from Ino.

'Super!' Asuma and Kurenai thought.

'When did he make that up? It can probably surpass my Chidori.' Kakashi imagined when he could have made it.

'What a wonderful black and red color.' Gekkou fantasied learning that move.

'The gaki is more impressive than I thought.' Anko kept her opinion quiet.

'I wonder if my Kaiten can block that.' Neji thought.

'That must take alot of energy.' Chouji figured.

'Even without the seal on him, he possesses much potential.' The sound jonin smirked.

'That looked to be an A rank move. It has the same power force as Yondaime's Rasengan.' The Hokage thought.

'I'm hungry.' Haku patted his stomach.

"Winner; Uzumaki Naruto." Gekkou announced. Naruto sheathed his original sword into its sheath, as medics came to take Kiba away and he walked up to Tenten.

"That was so hard to do. Better stick with the original." Naruto whispered to himself, as Tenten gave him a congrates kiss.

And the rest of the fights went by fairly; Neji faced Hinata and almost killed her. Chouji lost to the Sand ninja Kankuro. Zaku was beaten easily by Shikamaru, with Shino winning by Ino forfeiting. Gaara paralyzed Lee and Temari flattened the other Leaf ninja from Kabuto's team. Dosu won a free one.

And so with everything said and done, the finals would be held next month; Neji and Naruto would fight in the first match with Gaara and Sasuke going at it next. Temari would be facing Shikamaru but after the 3rd fight which is Shino against Kankuro. The fifth would be Tenten and Haku.

After being informed everyone marched out and went their seperate ways. Haku went off to learn more ice techniques, while TEnten and Naruto went elsewhere. The cute couple were both at a store, shopping after some linguerie.

"Ten-chan, why am I here with you? I don't like to be around such arousing sights." Naruto said, hating having to give his time of training for clothes shopping with his girlfriend.

"Oh come on, Naruto-kun. I would always thought you'd be the one who would love to see me in such clothes." Tenten said, slowly slinking her fingers up his chin. Naruto began to blush, already falling under the spell of his lovely girlfriend. "I may just let you pick out some stuff, and let you put it on me."

Naruto began to have blood drip a little down his nose. "I-uh.." He stuttered, as Tenten finally won him over.

"Then that's that." She said, pulling him inside. As he grabbed a basket to put the stuff in, she shook her head. "That won't do. Get a bigger one." She asked, and he did. As she went to get some stuff, he looked around and saw he was being watched; By an obasan taking over as the counter-lady.

"Could you hurry it along? That old bitch thinks I'm a hentai." He said, turning his head away from the obasan. Hurt, she left and went in the back.

"Oh, you're such a baby. You don't want me running around in tight clothes that will rip off me right?" She said, as Naruto blushed while watching. She then picks out some underwear, along with other things I shouldn't mention. After all I would sound like a pervert, now wouldn't I?

Speaking of which, they weren't the only ones buying female unmentionables. Naruto was the first to notice, but there was a white-haired man right there holding a very large bra, able to hold a forbidden E-cup.

"Oi, kisama! (Hey, lech!) What the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled, looking at the old man before him. Said jiji turned around to look at Naruto.

"Hey, gaki, you are too damn youung to tell-" He freezes when he looks at him, noticing how much Naruto looks like someone. 'Arashi? No, wait. He's dead. Then, is he...'

"To tell what? I bet I get more than you would if we were the same age!" He yelled, bringing the man out of his stupor.

"Hey, kid. I want you to come with me somewhere." He then grabs Naruto, and teleports elsewhere.

"Oh, Naru-kun, I found this sexy thing I think you would like to-" She turns around to show Naruto a see-through thong, but finds he is gone. Thinking he ditched her she grows angry. "That bastard!! I'll kick him where it hurts!!"

Elsewhere...

Naruto and the old man came to a hotsprings.

"Hey, lech! Where am I?! Why did you take me out of there!?" Naruto asked, pushing him off his shoulder. "Ten-chan's gonna kill me if she finds I left her."

"I was thinking of training you." He said, smirking somewhat weirdly. "You should be honored; For I am known as Jiraiya, Toad Hermit of Konoha!" He goes into a japanese sennin dance, and ends with his hand facing out.

"Oh, I heard of you. You're one of those Densetsu no Sannin, or was it Denketsu...Oh well. Why do you wish to train me?" Naruto asked, completely forgetting about Tenten.

"Heh. Well it's funny you should ask that; Out of all the students I've trained, three actually, only one became my personal apprentice. Oh he became such a fine ninja, to gain so many names back when he was alive; Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash of Konoha..." Jiraiya began, as Naruto was growing wider eyes.

"You, trained the Yondaime? That would explain some of his strength, but why would you pick me out of anyone else; Someone who makes fun of you for being a pervert?" Naruto states, glaring towards Jiraiya with little convincing. The old man smiled.

"Something I think I should do as a parting gift to him, seeing as training my student's son would be the perfect way to make it up to him." He said, freezing Naruto to the core.

"S-son?"

**End Chapter...**


	10. Kuchiyose and The Talk

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Author:chapter 10, time to write.  
Naruto:So what happens here?  
Author:Something...good.  
Naruto:It took you that long to say that?  
Tenten:Where are they?  
Author:Waterfall, near a bunch of bathing babes.  
Tenten:What?  
Author:I do not own Naruto. and with all that said lets do the story.

Chapter 10:Kuchiyose and the Talk

Naruto's eyes were bug eyed by the words he spoke. It was just too much to take in:the greatest Hokage in history is his old man. He was gonna faint, but he instead jumped up and down, cheering.  
"Alright! I'm a shoe in to become the next Hokage! Wait til I tell everyone about this!!"

Jiraiya"Now hold up! First up, while you may be his son, at the rate you're training, you'll never be even at half his power by the time you're 20. With my help, you'll be able to become just like the Yellow Flash of Konoha!"

Naruto stopped jumping, and nodded. "So, what will you teach me?"  
Jiraiya"First, I want you to remove your shirt and try to manipulate some chakra."

"Hai." Naruto began removing his jumpsuit and then his undershirt, and starts to mold his energy. The seal then starts to come up, showing a circle with some markings on it, and five flames surrounding it. Jiraiya smirked, knowing what's going on, since those flames aren't suppose to be there. He holds his right hand behind him, and a flame appears on each four finger, and the thumb. While Naruto was still molding, Jiraiya got in closer, and slammed his hand right on the seal, removing the flames on it.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto cried as he got up from the sudden attack.  
"Just something to help you out with. Now I'm gonna teach you a technique that will allow you to summon frogs just like me and your old man."

Just as Naruto was about to do his happy time leap and rant, the old man stopped him, and makes some hand signs, slamming his hand to the ground, summoning a large frog, with a scroll in his tongue. It hands it out to Naruto.

Jiraiya"Ok, first you have to sign this thing, alowing you to join the frog clan. Take some blood, and write your name in kanji on the space under 'Kazama Arashi'." As Naruto finished writing his name, he noticed something. The name above 'Kazama Arashi' is 'Jiraiya'.

"Hey wait. Is this his name? So wait does that mean his name is Arashi and his/mine last name is Kazama and not Uzumaki?"

"Yes, and no. You see, Kazama is a false name he used to keep himself from letting his enemies find out about his family, you and his wife, your mother."

"Kaa-san." Naruto pondered the thought of having a mother for once, before he put his mask back on, and looked up to the frog ninja. "So, what do I do next?" "Take a piece of your blood, and make the following signs. You might not get it at first, but you should in a month. Maybe less."

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

Three Weeks Later...

7 days before the Chunin exam finals, and Naruto is still unable to simmon a frog. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" The smoke went away, to reveal a tadpole with arms and legs. The fox genin held his hands back in frustration.

"What's the difference between a frog and a tadpole anyway?!"  
He then turns to see Jiraiya looking through the bushes at two women bathing.  
"Could you be a little more supportive!? Can all you do is look at naked w-"

Naruto couldn't finish as he made his way to see who it was this time. They were Anko and Tenten. Naruto was glad and a little disappointed to see that they were both wearing something to cover their naughty parts. Still Naruto couldn't take his eyes off Tenten's silky wet skin, as water slid off of it, down her hair as well, which was down this time. The brown buns on a meatball that Naruto grew to like changed into lucious flowing chocolate strings of hair that beats water off as it flows down. Naruto pulled the old man back.

"Hey! Why are you interrupting my studies?! You stopping me insults my honor."  
"What studies?!! You were peeping at my girlfriend!! Where's the honor in that?!"  
"Girlfriend? You mean the brown eyed brunette? Nice! You hitting that?"

Naruto could kill the man for saying such perverted things, but he got a bit confused when he didn't know what he meant by 'hitting it'.

"Hitting it? What is that suppose to mean"  
"You never got the talk from someone? Well, then, I'd better give it to you."

Just as Naruto was about to yell his ears off, someone said something over the bushes."Did you hear that? There's a couple of peeping toms around here."  
"Let's get 'em!"  
Jiraiya and Naruto look into the bushes to see that they were getting kunai and weapons out of their bags, and heading this way.  
Jiraiya"Oh shit! Let's get the fuck out of here!!!"  
Naruto"You don't have to tell me twice!"

They both ran at full speed out of there, but Anko caught them running, and chased after them. She could only spot one of them, the one with white hair, but hot Naruto who was in front of him. They made it to a clift, one that could let5 you fall for a while and you would truly die if you didn't do something. Naruto made it there, right to the edge, and the old man didn't see the cliff, of Naruto stopping so soon. He accidentally knocked the demon vessel over, not realizing what he has done before it was too late.  
"Naruto!!"  
"Hey there he is!" Said a voice coming from the bushes. Jiraiya had a choice:stay here and save Naruto, and take the beating of a lifetime, or lead her off and return in hopes of saving the Yondaime's son. That's when he remembered something. 'If that boy can summon the chakra of the fox, then he can summon a frog big enough to save himself, while I save us both from the rage of this bitch. If not, then please forgive me Arashi.'

He leaves, as an Anko follows him behind. Naruto meanwhile was trying to cling to the sides, but fails. He then thinks that he might die, and never see Tenten again. That's when her name kept ringing in his head, and all of a sudden he ends up in a sewer.

"Huh? How'd I get here? And what's this cage?"  
He looks in front of him, and sees a pair of bloody red slit giant eyes as well as a huge set of jaws that smiled at him.  
"Who are you?" Naruto shuddered in fear of the giant beast.  
"Such impudence. I've been living in you forever and all you can say is who are you? I should devour you! But luckly for you, this seal on this cage prevents me! And I can't even remove it, with all my power."

"Oh wait, I remember! You're Kyubi. Sorry I just got a little freaked." That's when he realized that this is his mind as well, and something came to him."You! I have a request to ask of you! I desire the use of your chakra now so I won't die, and future uses of it whenever I desire, Savvy?!"

The beast paused for a moment, then laughed. "True, if you die I will follow you to the afterlife, but you had the gall to ask in such a rude manner! Fine, but you have to do something for me, in the near future."

Red ooze came from under the cage, surrounding Naruto. This brings him back to the real world, as he starts to prepare a familiar hand sign.  
"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!**"

_Time skip to the day before the exam_.

Naruto was out looking for the old pervert, finding him peeping at some more women. He turns back to the fox genin.  
"Hey Naruto! You survived! Although I knew when I saw you in the hospital. Where have you been?"

"I've been asleep in that place for 6 days! I still wasn't used to using my true strength stabally. What wil you teach me now?"

"I have nothing more to tell you, not until you pass the chunin exams. But for now we need to have the 'Talk."

Naruto was about to run off, when the old man summoned a frog that wrapped its tongue around Naruto, trapping him.  
"Ok, here I go:When a man and a woman love eachother, or are very very drunk, they tend to have feelings for one another, and these feelings..."

He continued on with his speech, and at the end Naruto was bug-eyed and jaw dropping. But then again he just learned the facts about sex through the biggest pervert in the history of Konohagakure. After that, Naruto was freed and the old man left, winking and giving him a thumbs up. As he walked back, he thought about Tenten, and whether this might change things among them. Meanwhile Tenten was thinking about what Anko told her about less than a week ago.

Flashback

_Tenten and Anko were both in the hotsprings, bathing and splashing, when after a while, Anko asked her something.  
"So, you in love or something?"  
"Huh? Oh yup. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and he loves me too."  
"Aw, how good for you. Have you two ever done it yet?"  
Tenten was so surprised to hear this from a ranking officer that she almost sank. "What!? You mean sex!? Well, I don't know. We haven't talked about it at all, so I thought he wanted to wait."  
"Well, if he does then he probably is the right person for you. But even if he wants to do it soon, as long as you are ready, you'll be fine. oh and wear this."_

_She digs into her purse, and takes out a rubber. "You carry a condom with you to a hotsprings?!"  
"Sometimes I find boys peeping around here, and I like to catch them and force them to do soemthing they didn't bargain for."  
Tenten backed away from her. "I'm just kidding! Sheesh! Wait! Did you hear that? There's a peeping tom nearby!"  
Tenten gasped, as she grabbed her scroll and pulled out a sword.  
"Let's get 'em!"_

End Flashback

Tenten looked at the rubber in her hand, and placed it down on her dresser. 'I don't think he is that kind of person. Besides he is a nice guy. I'll have to ask him after the exams.'

Naruto made it back to the house, and was greeted back by a hug and kiss by Tenten. Thoughts of the talk started flowing into his mind, as he pushed her off. "Oh hi Ten-chan. How's about we go and get something to eat."  
Tenten"Ok, how's about some ramen? We got some in the kitchen."

With that said, Naruto forgot his sex-filled plight and ran into the kitchen, fixing him ten bowls and her two. During the entire meal, they didn't speak about sex or anything, which was a relief on both sides.

Day of the Exam Finals At the stadium, they were in front of a bunch of people. Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru, Haku, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji and Shino all stared at the audience as the Sandaime made his announcement and speech. They also noticed that Sasuke and Dosu wasn't around either. Genma came towards them, and held out a chart with the matchups: Naruto vs. Neji, Sasuke vs. Gaara, Shino vs. Kankuro, Temrai vs. Shikamaru, and Haku vs. Tenten.

Haku'Did that Dosu guy forfeit, or what'Genma"Anyway, it's time for the first fight, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji, get ready"  
With that said, the others made their way up to the stands. Haku and Tenten stayed behind to say some things.

Haku"You show your stuff, Naruto-kun."  
Tenten gave him a good luck kiss and walked up with Haku, saying "Please be careful. Neji is one of the strongest of the genin."

Everyone looked down at Naruto and Neji, cheering the Hyuga and booing the demon vessel. Neji activated his eyes and held his stance.  
"It's time to fight. I can't wait to see the look in your eyes and learn that destiny is on my side."  
"Quit your yacking and let's fight!!"

Naruto drew Kuro Getsuga, holding his stance. He glared into Neji's eyes, ready to move.

"Begin!!"

End Chapter


	11. The Fox of The Black Moon's Heaven Fang

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Neji:I hope this chapter is long.  
Author:How the hell did you get here!  
Neji:You left the door to the fic open.  
Author:Kitso! Let's just start! Do the disclaimer since you're here!  
Neji:This man does not own Naruto. It is Kishimoto-dono's destiny to own and take this anime/manga to great heights. Let's get on with the fic.

Chapter 11:The Fox of The Black Moon's Heaven Fang

Naruto continued to stare at the ready Hyuga. 'This guy can see through the back of his head. I need a trick that can catch him off guard.'

That's when he got an idea. He flashed out of the way, Neji not being fooled and follows him as the fox ninja gets up close to him. Naruto swings his sword, which Neji blocks, and taps his wrist. Naruto falls back, and swings his sword.

"Secret Art:Getsuga Tenshou!!"

He releases a black and red wave at Neji, who shifted out of the way. He then looked up to see the white genin up in the air, slashing another wave at him. He then looked to the side, to see another Naruto doing the same technique. Neji then started to release some chakra, spinning around and sending the getsugas back at the Narutos. They both poofed out of existence. "Kage Bunshin, on both!? When did he-"  
He couldn't think fast enough before he saw two more Narutos up close to him, about to slice him in half. Neji repeated the same trick, spinning and repelling both white ninjas. As one poofed, the other fell flat on the floor. Naruto then rose up, to face the confident genin.  
Neji"So, you can use that trick even as a doppelganger. But it's over."  
"What are you yacking about now!? We just started! I got a whole bunch of tricks and chakra to use on you!"  
""I know, which is why I have led you into the boundaries of my eight trigrams."

Neji stepped forward and slammed his fingers into Naruto. He did the first time with two strikes, then increased it by double each time til he hit him 64 time for a single row. Each and everyone of his tenketsus were pressed and closed, preventing him from attacking with chakra. Naruto fell to the ground.  
"Proctor, we're done."

Back up in the stands, everyone was cheering that Neji had won, or so they thought, even Hiashi was impressed as he witnessed a cadet member surpass the main branch completely. Where the genin participants were Tenten was a bit shocked as she just witnessed her Naru-kun get beaten. But she still was hoping he would find a way to win. Gaara watched ever so closely at the demon vessel, thinking of what will happen next. Everyone else just thought he would lose, as did the audience.

Naruto finally got himself up, spitting red fluid known as blood. Naruto walked up to the proud genius.  
Neji"Give up, I don't have anything against you. Besides, you continue this, and you'll die."  
"What do you know? A fool who admits himself to destiny is still a fool!"  
Neji sighed, then rmeoved his headband. What was on his forehead was a nazi sign, green in color.  
"I guess I should tell you of the Hyuga family secret circle of hate."

Neji told him of how the branch family was made to protect the main family and how it worked, and how his father was killed to protect it. After that he had a look of rage in his eyes.  
Naruto"Dumbass, don't blame others of your sob story! Besides you sound like you know me!"  
Nejji"You fool! How can you know about having a curse placed on you?! You, who have lived alone your entire life and don't even know your own father's name, have no right to speak to me that way!"

Naruto could remember things of what the villagers used to do to him, because of what he has inside him. He then thinks about his father, and what he did to save the village."Actually, yes I can. I may not have the same curse as you, but I do have a curse, one that has lived in me ever since I was born, thanks to my otosan. You may have known him, he was the best of the best ninjas in this village. He met his end the day the Kyubi attacked, for he was the one who stopped him."  
Neji 'What? Wait does he mean...his father's Yondaime!!?'

Everyone in the audience were trying to figure out what Naruto meant, and only the jonin figured it out, including the Sandaime and Kazekage up in the stands.Sarutobi 'How did he know about Arashi being his father? Did Jiraiya tell him'  
Kazekage"You seem to know about who this person might be. Is it Yondaime?"

Naruto then tried to think of a way to fight back, and the only thing he could think of was the Kyubi's chakra. So he went into the bowels of his mind, and ordered for some chakra.

Naruto then held his hands up in a sign, then started gathering some chakra. As the Hyuga watched as his tenketsu attack failed, he also noticed that the chakra he summoned wasn't human or otherwise mortal. The people in the stands could tell this was the Kyubi's chakra, since it did have a certain smell to it. Tenten's bad feeling she got when Naruto left for the Wave village returned, as she started to shed a tear. "Naru-kun."  
Gaara could sense the chakra he used, and could tell it was like his own. Naruto"Let's see how you stand up to the power father gave me the day he died!"

He disapeared, and came up behind Neji, who couldn't track him. The fox ninja landed a fierce punch that slammed him in the face, and into and through a wall. As the Hyuga got out of the wall, he saw a Getsuga Tenshou coming at him. He quickly used Kaiten and blew it away, but got burned in the process. "Get up on your feeyt! I got one more slash to throw at you! And this time, I'll put a lot more into it. You show me what you got and I'll show you what you got! If I win this time, I don't ever want to see you back up the rest of the day!!"

Neji then got truly pissed, and ran at him at full speed. Naruto pointed his blade at him, releasing a straight forward Getsuga in the shape of a blast. As Neji prepared his Kaiten. Naruto came up behind him and stabbed him in the shouilder, so he couldn't do it. Neji turned to see him, and took the full force of the Getsuga Tenshou. The arena was filled wuith a black and red explosion. As the darkness cleared Neji was seen on the ground, unable to move. Naruto was next to him, sitting beside him.

Neji"I guess you won. You truly must be the Yondaime's son."

"Don't say it out loud! I don't want people knowing it yet. Besides, I have to say something. A caged bird may lose its freedom, but once it gets smarter, it can peck its way free from the cage. Have fun in dreamland."

Naruto got up, walking to the stands, as Genma announced Naruto as the winner. Everyone cheered, even hooted for Naruto as he headed up. Even the jonin were impressed, as well as Sandaime. After he made it back to the stands where the others were, he got a few stares and glares. The ones were from Haku, Gaara, and his siblings. "Uh, what's with you Haku?"  
"So you did have the K-"

He reached out to stop him from speaking that last line, and whispers to him. "Not so loud! I don't want people who don't know to know what I am! It's hard enough to have you and Tenten...hey where is she?"

He looks around for her. Haku sighed."She's still freaked about you using that move, so I took her over there."  
He looks over at the stairs, and sees her, slumped on the floor. Naruto walks over to her.  
"Hey Tenten. It's me."  
No answer. He starts to get a bit agressive.  
"Hey! Can you here me!? I'm fine!"  
Still no answer.  
"Well, so much for being nice. Listen! I'm sorry! Please wake up!!"  
He then raised his hand and starts slapping her face, although he didn't leave any bruises, he did it with enough force for her to react. And after a few seconds of beating her around, her hand started to twitch.

"Come on Ten-chan! Wake up-"  
"Naru-kun how dare you you jerk!!" were the words he last heard before a hand completely smacked across his face, corrupting his vision, and knocking him to the floor. After she realized what she did, she grabbed him and woke him up. Shikamaru and Haku both dropped sweats as she did that.

"Oh Naru-kun! I'm sorry. I knew you were just worried about me. Are you alright"Naruto woke up, and saw her beautiful eyes."Oh, hi. You got a nice hook."  
Flattered at the statement, she kissed him passionately, as he followed and kissed her as well. A swurl of leaves covered the field, as two familiar figures appeared out of nowhere. Genma approached them.

"Name?"  
"Uchiha Sasuke."  
End Chapter


	12. Light and Darkness Vs Sand and Shadows

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Author:Time for Sasuke to fight Gaara.  
Sasuke:Will I win?  
Author:I really need to close that door. The result will be the same as in the manga/anime, but it'll be quicker, and won't have that worthless explanation of the Lightning Blade.  
Gaara:What next?  
Author:You do the disclaimer.  
Gaara:This man doesn't own Naruto. And if you sue him thinking you do, then I'll kill you.

Chapter 12:Light and Darkness Vs. Sand and Shadows

Everyone cheered as the last of the Uchihas came along with his perverted silver-permed mentor. Sakura started to feel a bit happy to see him ok. Gaara made his way down the stairs.Sasuke"So where's my opponent?" Just then he was suddenly knocked onto the floor. The resulting foot planted in his ass by Naruto. Sasuke turned up to him. "What the hell was that for?!"  
"Where the hell did you go? You made me worried, thinking my one and only rival had turned tail and ran away!"

Sasuke grinned."So, with that statement that must mean you won your match, against Hyuga it seems."  
Naruto"Yah damn right I did! Now win this match, so I can kick your butt too."  
He flashed back to the stands. Gaara made it there, with a creepy look on him. His eyes were bloodshot, his mouth up in a devious grin that bared teeth. Veins and cracks all up on his face that just screamed'I will kill you!'. "Begin!"

Sasuke was wearing down his sand armor with fast-paced punches and kicks. The sand killer decided it was time for desperate measures, and summoned his sand to cover him in a sphere. An eye floated around it. Sasuke smirked at the technique and did 4 signs, then held his hand down to the ground. Lightning erupted from it, as he ran after him with lightning fast speed. He dodged the sand spikes sent after him, and impaled the sphere with the lightning fist jutsu.

**"Chidori:1000 Birds!"**

He heard a bloodcurdling scream inside the orb, which means he hit him. But then something caused the attaacking Uchiha pain, for he kept trying to pull his arm out. And as he did, attatched to it was some sort of claw that let go of him, slurping back inside the orb. As Sasuke peeked inside with his Sharingan, he saw a sight he wished he hadn't. As the sand disappeared, Gaara was shown, holding his left shoulder as crimson cream leaked from it. Just then, feathers appeared all over the stands, which put everyone there asleep, well everyone who couldn't dispell genjutsu. The sand jonin instructer saw this as a sign, and flicked a smoke bomb, clouding the whole stadium.

After learning the situation, which was that sound had attacked Konoha and that Orochimaru had taken Sandaime up somewhere along with four ninjas. Naruto undid the genjutsu on Tenten, Shikamaru and Haku and chased after Sasuke. The konoha jonin went into battle against the sound ninjas, struggling but holding them off. As Naruto made it to perimeter and made it to where Sasuke was, with a missing Shikamaru who stalled some sound jonin. Naruto saw the grotesque form of Gaara fighting the cursed Sasuke, in which the Uchiha was losing. Haku was about to fight, when he got caught up by a menacing Kankuro who didn't want them to get involved.

Tenten"You think Haku can hold it out?"

Naruto"You underestimate our girly friend. You go help Sasuke, I'll stop the freak."  
"But you hardly have anymore chakra left in you from your last fight! As your this-'points to pinky finger'-I won't let you put yourself in danger."

Naruto was about to protest, but she already jumped into battle. She unloaded scrolls of weapons on him, but the demonic raccoon dog didn't feel a thing. He then slammed her onto a tree, choking her to death.

Naruto"Let her go you ugly son-of-a-bitch!!"  
Gaara"_**No! You will join her along with the many victums I will kill, in my wake**_."

He removed his sand hand from Tenten, still pinning her to the tree. She could still see but she was losing breath fast.  
"**_Each minute that passes will continue to cruash her til she sufficates, or explodes. Now, unless you truly love that bitch, you will show me the power that defeated the Hyuga, and fight me!_**"  
Naruto grew enraged, and went into his mind. Chakra exploded around him, as he drew Kuro Getsuga. Gaara held his hands out.

**"Taju Subaka Shuriken!!"**

He shot out a whole lot of sand shuriken at him, Naruto dodged some of them, then sand started coming after him, trying to grip him in a sand funeral. Naruto made it to the top of the trees, even passed them and got into a situation where he couldn't dodged.

"I got you! **Desert Funeral**!"  
The white genin started to get a bit pissed, as the sand ran around him. Naruto closed his eyes, picturing the sand in his mind, and started deflecting it with his blade. As the sand was slashed away from him, the half demon Gaara felt amazed.  
"He stopped them all. Finally someone who can hold my attention!"

Naruto disappeared and came up behind him, then slashed him, releasing a Getsuga Tenshou attack that cut off his sand arm. The demon fell to the ground, as Naruto did his signature jutsu.  
"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"  
A lot of Narutos appeared, drawing swords to attack the demon. Gaara"**Desert Summon:Shukaku of the Sand!!!**"

A lot of sand covered the demon, as a large arm came up and killed all the narutos. The real one was knocked back to a tree, blod spitting from his mouth. He flicked it with his thumb, and held his hand out, doing some hand signs he hasn't done for 7 days.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

Just then a large frog dressed in a ronin outfit appeared, with Naruto on top. For a while they fought, blasting eachother with wind and water bombs. Gaara even put himself to sleep to let Shukaku take full control. The battle came up to the point where Naruto and Gama-bunta were tired.  
Gama"Man, this stinks! Maybe we should just quit"  
Naruto"No!! We have to save Ten-chan!!"  
"Who?"  
"She's my thing." He points to his pinky finger. The large frog laughed.  
"Ok, then try this jutsu out! It's a transformation that combined two things together for a while. All you need to do is get in close then dispell it to land one strong attack on the sleeping Gaara and stop him"  
"Hai."

The frog then launched into the air, as Naruto used the jutsu.  
"**Transform!**"  
A cloud of smoke concealed them, and out from it, emerged a familiar orange claw. Attatched to it was a large nine-tailed fox. For two minutes he tries to get in close, and after he did, Naruto dispelled the jutsu, and got up to the sleeping sand freak, landing a punch that woke him up. Naruto then was surrounded by sand. Naruto closed his eyes to think. '_Fox! I need another dose! Please, just enough to break free and land one more punch!!_'  
His wish was granted, as the fox gave him the demon chakra he needed, as Naruto blew away the sand. He then jumped up onto Gaara, who summoned sand to wrap around his arms and legs. "Why? Why do you work so hard to help people who are completely useless"  
Naruto was just inches away from his face. "I'll tell you, after I do this!!"

**Clonk!!**

Naruto's head collided with his, as blood leaked from both sides. Gaara let out a blood-curdling scream as the Shukaku disolved, the sand disappearing and they both fell to the ground.

Gama"This fight is over. I think it's time for me to take my leave."  
The frog boss disappeared, and the sand around Tenten had finally gone away. Although up to now, she had been unconscious, and couldn't land properly. But Haku made it just in time to grab her. He laid her on the ground, wiping the blood from her lips. He also saw a stillcursed Sasuke walking towards them.  
"So, the dobe truly does cae for her. Never would have thought he could summon!"  
Haku"Yeah, he never told me either. I think he likes surprising people."  
Sasuke sighed, laughing at the same time. "So do we help them?"  
"Not now, he has something to say to him."

Gaara laid there, not able to move. Naruto tried crawling to him. "Will you tell me now? Why do you care so much for others?!"

Naruto"Because, I'm just like you! I had a demon inside me ever since I was born. But the villagers only saw me as a threat. They thre things at me, yeled at me, even tried to kill me! But in that I grew hatred for them. I would have turned out just like you, if it weren't for Ten-chan. She saved me from living in the darkness. Ever since she brought me to the light, I've been a much better person. I now have friends to stand by me, and don't have to live alone anymore. It's not too late for you either. You can still leave the world of darkness, and learn to love others, the way I have!"

Gaara was a bit moved by his words. That's when his siblings came in to help him up. As they took him away, Gaara spoke to the tired fox genin. "Uzumaki Naruto, you truly are something. Thank you, for helping me see the light." They left, leaving one Naruto to stare at the sky. "Hey, no wonder Shikamaru likes the clouds. They are so envious." He laughed as he fell asleep, seeing a girly boy walk to him.

End Chapter


	13. The Fox and The Rounds

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy

Kenshin: I wonder if this needs to be done.  
Zeke: It's too late now. Just do it.

Chapter 13: The Fox and The Rounds

* * *

It was a sad time in Konohagakure. During the attack as most people survived, one person especially didn't. The Sandaime of the village died in battle against the trecherous snake man Orochimaru. During the fight he used a technique created by the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Shiki Fujin no Jutsu, and tried to kill his past student along with himself, but was too old to do it, and died taking away his abilities to use jutsus instead.

The snakeman left with his righthand man Kabuto, and Konoha was safe, recovering from the attack, and looking for a new Hokage to take up. Jiraiya refused, being the strongest konoha shinobi at the time and place. Two days have past, and Naruto just woke up from the hospital. He opened his eyes, staring at the white veil of the ceiling, knowing instantely that he was in the hospital.  
"I seem to wake up here alot."

His first thought was why was his hand asleep. He shifts his eyes towards his right hand, to see a brown bush of hair with two buns on top. Under it was a silky pink skinfaced beauty with closed eyes and mouth, all on his hand. One look and he could tell that was Tenten. He rubs his hand on her cheek, waking her up.  
"Hey there, Ten-chan. You seem down."

"Naru-kun!" were the words that shout out of the bushi brunette just before she glomped him, and showered him with kisses. As she stopped, she took a look at his blue eyes, and felt tears hooting out.

"Ten-chan, are alright?!" Naruto asked. "I'm ju-just so glad you survived, and are yourself still!" She cried between sniffs, digging her head into his chest. A knock on the door was heard, making them quickly turn theior heads over, to see the girlish yet male figure of Haku.  
"It's good to see you're ok, Naruto." Haku said. Naruto lifted his head towards him. "Yeah, well I get into a lot of fights, but I always seem to make it out ok. What happened?"

Haku has a look of grief on his face, and looks to the ground. "Well, the Hokage is dead. Has been for 2 days after you fell asleep." Naruto felt sadness in his stomach, and got up, to get his white clothes, which are bloody still. The bloodstains are smeared but it's still visible. "Haku, where is his grave?"

The two take the white knight to the Hokage's grave. As they made it there, they see Konohamaru, his grandson, looking at the stone, placing a flower there.

"Konohamaru." Naruto began. Konohamaru looked at him. "Naruto, don't. I won't let his death be in vain. I'll get stronger, become Hokage, and find this guy, and make him pay!" He ran away, tears filling his eyes.

After paying his respects, the white genin goes to the hokage's office. There he meets the toad sannin, as if he was waiting for him.  
"Oh there you are. 'Bout time you woke your ass up"  
Naruto"I don't have time for this! What are you doing here"  
"Cleaning up. Actually I was about to go leave the village, and find a new Hokage, but I'm gonna need someone to come with me."

Naruto knew that this would be good training and that this can take his mind off the old man dying. "Pervy sage, I want to go with you."

"Good, I was about to ask you anyway. Just know that this is an A-ranked mission, and that you and I might be attacked anytime. Do you ac-"

A black flash of light sliced a plant in half. Naruto then sheathed his sword. "Look, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't 100 percent sure. Give me 30 minutes to prepare, and we'll go."

**20 minutes later...**

"No! I won't let you leave!!" A worried Tenten was holding onto her boyfriend, scared that if she lets go she may never see, or feel him again. But Naruto insisted. "Ten-chan, please. I gotta go see the ero-sannin. This will be good for us. I'll be back in a month, savvy?" He then gives a kiss on her lips, and moves onto the exit of Konoha, but Tenten pulls him back in for one quick, long kiss. After two minutes, she moved her mouth off of his, a bridge of saliva attatched to each before he left. She wiped her mouth, and decided to go home.

At the gate of Konoha, Jiraiya and Naruto were exiting. As the white genin looked back at the village, he begins his walk with the white haired perv.

Elsewhere in Konoha, Sasuke was by a rock, rage filling his eyes. "Why?" He summoned a chidori and made a hole in the boulder. "Where did that dope get his power from!? I'll find out if it's the last thing I do!" He made another Chidori attack, and attacked another boulder.

In the Amane residence,Tenten was staring at the ceiling, thinking about all the times she spent with her boyfriend. She then goes back to what Anko said to her, about how they should take their relationship to the next level. She then realizes how much danger Naruto puts himself into, and how he might get into a situation where he might never come out alive, and that she might never see him again. "Naruto, I guess I should...No. I know I should! I'll show I should."  
She then grabs a magazine, and starts to read it.

Two weeks have past and Naruto was being taught a technique called the Rasengan. This was very hard for him to do, for in those weeks, he could do nothing but learn the first two stages. The third was a bitch! And even more problems came up when they found the person who would take up for being Hokage. She was Jiraiya's old teamate, along with Orochimaru, a gambling drunking ground smashing broad who seems to look half her true age. Her name was Tsunade, the third Sannin.

"Dammit! You're the only one who can take over! I can't because I'm too busy! And Orochimaru is a bit too evil. Are you gonna decline because you're too scared?!" Jiraiya stated when they found her. Naruto was of course not around, which Jiraiya reluctantly forgets to mention about, since she wouldn't care. "No. And that's my final answer!"

"At least give a good reason you she-hulk gambler!" He said, a bit not realizing the dangers he put himself through by saying that. But Tsunade only shook her head. "I lost too many people precious to me. A Hokage's job is a fool's job. Everyone who has gotten it has died! Grandfather, my great uncle, Sarutobi-sensei, Dan, Nawaki, even him..." She seems to be crying at this point. "I don't think I can handle another loss. All I have now is Shizune, and you around always brings trouble! So leave me be! And take your apprentice with you, whoever he is!" And with that, Jiraiya gives up, and looks for Naruto.

With that she left, going to a bar. The brat she was referring to was outside, trying to master the Rasengan, not knowing she was watching him. "That technique, that pervert shouldn't have taught him that. But why does he remind me of him"  
She approaches him. "Hey brat." He stops and turns to her.  
"What the hell do you want?! If you don't want anything to do with Konoha then we'l leave you alone."

"No. that technique you're doing. I wish to propose a wager:You want to become Hokage right?"

"Ya damn right I do! It's been my dream to become acknowledge and the best of my village. What do you care? You don't-"

She holds a hand in front of him. "I will give you 2 days to master the third stage of that technique. If you do, then I'll give you a special necklace, and I shall return to your precious Konoha. If not, not only will you have to give up on that move, but you will give up your stupid dream."

Naruto spent the rest of the day, and the whole of yesterday trying to perfect the third stage, and is dangerously close to achieving it. The last day he goes to find the old lady, but is unable to. He searches everywhere, and with much effort finds Shizune, her apprentice.

"Oh, Shizune." He said. She almost cried while looking at him, which he didn't understand somewhat. "Uh, something wrong?"

"Oh, it's just you remind me of someone. But I do have some dire news to tell you." Her voice goes from sad to serious in a heartbeat. "She went to try and kill Orochimaru." Without a hesitation Naruto grabbed her shoulder. "Where is he?!"

"Uh, in the forest. She-" He didn't let her finish, for she left off to find the Sannin, but reluntantely forgets his Kuroi Getsuga.

He finds the buxom blonde fighting with Kabuto, and losing. Now ordinarily a sannin would be able to beat a jonin level genin like him, but he appealed to her weakness, blood. Everytime she sees it she freezes up, and can't seem to move. Naruto makes his appearance.

"Naruto, you're that boy who was at the exam." said the grey haired genin/jonin. The sannin seems to be shocked by the name. 'Naruto? As in the boy who has the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him? Jiraiya never told me about that! But why does he remind me of Arashi though?' She thought.

The two fought it out, in a very one-sided fight, that seemed hopeless for the white-blooded stained genin. Naruto kept using clones but even overwelming odds seem to be futile against Kabuto. Naruto tries to use the Rasengan, but can't even get close to him to hit him with it.

"Naruto, you can't kill me. You're just a worthless piece of trash that can't seem to do anything right! And now you're gonna die in vain!" Kabuto boasted, but Naruto just didn't even look at him.  
Kabuto runs up to him, with a kunai in his hand going for the final strike. Naruto grabs the arm with his left hand, and forms a clone with one hand. "What are you trying to do now?!" He said, but Naruto didn't even answer him, unless you count him yelling "Start spinning!" as an answer.

The clone starts to spin his hands around Naruto's free hand, forming the true form of the Rasengan. Both Kabuto and Tsunade were impress.  
"What kind of technique is this?!"

'The Rasengan, with one hand!?!' thought Tsunade, jaw hanging slowely from her neck. Naruto's clone went away, and then the white ninja slammed the spiraling sphere into the abdomen of the sound ninja. It then started spinning, and as Naruto let go of Kabuto, he spun around and around as wind was released from his right hand, slamming Kabuto into a boulder. His bones broke to pieces, as he fell to the ground, leaving cracks of blood of the giant rock, dead. The white genin smiled. "I guess this loss cause has a better purpose, and I guess this is where I win the bet, Obasan." With these words ringing in his mouth, he passed out.

Naruto woke up on the side of a tree, and sees a large rack covered behind a kimono. He turned his head up, to see it belonged to Tsunade.  
"Hey Oba-chan. Where am I?"

"Oh hey brat. You're awake. I just put you aside her to give you sometrhing." She gives him a necklace. It has a blue and green gem attatched to it, as it wrapped around his head. "You might faint after this."

She then leans in and kisses the proud genin on his forehead. He then feels a bit lightheaded, and falls back asleep.

He wakes up again, light blinding his eyes. After he gets use to it, he looks around to see that he's home. "Damn! How long was I out?!"  
He then looks to the side, and sees someone staring at him, smiling her beautiful pearls as her chocolate eyes stare into his.

* * *

End Chapter 


	14. Sasuke and His Retrieval:Section 1

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Author:let's skip the theatrics and go on with the main event. Disclaimer:I pity the fool, who think I own Naruto.

Chapter 14:Sasuke and the Retrieval Section I

Naruto got up to the cocoa eyes of his bushi girlfriend. She flickered her fingers through his spiky yellow hair, to reveal his sky blue pearls. "Hello Naruto. You finally woke up."

"Hey where is Tsunade?" asked the premature blonde. For some reason that gave him a well deserved smack on the head. "Oww! What the hell was that for?!" She taps her fist on his head. "It's not right to refer to our newest Hokage, and the person who healed you, in such a polite manner."

"I haven't been out that long! When did we get back?" He was confused, as to why he was in Konoha, and it wasn't the end of the month.  
"I don't know. You guys must have really hitched it to get back. You guys came back yesterday."

'Hmm. Must have hurried back when I fell asleep. Well that's beside the pint.' He thinks about the situation, and decides to leave it at that. He decides to get up, when Tenten pushes him back down. "Hey, what gives? I'm truly fine this time!" He looks at her eyes, and sees the usual tomboyish look in her eyes gone and replaced with the eyes of a lustful beast.

"Naru-kun, there's something I've always wanted to do with only you. You see, I feel our time together might be cut short, and I want to experience this with you before it's too late." He had no clue whatever shit she was talking about, until she got up, and sat on him, legs spreading and wrapping around his waist, shifting and moving her bottom til something pressed against her.

Naruto practically screamed. "Are you serious!?! This isn't the right time!! I just woke up, and I feel like my head is-Oh damn!" The frusterated genin felt a bit scared as to what to do, for his somewhat girlfriend truly wanted him inside her.

"Naru-kun, are you scared to do this? Don't worry, this won't hurt you a bit, so trust me." He tried to reason, but a kiss onto his mouth prevented him from even resisting. That's when he gave into his desires and started taking off her shirt and pants. After she removed his clothes, all that was on both of them was undergarments. Just as they headed down those layers and expand the next level of their relationship, when a knock was heard on the door. Naruto quickly put his clothes back on, hid Tenten under his bed, waited for him to calm down, and ran to the door. Upon opening it he saw the face of the number-one slacker of the village, in a chunin uniform.

"Hey Shikamaru! Look this is a bad time so-why are you dressed as a journey man ninja?" The boy looked at the guest's clothes, noticing they were a lot different from his usual tires. "Oh this, I became chunin while you were away."

Naruto was furious. "Hey how come you became Chunin and I didn't? Weren't the exams canceled because of the invasion?!" Shikamaru sighed. "Explaining is troublesome, so I'll make this short. You weren't around to get your pick, or you weren't awake. After Tsunade was appointed Hokage she made her first order of business upgrading me to Chunin, since she found out I fended off a bunch of jounin level sound ninjas back then, remember? You'll get yours when we get back to the main office. You also have a mission."

Naruto"Mission?"  
"It concerns Uchiha Sasuke. He's left the village. Let's go."

The confused genin went back inside to fish out a ghetto black suit. The ends of it drag alongisde like it was a long skirt or something. The pants he wore with them were a bit baggy and matched the blackness of his shirt. He threw on some sandals that were red of course, and put on his kunai bag and strapped on Kuro Getsuga. Shikamaru ran out the door, and as the black fox followed along, a brown haired head peered out from under his bed, crawling out to get a better look at him before he left, holding her hands together. "Please be safe Naru-kun."

The two made it to the Hokage's office, seeing the Godaime resting her head on top of a bunch of papers. "What the hell is she doing?! I got this!" Naruto pulls onto her cheeks, making funny faces. Shikamaru feels as though this would be troublesome, and he was right, but he couldn't help but laugh. Then all of a sudden bumps appeared on the faces of both Naruto and Shikamaru, the result of a waking low-tempered Godaime.

"So you woke up. Then you must be ready to become a chunin then. Well here's your mission:Retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and get him here before he makes it to Orochimaru. The others will be at the gate waiting for you." spoked the Godaime. Naruto and Shikamaru bowed before her, and left to the gates of Konoha.

There they found Neji, Kiba, Haku, and Chouji waiting for them. "You woke up Naruto-kun. Your so called rival has finally let his power get the best of him, and went to join that snake man." said the ice user, as he cracks his fingers. Naruto's eyes turned to concern and hate. Shikamaru shakes his head. "Let's get this over with. The front man is Kiba, next is Haku, then Naruto, then me and Chouji, then last Neji. Let's move people!" And with that, the team ran off, with the order made.

As the team passed through the forest, they didn't reach Uchiha all together. Five sound ninjas that were assumably jounin level stopped to fight off the retreival team. Akimichi Chouji faced off against Jirobo while Hyuga Neji went up against Kidomaru. Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru took on Sakon and Ukon which leaves Nara Shikamaru to face Tayuya. Haku met the strongest of the 5, Kimimaro Kaguya, which left Naruto to find Sasuke.

The fox genin found his sharingan friend at a waterfall. He looks at him. "Sasuke, you didn't go." The Uchiha looked at him. "No, I didn't not yet." This stunned the fox kid.

"What? What does that mean? You don't plan on actually betraying Konoha right? What good is power if you can't have a good life?" Said Naruto. "Naruto shut up! I can't go to him, not until I kill you!"

He was even more confused, as to why he wanted to kill him. "Why do you wish to do so? I mean sure we have our differences but-" "The only way for me to get the true Sharingan is for me to kill my best friend! That's why I wanted the freaks in the costumes to slow down your nerd brigade, to get you all to myself." He prepares himself. Naruto draws Kuro Getsuga and gets ready.

Sasuke"Now you see. It's too late for me. GOODBYE OLD FRIEND!!!"

Back with the others, Chouji had killed Jirobo, but is being affected by pills he took. Neji has to holes in his body but survived long enough to kill Kidomaru. Kiba and Akamaru had to combine in order to kill Sakon and Ukon, but ended up with him getting a deep gash in his abdomen. Shikamaru had no chance in beating Tayuya but got saved when Temari came in to slaughter her. The thing is, she didn't kill Tayuya, but it could have fooled anyone. Haku teamed up with Gaara to fight Kimimaro, but couldn't kill him, until his illness kicked in, allowing for an ice and sand dragon attack to kill him. As Gaara and his siblings gathered up the injured konoha ninjas to return home, they couldn't reach Naruto, who was in the middle of his fight with Sasuke himself.

End Chapter

Author:So what happens next? Will Naruto bring back the power-hungry Uchiha? Is it too late for him to be saved from the shadows? Will Tenten see the love of her life again? And why am I telling you this? You probably know the answer to one of the questions! R & R!


	15. Sasuke and His Retrieval:Section 2

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Author:You know, I said I would put a lemon in this thing, but I came to a realization:I don't know how to make a lemon! At first I didn't even know what it was!  
Naruto:Do you now?  
Author:Uh duh! So viewers in your reviews, I would like to get some pointers on how to help our fox demon container friend here give the most pleasure to his bushi master girlfriend, because I'm not the type of guy who would know.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. I pity the fool who thinks so.

Chapter 15:Sasuke and his Retrieval:Section 2

Naruto ran towards Sasuke, already summoning a huge amount of chakra.

**"Hijutsu:Getsuga Tenshou!!"**

He unleashed his second favorite technique, releasing a black and red wave towards his trecherous friend. He just did a couple of handsigns.  
"**Katon:Hiryuudan no Jutsu!"**

Sasuke countered with a fire dragon missile, which colided with the fang attack, creating a dark explosion. After charging into eachother's attacks, they proceeded with hand to sword combat. Although Naruto had a weapon, it meant nothing if Sasuke could see his movements with the sharingan, which now has its third spiral. Sasuke kept this up, until Naruto finally collapsed. He jumped into the sky, charging a Chidori in the other hand. "This is it Naruto! Goodbye!!" He yells as he makes his landing. Naruto turned his head up, and what is revealed is red slit eyes resembling that of a fox. He easily dodges the attack, and grips his neck, slamming him into a wall.

"Sasuke, how can you do something like this!? Why do you do such things for something so meaningless?!" the demon child spoke. Sasuke replied with a new found rage. "You idiot! How can someone who never had to feel the pain of losing their parents know how I felt?! You don't even know your family and yet you claim to know my pain!! You're nothing but a hypocrite!!!" Sasuke kicked free, and dark chakra could be seen emitting from the curse mark.

The battle resumes, only this time, Sasuke can still keep track of Naruto, even while stoned by demon chakra. The fox kid couldn't even make another dent on him before he started using shadow clones. As they emerged and attacked in unimagionable numbers, Sasuke beat them down with little effort. Then all of a sudden, one grabbed his legs, from underwater. He is then lifted and swung into the air by a thousand Narutos and crashed into a clift. As the smoke was being cleared, flames resembling the dragon flame jutsu technique burned through the entire clan of Narutos, leaving only one, the one who was hit by the maximum force of the attack.

"I still won't give up. I'll stop you even if I lose my arms in the process!"

"Shut the fuck up and die!!" were all that Sasuke could say before grabbing Naruto and divebombing into the rocky plateu below. The world turned black as soon as Naruto's head collided with the ground. As he slid into the sea, he began to feel himself go into a sewer.

..."You foolish mortal. It shames me to let you do such dumb things and let you get away...Regardless, I need you alive if I plan to leave this fleshy prison. Step one shall take place, as you take hold of power beyond your wildest dreams!!"

Sasuke was on his way heading towards Orochimaru's hideout, trying to use the Mangekyou Sharingan, but when he realized he still couldn't, he then felt something, inhuman, mortal or immortal otherwise. He slowely turns around, and uses the sharingan, and finds that some sort of strange liquid was bubbling around the boy. It seemed red, and evil, like it was some sort of immortal force. He ran to the boy, charging a chidori to finish him before it was too late, but is halted by a hand that grabs it, and another hand that becomes a fist that punches him through a pile of rubble. Naruto was now on his feet, and hands, as the red chakra started wrapping around him, and taking the form of ears and a tail. His whiskers were darker and wider now, and his eyes were not red, but black with red slitted pupils.

"What kind of monster are you!? You can't be more special than me!!"  
Sasuke shot a bunch of fire-style jutsus at him, but the demon boy repelled it with his strange chakra. He then extended his arm, into a giant red one, grabbed Sasuke, and smashed him through a clift. He then dropped him onto a ledge. As Sasuke got himself up, dark energy emitted from his cursemark. He started to change, growing long black hair, and grew cross shaped pupils in his eyes. They engaged in combat again, although none used jutsus. Naruto seemed to have lost all cause to bring him back alive, and fought as if to kill him.

The battle ended with them on top of a waterfall. One side Naruto was hanging by his chakra tail. Sasuke was flying with demi-demon like wings. In his left hand he began to summon black electricity in the form of a Cursed Chidori. Naruto held his right hand to his side, as red tiny bubbles started collecting in his hand, in the form of a lightblue orb, with black lightning sparking from it, the Blazing Rasengan. Naruto swung himself, with enough force to glide over to Sasuke. Sasuke flew over to the approaching fox. As they came together, Naruto held his right hand up, then jabbed it towards him. Sasuke growled as he pulled up his left arm, and struck him with his jutsu.

Their attacks didn't collide, for they passed eachother and struck the bodies. Naruto impaled his Blazing Rasengan into the heart of the fallen angel known as Sasuke. The flying batman struck his Cursed Chidori right above the heart of the demon fox, missing his vital it seems. The attacks made an explosion as they touched down on the users, as a ball of red and purple energy was enveloped. As it faded, the demon fox fell into the water, reverting and halfdying as the broody Uchiha stayed in his form, and fell onto the ground. He picked himself up, for one last stand, and as he looked at Naruto drowning without knowing it, he fished him out. He laid him onto the ground, and started walking to the sea.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I see why you wanted to stop me, from becoming a monster like this. I'm glad...you...could...kill...me..before I..goodbye...my friend." And with that, Sasuke fell into the water, his vision fading from him. AS he disappeared from seeable level, he began to revert to human, and die. Two figures from the shadows came out from hiding, one stared at the body of the dead Uchiha fade, and stared at the black and bloodred ninja.  
"I should take him back with me, the master will be pleased...But seeing as how he killed that stupid brother of mine, I guess I can give him a fighting chance."  
"But-"  
"Do you dare question me?"  
He stares at his companion, with an emotionless look and an evil intent. The man who received the stare nodded and left. The starer went to examine the fox boy, and saw that he possesses the black sword of Momochi Zabuza. "How did this boy get a hold of that blade? And that technique, it was their Yondaime's move. How did he learn of his father's technique? The master needs to learn of this." He disappears, leaving Naruto alone.

End Chapter

Author:Now some people may think why they didn't take him. Infact you probably know who they are. Well, if you don't, then I won't bother asking.


	16. Midnight Run

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Kenshin:ok, noone is even helping me in there reviews. I guess gotta set something like 7 posts for a new chapter.  
Zeke:I think you should make that girl and haku together.  
Kenshin:Who Tayuya? And who are you!  
Zeke:The darkness in your soul. Infact I am the embodiment of your anger, and i shall be taking over your duties starting the end of this story!  
Kenshinn:Oh no! Aww!! (holds head to keep him out.)

Kenshin/Zeke:This man does not own Naruto or plans to.

Chapter 16:Midnight Run

Naruto wakes up in a deep and dank place known as the sewers in his mind. He made it to a large gate that holds a large set of eyes and teeth.  
"Hello boy."  
"Kyubi, don't give me that bullshit!! Your chakra, it made me kill him!! I never planned on killing Sasuke!" Shouted the black coated ninja. Kyubi laughed. "I just gave you too much for you to handle. If you don't like it, then don't use my chakra."

"Damn you! I lost my best friend because of you! Why did you come to Konoha anyway?!"

The beast took a while to think, then looks down on the kid.  
"Akatsuki. An organization of powerful shinobi, who travel the world for the soul purpose of capturing jinchuuriki and Biju like me and you.I was informed that a man from Konoha works for them, and so I came to your prescious village to kill him, and if those stupid humans, your father mostly, hadn't gotten in my way, then I would have found and destroyed him. Now leave me to my sleep!"

Naruto nods, then makes a door that can lead him out. "just one question:What is this man's name?" The beast slumps back to his cage. "There are two ninjas from Konoha that are with the Akatsuki, and one of them has the accursed sharingan. The one I'm looking for was very interested in your uchiha friend that you killed." And with that, he left, thinking about what he said, unaware that the beast was smirking.

'And once you reach the 9th state, I shall know freedom unknown for all these years!!'

Naruto opens his eyes, to the bright lights of a hospital room. He found himself on a bed, like he always does when he wakes up from a hard fight, and the first thing he noticed after that, he saw the brown hair of his chinese girlfriend on his chest. After holding his hand up and carressing her cheek, she began to open her eyes, and stare into the deep blue eyes of her most loved friend in the world.

"Naru-kun. i'm so glad you're ok!!" She squealed as she jumps up and kisses his lips with a passion that makes all the other ones look like practice. Upon releasing him, she began to cry. "You're gonna die at the way you keep getting in trouble! Please you gotta be more careful!"

"Ten-chan, I'm sorry for worrying you. I hate to see you grow tears on your beautiful face." he replied, as he stroked her chocolate hair. Tenten kissed his neck, leaving hickeys as she does. Naruto gasps as she does, and moves her off.  
"Uh, what's going on?! You only do that when you want something from me! What is it?" Tenten smiled, and got up. She pulled him up, and gave him his clothes. "Get dressed. My parents are gone for now."

"Wait! You don't mean...at your place? Sure let's go." he says with a blushing look on his face. He grabs his clothes and gets dressed. After drawing his sword, he gets ready to head home, when the sexy kunoichi kisses him and continues. He stops her for a minute. " Hey we can wait til we get home, savvy?"

She holds it off for now. "Ok."

"Hey where's Haku? I thought he would be here to see me!"

"He probably got lost in here! He was a great ice shinobi, but had a terrible sense of direction. He will figure it out."

Before Naruto woke up, Haku was looking for them when he stumbled upon a room.  
"Naruto!"  
"Who the fuck are you!?"

He takes a better look at him, and figures that he stumbles upon the room of the sound girl that fought Shikamaru, Tayuya.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Don't worry you retard! I'm chained up! There are ANBU guards in the whole fucking place!" She shows him the chains under her sheet. Haku then decided to come in, feeling something strange from this girl and having a strange urge in him that never seems to happen when he's with Tenten or any other girl. He seems to be holding flowers.  
"So, you aren't planning to kill anyone at our village right?"

"Why would I? I have nothing else to live for. I'm just a fucking waste of time! I lost! No matter what they do to me, it won't be as bad as what will happen when Lord Oro-I mean Orochimaru will do to me. He won't keep me alive once he sees me again." Haku sits next to her, and hands her a bouquet of flowers.

"Don't give up on life. If you have someone to live for, and protect then dying will seem foolish to you. I learned that when I was with Zabuza-san, and after he died, I found a new purpose in life, protecting people around me, like Naruto and his lovelife Tenten, and others around this village. I can even protect someone who tries to kill me, just like Naruto does, like you." He holds a hand to her cheek, which she slaps away. She then feels a bit weird around this female looking ice user.

"Hey you, come closer." spoke the pink haired flute playing.

Back with Naruto and Tenten, they were looking for Haku so they can leave, as Naruto thinks of something that makes sense. "Ten-chan, you really think we should tell him that I'm leaving, and let him find out that we are gonna have fun?" She smiles. "Well, I just want to see him. He won't ruin our time."

They look around for Haku, and hear a noise, that sounds like someone screaming. They make it to a room closed off. As Naruto opened the crack of the door, he sees something he wishes that he never gets to see.  
"Ten-chan, I think Haku is having fun."  
She peeks in as well, and sees a girl lifting up and down on Haku, both completely naked. She seems to be the source of the screams.

"Oh Haku! Fuck me more!!"  
"Oh Tayuya! I'm feeling something!"

The two ninjas watching decided to get out of there, closing the door quietly. They ran to their home as fast as possible, hoping to get that image out of their heads.  
"Ten-chan, who would have guessed that him and her would be together. I mean she's a freaking sound ninja!! I thought he liked Sakura!" Tenten held his hand and kissed his lips. "As long as he can take care of himself, he'll be fine. She doesn't seem evil." And as they made it to the house, she slipped open the door, and they went in. After closing and locking it, she pushed him to the wall and began kissing him wildly.

End chapter

Zeke:Lemon should be ready for next chapter! I didn't think this chapter was good.

Kenshin:Dammit! Get out of my head!! And I was tired when I made it!  
Zeke:Well, I still think it sucks. REad and review because he needs help in the love department!  
Kenshin:I need anger management. You do the r and r, and help me with it.


	17. Unbalanced Kiss:Spiral and Heaven

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Zeke:As of now I have completely taken over Kenshin for now, so I should be here for the final chapters. Then the sequel.Naruto:So, nevermind. It's not important, but what will this chapter hold?  
Zeke:Lemony goodness, and something about you leaving.  
Tenten:He's leaving?! Why!?  
Zeke:I don't truly give a mummy's ass! But I will say that I had to look at an ecchi flick in order to make this chapter unfold.

Disclaimer:He does not own Naruto, neither do I.

Chapter 17:Unbalanced Kiss:Spiral and Heaven

Naruto was pulled into the house by his pink clothed girlfriend, mouths consuming eachother as they recklessly made their way to the safety of their bed. As the weight of the world seem to get lighter as they fall onto the silky soft mattress of her room, Tenten gripped his shirt collar and started a tongue wrestling contest with him. He ablodged and they continued for about 2 minutes. After grasping for the suppliment of air the duo gazed at eachother, innocence lost.

"Naruto, if you want to stop up to here, then I won't force it on you." spoke the bushi master. He replied with a kiss. "Of course I want this, I wouldn't want it with anyone else." He took off the blackness that covered his body, and slipped his sandals off, as all that was left was his underwear. She began getting rid of her clothes and put her hands on her buns. She proceeded to removing the bands that held them up, letting her hair down on this occassion.

"Wow! You truly look beautiful like that." spoke the star-struck Naruto, almost paying more attention to her hair than her body. Tenten smiled, and continued to remove her clothes, exposing her two C-cupped sized breats and her seemingly already wet womanhood that yearned for him. She kissed him as he stared and rubbed her hands on his already tense chest.

"It's not that great, unlike these abs. Oh God they're awesome!" She went onto kissing his chest, then pushed him onto his back, licking him and trailing down all the way to his underwear. With the grace of a butterfly in a cloudy spring morning she slips off his boxers and gets rewarded with an already thick member slapping her in the face, which brought an expression on her face you couldn't buy with a million zeni.

"Naruto! You're just the size I dreamed of." said Tenten, which made Naruto feel a bit offended. "It's not that big. But that's anyway." She laughed at him and then began licking and inhaling his manhood until you couldn't see any part of it but the hair. Naruto gasped and groaned with pleasure, staring at the ceiling and placing one hand on top of the brown bush of hair that was devouring him. She then stopped before he could start moaning louder. "What? Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just your turn." She smiled and turned around, shoving her pink ass in his face, almost literally. He gains that smirk of his and commences with licking and kissing her goods. She twists and turns from the feel of having him in her.

"Ah! Naru-kun! You always know how to make me feel-AH!!"  
She grips her hands onto the sides of the bed, squeezing them until they decided to give in and break. She makes one last scream and unloads all over his face. The fox chunin placed a hand onto his face, and wiped some off, inserting some into his mouth and humming sweet nothings.

"I didn't know girl juice was so good." She turns around and kisses him, getting in a share of the liquid she just splattered all over his face. He grabbed her left breast and massaged it, making her shudder and moan in his mouth. For about one minute they continued, til she moved off of him, and laid on her back.

"Naruto, it's time. I want you on me for our first." she whispered, inviting him in with spreading doors that we all refer to as legs. He crawls over to her, unsure of if he should. She sees the worry in his eye and smiles. "Don't worry, I'm protected. Birth control pills before you woke up."

"Oh that's good, but-hey wait! Did you plan this!?" baffled the confused nude ninja. She chuckled, then played with her clit a bit, trying to get him even more estatic about going in. Like the man he is he plops on top of her, and presses into her. As soon as it began to push in her, she gripped his shoulders in pain.

"Tenten, don't worry. It's suppose to do this if this is your first time. It's obviously mine too." He comforted her, as he pushed deeper in and out, making her start to cry tears. Her cries of pain morphed a while after, into moans of lust, and joy. She never felt so good in her life, not since they first proclaimed their love for one another. Her face altered into a smile that oozed saliva. She then grabbed firm hold of him, smashing her attributes against his fleshy set of steel. This increased the moaning of both of them, as he pushed in and out continuously.

"Oh! Naru-kun! I, love, you!!"  
"Uh! Ten-chan! I, love you too!!"

The two lovers then kissed eachother, with both passion and tongues. After 2 minutes of this, he removed his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting each of their mouths.

"Ten-chan! I feel I'm gonna-aw!!"  
"Go on baby! Do it inside me-aw!!"

And with one last shout, he did it, releasing love inside her like an overburst in adrenaline. He removed himself from her, another trail of liquid connecting them together. They were a few inches away from eachother, letting both trails fall on the only one of them that was on her back. She panted, staring into the face of her one and only true lover. "Naru-kun, that was amazing. I feel like I'm gonna faint..." and she does, leaving him to join her, his face just on hers. After a few minutes she woke up, and stared into his eyes, licking him to raise his eyes. As she did, his blue pearls showed themselves to her. He gazed into the chocolate eyes of her face, and smiled. "Well, you woke up. You truly do look beautiful without those buns"  
She laughs at the comment, and kisses him. And they stayed like this, falling asleep in eachother's arms, not having a care in the world.

Back in the hospital, Haku and Tayuya were just finishing up, and fully clothed. Haku smiled at his sound queen. "That was awesome. Who knew sex could feel so good." Tayuya was still chained up, mad that she couldn't see her girly prince from afar. "Well, it always was a beautiful way to connect with someone you love. How about you come see me after the interrogation?" Haku goes towards her and plants a kiss. "It's a date, hopefully."

Inside her office, the Godaime struggles through paperwork, and comes across a report back to before Sasuke left the village. It tells about two strange figures dressed in black and red spotted kimonos, wearing strawhats. One was wearing a blue furry sword, and the other had a red ring on his finger.

"Red ring...Furry sword...Oh no! It's them!"

She then thinks about why they would come here, then it hit her:Their organization is after the demons, and the only human in Konoha who has a demon in them, is Naruto. Then memories of two men she used to know blurred in her mind, each one of them getting a necklace similar to what Naruto has. Then the memory of her giving him the necklace came to mind, and she then had a determined, but sad look on her face.

"ANBU! Get in here!" The black ops came to the office to see a more serious, if at all, Godaime waiting for them. "Good of you to come. We got reports of a couple of people coming into our village, then leaving. And their description matches that of Uchiha Itachi and one of the seven samurais of the mist, Kisame. I want one half to search the village for any signs of them, and the other half look for Jiraiya. You on the other hand will bring Naruto here ASAP!"

And with that, they dispersed. Back with Naruto he and Tenten were finally clothed and about to leave for food. As they held hands towards the ichiraka ramen shop, a black op in a chimp mask came before them. "Naruto, you are requested to see the Hokage." Naruto lifted his eyebrow, and shrugged, wondering what ba-chan wanted with him now, when someone gripped his arm. "Naruto, I'm coming too."

And with that, the three left, heading into the office of the fifth Hokage. Beside her was Jiraiya. She didn't seem too well though. "Naruto, glad you could make it. Reports have came in about two men."

"And what does that have to do with me?" said the confused and still sweaty ninja. Tsunade averted her eyes elsewhere, to hide her fear. "I fear that it's Kisame and Sasuke's brother, Itachi."

This shocked both Naruto and Tenten. "Sasuke's brother? The man who drove him into insanity!? That can't be! Why did he come back?! And why does he have anything to do with Naru-kun?!" She turns her eyes back to them. "You know about the Kyubi right? It is the strongest of the Tailed Demons, the strongest Biju of them all. Well his brother is part of the mysterious organization known as Akatsuki. They travel the world hunting down Jinryuuki just like you Naruto. And I'm afraid that if they capture you...I don't even want to think about it!"

She turns away again, and Naruto feels worried, but not even half as worried as Tenten, who just began to hold him close. "What do you mean? Is he gonna die"  
"Yes. And at your state of power we wouldn't be able to take care of you while you stay here, so I shall ask Jiraiya to train you elsewhere outside of this village, for 3 years at most."

This came as a strike to both Naruto and Tenten, as they just heard her flat-out sya he has to leave his village. Tenten grips him tighter, knowing of what might happen, and Naruto takes a step toward the Gondaime, who could be heard crying.

End Chapter


	18. Promise Me

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Author:Finally I came back!  
Zeke:Quiet, I'm still here.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, neither does Zeke.

The amount of information was a bit too much for the poor kid to handle:First Sasuke's brother is here to kill him, there are others with demons in them other than him and Gaara, and now he has to leave the village. Naruto did take it well though, by saying a few simple words.

"I'll go, tomorrow morning."

Chapter 18:Promise Me

It was 6 p.m., and Naruto was busy getting his stuff ready for him to leave. He packed pretty much the excentials;Kuro Getsuga, his favorite black suit, a pair of spair clothes, some kunai and shuriken, ramen cups, his newest issue of Shonen Jump, and a picture he took of him, Tenten, and Haku. After that, it was all a matter of waiting for tomorrow. As he placed his stuff somewhere he will find it, he heads out to kill some time, and gets stopped by his brown haired girlfriend.

"Ten-chan, are you mad at me?" he asked, nervously and hoping not to get hit. She stared at him, not saying a word.

"Look, I have to leave. And when I come back, I shall become even stronger than before." He still didn't get an answer from her.

"I wish you would talk to me, I hate seeing you like this-"

"Why? Why does God hate me?" she finally spoke up, surprising him a bit. She walks to him. "Why does it seem that whenever I finally get something I want, and love it, it always gets taken away from me?! Why do you have to go!?" She seems to be in tears due to this. But a finger wiped one tear from her left eye away, and she seemed to stop crying.

"Tenten, in my life, I have always been smited by the villagers. I lost my humanity, my life, my soul, all to darkness because they yelled at me, scolded me, hit me, and just as soon would step on my face as look at me. I would have stayed in darkness and wanted to lay waste to those bastards, until that day. You came into the forest, and became the first person to treat me like a human. You never tried to actually hurt me, nor did you even bother try make me feel like dirt. You gave me something I can never make up for even with my own self:the feeling of happiness."

She began crying again, but they were tears of joy this time, and he placed one hand on his neck, and kissed him. He turned his face into a smile in coherence to hers. "Naru-kun, I'll always love you."

"And I shall love you always as well. Nothing will ever change that, even if you were to leave me during my leave-"

"I will never leave you!!" she interrupted, hugging him tightly. She removed herself for a second kiss. Their time together was interrupted by a grunting sound down the hall. They looked over to see Haku.

"She may not be very strong, but Tenten is something that you will never find in any other woman:loyal and true to her word." spoke the ice user. Naruto let go of her to get to him. "So, you know. I really did want to tell you this before I-"

"Save it. I understand. You are after all a Jinchuuriki, but know this, you are never alone in this world."

The trio walked through town, enjoying their last moments together and eating at Ichiraka's. The store manager was a bit bummed out to see Naruto leaving, or rather his wallet. As they ate, they began thinking about what life would be like without Naruto.

"Well if it weren't for you, I probably would have died. Without Zabuza I had nothing else to live for. It was, something I hated to think of so much it killed me." Haku spoke. Naruto was still busy slurping. "So Tenten, where would you be if you never met him at the forest?"

"Without you Naruto, I would have probably stayed crushing on Neji. Infact I wouldn't have experienced the loving enjoyment I had this morning." She fantasizes about the sexual intercourse that took place earlier this morning.

"Wait, you guys finally did it?" spoke teh surprised Haku. She nodded her head and holds her blushing cheeks. "Yes, it's true. But I guess you had your experience with your friend the sound ninja?"

At that remark Haku literally spat up his food, and onto Tenten. She got seriously pissed off, and his face ended up in the dirt, flatter than the shape of the earth. A couple of minutes later he came to, blood leaking from his nose.

"How did you know about me and Tayuya?" Haku said. "We saw you in the hospital on top of her, pumpin and a sweatin." Haku began blushing at this, hiding his face under his locks of hair. Tenten burst out laughing at his reaction. "Don't worry, we left as soon as we knew it was you, although I must say, you do have a cute butt." she joked, forcing him to hide even deeper in his hair. Naruto rose his head, mouth stuffed with wet grains of flavored strings.

"Can you guys stop it? I'm trying to eat here!" He muffled.

After eating out, they stopped by the school grounds, and saw a swing.

"I used to swing on this every day, and most times when I get in trouble. Everyone used to look at me, and tell me things like, 'There goes that boy.' or 'Is he the demon disgrace of the village?'." Tenten slaps him upside his head's backside.  
"Ow! What the hell?!" She had a serious look on her now.

"Naruto, noone has the right to hate you. You have done so much for this village, and some others. Even if the whole world were to despise you, atleast remember that we love you. Me, Haku, your senseis, your other friends, even Tsunade and the Ero-sannin." spoke softly by Tenten. He gave her a kiss as a thank you, and returned home.

Back home, they went into their seperate rooms. Haku disperses into his own room, and Naruto goes in his, but is pulled out almost immediately by Tenten, and dragged into her room.

"Whoa, Ten-chan, we can't now! Your parents are back home aren't they?!" pleaded the Uzumaki. She smacked him upside his head. "No, we aren't doing that. I just want you by my side, so I'll know that you'll be there when I wake up."

And so they did. Neither of them seemed freaked out to see the other undress. Infact it was like they've done it for centuries. As they laid themselves into eachother's arms to sleep, a kiss sealed the deal.

Elsewhere in Otogakure, a pale man was reviewing what had happened to his Uchiha prodige. "I see, so that boy did kill him. He has become this powerful in only a short amount of time. He might even be strong enough to kill me permanentally if he gains his fourth level. I will see to it that he doesn't!!"

The next morning in Konoha, the light dawned on two sleeping lovers, as they opened their eyes to eachother. "Hey there my sweet kenjutsu princess." spoke the fox chunin. His bushi partner kissed his nose. "Good morning to you too, my knight in shining armor."

After getting dressed, in a weird looking orange and blue lining jumpsuit, Naruto was well on his way to the gates of Konoha, with his two friends Haku, who wore the exact same thing he wore the day he fought Naruto, and Tenten, who wore her pink chinese shirt and blue pants with her hair unbunned for once. As they made their way to the gate, they spotted the old pervert waiting for him. "Hey, brat! You made it! Let's go, we can make it to our next destination in about a week."

"A week?! Aw that sucks!!" groaned Naruto. As the gates opened, Naruto strapped up his stuff, and began to exit, but a pair of arms grab him, and turn him around. None other than his beautiful girlfriend would do this at a time like now.

"Ten-chan, I can't stay any longer. You know that-" He began, but she hushed him with a hug. Her head was resting on his neck as she began to break down and get sad again. "I know you have to leave, but I just wish for one thing:Naruto, when you return, and see me again, promise me you will become my husband."

Jiraiya, Haku, and the boy himself were frozen by this sudden request. Naruto smiled and lifted her up to face her. "Of course."

And after a kiss that lit in his soul, the two travellers began their leave, heading to who knows where. Tenten fell to her knees, and began to cry again. Haku descended to comfort her. "Tenten, that was a large request. And you seem to be crying over it! Why?!"

"I am, I'm just a bit overjoyed to hear him say yes, and to me." She got herself up, and the two walked back home, to think of what to do next with their lives. In the distance a green shirt wearing woman with blonde hair was watching them make their promise. She wipes her eyes, and stares at the Yondaime monument.

"He's grown up to be just like you, my son. I hope he comes back, for me and her."

End Chapter.  
Kenshin:Aw man. That was sad, in a way.  
Zeke:I feel weird, like I should be crying.  
Kenshin:so you do feel sadness. let's see, i should make two more until a sequel. what do you think?

Zeke:Answer in your reviews readers!


	19. Ninja Gaiden Omni

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Kenshin:Hello yall! This chapter is a side story about Tenten and Haku as they wait for Naruto to return. There will only be 2 gaidens, that means side story, for them since the story needs to be moved along without fillers.  
Zeke:some people like fillers.  
Kenshin:oh yeah, this coming from the guy who lives off my anger.  
Zeke:Uruse! Start the chapter, hage!  
Kenshin:Alright fine! And I'm not bald!  
Zeke:It doesn't have to mean bald, but also retard, ya hage!

Disclaimer:I do not, nor will I ever own naruto.

* * *

Chapter 19:Ninja Gaiden Omni 

It's been a week since Naruto left the village. The townsfolk did not let this go unnoticed, and went to the Gondaime for a reason why he wasn't around. And everytime she gave them the same answer:'I don't know where he is, honestly.' The people took this as a sign that someone either kidnapped or killed the demon brat, and their village is finally safe. They all broke out in joy and began a party. Since Tsunade didn't request against it, they went on with it.

The day of the party everyone in the village ate, drank, danced and were merry. All except for the ones who were truly Naruto's friends, such as Sakura, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Haku, the Hokage herself, Shizune, and Tenten. Infact the only ones who knew what really happened to him are Haku, his girlfriend, Gondaime, and her assistant.

Said Gondaime was watching the village from her office, drinking herself from depression with bottle after bottle of sake. She sems to be crying over something as well for tears are clearly visible on his face. She sits in her desk, and looks over some papers that need to be filed. Just then a knock on the door is heard, as her assistant comes in.

"Tsunade-sama, two jounin are here to speak to you."  
At that time, two jounin came in, Mitarashi Anko, and Hayate Kakashi. "You hear because of Naruto?" spoke the Gondaime.

Kakashi stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, I wish to understand why you let Naruto leave the village, and didn't let anyone know."

Her tears seem to have returned to her. "I let him go...because Akatsuki is after him." She plops her head onto the desk. Anko then pulls him back. "Hokage-sama, we know about the demon-collecting shinobi, but what we need to know is why you send him away when he could be assigned body-"

She holds up a hand to stop her from talking anymore. "As a Hokage it is my duty to make the safety of this village my top concern...But as a grandmother... his safety is something I can never compromise!" She smacks her head on the table, crying bullets of tears. Kakashi's eye grew large, as Anko just tilted her head.

"Naruto? Is your grandson? I knew he was Arashi's child, but...then that would make you-"

"Arashi's mother! That's right!" yelled Tsunade, who got herself up. She then threw the bottle of sake towards the wall, shattering the thing into pieces. Kakashi wants to try and comfort her, if it weren't for the bloodlust emitting from her that spoke to lash out at anything near her. "Uh, Hokage-sama, how long have you known about your relation to Naruto and Arashi?"

"I've known about Arashi as my son for years, ever since I left the village. I learned of it after he became a jounin and Rin told me. Naruto was only resently. It was a week ago, when the team came back from their mission..."

_Flashback_

_Tsunade made her way into the hospital, after hearing that the team has returned. She burst through the doors, and made her way to her assistant Shizune. "What's the situation?" Shizune pulled out a clip board._

_"Hyuga Neji has two holes in him. We have a team on him now. Akimichi Chouji is suffering from the effects of his pills, and we have a team on him as well. Inuzuka Kiba has two bloody gashes on his abdomen, and Nara Shikamaru has a broken finger. They seem to be the best off so our last team has them. Haku has head trauma and a deep cut in his ribcage. It looks to have been pierced by ivory or bone since I depit celluar structure from the wound outside of his own. The girl they brought back with them has multiple scars all over her body, but she seems fine now. As for Naruto, he has chakra depletion, and a hole above his heart. It looks to has missed on purpose, and the surrounding flesh seems to have burned. All attempts to stop bleeding have failed. Your orders?"_

_"I shall handle Haku. You get the rest of the teams and yourself on Naruto. Lets go people!!" And with that, they went to work. Tsunade began healing Haku, and for the first few seconds it seemed futile, but then he started to show signs of life. "There we go."_

_"Tsunade-sama! We have a problem!" Shizune rushed in her room, speaking to her loudly. The Gondaime ran over to Naruto's room. He was very pale in the face, and the hole was gone. "What's wrong?"_

_"He seems to have lost too much blood, and we can't give him anymore. He seems to have used too much of the kyubi's chakra and it keeps preventing us from giving him more blood. It seems that it'll only take DNA simlar to its own." Shizune spoke with fear. Tsunade wouldn't give up though._

_"Look up any family members he might have, and get them here now!!" She then began running out the door, when Shizune grabed her hand._

_"It's pointless. I've looked at his records, and he doesn't have any known relatives. The only known relative of him is Kazama Arashi, and we both know he died sealing the Kyubi in him."_

_The Hokage froze completely in her tracks. She slowly turned her head towards Naruto, then to Shizune. "Naruto...is Arashi's kid?! Are you sure!?!" She yelled, gripping her assistant's shoulder, shaking her violently._

_"Yes! I found out from asking Jiraiya, and he told me the truth about how Arashi gave his son a heavy burden! I thought he told you so I never brought it up! I'm sorry!" She pleaded. Tsunade turned towards Naruto. "Prepare the blood transfer. I'll be the participant."_

_"But only someone from his family can give him blood! The only way for you to do it i-" She stopped, realizing why she wants to do this. "Ok, I'll start the preperations."_

_After the blood transfer, Naruto's face started to show some life. Tsunade watched at his side as she stroked his hair, moving it out of his face. Shizune approached her. "Tsunade-sama, you are Arashi's mother aren't you? Why didn't you tell me?" Tsunade seems to start crying. "I'm sorry Shizune! I didn't know until I left Konoha, and even then I never told him! I left the village with you, and hoped to never come back!"_

_"So that day you found out of the Kyubi being sealed...you were crying over his death!?" Tsunade nodded. Just then, the door opened, to reveal a teenage girl. She had a pink shirt on as well as blue pants. Her brown hair was tied in two buns, and her chocolate eyes were seriously worried and surprised to see Tsunade next to Naruto. The Gondaime wipes her tears away. "Oh hello, and you are?"_

_"Hokage-sama, my name is Tenten. I'm looking for a very dear person to me. His name is-" she looks to the kid on the bed, and sees that it's the love of her life. "Naru-kun!" She quickly rushed to his side, embracing his head in her chest. Tsunade seemed surprised to see this, but happy that her grandson found someone who loved him so much even at an early age._

_End Flashback_

Tsunade plopped her head on the table, crying again. Kakashi, seemingly surprised to hear the story, decided to leave, and let her cry some more. Anko was about to leave, but Tsunade stops her.

"Hold it Anko! I was just about to call you here. I need you to take that sound ninja to Yukigakure, and look for something she mentioned. A book that reveals the hideouts of Orochimaru in each and everyone of the villages. Also take Haku and Tenten. I feel they need to have their hands full so they don't get bored and go after Naruto." Tsunade spoke as she handed her the files for the mission. And after she took it, the sexy snake ninja left.

* * *

Back with Haku, he and Tenten were roaming the streets, looking for the Ichiraka shop. Haku seemed to have something on his mind, and at the same time, trying to cheer Tenten up and keep her hopes up that she will see Naruto again. That's when Sakura came before them.

"Sakura. Enjoying the festival?" spoke Haku with a smile. She shifted her eyes to Tenten. "Tenten, Naruto left the village didn't he? I know he didn't get killed, or you wouldn't be outside, or even alive to bear it. Do you know where he is?"

Tenten didn't look at her, just stared away. "He left with Jiraiya to train outside the village, and so this one doesn't get invaded." Sakura attempts to place a hand onto her for comfort, but a gust of wind blows in, revealing Anko and Tayuya. The three look at them, Tenten remembering the girl, and Haku blushing at the sight of her.

"There you two are! Tenten, Haku, you two and us have to travel to Yukigakure with me to ssearch for a book. It should tell us where to find Orochimaru's hideout and other stuff." The two seemed a bit down to hear nothing in the sort about being able to see Naruto, but agree anyway and head towards the gate. Sakura watches from beihnd as they leave, and head for Tsunade's office. There she finds her resting her head.

"Hokage-sama, I wish to speak to you."

Tsunade looks up to her. "You are...Sakura right? What is it?" Sakura steps towards her. "Hokage-sama, I wish to receive training in medical fields and be your apprentice, if you'll have me."

End Chapter

* * *

Kenshin:Next chapter will have the second Gaiden and such the exploits of Haku, Tenten and Tayuya.

Zeke:And Haku tries a new jutsu outside his kekkei genkai. He also needs some more moves based on his skill.

Kenshin:I need the translation for 'DEmon Ice Mirror Explosion', 'Crimson Lotus Ice Ring', and 'Shattering Ice Sculpture'


	20. Ninja Gaiden Omni:Lotus of Snow

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy

Author:This is the last gaiden in angel eyes featuring naruto's friends during the search for the book of Orochimaru's hideouts. I might make more in the future, but I won't until after the time skip, and even then it's still undecided.  
Zeke:You should make naruto have another girl to throw around.  
Kenshin:When'd you get here?! And I won't make a naruharem til my next work, featuring naruto, hinata and tenten. But for now shut up!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, or any other thing pertaining to it except the fics I'll be writing.

* * *

Chapter 20:Ninja Gaiden Omni:Lotus of Snow

The four ninja made their way to the village of Yukigakure. It was a winter wonderland, the tempurature was lower than in any village you can think of, and Haku could feel himself at home. He smiles as they enter.

"What's wrong Haku-chan? You seem overjoyed to see this place. It makes you so cute!" squealed Tayuya as she gropes his arm. Anko sees this and goes closer to them. "Do you really love that kid?" Tayuya turns her head over to her. "Get the hell away from me! I'm enjoying my time with Haku-chan. Oh and the thing we are looking for are in the outskirts of town. Let's go."

And with that, she drags the kid and let's them follow to the end of town. Tenten seems to be distracted by something. Anko notices this and falls behind to speak to her. "You miss him don't you?"

Tenten looks up. "Huh? You say something?" Anko shakes her head in disapproval. "I haven't known the boy for as long as you have, but I did know his father, and I want to make one thing clear: love him for what he is, not just for what he does for you. He won't break your heart. I could tell from the exams that he's a nice boy who would never want to kill someone intentionally. Even when he spot me behind him, so just wait for him, and he'll come."

Tenten could feel herself rise with gladness in her heart. She places a hand onto her shoulder. "Thank you, Anko-senpai. Now let's find this thing!"

They made their way through town, and finds a large boulder made of ice. 'I found it! I just hope they can let me live in their village after this. I hope that old bitch can let me stay.' thought the sound ninja. She played her flute, making a melodious tune that could make anyone melt in their soul. Just then the boulder melted, revealing a hole in the ground, with stairs at the top of it. Tayuya leads the way to downwards hell. Haku follows close behind and Anko and Tenten pull out kunai to get ready.

As Tayu walks down, she tries to sense for anyone, and finds something. "There's something doqwn here. Be on your guard." Everyone holds out a kunai and rush in. At the end they hide to the sides. Anko looks around inside the dungeon, but sees noone. The place was brownish, the only speck of light was candles at the far ends of the huge room. In the middle of the room was a pile of bodies, each one bloodier than the last. Haku flashes to the bodies, checking them. "These are still warm. Whoever did this couldn't have gone too far." Tayuya comes out from the safety of the jonin's range and walks to Haku.

"Correction: I never left!!"

The group turn their heads to the candles. Holding it was a middle aged man. The guy before them was wearing a black looking yukata outfit. Over it was a white garb like vest. His eyes were slitted, not open to look at the humans before him. His hair is unusually silver, being hunged down in a ponytail. He had an evil looking grin on his face, one that could make you feel unsafe, and scared. Tayu took one look at the man, and backed up, shivering and shuddering in fear even she could not comprehend.

"No. It's him. Kanda Rekimaru! Why are you here?!" she whelped. She began to run away, but the minute she was facing behind her, his evil mug was right in front of hers. "I'm disappointed in you, Tayuya-san. Die."

With one fell swoop he drew a wakazishi, and began to lift it over her head. He then brings it down slowly, or that's what it seems to her. She tries her hardest to move, but fear seems to have paralyzed her from even breathing. Her eyes begin to close as she awaits death, but the moment they were about to Haku came up and saved her. All Rekimaru hit was dirt.

"Well, well, well. You seem to be fast. Could you be the one who has the Hyoton?" Rekimaru's smile seems to have grown even bigger. Haku's face of serenity went away as he looked up at Rekimaru. He looks down at Tayuya. "Tayu-chan, are you ok?!" She snaps out of her paralysis, and holds a hand to his cheek. "Haku, we have to run. Rekimaru is a close and powerful friend of Orochimaru! He doesn't have a curse seal, but he does possess more chakra than he can ever hope to. Please run! Forget the book!!"

Rekimaru holds up a book. "Is this it? The one for all of Orochi-sama's hideouts and stuff? You can have it, when you beat me." He drops it onto the floor. Tenten sees this as an oppurtunity to strike him. She pulls out two scrolls.

"Soshoryu!!"

Her two scrolls turn into smoke, as they rise up into the form of two chinese dragons. They each surround Tenten as she jumps into the air. She places her hands onto the scrolls, uploading weapon after weapon, and throwing them at Rekimaru at amazing speed. "A nice trick for someone from Konoha. I should be very afraid." He does some one handed seals, and ends with a tiger.

"Futon:Chikiri no Jutsu!!"

He points his sword towards the incoming weapons, and they just get blown away by the wind from the strokesof his blade. They all fly towards Tenten, who gets mutilated. But what gets stabbed is a shadow clone she learned from Naruto. She, Haku, and Anko come up from behind the man, each with a kunai pointing onto his neck, heart, and stomach. They each stab in, but only stab a dead body. Anko gasps at what he did. "He did substitution without us knowing!"

"You're right again!" He comes up from behind her and kicks her face. She falls to the end of the room. He then shifts around and kicsk Haku, then grabs Tenten by her neck. He proceeds to choke her to death, but feels a bit cold. He shifts his face to Haku.

"Hyoton:Shinkuhasu Hyourin no Jutsu!!"

A ring of red ice form around Rekimaru. He then drops Tenten, allowing her to jump out of the way. All of a sudden crystal lotus's rise from the rings and crash into Rekimaru. He looks to be at the ceiling encased in hard red ice, his head and left hand free. His smile is still on his face. Haku then does some more hand seals.

"Hijutsu:Sensatsu Suisho!!"

Some of the icicles form into needles and float into the air, pointing towards the trapped Rekimaru. "It's over, Rekimaru!! Die!" The needles of death attack him. As they approach, he looks at Haku, opening his blood red eyes for the first time.

"Hijutsu:Shinsou." The earth above them seem to release spears of white metal as they destroy the needles and ice holder he's in, and pierce Haku's leg, chest and arm. He falls to the ground, coughing up blood as he hits the ground. He looks at the ground, trying to move as he shifts his eyes onto him.

"My favorite jutsu. It creates spears that shoot down from heaven. All I need to do is channel chakra into my entire body, and speak the words, and you run. Would you like to have more fun?" He looks at Haku, pointing his blade at him. He then walks towards him, then releases another chikiri at Anko who was running towards him. She falls to the ground, releasing blood from her mouth. Tenten begins to pick herself up, but knows that if she even tries to move, he will try and kill her. But she knew Haku was gonna die if she didn't and just throws a windmill shuriken, and does the shadow shuriken jutsu to release two onto him. He looms his eyes onto them.

With one stroke of his blade, he blocks both shurikens with his sword. Tenten gasps in horror, then feels blood coming out from her mouth. 'That man, he cut me without being near me! I don't think I can see Naruto again! no...' Rekimaru smiles again, not noticing Haku doing some one handed hand signs.

"Makyo Hyou Sho!!"

His most powerful jutsu gets to work, as crystal mirrors appear around both him and Rekimaru. Haku rise up, and enter in the mirrors, as they all appear into the others, holding three senbon. But at a loss of energy he couldn't keep this up. Rekimaru smiles at Haku. "You don't have enough chakra to do this, and you can't catch me with the speed at the disability of two limbs. Once they go away, I will kill you." Haku spat up blood. He knew he was right. That's why he did this jutsu. He then disappeared from all the mirrors, as they close in on Rekimaru, and trap him in one giant mirror.

"What the?! What is this technique!?"

For once he lost his smile, and had his eyes fully open. Haku did some hand seals with one hand, and all of a sudden, the mirror began to crack.

"Hijutsu:Hyo Sho Daibakuha!!"

The mirror explodes into a million pieces, leaving nothing but broken glass of ice and blood onto the floor. Haku then fell onto his knees, and began to lose vision, as he smiled to the others. "Victory." was all he could say before fainting, plopping onto the floor like it was some sort of rugged bed.

Five hours have passed in the land of snow, and a certain ice ninja has just woken up from the hell he just went through. He looks at the ceiling to see that he is inside a hospital. He looks at his chest, which was fully exposed to see himself bandaged and fixed. His eyes shift to the left to see Tayuya's chin on his hand. She was watching him getr up. "Haku-chan, you did it. Thanks to you we got the damn book." She moves her face in for a wet kiss on his lips. After parting and gaining a little wetness on her chin she looks at the door to see Anko and Tenten, the bun girl bandaged as well.

"You know that's forbidden here. I would love to watch but now's not the time. Once you get better we can head back to Konoha, savvy?" Anko smirked, holding the book in her hand. She begins to leave, dragging Tenten along with her. Tayuya gets up to close the door, and lock it. She also puts in a genjutsu to keep people from listening in. She then attacks Haku, jumping onto him. She begins to pull his pants off when he places his hand onto her shoulder. "Wait, I have to tell you something. I know that I just met you, but I want to tell you something:I think I love you."

Tayuya could feel tears coming down her face. She then puts her hands onto his face and kisses him. "I love you too Haku. You are the only reason I didn't leave your retarded village. Now let's see how much you love me."

She removes her pants, then underwear along with it. Her pink haired pussy already dripping wet, ready to be punished by him. She grabs hold of his pants, and almost rips them open. She is greeted by his already huge erection, which she starts to lift over. She places herself over his huge estate and lets it slide in. She could feel herself in an extreme amount of pleasure, and starts bouncing up and down. She moans and yelps each time she goes down, as Haku grabs firm hold of her ass, and begins to pound upward, causing her to growl with lust and hunger. She begins to lean in closer to him, and kisses his girlish lips, moaning inside his mouth and licking his insides as he does. He abloges by wrestling her tongue with his. This continued for about one and a half minutes before she reached her climax, him too. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Tayuya, I think I'm coming"  
"Go on Haku! Cum your seed inside me"  
And with one final scream, he cummed inside her, and she screamed as loud as him. It would echo through the walls if it weren't for the barrier genjutsu in place. She falls on top of him, semen dripping from the cracks of her pussy as she lifts off. And with a final 'I love you', they fall to sleep, unaware that the curse mark around her neck begins to go away, disappearing from sight.

Tenten was walking down the frozen streets of town, contemplating about her fiance. "Naruto, I won't disappoint you! I'll become as strong as you!" And with that, she runs through town.

The four shinobi made it back to Konoha, after retrieving a very important document. Anko and the others reported to the Hokage's ofice, and gave the results of the mission.

"Good work. Now we can find him. Here's your earnings for the mission." Tsunade said as she handed her a small pouch of money. Anko took it gracefully, and left muttering something about dango. Tenten, Haku and Tayuya were about to go, when someone said, "Tayuya, I wish for you to stay." And so she did, as Tenten left and Haku waited in the hallway. Tsunade holds her hands in a pyramid. "Do you wish to become a Konoha citizen and leave behind your past with Orochimaru?" Tayuya nods. "Of course. After spending much time wtih Haku, I realized how much I love that girly bitch. And I would do anything for that man, and his friends." Tsunade tosses her a leaf headband.

"From here on out, I accept you as a Konoha chunin. Infact thanks to this mission I feel Haku, and Tenten have risen to chunin rank as well. That will be all." And with that Tayuya left, and approached Haku with a hug and kis. Back in her office the youthful looking Hokage was staring at a picture of her and someone who looked like Naruto, only without the whiskers on his face. She stared at him, and felt like she was about to cry, but held it in. "I need to tell him. I will tell him, when he comes back!" She placed the picture on the mantle, and fell asleep.

Three Years Later...

Two figures were approaching the front entrance of Konoha. One had long white hair and some sort of doshi on. The second one had a black veil with black clothes on so you couldn't tell who he was. But if you looked close enough you could pick out the whiteness of what seems to be a mask.

End Chapter

* * *

Kenshin:Next chapter you get to see Naruto, but he looks different. His eyes and hair might change. Vote for what you'll think it will be. 

Zeke:Here are the translations to the jutsus used in this chapter.

Soshoryu:Twin Rising Dragon

Futon:Chikiri no Jutsu: Wind Release:Thousand Cuts Technique

Hyoton:Shinkuhasu Hyourin no Jutsu: Ice release:Crimson Lotus Ice Ring Technique

Hijutsu:Sensato Suisho:Secret Art:A 1000 Flying Needles of Death

Shinsou:Divine Spear

Makyo Hyo Sho:Demonic Ice Mirrors

Hyo Sho Daibakuha:Ice Mirror Great Explosion


	21. Love of Destiny, Naruto and Tenten

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy

Kenshin:Some of you may think that when I said I wouldn't make another gaiden you thought I wouldn't make another chapter in this series. In actuality, I won't make a filler until I decide on it. I will continue on making regular chapters based on and with the main dude.  
Zeke:And now I shall take this time to thank the people who liked this story so much, they took the time to review and put it on their favorite lists:  
Backyard:who always has some good ideas to pm

Aoi Nami-chan

Destineylegend:has some good stories, and wish he would finish his tourney

Killjoy3000

Mion33

Monzo the Saw

NarutooftheUzumaki

RhiannonG

The Anonymous

Man Ulic

Qel Droma

XLycan-ShadowX

Xhielle

Zaara the black:who has a story in progress I already like.  
Banryuwielder244

darkvamp345

maverick9871

mc2000

megaman915

minawa

quintin grey

Kenshin:Time for the disclaimer, but first a moment for all those who died in this fic...ok moment over!  
Disclaimer:You think I'm stupid?! Do I look stupid to you?! I mean let's just think about it, let's just think! If I owned Naruto, would I be wasting my time on a non profit fan based website writing stuff that will never happen!?!?

Chapter 21:Love of Destiny, Naruto and Tenten

* * *

Three years have past since the mission in Yukigakure. The village of leaves seems to be at peace now, although in actuallity in preperations for war incase. At the front gate of Konoha, two figures come into the village. Two chunin came along and halted them. "Hey, you have a reason for being here?"

One of the visitors stepped forward. He was an old man with long white hair. "Hey there. Don't worry guys it's me! I, the Frog Sannin have returned from a 3-year mission with my apprentice! He's over there." The two chunin look at the man next to him. He was wearing a long black shirt that resembled a cape. The inside was red and he had big pants that made you think his legs were stuffed with something. His face was covered by a black hood, and if you looked closer in, you could see a white mask with three red scar like marks on the left side of the forehead. Around his neck was a blue and green jewel that seems to be familiar. He lifted his head.

"Hello. I am known as the disgrace of the hidden leaf." The chunin figured out who it was after hearing that. "Oh yeah! Lady Tsunade asked for you! Please head for her office." The chunin left them go by, as Jiraiya and the other walked towards her office. On the way there the mysterious man jumped up onto a pole, and looked at the view.

"This place is awesome! I missed you Konoha!" That's when he noticed Tsunade's face on the Hokage monuement. "So they put her old-ass face onto it huh? I can't wait to see Tenten." He jumps down. Jiraiya shakes his head. "Stop stalling. We need to see her."

"Not yet. First I need to get something to eat." said the masked man. He walked over to Ichiraka's ramen shop. As he sat down he saw Teuchi and Ayame, his daughter. "Hey there! I'll have 6 bowls, three of miso, three of beef, and a plate of tempura chicken." The manager abloged. As he received his food and ate, he removed his veil, to reveal the mask hidden under. It seems to have, in addition to the stuff you could see before, teeth. There were eyeholes where they were suppose to be.

His hair behind it was blonde and long. It hung over his face, and at the end of it it had a ponytail. He grabbed the mouth part of the mask, and lifted the two rows of teeth up, to reveal his mouth. As he ate through it, someone came by. The man looked his head over to who it was.

She was a girl, 17 she looked. Her outfit was a white chinese shirt with red lines from her bottom right breast to her top left breast. She had on a black saoshi, and sandals that showed the pinkest legs and feet you could ever see. But what got his attention the most was the brown hair she had, which was tied into two buns, and the brown chocolate eyes she had, which can get you lost in them. He knew automatically who it was and stopped eating.

"Escuse me, I'll have the miso." she ordered. The owner smiled.

"You eating his favorite in rememberance of him again?" The girl smiled. "It's true. I can't wait until he comes back. I just want to hold my love again. I haven't had such a feeling of happiness ever since he left." She looked down at her feet, then turned her direction to the other person. She was quick to notice he had a mask on, but even quicker to notice the blonde hair. She continued eating.

The two finished at the same time. The man closed his jaw mask, paid, and looked at the girl. He got up and stood behind her as she rose and paid. She saw the man in front of her. "Uh, who the hell are you? If you want to fight then not here! I don't have time for perverts like you!" The man shook his head, and spoke, "It has been 3 years, and I still love you, savvy?" She gasped at that, and even more when he opened his mouth mask and kissed her. She couldn't react in time to remove or beat him up, and during the kiss she didn't stop him. She just froze, and looked at him. "That kiss...Only one person has that taste in their mouth, or kisses me in that way." That's when she figured it out.

"Na-Nar-Naru-kun? Is that really you?!" she spoke, tears starting to form. That's when the man chuckled. He then rose his hand up, which was now in a fist. And in one quick strike, he punched the mask, breaking it into pieces. The pieces fell to the floor, revealing the face of a god, that had the hint of a demon. He had whiskers on his face, three on each of his cheeks, and the...That's when she noticed that his eyes were red, no longer the clear blue eyes that she fell in love with, they were replaced by evil eyes of a demon who killed for fun. Although they had the hint of destruction in them, hidden within was caring compassion and undying love for the person she looked at.

"Naru-kun, oh my God. Why did you wear that mask?!" she spoke softely. Naruto could feel his face turn into grief, then back to love. "I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Besides the first person here that I wanted to see my new face was you, my fiance." Tenten blushed greatly, and jumped up to kiss him. Her tongue pressed into his teeth, asking for entrance into his mouth. He opens, and they duel tongues. She grabs onto his hair, and thrusts in, giving more passion into the kiss. After pulling away for air, she stared into his lovely eyes. "Naruto, I love you. Thank you, for coming back to me." she whispered.

"Tenten, I will never break a promise to you. I shall always love you. No matter what happens to you, I will always be there for you." he whispered back. Jiraiya patted his back, which surprised both of them. "Aw, isn't that sweet? But don't forget about Tsunade." He smacks his forehead, and grabs hold of Tenten, and runs to the office, in a flurry of flashes. Jiraiya sighs. "He forgot I can teleport." And he does.

At the office Naruto makes his way in, and spots Shizune sitting by. "Shizune-neechan!" She looked up, and saw someone holding Tenten's hand. She automatically knew who it was. "Naruto." She gets up and leaves, confusing both Tenten and Naruto. They shrugged, and went in. The couple see Jiraiya and the Hokage waiting for them. Tsunade looked at them, as Naruto smiled. "I see Jiraiya overhere was right. You became a better ninja right?"

"No worries oba-chan. Oops!!" He covers his mouth realizing he just cracked on her age. She just got up and walked towards him, seeming calm. But Naruto wasn't gonna fall for it. "Ok, I'm truly sorry for calling you a grandma!" She reaches her arms out, and he flinches and hides his head from pain. But what he doesn't expect is her hugging him. He opens his eyes to see her eyes closed, and tears running down them.

"You have no idea how much you are right, my grandson." And all three of them just freaked out, but Naruto just stayed where he was, in the Hokage's arms, hoping she will give an explanation.

After what seems to be hours Tsunade releases Naruto after a bone breaking hug. He limps onto a chair, and sits down. "Man that hurt. So Let me get this straight, you were my grandma, and you never told me?!" His voice changed from weak to anger. Tenten walked towards him to comfort him, but he held a hand up to her. "No. I want to hear her."

Tsunade shook her head. "Yes, it's true. I am your obasan. I ony found out a day before I had to sent you away. You gotta understand, I never knew about Arashi having a child!" She seems to be in tears. Naruto's anger quickly shifted from rage, into sadness for having to have her bring up her son's death, his father. He goes to comfort her, but she holds a hand up. "Don't. It's not your fault. I want to be alone with Jiraiya for now." With that, Naruto and Tenten leave, tears plopping onto the floor from his cheeks. Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya. "Was it too soon?"

"No, it's better he would hear it at 16 than 13. Besides, he isn't the type to condemn someone for a little mistake." Jiraiya plants his hand onto her shoulder, as her tears subside. She looks at the report of Naruto's growth, and stares at the pervy sannin. "About the seal, is it time?"

"Yes. The seal seems to have been weakening during his training, and if something isn't done soon it will break and the kyubi will be free. There's no doubt about it." The hokage seems to bringing in even fresher tears. "So there's nothing we can do? I..have to...have him killed?!"

Jiraiya holds his hands out, waving them vigorously. "No no! There is a way. The seal will only break if he uses the chakra and expreiences some truly emotional trauma, like the death of a friend. He has to be put under house arrest until we can get the preperations ready." The frog hermit's eyes turned into concern, and had a thoughtful look in them, one that wasn't perversion for once. "The seal will break, but if it's the same as the one I taught Arashi, then the Kyubi won't kill him, then."

The Gondaime looks at him. "What do you mean?!" "The seal used to seal the Kyubi has an added feature if it were ever to be broken:The demon won't be freed but instead it will try to fuse into Naruto's conscience. If he can fight him off, then he won't lose his insanity, and life. And the fox will stay inside him." She seems a bit hapy that there might be a chance to save him and the village, but she isn't too sure about it. She has lost too many people in her life, and this time she won't lose another. "I leave it in your hands, Jiraiya. Please help him."

* * *

End Chapter

Kenshin:I got a report about someone asking of Naruto's grandfather. I could make it jiraiya, but then he would have to tell him during the three year training. so I'm gonna need an oc for his grandfather, who will obviously be dead.

Zeke:Next Chapter Tenten reveals something to him that make him question their relationship. And a proposal that will make you se the depths to how much she will make him happy! And what about the seal? Find out next time!

Sportygirl, I'm a guy if you were wondering.


	22. Dawn of Sacrifice, The Two Demons

Angel Eyes For A Demon Guy 

Kenshin:Now it's time for the next chapter, 22.  
Zeke:This will be about Naruto's huge problem, and how it could kill him, or make him stronger.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 22:Dawn of Sacrifice, The Two Demons

The two couple make their way to an apartment that is unknown to the blonde boob. "What the?! Where's the old house?" Tenten sighs deeply, then smiles. "I moved out. I was able to become chunin and get more payments in my missions. Haku and Tayuya moved in as well. My folks retired and returned to running the old weapon shop. But anyway, let's go."

She pulls him along, leaving a cheery smile. But unlike most of the smiles she makes, this one is kinda similar to his mask smiles, especially when he seems to be suffering from something. It was obvious to him that she was hiding somehting. 'Hmm. I'll ask her about it later.' They entered the apartment, and went to a room labeled 1807. She pulled out a key from her weapon scroll and unlocked the door.

The door flew open, to reveal two people who look like girls. One of them was actually a guy, with black hair that was cut so you could tell he was a boy. He was wearing a jonin outfit, with white blue underneath, and an Anbu dragon mask on. He had a sword on his back with a lightblue hilt on with a white star as the guard. He was sitting next to a girl with red hair. She had on a chunin outfit with a grey jacket instead of green, and a white shirt underneath. She had on also a Kusarigama hanging from her left leg wrapped around it, and a flute in her pocket. They turned over towards the incoming couple.

"Holy hell! It's Naruto!" spoke Tayuya. She stared at him, and smiled at him. Naruto lifted his right eyebrow. "What no blatant cursing? Did Haku give you more influence than I thought?" He chuckled as Tenten laughed considerably. Haku just smiled, then got up and led them in. "It's nice to see you again Naruto. I was worried you would change and become emo. Pay up Tayuya." He held his hand out to her. She muttered some crap about fucktards and paid him 200 yen. Naruto sweat dropped. "Uh, it's nice to know you guys are ok-" He is then pulled into another seperate room by Tenten, then is locked.

"What was that about?" Haku asked. "It seems Tenten was waiting to do this with him for 3 years. I guess teenage hormones finally got to her!" She sneered, and sat at a table, pulling out a board with checers on it. "Not chess again!" Haku complained.

Tenten threw him literally onto the bed. Naruto fixed himself so he could be sitting up. "Uh, you know you could have just told me. I mean I-"

"Naruto, it's not that. I wanted to tell you something, something I can't let the others know about:I'm barrened."

Naruto didn't know what that meant, so he decided to ask her, but she held her hand up. "I went to see Tsunade for a checkup when I became jonin, and...well, Naru-kun, do you want to have kids someday?"

Naruto thought about it. "Of course I do. I wouldn't want to have kids with anyone else but you. Even if you got pregnant during that time." She sighed. "No, I didn't get pregnant. I can't ever have children. I'm sorry."

A dam begins to break as her eyes begin to flood with tears. "I'm sorry, that I can't bring you a family." Her head hangs to the ground, and the mattress begins to get wet where she is. "Tenten, please stop. I know this is a bad thing to ahve, but-" She didn't even let him finish, for she just ran out, busting through the doors and leaving the apartment. Tayuya and Haku walked in to speak to Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened?" Haku asked. Naruto looked up at him. "Tenten told me she can't have kids. And she seemed to have left after it happened." Tayuya and Haku changed the expression on their faces and were as sad as Sakura when she heard Sasuke died. There was a knock on the door. The three went to it and saw an Anbu. "Naruto, your presence is required to Tsunade-sama." They grabbed him and took off.

Tenten ran through the streets, crying and tripping over things as she ran into a forest. "I'm sorry, but you would be much better off with someone else. " She cried as she sat down on a rock. But she stopped when she noticed someone coming this way. The girl was a jounin in fishnet stockings and a purple shirt on. She also had a pineapple shaped hair with purple shade and brown hair. "Tenten, I saw you running through town. Why are you crying?" She spoke softely. Tenten looked up. "Anko-sempai, I'm sorry. I told him I can't bear children, and-"

"You ran away! You know he doesn't care about little things like such, which is why he still stayed with you." Anko spoke. Tenten rose up. "I-I, he wants to have kids though. I do too. But not right now though. What will happen to us when he proposes?!"

Anko shook her head. "Tenten, I wanted to tell you this:If you're upset with this, then he can have kids through me." Tenten looked up, confused, happiness and fear swept her mind.

"What?!"

Naruto found his way to her office. "Oba-chan, you called me here?" Tsunade turned towards him, crying. "Oba-chan, what's wrong? You don't enjoy crying in front of me!"

"Naruto, I officially place you under house arrest." Naruto shifted his eyebrow. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, but the seal can break any minute, and we can't place you in danger of killing your friends." She spoke softely, still crying. Naruto closed his eyes a bit, and looked at her. "Naruto, please understand that I won't alow you to die. I won't let another person I love die in front of my eyes. You will be assigned someone to watch you until Jiraiya can prepare something that should help you."

Naruto nods, then leaves. Tsunade then looks at another slip of paper. 'If I sent him on this mission then there's no doubt he'll release him. Then it'll all be too late.' She said as she flipped through the pages of the file, signed by Kazekage Gaara.

**Sunagakure...**

In the sandy dunes of the village hidden in the sand, the Lord Kazekage was standing in the middle of the desert on the outskirts of the vilage as the sun was setting and the moon was approaching frmo the dark side of the world. He was wearing a red variantion of the outfit he used to wear and without the gourd, and was staring down someone. He was wearing a black yukata with red spots all over it. He kinda looks like a girl though, with his blonde hair in his face, but there was something about his headband. It was an Iwa headband, except it had a slash across it. And there was something about his right hand, for it had a blue and green ring on the right index, and had the kanji for the Azure Dragon, Seiryu.

So far the fight was in his favor. Gaara had lured him out of the village, and kept him from blowing other people up. This missing ninja had the power to create clay creations and blow things up with them. He had kept him on the ropes for so long, only to be in a bit of pain.

"You tired yet? This can go more easily if you would just give up." said the iwa ninja. Gaara had snucked his sand up behind him, and gripped his arm.

**"Sabaku Kyo!"**

Gaara's signature killing technique crushed his arm, and rendered it useless. But unknown to him, it had stockedpiled on clay matter. As Gaara tought he had won and grown onto the verge of winning, the sand blew up, knocking him unconscious. He fell to the ground, as said Iwa ninja smiled. "Wasn't expecting it to end so soon. Oh well, time for his demon to come out."

End Chapter

Kenshin:That was unexpected! Next time you shall see how will this play out, and then Naruto learns about the seal and how it might and will break anytime!


	23. The Day Before All Ends

Angel Eyes For Demon Guy 

Kenshin:This will be the 23rd chapter of my Naruto hit. Here Konoha shinobi head for Suna to help save Gaara, and because Naruto has been put under house arrest he can't leave, and spends time with his friends.  
Zeke:Warning! Major Cliffhanger at end!! You will hate me for this later, but either way, it's good shit!

Disclaimer:Stop asking for this! No idiot in the entire system of Fanfiction has the gall to declare ownership of Naruto.

Chapter 23:The Day Before All Ends

Naruto was heading back to his new domicile, treking through the streets of his traitorous village. But the people didn't seem to try and kill him this time. They took one look at him, and thought he was Yellow Flash. Ever since his maturity outlook change people have been staring at him like they saw a ghost. Well, almost everyone. Most of the younger, and older, female class had hearts in their eyes from one look at him.

He just shook it off, and headed home, hoping to see Tenten and have her calm down so he can atleast talk to her. But things didn't go very well on his return trip, for a few people dropped by. One of them was a bowl cut haired teen, with a fetish for the color green it seems for he wore not only the chunin jacket, but a green sweat suit underneath. He also had the thickess eyebrows known to man, until he looked at the other guy. It was like a before and after commercial, because the older man was his spitting older image. The last one was completely different. He had on a white long sleeve shirt, with black hair that dragged to the ground, orange pants with wrinkles that lined all the way to the ends, and white eyes that looked like a zombie.

"Neji? Gai-sensei?! Lee!?!" He exclaimed. Lee and Gai struck a pose.

"YOSH! NARUTO, WE HAVE HEARD OF YOUR RETURN, AND WANTED TO SEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!!" shouted Gai. "Naruto-kun, I am here to test your ability in a fight! Will you show me how your youthfulness has grown!?" yelled Lee.

"Of course. I was on my way home, but it would be bad for me to go with fangirls. Ten-chan would kill me." he complained, pointing to the women behind him. Neji only smirked, eyes closed in that 'That's kinda funny' kinda way, as Lee and Gai jaw-dropped.

"Naruto, you gotta show me how to attract the opposite sex like that!" pleaded Lee, as he dropped to his knees, almost praising him. "Uh, not that I enjoy having attention, I ain't the cocky brat I used to be back then, but I will have that match now."

Lee gets back into his Goken stance. "Then show me how well you can fight!" Lee ran towards him, thrusting his right fist towards him. Naruto grabbed his wrist with his left arm, and lifted him into the ar to slam him onto the ground. Lee spun himself in the air and released himself from the grip, landing on his feet, not hesitating to lung at him for another punch. The fox chunin only had to duck under the fist then lift his entire body, throwing him into the trees. Lee did another spin, bouncing off the tree and backi towards Naruto, who only ducked again and lifted his left leg up for a stomping kick. Lee flew into the ground, landing on his back and spitting up blood.

"Wow! You're amazing Naruto! I'm not even wearing weights this time! But I bet you're holding back on me are you?" Lee proclaimed. Naruto only smirked, dusting off his feet and rubbing his hands together. "You bet I am." He was just about to go for the wristbands he was wearing when an Anbu came by.

"Maito Gai, your team is to be present at the Hokage's office." Gai nodded, turning to Lee and Neji. "Alright boys, our most youthful leader hasd requested us. Let's go see her now." He vanishes, and Lee follows afterwards. Neji stays behind though.

"Hey how come you're not going?" asked Naruto. Neji began to walk towards the office. "There's something wrong with your chakra coils. I'd advise against using them too much, or something terrible will happen." He then flashes away, leaving Naruto to think about what he said, and to try and lose the girls following him.

Hokage's Office..

Gai and his former team has made it there, entering and being greeted by Kakashi, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba with Akamaru. Kakashi hadn't changed much in these years. He still reads that damn book, and wears the same clothes as before. Sakura had grown not as tall as she might have. She still has her hair cut, and wears gloves with a much older version of her outfit. Her headband is in a red color though. Hinata seems to have grown more than them, her choice of clothes have changed from a sweat jacket and purple spandex pants to violet pants with a blue and purple sweater. Her hair has grown as long as Neji's, as well as her shirt size, and she seems to be more confident, if at all. Shino wears the same damn outfit choice as before, only the color style is green. His shades cover less of his face this time, and he seems to have cut his hair. Kiba was wearing the usual chunin outfit, only with a red shirt underneath. His pants were red and white, matching the shirt. Akamaru lookslike he has been eating for three centuries, for he was the size of a wolf! They all did the hi's and handshakes, then turned towards the Hokage.

"Alright, here's the deal:the Kazekage has sent us a distress signal asking to send immediate help. He seems to have made contact with Akatsuki, and we have to make sure they don't get what they want. You will go now!"

The group nods, then vanishes, heading for the gates of Konoha. After preparing for the journey and summoning a turtle, the group made their way to save Gaara.

Back in Konoha, Naruto was heading home, after losing a trail of women after his hide. He enters the apartment, heading inside the apartment, only to remember he doesn't have a key yet. He knocks on the door, hoping to get Haku or Tenten or Tayuya's attention.

"I wish they would have given me a key before I left." He was gonna knock again, when the door flew open, as he fell to the floor missing the door. He looked up to see Tenten staring at him. "Oh hey Tenten. I was hoping to talk to you." She glomps onto him, smothering her head inside his shoulder.

"Uh, something wrong?" He asked worriedly. He knew that she would only glomp himwhen she's either really glad to see him, or trying to cheer him up for an embarassing thing he might have to do for her.

Tenten raised her head. "I'm sorry I ran away. I was acting childish. But I want you to know, that I won't run away again. I found someone who is willing to have our kids. Her name is Mitarashi Anko." Naruto thinks back in his head, trying to remember someone by that name. He can't though.

"I don't think I know an Anko. Couldn't you have gotten someone I know, like Ino, or Hinata, or Sakura, or even Tayuya?"

"No. I knew Tayuya wouldn't want to love anyone but Haku, even if they would to have a foursome with us. Ino, well, she's with Neji now, and I would rather kill myself than let that slut even touch you!" She spoke that last voice in such vemon that her lips were being bitten down on. At the door Tayuya and Haku came in, with groceries.

"Naru, Ten, you guys came back. We just came from the store." Haku spoke as he placed the food onto a table in the kitchen. The black haired girly shinobi took out a round and red fruit from the bags, crunching and savoring the juiciness of it. "And now we are about to make a salad." His red head girlfriend pulled forth a pineapple, then cuts it up with her weapon. Soon they begin to dump fruit all over the table, and dicing anything there that can be grown from the ground and is sweet or crunchy.

In about 10 minutes a big bowl was filled from head to toe with chopped fruit. It was large enough to fill even Naruto's appetite. After smaller bowls were handed out they wasted no time to chow down on the delectible produce. "So Haku, when are you gonna propose to Tayuya-san?"

Haku spat up all his food into the face of the asker, Naruto in this case, completely taken off guard by that question. The receiving fox only growled in response. Haku's puking face shifted into a blushing one at that. "Uh, I do not plan to discuss that in front of her."

Tayuya made a devilish grin, as she scooted on over to the girl faced ice user. "Aw Haku-chan, I would have thought you'd be too proud to let a surprise get in your way." She cuddles into him, eating the lucious fruit in front of her.

"He is so whipped!" Laughed Naruto, falling onto the floor holding his sides. Tenten joined him on the ground, cracking up. Haku just got mad, but it didn't show on his face. Tayuya held him back so he wouldn't do something stupid.

"Look who's talking! Tenten been had your ass pussy whipped for about as long as Haku's told me!" replied Tayuya, smiling deviously. Those words brought not only silence but a killer intent in the room. Naruto rose up, eyes fixiated on killing the flute player.

After about thirty minutes of that, followed by another thirty minutes of strip poker and comparing sizes, they decided to hit the sack, Naruto sleeping in Tenten's room of course.

Meanwhile in the forest of Konoha, well one of them anyway, a white haired pervert was finishing the final touches on the plan he has been putting into play ever since. "Phew! Finally! Let's hope this works. If not..." He doesn't even thinks about what might happen if this fails.

'Naruto, you gotta be strong. You have to consume the Kyubi before it eats you up...Arashi, it's time I tell him.' Thought the perverted geezer, as he strutted on back to the Hokage's office.

Back at said office Tsunade was drinking a bottle of sake, which was actually vinegar but she didn't notice until she drank it.

"Ew! Yuck! I hate this crap!!" That's when a knock was heard on the door.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya is here." said Shizune. Tsunade pressed a pink buzzer, signalling them to come in. Entering in came Jiraiya and Shizune.

"Is that it Shizune?" She asked confused, since she always leaves after letting in someone. "No, Tsunade-sama. I just have something to say, after he's done."

"Ok, how are things?" She asked the Toad Hermit, turning over to him. He frowned, sighing as he sits in a chair. "Preperations are now complete. We just need some strong shinobi who can hold him out until the battle within ends." Spoke Jiraiya. "We should start now, I don't think the seal will hold for long."

"Fine. I already have a few shinobi in mind. If his friends and fiance plan to save him, they will do this. Now what was it you wanted to say Shizune?" She turned over to her assistant. Shizune felt a bit discourage to speak, but found some sort of courage and rose up.

"I have a confession to make. Before I left Konoha with you Tsunade-sama, I was married." This raised a few eyebrows off the faces of Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Oh you were? Well what does it have to do with this?" She wondered. Shizune sighed deeply.

"I never told you because I didn't want to bring up any horrible memories I have, and because I didn't know you knew who he was. I loved that man, and ever since he died during that day.." She seems to be sobbing during this point, even on her knees. "...I thought our son died along side him. I was foolish back then to allow him to take our son into battle. After I learned of his death I fled Konoha with you. It wasn't until after I met with you and when we returned here that I learned our son was alive! He even looked like him!"

"Shizune, calm down!" Yelled the Gondaime, shaking her assistant quite violently. That's when something crossed her mind. "Wait. Tell me the name of your son." She spoke in a rather commanding than an asking voice. Shizune looked up to her.

"My name used to be Uzumaki Shizune."

End Chapter   
Kenshin:Next Chapter Naruto goes through the ordeal that will either save him, or wipe his soul clear off the face of the Earth. Also Shizune tells Tenten to tell him, since he wouldn't want to speak to him.  
Zeke:Next Chapter:Kuroi Getsuga vs. Shiroi Getsuga


	24. Dawn of Omnipotence

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Kenshin:Last Time Shizune just revealed she was Naruto's mother. How will Naruto handle it?  
Zeke:This is getting to become a drama instead of a humor.

Disclaimer:If you think I own Naruto, then the stuff you must be on is strongeer than the stuff I'll probably never be on. If you can read this and not try to eat it, then you're not as high as I thought.

* * *

Chapter 24:Dawn of Omnipotence 

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night, staring at the ceiling, trying to bore himself to sleep. 'Why do I feel so evil lately? Is that demon starting to affect my social abilities?'

**"I'm getting closer to you!"**

Naruto gets spooked, then looks around for the source of the voice. That's when his worse fears were realized, seeing the demon face of the fox in front of him.

**"I'm drawing closer to you everyday. Your seal will soon go away, leaving nothing to stop me! Then I will devour you, and take full control of this world! Then you will disappear from this world, and the next! See ya!"**

And with a maniacal laugh, he disappears, leaving Naruto afraid, for both him and his friends. 'Oh no. It can't be! What do I do now? Father..'

With very much effort Naruto was able to force himself into sleep, only having to wake up two hours later due to dawnlight. Tenten shift herself in her sleep, snuggling closer to her fiance.

"No Naruto. Anko would hate to wait up." She mumbled in her sleep Naruto nudged her a bit, waking her up slowely. She stared into the red eyes of her esteemed lover, kissing his nose it seems. "Ohaiyo. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you guys too. So wake up! It's time!" said a voice on the window seal. After turning towards it they learned that it was Jiraiya of course. Tenten snuck back into her covers, blushing madly. Naruto only got up, throwing a kunai at him. "You perv! Are you really so lonely that you have to watch your own apprentice sleep with his fiance?!"

"Not really. Now get dressed. We gotta go, and bring your friends." He said, dodging the knife. After an hour of getting ready and waking up Haku and Tayuya and waiting for them to get ready the youthful shinobi followed the old pervert towards TRaining grounds 7, Naruto's old team's place. Waiting there were Tsunade and Shizune.

"Naruto, it's time. But first, you can remove those spirit aura cups I gave you." Jiraiya said. Naruto blinked in confusion, then remembered what he meant. "Oh those! I completely forgot about those." He then holds out his two arms, and spreads his legs. After releasing some energy into his system, yellow energy rings appeared around his arm. The other arm had another, and it seems that they were connected by a golden energy line. His feet had the same situation.

Tenten stared at them. "What are those?" Naruto turned his head over to her. "Spirit Aura Cuffs. These are things Jiraiya gave me before we even began our travel outside of Konoha. These things are made to suppress the chakra inside of someone, and restrained them. But now I think I should take them off now. I'll explain it to you after this trial." He holds his hands up in the air.

**"Energy Senkai!!"**

He yelled the last part, as the yellow chains disperse. All of a sudden a huge surge in energy was blowing away everyone, as Naruto was now standing on top of a crater. His eyes were turning completely blue, as chakra surrounded him, blowing away the trees around him. After two minutes it stopped, leaving everyone in awe.

"My my, it seems they held in a tremendous amount of energy. I guess that's what happen when you spend three years training with me." proclaimed Jiraiya, laughing out loud. Tsunade was far from impressed, she was amazed out of her gambling-pig-loving mind! Shizune was choked up, seeing her own son surpass her husband in terms of strength.

"Naruto, even when I feel you can't amaze me anymore, you pull an amazing feat out of your ass in less than a second. I'm proud of you grandson." Spoke the Gondaime. Tayuya and Haku were too jawdropped to say anything, and not just because of Naruto's magnificent strength that he has held back, but also when Tsunade said he was her grandson.

"You're related to him!?" jestered Tayuya. Tenten, Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade herself smiled and nodded. "Of course. Where do you think his stupidity and temper comes from?" said Shizune. Naruto then made a serious face. "Alright, when do we start?"

"Now." quickly replied Jiraiya, who held out his hand towards him. "You need to find a way to absorb the Kyubi into you, and keep him there. Oh and Shizune'syourmother." He spoke the last part fast, but the blonde boob wasn't that dumb to figure it out. "She's wha-"

He couldn't finish, for Jiraiya's hand released some sort of blue light that flashed in front of Naruto's face. His eyes went cold, and he fell to the floor, but his sensei grabbed him before he could touch the floor, closing his eyes with his hand.

"It's time." He said. Jiraiya gave the boy over to Tsunade, as she went towards another spot. Jiraiya then did a couple of handseals. In about a minute, a yellow barrier appeared around the area, surrounding the middle of the training grounds by one hundred radius. "This will keep people from coming here, seeing in here, or sensing chakra in here. Let's go."

"Wait!" Tenten grabbed his shoulder. "What did you tell him before knocking him out? And why did you call us here?! I mean yeah we would have come here anyway, but why did you let us without a fight?"

"Naruto's about to go berserk. AS soon as he wakes up he won't be himself, but transforming into the fox. You need to keep him occupied so he doesn't try to break through the barrier and hurt anyone else. I chose you three because I know you would be willing to do it without question. Now let's go." Jiraiya said, walking over to where Tsunade, Naruto, and Shizune are.

There they found Naruto facedown on the floor, Kuroi Getsuga on the ground with him. Jiraiya walked in front of him, doing a couple of handsigns. Tenten was walking over to Tsunade and Shizune.

"I hope he makes it out. I really want to be with him." She whispers to herself. The Gondaime only smiled at her, gripping her in. "Don't worry. My grandson won't let that thing take him out without a fight! His father would be proud to see him now." Tsunade then turns over to Shizune. "His mother too."

"Tsunade-sama, I know I didn't tell him, but I know I should tell Tenten, since she will become my daughter-in-law." Shizune announces to her. Tenten turns over to her. "Your his mother?! Why didn't you tell him?!"

"I didn't know he was alive! Neither did I know his name before he disappeared from my eyes! I thought he died alngside Arashi when he took him into battle against that evil demon! After I learned Arashi was dead I assumed Naruto was too, so I fled Konoha with Tsunade and you know the rest." She cried out in tears. After listening carefully to what she had to say, Tenten decided not to push her anymore. That's when Jiraiya stopped.

**"Sealing Jutsu: Gochuo Tekan!!"**

He slammed the ground with his two hands, as five metal pillars fell from the sky and crashed into Naruto's unconscious body. They fell on top of his wrists, ankles, and the part of his spine that was right above his chest but below his neck.

"Now it begins."

Inside the mind of the blonde haired chunin, Naruto was in a different environment. He was on top of some stone pillars, above a meadow field with green lucious plains and a large lake that had a river leading elsewhere. In his hand was Kuroi Getsuga, as he was looking at what looks like a mirror image of himself. This person was on the other hand completely white, apposed to his completely black clothing. Even his skin was bleach. His clothes were a white version of his, and the inside color was black though. He has yellow pupils surrounded by a pool of red and blackness as eyes, and razor sharp fangs for teeth. He stared down at Naruto.

**_"Hey. Long time no see, human."_**

Naruto looks to his left, then his right, and sees the change in scenary, and no sign of the beast that has caused him pain.

"Where's Kyubi?"

The white him gave no answer. Naruto then grabbed his sword with both hands. "Tell me now or else I'll crush you with Kuroi Getsuga!"

**_"The Getsuga you're reffering to...Do you mean the Kuroi Getsuga in your hands? Or.."_** He pulls a white version of Naruto's sword from behind. **_"...The Shiroi Getsuga in mine!?"_**

Naruto was star strucked. "A white Getsuga!? Who the hell are you!?" The figure only smirked an evil smile.

**_"You asked earlier where the nine-tailed fox demon was savvy?! The truth is..."_** He flashes out of sight, and appears in front of Naruto, sword held up for a strike. **_"...I AM THE KYUBI!!!"_** He yelled, slashing his sword down at Naruto, who blocked with his.

Back outside

**KA-THUMP!!**

A shockwave of wind blew, blowing back the surrounding ninjas that were watching over Naruto. After rising back up, they realized it was a charka spike in power. Tsunade stared down at the pinned down body of her grandson. "Naruto." Tenten, Haku and Tayuya got back up as well, shivering in their boots a bit.

"I should have known. Those things won't hold him." claimed Jiraiya, still with a look of worry in his eyes. Shizune backed up a bit behind the Hokage, staring at her imobilized son. "But those things look like they weigh more than he does!"

That's when his fingers started moving. Naruto's fingers were collecting dirt as they tried to move. The five pillars started to shake, growing cracks as he moved. His legs started moving as well, followed by a shrieking moan coming from his mouth that was facedown in dirt. The pillars then crashed into eachother as Naruto rose his head up.

His face was completely devoid of the man they all came to love. His eyes were now black water covering a small island of red with a yellow center. The boy's whiskers were now deep and black now, with a hint of red in them. The hair of the boy was completely white now, long gone from being the golden yellow they once were. HE was smiling, but his teeth, or better yet fangs, were showing, as he rose up from the crumbling towers of steel that pinned him down.

Tenten began to back away, completely afraid of her fiance now. But somewhere between her falling on her butt when she backed off, and thinking about what will happen if he were to escape this zone, she slapped on some resolve and pulled out a huge scroll. Jiriaya placed a hand onto her shoulders.

"There's not much time for him to find a way to regain his body and soul. If he cannot, then we have to kill him, if we can." He seems to be crying a bit, and who could blame him? Tenten's were about to go teary too, but she decided it wasn't the time for tears. No more will she cry for the sake of others or herself.

She then walked over to Naruto, who was hunched down picking up Kuroi Getsuga. "Naruto, I love you. I know that deep within my heart that you can survive and defeat this demon! It may seem stupid for us to fight, in any other situation we would be laughing and enjoying eachother's company instead of seriously trying to hurt one another. But I have to fight you, and make sure you come back to me!" He then unraveled her scroll, drawing a wakizashi and holding a Shinto stance.

**"UUUURAAAAAAAAAAAGAHAHHH!!!"** bellowed the insane demon possessed boy, and he got down on three, with his sword in his right hand, and red chakra surrounds his body, taking the form of a tail and ears. Naruto lunged at incredible speed towards her, shrieking as he brought down his sword on her.

* * *

End Chapter  
Kenshin:This seemed longer than the rest. Now what do you think will happen to Naruto next time?  
Zeke:Here's a preview.

_**Spoiler Alert!!**_

"Now you see the difference in our power? A human like you could never hope to kill me, and because you kept pissing me off while I was trapped, I think I should take care of the girl who slowed down the process of my freedom, that tramp you call Tenten." Kyubi made an echoing laugh. Naruto then grew even more enraged, and stabbed his left chest with his blade. It didn't pierce through though.

"What is this shit?!" he complained. Kyubi only shook his head, then grabbed his sword. The blade then started turning into white liquid, disolving into the air until there was nothing left. Naruto could only stare in horror as his only means of victory slip away from him.

Read and Review


	25. Black Light vs White Darkness

Angel Eyes For A Demon Guy 

Kenshin:Hey there. I know I kinda pissed you guys off by stopping at that spot last time, but this chapter will be even longer than that one.  
Zeke:Just go to the damn thing!  
Kenshin:Temper, temper. You won't get a girlfriend with that attitude.  
Zeke:I can't get a girlfriend because I'm stuck in your body!! On with the disclaimer!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. Also some people say that this chapter and the next will be and are taken out from bleach. In a way they're right. But revised in a way that's original, so if you don't know I don't own Bleach, wish I did though.

* * *

Chapter 25:Black Light vs. White Darkness 

**Inside Naruto's Mind...**

Naruto and Kyubi were battling it out, hacking and slashing eachother like there was no freaking tomorrow. Kyubi seemed to be doing most of the attacking though.

"Why the hell do you look like me?!"

**"Fool! With me still apart of your body, I was forced into this form!"**

And with those words still fresh in the air he punched Naruto to the ground, creating a crater. As he rose up, he stared angrily at the white version of him, who descended to the ground.

**"Regardless of how I look, the fact of the matter is I am the demon fox. I just look different. Ever since I learned the seal was weak enough for me to escape through I tried to mess with your mind each and everyday. I did it so much it became weak enough for me to break free from, which leads to today. Since you were asleep for me to reach you, the seal finally broke, but for some reason I was transformed into this after I came through the gate that held me in."** explained the white Naruto. The real Naruto got to his feet.

"So I see, my father must have foreseen this and placed a hidden seal on top of that to keep you incheck until I beat you down. This explains why you look like me, and why the scenary has changed. Meaning if I can beat you, you will become a lesser part of me and have no choice but to obey me!" Naruto exclaimed confidently. He seems to have his resolve returned to him. But Kyubi only laughed at his foolishness.

**"You making fun of me?! As true as that is, you won't get the chance to subdue me! Your power was only so strong because I allowed you to use a small amount of my chakra. And now that I'm free, you won't be able to use it anymore!! And there is noway in this world or the next will the great Kyubi no Kitsune, Lord of the Tailed Demons, be outfoxed by some stupid human who wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for his pathetic, useless, tasteless, little tramp!!!!"** He made a huge snarling accent on the last word. This sent Naruto overboard with rage, as he stomped onto the ground, summoning as much chakra as he can command at once, doing his favorite handsigns.

"Look at my army and say that again!! **Taju Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu**!!"

He created a massive amount of shadow clones this time. If you actually took the time to count them, you would reach up to 1000 black ninjas brandishing a blade.

"Try this on for size!"

Each of them charged at Kyubi, who only cricked his neck and ascended into the air. As the ninjas caught up to him, they slashed down on him. Kyubi only did a few quick steps to dodge the blade, and another flick of his wrist to crush the clones next to him. More came running after him, but each were decapitated or slashed in half. This continued until only two hundred were left.

"Is this the best you got? Not much of a challenge to me."

The Narutos got a bit pissed, then held their swords behind their necks.

**"Hijutsu:Getsuga Tenshou!!!"**

The narutos unleashed their second trademark move, as waves of black and red darkness flew towards him. Kyubi smirked, then chuckled a bit. He started inhaling, then with a very loud scream he blew away the getsuga tenshous, turning them into nothing but air.

"Impossible!"

The Kyubi flashed in front of the Naruto who said that, swinging his sword down on him. Naruto blocked it with his blade, as the other Narutos ran towards them. The white Naruto then placed a hand onto his blade.

**"You remember that it was me who used that move first right? And ever since then when you used it you bastardized it everytime, making it look weak. Well here's a taste of what could have been:Getsuga Tenshou."**

Not much could be told, except there was a huge explosion that covered most of the entire area. All the surrounding Narutos poofed away instantely, and after the smoke cleared, the only ones standing were a perfectly fine Kyubi, and a black and red Naruto. His face was grotesquely bloody and battered, scars across his six whiskers and his eyes have changed from red back to blue. He still had Kuroi Getsuga in his hand, but little good that'll do him.

**"Now you see the difference in our power? A human like you could never hope to kill me, and because you kept pissing me off while I was trapped, I think I should take care of the girl who slowed down the process of my freedom, that tramp you call Tenten."** Kyubi made an echoing laugh. Naruto then grew even more enraged, and stabbed his left chest with his blade. It didn't pierce through though.

"What is this shit?!" he complained. Kyubi only shook his head, then grabbed his sword. The blade then started turning into white liquid, disolving into the air until there was nothing left. Naruto could only stare in horror as his only means of victory slip away from him.

"It disappeared?!" He felt himself lost in thought as he watched his blade slip away...

**Flashback no Jutsu**

_Naruto was training to learn how to use his black sword. He finds himself straining too much trying to weild it, but drops his blade after 7 hours of trying. _

_"Damn! That Zabuza guy had this sword tamed. Why can't I use it?!"_

_**'Hey, human?!"** Naruto looks around, seeing that noone was around to tell him, but just continues to use it. Naruto then heard the same voice, but it tells him to invoke chakra into it. He tries what the noise says, and the sword suddenly grows in power. He can hardly hold it up without energy shockwaves from it cutting up his arms. Then there was an explosion, and he fell to the ground, passing out. But a few minutes later he woke up, lifting the sword to his red eyes, which they hadn't been since his fight with Haku. The 'Naruto' then invokes red chakra into the blade, then slashes at the trees, as the trees turn to dust of red and darkness. _

_**"Let's try it again."**_

_He slashes in the sky, as a wave of red and black dark flames attack the sky. Naruto then begins to laugh, as it explodes in the air. Naruto then feels himself tired, and falls asleep, only to wake up hours later with blue eyes. _

_"What happened?" he asked himself, as he shrugged and began to train with his blade some more, only to find that he can control it even better this time. He even figured out how to do a move, and named it, unknown to himself that a certain red animal was smiling to himself._

**End Flashback...**

"Wait, that time, you invoked your red chakra into-" he was cut off by a hand grabbing his face.

**"Stop spacing out."** He said as he threw him into a pillar, breaking it into pieces as he went through it. Naruto could barely raise himself up anymore, as rocks crumbled around him. Kyubi walked closer to him, and stopped about twelve feet away.

"Who would want you for Hokage? You're loud and obnoxious, you're not well liked, you can't fight without relying on your 'tenant', and you can't even put a scratch on me! Your father did more than just that you fool, he made me bleed! You are nothing compared to him!" He bellowed, swinging the sword by the chain.

**"Seeing you live makes me sick. Naruto, do you have a clue as to what's the difference between a king and a horse?"** Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

**"And I don't mean that kiddy shit like one's a person and the other's a horse, or some simple shit you might say to piss me off! If both of them are equal beings then why is one stronger than the other?!!" **Naruto was actually listening now. Kyubi then stopped spinning the blade. **"I'l tell you: INSTINCTS!" **Kyubi gains a rather malicious grin on his face.

**"In order for identical beings to gain the power needed to become king, they much seek out more fights. They have to lust for battle, want to grind people to pieces, desire the pleasure of killing! Naruto, deep within all kings lie the natural desire to crush, to maim, to slash their enemies to pieces!!" **Naruto opened his eyes wider at this, as the demon started to spin his blade again.

**"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE IT! You don't have those pure basic instincts flowing through your soul and veins! You fight with your brain, and try to kill your opponents with logic, and it fails each time! You're like a fool who is hunting a rabbit with a cannon!" **Kyubi then stops spinning, staring down the human soul before him.

**"That's why you'll never be stronger than me, that's why you'll die here and never become Hokage, NARUTO!!!"** He finishes by throwing the Shiroi Getsuga, into Naruto's heart. Blood gushed from the wound, as Naruto was powerless to stop it or even remove it. He then thinks about what he said.

'Purpose. What is my purpose to fight? I fight to protect people I care for, but is there more?' His eyes seem to have some life in them now, and unnoticed by Kyubi, who is currently approaching him, are glowing.

**"And I ain't gonna have it. I don't know about the villagers or your stupid friends, but I'll be damned if I become the weapon of somebody who's weaker than I am! I never thought of you as someone who could become a strong person, just a platform on my way to freedom!! And with all that said and done, I'll just kill you here," **He grabs the hilt of the blade. "**And take** **your crown for myself."** He then proceeds to remove the sword.

But Naruto had other plans, for he grabbed the blade of the nodachi, as it started to turn black. The Kyubi saw the darkness consume the blade and let go of it and backed off before it could take him in as well. His right hand got some of it though, as it turned into a furry red fox claw. Naruto then grabbed firm hold of the sword, and removed it from his heart. As blood spilled out from his wound, it stopped as quickly as it started, as Naruto then raised his head, the blue glow in his eyes returning to him.

'Instincts huh?' He holds the sword up to him, and then it turns into pieces. The black shards formed into his hand in the shape of a ball. Chakra then started to swirl around it, forming into a black and red Rasengan. Naruto then disappeared in a flash, appearing in front of Kyubi who was caught offguard, and slammed the spiraling sphere into the heart of the wicked beast.

The ball then started to release the wind inside, making a bloody hole inside the fox demon. The rest of the sphere then turned into Kuroi Getsuga, sticking inside of Kyubi's chest. The blood that was spilt from his wound started to consume Kyubi. His clothes then started to become black, as they faded away into nothingness.

**"I see. So you really are strong. It seems you have discovered your true powers, and have finally defeated me. I guess there's no way around it. I have to disperse into the center of your heart and soul."** Kyubi announced in defeat. Naruto then smirked, as he slowely pulled his sword out. "Goodbye Kyubi. I'll see you when the shinigami comes for me."

Kyubi then grabbed his sword, with his still undeformed right hand. **"But remember this:I won't stay gone! I will be back, and next time things won't end so well! Anyone of the two of us can become the king, or the tool. So beware:If you EVER, EVER give me the chance, I'll drag you off of your throne and crush your heart with all my might!!"**

His arm then disappears, along with the top part of his head. But before he could disappear completely, he left one more piece of information. **"One more thing:There is one more reason I attacked Konoha, someone else was there for me to kill;someone whos chakra is even more evil than my own. When I disappear, and you receive my memories, ask your teacher about a man who goes by the name of Uchiha Madara..."**

And with that, he disappears, leaving Naruto alone in his mind finally. The landscape starts to change a bit, and his vision goes black.

**Minutes before the demon was finally vanquished...**

Haku and Tayuya were both very damaged and bruised, having to try not to kill their best friend, but at the same time, make sure not to hold back even the slightest bit, to avoid fear of death. Naruto by the way was lounched on two legs, holding his sword in one hand. But his appearance had changed a bit. He now has long white hair that drags to the ground, and eight chakra pure tails swinging healthily. He also seemed to be smiling, as blood spilled out from his pores. It was obvious that it was too late.

"Is it too late? Has he lost?" asked a worried Haku. Tayuya only seemed to shake her head yes. "It seems. But I don't think we can kill him. He's way too strong for either of us. Even Tsunade will have problems."

The crazed Naruto then held up his hand, to form a black and red Rasengan, when something goes wrong. He holds his head in pain, as though something had happened to him. He looks at the sky, and screams in a bloodcurdling shriek, one that could peel flesh from the bones of babies. Jiraiya then came in.

"It worked! Everyone get back!!" he yells, grabbing both shinobi and running for a safe distance. Naruto let out one last scream, before the walls of the barrier started cruimbling to the ground, and the red chakra started to absorb inside his body. His eyes have changed from blood demon, to his normal blue angel eyes, as his hair stayed white though, fainting and falling to the floor.

After two hours of resting Naruto opens his eyes finally, staring at the bright sky of daylight. He then notices someone is holding him, and turns his head, to see Tenten staring at him, eyes teary and smiling. "Tenten, I won."

"Naruto, you survived. Oh I'm so glad!" she squealed, pulling his head into a sweet kiss. After removing her head she stared into his eyes, seeing that they have returned to being blue. "Your angel eyes have returned to you."

"You're the only real angel here." he whispered to her, giving her a smile to defeat all smiles. Tsunade then ran down to hug him. "Naruto, it's good to see you're ok. I thought I would have to crush that face of yours." she jestered, as Naruto just laughed. Haku and Tayuya came over to him, welcoming him back and such. Even Jiraiya was happy. But Shizune wasn't entirely smiling. Sure she was glad her son survived, but there was that fact that kept her away from him. She then began to walk away.

"Shizune, why do you flee?" he asked, making her stop in her tracks. She couldn't turn her face towards him, for fear of never gaining his trust ever again. "Naruto, I-"

"Shizune, don't. You don't have to explain it to me. You thought I died alongside dad and left with Baa-chan." he asked, getting up from his spot and walking over to her. He stopped right at two feet away. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never told you about me being your mother." she begins to sniffle and get tears at this part. "I know you may never rid yourself of the pain of your childhood, but if you may, would you please allow me to-" Her words were stopped by a pair of arms draping around her stomach, and a head plopping on her back. "Shizune, no, Kaa-san, you will always be my mother, no matter what stands in our way."

She begins to cry again, but they're not tears of sadness or grief, but happiness. Naruto could feel himself cry as well, finally finding the mother he so strongly wanted to meet for years. The pain will never go away, but something will always be there to fill it up, a family.

End Chapter

Kenshin:I have a problem: want Naruto to learn the wind element, but he also needs another. Should I make it fire chakra, add in the Mutokon, the wood style technique, or make him keep just wind?

Poll:

Wind Chakra only?

Wind and Fire?

Or Wind, Water and Earth?


	26. Flashback and Ai no Jutsu

Angel Eyes For A Demon Guy KEnshin:Some of you people have wanted him to have a thunder chakra type. Others chose the fire chakra type. Well since Wood type is out of the question now, the results will be in the next chapter.  
Zeke:On another note:in the last one he made a blue and black Rasengan with the pieces of Kuroi Getsuga. In actuality, I meant to make it red and black, sorry. But on with the fic. 

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, or any bleach referrences in this fic. I do however own any and all occs you may see here.

Chapter 26:The Flashback and Ai no Jutsu

* * *

Jiraiya approaches Naruto and his hugfest with his family, interupting it seems. "Uh, not that I like a good family, but do you mind if we continue?" 

Naruto turns towards the pervy sage, and blushes realizing he almost forgot. He slowely releases his mother and stands straight up, staring into the eyes of his Toad summoning sensei. "Sorry. So what do I do now? Am I off probation?"

Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulders, then walked up to Jiraiya. "No Naruto. We have to wait until your body completely stabalizes and absorbs the fox as well as his chakra. And if Arashi's seal is as good as it was, you should be fine to fight again in 24 hours." Jiraiya explained.

"24!? That's a long time! And I haven't seen anyone else since I got back! Where are they?" Tsunade sighs, knowing that she can't tell him that they went to rescue Gaara. "Naruto, they won't return until the end of their mission. What the mission is and the specifics inside are classified for my knowledge only."

Naruto groans a bit. It was his first time back in 3 years and noone else he knows is around, except Haku, Tenten, and Tayuya. But whining about wouldn't help him a bit, maybe it would pass the time but only by so much, so he just sighs.

"So, what can I do now?" he asked, wondering if he can atleast have the day off. Jiraiya must have read his mind, for he just plainly spoke out:"You can have the day off." And for the next few minutes Naruto was seen bouncing around, and grabbing his friends to enjoy the rest of the day. Shizune laughed at the jolly goodness of her son, as she went towards her sensei.

"So, Tsunade-sama, do you think we should let him live with us?" she asked, wondering if it was a good idea. She only laughed. "Nope. I don't think he'll want that! The brat would probably keep us up with TEnten and him yelling with eachother." She laughs again, heading back to her office, and gaining a feel of dread for the paper work she might have left. Shizune followed behind, thinking only one thing.

'If Naruto is just like his father, then he'll probably marry her this soon. Does this mean I'm gonna become a grandmother before I turn 37...' she cried in her head. Jiraiya just pulled out a book, and headed for the hot springs as usual. 'Well, since I don't have anyhting to do, I'll go do some research, and get those elemental papers for him to use.'

Back with Naruto he and his friends were on their way through town, as he sucked in the sights and new sounds of the town that betrayed him once. There were people walking through the streets, buying things and loitering, and children playing ninja with fake kunai and shuriken.

It would be something to enjoy, if their group wasn't being followed by the worse threat to both Naruto and Tenten imaginable:lusty teenagers that seeked out Naruto. He turns around to see the people who were staring at him, and could feel his face turn dark. With his hair cut by Tenten as he was asleep, his face was fully exposed for women to look and stare at. "This is so troublesome. Let's get out of here." he told his friends, as they seem to abloge, by grabbing him and teleporting to the apartment.

At the front door, the four made it their, as Naruto brushed off the dirt from his clothes, and Haku fixed his hair again. "So Naruto, tell me, what was the training like with Jiraiya? Was it harsh to travel with and have your only companion and trainer a perverted toad hermit?"

Naruto scowled his face and shuddered as he turned towards Haku. "Well, let's just say that it all sucked! I had to do alot of shit for him! He was always trying to dump me at some place and drink beer with some broads! And when he didn't do that, he made me go through some damn pain not even Orochimaru can dish out..."

_Flashback no Jutsu..._

_Naruto and Jiraiya were just leaving the village hidden in the leaves, heading towards their newest destination. Naruto had a look of determination on his face, one that could make his others look like practice. "Ero-sennin, I need to get stronger. If I want to protect Tenten, and keep my promise, you can't ever hold back on training me! I don't care how painful it is, no matter how much I complain, I will see it through."_

_The Toad Hermit looked down at him, and a devious smile appeared. "You don't have to worry about that. Infact I was just gonna wait until we were out of the place to begin your first training step. Put your hands out and stretch your legs."_

_As Naruto did what he said, Jiraiya did some hand signs, and a golden light appeared on his index right hand finger. As he wrapped it around Naruto's hands and legs, it snapped tight on him. "Hey what are you doing?! I don't know about you, but I ain't into this kinky stuff, and you're a dude!!"_

_"In your dreams! These are spirit arua cuffs. Think of them as weights you put on for your chakra." he replied. Naruto then tried to move them with his arms and legs, but to no avail. "It doesn't matter how much you try to move it with your muscles. Your physical strength has limits, but your chakra doesn't have such."_

_"Oh come on! I don't have time for this chakra shit!" he complained._

_"Shut up. Try and focus as much chakra as you can around your hole body, and then try to move." Jiraiya spoke, standing back a little bit. Naruto then did what he said, and summoned some chakra to surround his body. It disappeared afterwards, as he tried to move this time. But it actually worked now, for he could seperate his legs and arms now._

_"I passed the test with flying colors, now get this crap off of me!!" he yelled. Jiraiya only clapped his hands, amazed that his pupil could have figured it out so easily. "Very good. And you will keep that crap on at all times, until I say so!"_

_Naruto could feel sweat coming down his face, most from his reaction, and the rest because of the strain he has. "But it takes all my consentration and power to move these things!"_

_"That's the point! These things will make you more powerful the longer you wear them. Now, I will give you a word to dispell them, but if I find that you took them off without my consent, I'll throw you into the girl's bathhouse, naked I might add!" he said in an evil tone. Naruto only muttered something about evil perverted men._

_A week later they were in Getsugakure, spending time and training there. Naruto was still under the influence of the spirit cuffs, and walking for him was even harder than that exercise in walking on water. And it didn't help the fact that he had to collect food and build a tent before they reached here. He couldn't even use his jutsus because of the strain, which could mean the end for him if an Akatsuki member tried to capture him. Right now they were in the outskirts of town, near a lake, as Jiraiya was giving him a new way to increase his chakra stamina hold._

_"Now, you take a single kunai, and stab the dull end into the ground." He saids, placing said kunai into ground. He then places his right index finger onto the point of the knife, as chakra could be seen flowing from it, and lifts himself up on it. "Next you invoke your chakra into the point of your fingertip, and keep yourself balanced on the thing." Naruto was watching the whole thing, and he was freaking out. It was hard enough for him to move in these cuffs, and now he has to do this!_

_Two hours later..._

_The two were still at the lake, Jiraiya hasn't move from his spot, and Naruto barely was keeping balance. He was on top of the knife with his finger, but he was sweating pure bullets, and using a lot more chakra than he seems to need. But it didn't seem enough for blood could be seen sliding down the knife onto the floor._

_"Good, it seems you got the hang of it." Jiraiya spoke, then smiled evilly. "Now we will keep this up for 9 hours." Naruto could feel himself tensing up, and who could blame him?! He was being completely restricted of 80 percent of his energy, and trying to balance himself on a kunai with what's left. "I, HATE, YOU!!!"_

_Two weeks later..._

_Naruto and Jiraiya were still in the village hidden under the moon, and things were hell for Naruto. Besides jogging, doing push ups, and fetching food for himself and the old man, he hardly had enough time to get the Chakra Spike training completely in the bag. Now he was with Jiraiya at the same lake, standing on water with his hands up as if they were holding something back, and did I mention that it was killing him to keep himself up like this while wearing those things? Jiriaya was in front of him, hands held in a sign._

_"Ok, for an added segment to your training, you will have to learn how to block ninjutsu based attacks. Moves like the Gokayu and other elemental based jutsus that can fire long range can do serious damage to you. Yondaime and I came up with a secret jutsu that can block any of those attacks. And it doesn't even require hand signs. You just have to do two signs, Boar and Dragon, and hold your hands out like you are doing now, and invoke a certain amount of chakra into your hands. If it works, you will be saved. If it doesn't, you will die!"_

_Naruto kinda gasps at the last words, as Jiraiya does some hand signs, and invokes a jutsu._

_"**Suiton:Suiryuu Endan**!"_

_The water dragon technique attacked Naruto, as he did those two handsigns he was told of before, and holds his hands out, chakra flowing through them. The move works, but Naruto is thrown back into a wall. As he slides down to the ground, he begins to lose consciousness, as the Ero-sennin started to walk to him. "That was pretty good. Now we are gonna do this exercise until you don't move a single inch, now get up!!" He said, throwing some water at Naruto._

_End Flashback..._

"...Then I had to sleep with toads for three weeks, and learn an advanced version of the Rasengan, and then I had to..." Tenten placed a hand on his mouth, stopping Naruto from telling anymore about his training. Haku and Tayuya looked at him, and wondered what kept him alive.

"How did you survive!? I mean you couldn't have lvied through that and still be the same Naruto we all know and love!" asked Haku. Tayuya only looked at Naruto, and pondered some things.

"You must have some real guts to go through all that. Orochimaru did something similar but I never complained about it. And to think you did all that just for Tenten." she said, staring at the bushi master now.

Tenten then began to smack his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?! You don't just wallop someone for no reason!" complained Naruto, rubbing his head.

"You really think I can't take care of myself?! I'm one of the strongest kunoichi in this village, after Tsunade and the female jonin! I can hold a fight against Haku and Tayu pretty easily, so you didn't have to get tortured for me!" she yelled at him, as she opened the door and entered in. The three entered in as well, Haku closing it behind him for he was last to enter, and Tayu went to the bathroom. Tenten just watched as she left there, the Naruto grabbed her arm, pulling the body attached to it inside their room, locking the door behind her. Haku saw this, and figured what was up, rushing to the bathroom door to get Tayuya out.

"Uh, Tayu-chan, we gotta leave now!" he yelled through the bathroom door.

"Why the hell so? We just got here!!" asked the loud voice of the former sound ninja. "Naruto and Tenten are about to do it, this time for real!"

And what could be heard afterwards was a bunch of noise that seems to be hurrying something, a flushing toilet, and the door unlocking. Out came Tayuya, who grabbed Haku, ran out the door, and locked it to escape the sounds they might suffer through listening.

Back with said ninjas, Naruto was thrown on top of the bed. As he got up, she stared at him. "What the hell was that for?!" he asked, trying to get his neck realined. "You know damn well what that was! How could you risk us having sex with them around!? They never do it when I'm here!"

"Look, I know how much you enjoy being with them, but I just did it so they could leave. Because I had to do this alone..." He said, as he pushes her to the door, grabs a black box he left on the dresser next to the door, and gently grips her hand, getting down on one knee.

"Tenten, everytime I see you, you make my world feel better. The first time we met you brought me out of darkness, and gave me a chance to live my life with you. Another time we announced our love for one another. And the last time before I left with Jiraiya, I promised to become your husband. Now I return, determined to fulfill that promise to you."

After his speech, he opens the black box, to reveal a diamond ring. It was a golden ring with silver lining on it, with a diamond on the top that was shaped like a spiral. It also had four dagger like jewels in the spiral. One was blue, the second was white. The third was red and the fourth was black. Tenten stared at the jewel, and could feel her heart melt. 'Oh please...please be what I think it is...'

"Amane Tenten, would you please become Uzumaki Amane Tenten?" he finally asked, hoping she would say yes. Although there was a big possibility she would, something might hold her back. That thought went out of his ass when a pair of hands came down to his face, gripped his cheeks, and pulled his face towards hers in a passionate kiss. It lasted for three minutes before Naruto was finally released.

"So, is that a yes?" he asked stupidly. She shook her head up and down, resembling the response he had been hoping for. She then goes down to his level, and hugs him tight.

"Yes! YES!! I love you, and would nothing less than to be your wife!!" she exclaimed, embracing him. Naruto stared into the teary eyes of his esteemed soon-to-be-wife. He then rose up and nuzzled her nose with his own. She opened her eyes, to reveal an even more desireable love and lust for the person she is staring at.

"Uh, isn't that the same look you got when you wanted to-oh. Ok." he realized what she wanted. She nods and attacks his mouth. They crash on the bed, tangling tongues and shit, ripping eachother's clothes off. As the last piece of fabric was removed, they noticed that the other grew a bit.

"Tenten, did you always use to be a D size? You seem bigger." he wondered, not really caring if she answered, as he went straight for it. She placed a hand on his face. "You seem to have grown up yourself. But let's skip the foreplay for now."

He agrees, and lays her on her back, and plunges in. She grabs onto his shoulders, to make it feel even better, and moans to the skies.

An Hour Later...

Naruto and Tenten were laying in their bed, sheet covering their bareness while hands were intertwining with one another. Both of them were staring out the window, thinking of what is next to come.

"You think we were loud?" asked Naruto. Tenten looked back at him, smiling that perfect cheer of hers. "Undoubtful. Afterall you were amazing! They were likely to hear me than you." she laughs, planting a deep kiss on him. Naruto pulled away for a minute. "Next time, let's do it at night. That way people will be asleep." He returns to kissing her mouth.

At the Hokage's office, Tsunade was wide awake, after hearing something very loud. "Damn she was loud! Was that Tenten?"

In Sunagakure, the Gaara Rescue team had finally reached the village. Lucky for them they found Gaara nearby, or he might have died from his extraction of the demon. They met up with two members of Akatsuki, and man with red hair who kinda resembles Gaara, and some girly looking dude with blonde hair.

Right now Kakashi, Sakura, and Neji were currently engaged in battle with said blonde Akatsuki member, while Gai, Kiba and Akamaru were both fighting the red head. Gai had just released his fourth gate, and is unleashing a tidal wave of punches on the missing ninja from the sand. The final attack, which he dubs Morning peacock, finished him off, smashing him into the ground and crushing his body.

Back with Kakashi he could use similar luck. The blonde missing ninja from rock was alot stronger than most would assume. Even his Raikiri with the Sharingan it was still a challenge to actually hit the paper artist. He was about to make a straight forward punch with Raikiri, which was obvious to fail, when the Akatsuki member was distracted for a minute, by a faint noise west of the village. This slight distraction cost him his right arm again. As blood was slipping onto the ground, and the others gathered around, that's when he decided to make an escape plan, and use his arm as an explosion to flee, without the Biju inside of Shukaku.

'Damn. Leader-san will not like this. What was that noise from before that distracted me? It sounded like it was from Konoha...Aw well. Time for the great Deidara to make an excuse.' he thinks, as he flies away in his paper bird thing. The Konoha shinobi watched as he fled, then turns their attention to the dead member in the ground. "So Gai, what should we do with Sasori's corpses?"

"Well, we could send his head to here, and get an added bonus to our most you-" he started, but was interrupted by Sakura. "Gai-sensei, could you do us a favor, and NOT say that again!?" she pleaded, having a headache already about hearing it from them during the trip.

Gai turns his head away, a bit angry about being put down by a little girl. Gaara finally came to. Staring up at the people he recognize, some being his siblings, he felt a bit glad. But he did feel a bit like he did before his seal got fixed, though he could hold it back now. His eyes were looking for a certain blonde haired boob, but to no avail.

"Where's Uzumaki-san?"

* * *

End Chapter 

Kenshin:I should mention this now before you people mention this in your reviews:In the manga, the team that went to go look for Gaara consisted of Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. And when they found him, he was found dead. But the old lady gave her life up to save his, with the help of Naruto's chakra, and in the end it worked. I really didn't want to kill Gaara because I kinda like him. And no none of his siblings will die either, not even Kankurou, though I don't see why people hate him...anyway, I did want the Akatsuki to capture Shukaku, and at the end of the story have 8 of the demons, but since he would have to die, I'll just save it for later. I have a very good idea of what to put.

Zeke:Next Chapter:Naruto learns of his chakra elements, and uses them to learn a new type of Rasengan, one the fourth couldn't finish. A list of the techniques Naruto, Tenten, Haku, and Tayuya know will come up. And the votes come in to tel which element I chose. And since a lot liked fire and wind, and some approved lightning and wind, I'll give you something to love in the next chapter


	27. Near Death Happiness, Red Eyes

Angel Eyes For A Demon Guy 

Kenshin:The votes are in! And in the end, I got Fire for the most! But some also wanted lightning, since it hasn't been done alot. So screw it! I'm gonna make him use Fire, Wind, and Lightning chakra. The three most powerful ones in him.  
Zeke:Hey uh, shouldn't you have some sort of jutsu list thing for the main characters in this fic?  
Kenshin:Oh yeah! This chapter I should put in a character sheet for two characters, stating their info, any change in the 3 years, the jutsus they now know, and what sets them apart. But for now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, or Bleach referrences.

Chapter 27: NearDeath Happiness, Red Eyes

* * *

An hour of sleep later, Naruto was busy getting dressed again, after having good-ol' fashion, all-American, fun, when the had a knock coming from it. Naruto goes to said door, wearing his boxers, and opens it, to see Haku and Tayuya waiting outside. Both were staring at the half naked jinchuuriki, well more like Tayuya was staring in truth, and Haku was just glaring at him.

"Is it safe to come in? I would hate to have you guys yell at us for interrupting you." Haku spoke, looking around for Tenten. Suffice to say, she was in her room, still snoozing silently. Tayuya goes to check on her, and sees her naked form covered by nothing except the sheet, and a smile on her face. "I guess she liked it."

"So, did you guys hear us?" asked Naruto, slightly embarrassed. Haku only glared his trademark 'what do you think, asshole?!' looks, and sits on a chair. "I think you should ask if the people in Suna heard you two. And put some clothes on, I can still see it." he said, blinding himself with one hand up his eyes. Tayuya heard him say this, and looks back out, hoping to get a glance, and was too late for he grabbed a pair of ants hanging from outside the room, flinging them on without so much as a single noise. The flute mistress sighed, and shrugged, walking over to her ice artist lover, and sitting on his lap.

"Haku, do you think we can go see that musician in town? I heard he knows how to play the flute." asked Tayuya, using the Puppy-dog eyes no jutsu. Haku was forced to submit, turning his attention towards the bare-chested blonde chunin in front of him.

"Naruto, you're coming too." he spoke in a voice that didn't ask, but commanded.

"And why should I?" he responded in a firm voice that was made for talking back. Haku only smiled.

"If you don't, then I shall tell your grandma that that noise was coming from you! And I don't think your mother would approve of you having sex at your age." Naruto got superiorly mad, embarrassed, and fearful all at the same time. He knew his mother had the power to ground him now, and that he could get in even more shit by way of oba-chan the Hokage. There truly was only one thing to do.

"I will do it. But you gotta promise me you don't tell Ka-san. Or anyone else for that matter! I'll go wake up Ten-chan." The defeated chunin walked over towards the room where his sleeping girlfriend was.

**Ninja Weapon's Shop Elsewhere in Konoha...**

Jiraiya was finally trailing towards the weapon shop in town nearest the hotsprings, after spending some time doing research, and enters in. He approaches the main counter.

"Hello my good man. I am here to find some of your elemental chakra paper. I would like one of each of them. Also bring out one of those experimental papers, you know the one that reacts if a person has more than one chakra element." spoke the Toad Hermit. The clerk nods, and retrieves said items. After paying for it, and checking the kunoichi gearwear, he walks off, thinking about what next.

'If he's like his father, he should be just as good, maybe even better. His elemental Rasengan should work.' And with this in mind, he walks off.

The rest of the day went off with a hitch. The group of four enjoyed seeing and hearing the musician play. He was actually quite good. Time after was quietly spent at home, where the quartet had enjoyed spending the night, just being with one another, watching some horror movie.

As the movie ended, the four left for their rooms, cuddling with their lovers and spending the night in peace...

**Outskirts of Konoha...**

Two people were outside of the village of the leaves, waiting for something it seems. They were wearing black cloaks with red spots on them. Straw hats and rings on their fingers could lead you to believe that they were part of the Akatsuki. One of them took their hat off, to reveal a shark faced man with blue spiky hair. They look like they were cooking some soup.

"Hey Itachi, you think it's ready?" he asked. His teammate took his off, revealing a man with black hair that fell down short. He has lines along the top of his cheek bones, and the most focused eyes you could ever see. He picked up the pot, and poured the soup in two bowls, handing one over to his shark friend. After taking a bite, he seems content.

"Wow! This is actually good! What is it?!" he asked. The broody one only took a sip of his.

"It's an old Uchiha family recipe:Shark-fin soup." he spoke, sipping some more. Shark face's eyes got big and buggy, as blue lines fall down behind his right eye, jaw wide open as said soup was dripping from his mouth. What could be heard next was a scream, not loud enough to threaten the people of Konoha, but loud enough to scare off the nearby animals.

**Morning...**

Dawn broke at six a.m., as the morning sun shined brightly through a certain window. It flashed onto the face of a certain ninja with whiskers on his face, who instantely woke up from it. Normally he would shield his eyes and got back to sleep, but after training with Jiraiya, he has learned to wake up earlier, and stay away from any bars he might have gone to. He rose up slowly, hoping not to disturb his sleeping fiance, and gets dressed, heading back to training grounds 7 for his training.

**Training Grounds 7...**

At said arena, Naruto made his way to find his perverted sensei, and finds him waiting for him in the middle of where he fought the Kyubi in his mind.

"Ero-sennin. Am I ready to fight yet? I want to crush the Akatsuki and Orochimaru!" said the confident yet unwavering ninja. Jiraiya only nodded yes, as he held out five slips of papers.

"First, before we start, you must find out your element. By putting chakra into these things, only one will react. The one that does something when you put your chakra into it will be your element." he spoke, handing them said paper. Naruto placed them on the ground.

"Ok, so how do I know which is mine?" he asked.

"If one of them burns, then you can use fire. If one gets soggy, then you got water. If it gets cut in half, then you got wind. If another crumbles, you have earth. If turns to dust, then lightning. Now go on!"

Naruto then focuses, emmiting as much chakra as he can, and what happens is beyond anyone's expectations: Not only did one get cut in half, but another burned to ashes and a third became dust. Jiraiya took a good look at him, and was royally impressed.

'He has lightning, fire, and wind!? That's unheard of! Out of all the ninjas in the world, 83 percent have one element afinity. 16.5 percent have two, which usually leads to a bloodline, like Haku's Hyoton, the mixture of wind and water, and Shodaime's Mukoton, control of water and earth. But only the rarest and most potential shinobi have three chakra afinities. I have only heard of two others who had the same potential: Arashi, and Madara.' Jiraiya was so lost in thought he didn't hear Naruto talking to him.

"Hey, Ero-sennin! I think the papers are duds. Three of these things reacted. Shouldn't only two or one do something?" he asked. Naruto looks at the stunned face of his teacher, who finally snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry. Naruto, they aren't duds. You have a chakra affinity for lightning, fire, and wind, each of which are perfect for combat. Now I have a test for you to go through;take this." Jiraiya hands him a larger piece of paper, with the kani for element in the middle. He places it on the ground.

"Go at it. Put as much chakra into it and see what will happen." Naruto does what he says, and places his hand onto it, infusing chakra into the paper. The paper starts to glow, as dark and white flames erupt from the seals. Lightning surrounds the flames, as wind encases it, as it forms into a ball of both elements. The ball then explodes, as the two ninjas backed away, to escape the crater being created. After landing, they went into the center.

"Wow! That was awesome. I guess it's time top teach you. You need to learn how to control all three chakra elements. You know the kage bunshin right?" stated Jiraiya. Naruto only had a confused look.

"Yeah, so what? It's just a jonin level technique that makes a solid clone. What of it?" Naruto spoke to his sensei. "The kage bunshin can learn something that you weren't around for, and once it gets destroyed you learn what it knew."

Naruto nodded, actually listening to him. Sure a few years ago he would space out, but he seems to have become a bit smarter this time. "Naruto, if you make some clnoes and have them learn one of your chakra elements, have another group learn the second, and a third do the last, at the end of the day make them disperse and you can gather all the training they have. Let's go."

Naruto absorbed the information, then began to create his army of training clones, about 900. He then has 300 do fire chakra, 300 do lightning training, and the other 300, not including himself in the equation, do the wind chakra. They spent the entire day trying to burn, electricute, and cut walls, paper, and trees with the chakra.

**With Haku...**

Haku and Tayuya began to wake up, getting themselves ready for the day. "Tayuya-chan, do you feel something wrong?"

"I think so. Where's Naruto and Tenten?" she asked, getting her clothes on. He goes in to their room, and finds Tenten still asleep. He taps her shoulder, and wakes her up. She stares into Haku's eyes, a bit angry, then realizes that she his holding onto nothing.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked, more like in a command than in a request. "We don't know. He was gone before we woke up." Haku replied.

**RING...**

They looked at the doorway, as Tayuya goes to the door. As she opens it, her face faulters into fear. Haku gets up to see who it was. "Tayu-chan, who is it?"

"I think I have a good clue:He has a missing-nin headband, and the sharingan. He also has a shark-faced friend."

* * *

End Chapter

Kenshin:Ok, next-no wait, why should I tell you? You'll find out sooner or later.  
Zeke:Put in the techniques Naruto and his three friends know.

Naruto: his jutsus so far. Some you haven't seen yet.

Kage Bunshin:you should know the translation

Rasengan:Spiraling Sphere

Odama Rasengan:Great Ball Spiraling Sphere

Uzumaki Naruto Rendan:his name Combo

Kuro Getsuga Tenshou: Black Moon Fang Piercing the Heaven

Kuchiyose:Summoning

Rasen Gun:Spiraling Gun, this technique is like the regular Rasengan, only shot from the finger. He gathers chakra into his finger and shoots out the Rasengan in the form of wind.

Tenten:jutsus she knows so far.

Soshoryu:Twin Rising Dragon

Mizu Bunshin:Water clone

Raiton:Rairyu Endan:Lightning Style:Thunder Dragon Bullet. It is like the other dragon missiles.

Raiton:Doryu Sen:I don't know the translation to it, sorry. She strikes the ground with a katana, and releases a lightning fissure attack towards her enemies.

Raiton: Taju Doryu Sen: It is just like the first one, only it spreads into multiple fissures.

He will have four enhanced versions of the Rasengan, wind, fire, lightning, and all of the above fused together. He will have two more techniques after those. The next three chapters will have Haku and Tayuya's jutsus.


	28. Tsukiyomi Attack! Naruto's Fears

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy

I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, loved, and enoyed reading my story. I just hope my other ones can become as good as this.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or the Bleach, fanart, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other references that I might put in. Might be more because they work so well, but don't bother suing me. I only have a collection of Shonen Jump, a Bleach necklace, and a Wii.

Chapter 28:Tsukiyomi Attack! Naruto's Fears

* * *

Naruto continues his training, and after countless tries, he is finally able to use his lightning chakra. He still needs help using the other two, but it was still good enough. Jiraiya had just returned from whatever he was doing, which I won't mention, and comes upon Naruto. 

"So gaki, how's it going?" he asked his prized pupil. Naruto gave the perverted sannin a foxy smile. "I can use lightning now. I found that I can use it to electricute my opponents, magnetize myself towards metal, or vice-versa, and maybe some more! I can't wait for the others to be ready!" He then heads back to training. Jiraiya smiles at this, then continues to watch from afar. But then something happens to him. He feels as though something is wrong, and turns towards his apartment. Jiraiya sees this, and jumps towards him.

"What's wrong gaki? You have to go to the bathroom?" he asked, kinda joking in the process. Naruto looks at him in a serious manner. "No. I feel Tenten's in trouble. I gotta head back!"

He disperses the clones, and heads towards his apartment, sword already drawn running as fast as he can. Jiraiya lifted his eyebrow, and then senses something in the air as well.

**Back With Said Friends...**

The two people at the door looked down at her. The red eyed one took a closer look at her. "We're looking for the Yondaime's legacy."

Tayuya froze up at what he said, then thinks about what he meant. That's when something in her told her that they meant Naruto. She shook her head. "I'm sorry you have the wrong room." She then closes the door slowly, and locks it even faster though. She then runs back to the others, who just came out to join her. Haku had his sword sheathed, and Tenten had her scroll. "What happened?" asked Tenten.

"We better get out of here." was all she could muster up. That's when the door flew open, as the two stepped in again. "Itachi, I think I've seen that girl before. She was with him before!" stated the blue one. Itachi took a closer look at Tenten.

"You know where he is. And if not you will bring him to us." was all he could say, til he unzipped his cloak, to reveal his face. "Kisame, you take those two. They would be a waste to me."

Kisame then draws his sword, as the cloth unravels to reveal a blue furry sword. He then swung it really fast, but Haku blocked it with his now unsheathed sword. They flashed through the window, breaking it as well. Tayuya was about to join Tenten in a fight against Itachi, but she held a hand up to her face. "Go help Haku. Naruto should be back soon. I'm not sure, but I can tell if he's in danger, as he can when I am. Just go!"

Tayuya nods, and grabs her kusarigama. She then jumps out the window to join Haku. Tenten unveiled her scroll, and pulled out a nodachi from it. It had a complete golden hilt with silver lining on it. It had a silver manji as the guard, and a sleek golden blade, with the sharp end as silver though.

"You plan to challenge me, with only a sword and scroll full of them?" pondered Itachi. They both then flashed out the room, heading out the window just two miles away from the building.

**Haku and Tayuya...**

Haku, Tayuya, and Kisame both landed in a secluded area near the forest, right by a lake. Haku then jumped forward, landing a quick slash at his face. Kisame blocks with his sword, and it stops it. The shark man then moves his blade, sratching Haku's face in the process. Tayuya swung her scythe towards Kisame, hoping to slice his head off. He only ducked at the sight, and did a few quick hand signs.

"**Suiton: Suikudan no Jutsu**!"

He yelled out his jutsu, as a sharklike thing appeared out the water, heading over to Haku aftrer the user jumped out of the way. As it headed over to him, Haku did some hand signs of his own.

"**Hyoton:Haryuu Mukuu**!"

Haku did his technique, as an ice tiger came out from Haku's mouth, and attacked the shark. They both collided and destroyed one another. Haku then did some more seals.

"It's time. **Hyoton:Shinkuhasu Hyourin no Jutsu**!"

He holds his arms out, as a red ring of ice surrounds the entire area. It then shrinks down, and surrounds Haku. Lotus flowers then emerge from the rings, and encase Haku in ice, creating a large glacier.

"What, are you forfeiting already?" wondered the shark Akatsuki member, about to crack the ice with his blade. Then it broke on it's own, as Haku emerged from the ice, wearing it it seems. He now has icey red wings on his back, with a tail as well. There is also a dragon claw on his left arm. Kisame looks upon Haku, smirking a bit.

"Oh good. I thought this would be boring. **Suiton:Suikudan no Jutsu**!!" He yelled the last part, as he makes his last jutsu, and attacks Haku with it. Haku only sung his ice encased sword, and the shark froze instantely. After one touch of the shark, he destroys it, turning it into multiple spikes.

"**Hijutsu:Sensato Suisho**!"

He shoots all the needles towards Kisame, who only held his sword out and blocked them all. Tayuya throws her kusarigama, and grabs firm hold of Sameado, after the icicle assault. She then does some handseals, bites her finger, and slams it on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

She then appears on top of a cloud of smoke, and standing on a large snake. This snake seems to be brown, with a crimson mane. She then pulls out a flute and plays it.

"Tayuya-san, you ready?" the snake spoke.

"Yup! **Konbi Henge:Hebi Buki Danketsu**!!"

She yelled out the technique, as another cloud of smoke envelops them. As it clears, the snake that Tayuya was standing on has transformed into a bone like snake. She seems to be holding the snake's tail in place of the kusarigama. Infact it disappeared in its place. Kisame looked at the two of them, smirking in anticipation.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" He said. Haku then charged forward, as Tayuya swung her snake weapon, as the snake head flew over to Kisame.

**Tenten and Itachi...**

Itachi was, unlike Kisame, bored. Tenten had been using lightning based jutsus all the fight, but it seemed futile. Itachi then does some handsigns.

"**Katon:Karyu Endan**!"

Itachi then shoots a fire dragon from his mouth, aiming for the bushi mistress. She only summoned as muhc chakra as she could, and did some handsigns.

"**Raiton:Rairyu Endan no Jutsu**!!"

The attacks collided with eachother, creating a huge explosion. Itachi rushed in, throwing two punches to her gut. She fell to the floor, gripping her stomach. As Itachi stepped back for another technique, she summoned as much chakra as she could for now, then struck the ground.

"**Raiton:Doryu Sen**!!"

It released a lightning fissure towards Itachi, who saw it coming and jumped up. After landing, he kicks Tente in the face, knocking her back a few. She began to rise up, spitting blood onto the floor.

"You seem stronger than most people. I guess against you I don't need to hold back. Witness the strongest genjutsu known to man." he says as he closes his eyes. Tenten doesn't know what he means, so she charges in before e could initiate a jutsu. But before she could do anything, he opened his eyes. The Sharingan wheel now looks shuriken like. But before she could look him in the eye, a huge force of chakra could be felt nearby.

"You leave Ten-chan alone!" was what a voice said, jumping into the fray. What is revealed is Naruto, his eyes blood shot and slitted. He stared at Itachi with rage consuming him. Itachi didn't lose his face, but he did seem a bit surprised. After looking at Naruto, he could tell his chakra seemed a bit different than both the demon's and his own.

"Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to see you again." He spoke, stepping towards him. Naruto lifted his eyebrow. "We met before?"

"Valley of Death, after you killed my brother. I left you to live, after watching you fight him, and was rather ammused to watch you two. it seems Orochimaru was up to his old tricks again." He then stares into his eyes. But the first part of the **Mangekyou Sharingan** didn't work on him, as his eyes were like repelling them. "So, you must have absorbed him then. Which means you need to be extracted back at the hideout by leader."

"Like hell I will!" Naruto then summoned chakra into his finger, swirling it with his mind. "Time for you to join your brother! **Rasenhou**!" He then shoots the chakra in his finger at him, as it becomes a large swirling wind, about to tear him to pieces. Itachi sighed.

"**Ameterasu**!"

He shouted his bloodline ability, and shot a black flame towards the wind, colliding with it, and stopping ti. Naruto rushed in, gripping his body and connecting his face with Itachi's. As they stared into eachother's eyes, Naruto moved him from facing Tenten.

"Itachi, I know full well about your Tsukiyomi. I also know that you can't use it without eyecontact. So if you wish to take me alive, you will spare my fiance and take me out with it!" Naruto stated, staring into his eyes. Itachi slowly made a grin on his face, one that hasn't been made in a while.

"You are smarter than you look. You know that if I use it on you, your friend can take me out afterwards, as it drains my power and I wouldn't be able to fight for long. But even so, you still insist me using it on you and not her...So be it!!" Itachi stated.

"Naruto then could feel himself getting transported somewhere else, feeling his soul leave his body.

"**Tsukiyomi**!"

(The next few paragraphs are gonna be so painful, you might not want to read. So for all those who don't wish to see, look for the next line going across.)

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, and finds himself not in the place he last was fighting Itachi. No, he was in a place far worse than hell. He found himself in a deep and dark dungeon, tied to a cross facing the ceiling, and not even clothed. He looked around, and saw his friends looking at him, Haku, Tayuya, Jiraiya, Shizune, Tsunade, even Neji, Lee and Kakashi and Sakura. They all were looking at him, smiling and laughing at his humiliation, saying things he would normally hear from the villagers, and hasn't heard ever since he became a genin. 

"Look at the demon. What a fool!"

"Kill the fox bastard!!"

These were just some of the things he heard that tore into him. Then he saw something he never wanted to see. The forms of all his friends disappeared in front of him, melding into Itachi.

"Naruto, your torment hasn't ended yet. No you will now receive punishment by the one you care for the most, without so much as speaking to her." He then flicks his wrist, and his mouth opening closes up. Naruto kept trying to speak out of it, but all attempts proved useless. That's when he saw someone he never wanted to see in this situation. The girl he loved more than himself:Amane Tenten.

"Naruto-teme, it's time I show you how I really feel about you, you fucking demon!" She said with a snarl. She pulls out a whip. It has some yellowish white picks on the end, as Naruto was risen up from his platform by the ropes tying his arms together, until he hung in the air like a worm on a hook.

"I'm gonna enjoy this slowly, for 24 hours." She said, smiling evilly. She then swings the whip, slashing his stomach. He moaned out from the pain, but it couldn't come out as loud from the fact that he didn't have a mouth. The whip rose into the air again, as blood leaked from both the pick and his flesh. She slammed it down again, this time ripping off more of his skin in a long line. She went to his back, and whipped behind there, tearing into his body until you could see his bones. Naruto could feel himself pass out, and did, letting the pain go through him, but she then whips his face, leaving a major scar on his face, even peeling off his face. Tenten then pulled off his boxers.

"And to think, I fell in love with you. I would never love a demon like you, and I never will. You can go marry a demon bitch in hell!!" She then takes off the ring she received from him, and throws it at his face, eternally scarring his soul. Naruto could feel tears coming down his face, as he watched his only hope of happiness slip from him. She then swung the whip, tearing at his personal member, and his two friends. Naruto could feel himself in immense pain, but all this was nothing compared to what she said and did outside of the use of a whip.

He woke up again, and finds himself still in the sme situation, only his wounds have healed. Tenten was in front of him, with Haku and Tayuya, and a pot of bubbling liquid.

"23 hours. 59 minutes. 59 seconds. That much time until you can leave." Spoke Tenten, as the others laugh. Itachi comes up from behind them.

"Pour it." Was all he said, until they splashed the pot of liquid onto him, as it burned into his skin, revealing it to be acid. They all laughed maniacally some more, each one brandishing a weapon.

* * *

It may have been six seconds to him, but it felt like a lifetime of torture to him. His breathing became so shallow, you couldn't sense any life in it. Naruto plopped onto the ground, sweat pouring out from his face like bullets. 

"Damn. He was right.I used too much on that girl. Gotta get Kisame." Itachi tells himself, grabbing Naruto. Tenten grabs her sword, and tries to rise.

"You better let him go now!!" She threatened, about to run for him. In an instant, Itachi threw a kunai at her. She dodged it, but didn't see the second one he threw, which impaled her ankle. She crimped onto the ground, trying to rise again.

"No! Get back here! I won't let you take my fiance away!" She yelled again, trying to rise. Itachi was about to run off, when he felt something wrong.

"Where's this bloodlust coming from?" He asked noone. "Why don't you look in your arms, human?"

The voice came from in his hands, as Naruto was staring at him, with red eyes and slitted pupils.

**Slash!!**

It happened in an instant. It was so fast the Uchiha couldn't block or dodge it in time. He backed away form the demon possessed boy, holding onto the large fracture that was on top of his flesh. Naruto rose up, licking the blood from the drawn Kuroi Getsuga, fangs shining into the sky.

"You really do suck at this, Naruto! You didn't realize that demon eyes could block out the Tsukiyomi, and suffered from the torments of your friends and loved one!" Kyubi roared, swinging the sword by the chain. "Well, guess what!? It's my turn for you to watch me fight, and me to kill and slaughter!!"

As he laughed maniacally, Tenten was watching from her post, trying to both get closer to the one she loved, and stay away from the bloodthirsty demon who seems to hate her so much. 'Naruto, please no.'

* * *

End Chapter 

Kenshin:Well, here you go. For the author's note now, you get to see the jutsus Haku has so far. But first the other translations, and for those of you to know, Tenten has lightning based Chakra, Haku has water and wind, making ice, and Tayuya has earth.

**Konbi Henge:Hebi Buku Danketsu: Combination Transformation: Snake Weapon Combination**

**Rasenhou: Spiraling Gun.** This is the new name of the Rasen Gun Technique I said in the last chapter.

Haku: jutsus known so far.

**Hijutsu:Sensato Suisho: Secert Art: A Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death**. He makes multiple needles of ice, and uses them to kill his opponents through impalement.

**Hyoton:Makyo Hyosho: Ice Style:Demonic Ice Mirrors**. The user makes multiple ice mirrors to enter into. He can use it for travelling to other places, or to trap his opponent. He can move at high speed in them, and throw his senbon needles at opponents at amazing speed.

**Hyoton:Haryuu Mukuu: Ice Style:Fierce Tiger**. An ice tiger comes out of the user's mouth, and attacks the opponent in the way the dragon missiles do.

**Hyoton:Shinkuhasu Hyourin: Ice Style:Crimson Lotus Ice Ring**. This technique lets Haku summon a red ring of ice around a certain area, as far as he can. Then lotus flowers come out from the rings to freeze anything inside it on contact. He can also use it on himself to give him added armor, mostly in the form of wings, a tail, and claws. As this he can freeze anything his body or his specially designed sword touches. He can also use his other ice jutsus without handsigns while in this form. Only in this form he can use Ryuusenka.

**Hyoton:Hyosho Daibakuha: Ice Style:Ice Mirror Great Explosion**. This jutsu works wel with Demonic Ice Mirrors, trapping the opponent into the mirrors and shattering it, killing the person inside.

**Hyoton:Itsukaku Hakuegi: Ice Style:One Horned Whale**. It basically is a giant whale coming out of a large body of water, or in Haku's case, his chakra release.

**Hyoton:Ryuusenka: Dragon Hail Flower**. He attacks his opponents while encased with ice from Crimson Lotus Ice Ring with his sword and freezes anything it touches to the core, making even stronger ice than before. After two uses he loses the form, and is badly injured afterwards.

Haku's moves are basically used from his bloodline, the Hyoton. Unlike the ice users in the movie, he can make his own ice, and not just use the surrounding water or snow in his area. Haku created some of the techniques he now knows through his training during the Chunin Exams. The rest he came up with during the time skip. Tayuya is in the next one.


	29. Reveal! Naruto Comes To!

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Kenshin:Well, here we go! Part 29 of my famous story!  
Zeke:What's in this one?  
Kenshin:Kyubi gets in a few shots at Itachi, and Tenten tries to bring him back afterwards. Kisame gets killed and ITachi finds himself in a very awkward situation.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, or your imagination! Noone will ever take that, nor who you are!

Chapter 29:Revealed! Naruto Comes To!

* * *

Kyubi lunged towards Itachi, raining down multiple stabs at him. Itachi could barely dodge them, as each one aimed for his face, and pulled out a kunai, slashing at him two times, the second one making contact with his skin. Blood flies out, but the wound heals just as fast as it appeared. Kyubi flung back a few meters, then lunged forward, left hand thrusting outward.

"Let's see you dodge this! **Katon:Karyu Endan no Jutsu**!" He fires a dragon flame attack towards him, as Kyubi jumps into the move, an explosion covers him up. As Itachi looks further in, he spots something unpleasant: a wave of red and black colors was heading towards him, fracturing the ground in front of it. At the last second, mostly because he still needed to charge up what was left of his chakra, he jumps out of the way. The smoke clears as Kyubi is revealed with a red furry arm with claws. Itachi does some more handseals.

**"Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **He fires his immense comet at Kyubi, who just breathed in deeply, and shouted really loud, evaporating the ball into dust. The Sharingan user could only watch, as one of his most powerful fire attacks fell useless. He couldn't move anymore for he was out of chakra now, whatever he had before was used up in that last move. He pulls out a pill, to use for regenerating his chakra, but a hand gripped his neck, lifting him up into the air. The hand belonged to Kyubi, as he looked at Itachi's dreadful eyes, and sees fear in them. The pill fell to the floor, and was crushed by the demon fox's foot.

"Before I kill you, answer me this:Where is your organization hq?!" HE asked in a voice that demanded his cooperation without fail. Itachi could only shake his head no.

"Kill me. Let me join my family in hell and end my suffering!!" He told him, in a tone that demanded just like most of the times he talked. Kyubi gave him a snarling laugh. "Like hell I will! I'll first make you suffer, then rip your precious eyes out, and then you will beg even more for me to kill you!!"

He increases the grip on Itachi, as blood came coughing out. This continued until he fell unconscious. Kyubi threw him into a tree, blood appearing behind it as he slid off it. As Kyubi walked over to it, something unexpected stopped him:Tenten. She had a hand onto his shoulder, keeping him from moving any further. The demon fox charged up as much demon chakra as he could for now, and turned to face the bushi mistress.

"You wish to die so soon!? Fine, so be it!!" Kyubi stated, as he raised his sword up to swing it down. She did another unexpected thing, hugging him. She dug her face deep inside his chest, keeping him from slashing her. The red chakra then started to consume her, as she felt herself transport to another place.

* * *

Inside Naruto's mind... 

Tenten opens her eyes, and finds herself in another place. It is a deep and dark room, where the only light you could see was from a lightbulb from above. But she wasn't paying attention to any of those things. No her eyes, mind, and heart were all focused on the crying boy in front of her. He was completely nude, as she could spot out torn pieces of cloth on the ground in front of him. She also sees blonde hair smacked dab on the boy's head, multiple scars all over his body, and blue eyes that seem to have felt a world of hurt and pain beyond all things imaginable. She knew who the bloody boy was before she even looked at him.

"Oh my sweet Naru-kun!! Who did this to you!?" She cried, running towards him. He saw her and digged himself even deeper into the corner. She saw this and stopped her progress.

"I loved you. And you did this to me...y-you never cared for me, only used me for your evil pleasures...keep away from me!!" He yelled the last part out, crying a flood of tears. Tenten didn't know what happened to him, then it hit her:She remembered something Tsunade told her about concerning the Mangekyou Sharingan...

_Flashback no Jutsu..._

_"What do you know about the Sharingan, Tenten?" The Hokage asked Tenten._

_"Well, I only know that it is one of the most famous bloodlines in the land of fire. It can copy and watch an opponents movements as if they were in slowmotion." She replied proudly, as if she was a doujutsu expert._

_"Yes, well there is another form of it. It's called the Mangekyou Sharingan, Kaleidescope Copy Wheel Eye. It can only be achieved through immense guilt on the user's conscience, like if said person killed someone they cared deeply for. Itachi is the only living Uchiha living now who can use it, since he killed them all." She spoke, causing Tenten to gasp, thinking of how far Itachi went for such power._

_"It gives the user two more abilities:Ameretasu and Tsukiyomi. Ameretasu allows him to release a dark colored flame that can burn things a normal Katon jutsu couldn't. The second, and most dangerous of all genjutsus, is the Tsukiyomi. With one look in his eyes, he can transport your soul into a world where he controls. There he will torture you in ways he deems great enough to cause you the most pain, whether phyisically or mentally, and it leaves the victim with so much mental damage that they could die without the most extensive medical attention. I am just giving you a heads up if you ever take it upon yourself to try and take on Itachi." She states, looking at her from her desk. Tenten nods, then grabs the file for her mission._

_End Flashback..._

Tenten could feel herself exploding in tears. "You let him use that on you, and he did something horrible, and it must have involved me!!" She falls to her knees, tears plopping onto the floor. Naruto still didn't come out, and stayed in. She crawled over to him, and hugged him as tightly as possible, regardless of how much he thrashed about.

"Leave me be! I don't want to feel you give me pain anymore!! I just want it all to en-" He began, but was stopped, by a pair of lips touching his. His eyes trailed into confusion, and stared at her.

'She..still...loves..me? But why?!' He thought, still out of whack for the girl who had just gave him the worst pain he could ever feel, a broken heart, she kissed him with love. Tenten released herself.

"I would never hurt you, seriously. I love you more than my life's dream to become a great kunoichi like Tsunade-sama. I wouldn't even lift a senbon needle if my opponent would be you. You suffered a genjutsu, the Tsukiyomi. I don't know what he might have done to you during then, but I apologize with all my heart! I love you!!" She shouted the last part, giving him a kiss again. This time he didn't squirm, but slowly placed his arms around her, as tears of joy flooded down both their faces. The tears merged together, then dripped onto the floor. A light shined brightly from the tears, as they were both enveloped in it.

* * *

Back in Real World... 

"Die!" Kyubi roared, swinging his sword in order to try and kill her, but something in him stopped. He held his face in pain, as Tenten opened her eyes, and backed away.

"You again! I thought Tsukiyomi took care of you!! Get back! I am in control now!!" He yelled at nothing, but it was futile. The red chakra turned into blue, as it exploded, the Kyubi roared in defeat, as his hand reverted to a human arm. Naruto fell to his knees, trying to breath in the air. He then sets his gaze upon Tenten, who was smiling at him.

"You came back, Naru-kun." She said in a soft voice. He smiled back at her, but fell to the ground, unconscious. She saw this, and tried to run to him, but couldn't. Then an arm grabbed him, and held him onto his shoulders. They were both attached to Jiraiya, who had made it in time.

"Finally, I made it! So what happened here?" HE asked the only other person around. She limped herself up, and explained everything to him.

* * *

Haku and Tayuya... 

The two lovers were having more than their share of fun and pain with Kisame. Not only was the Samurai of the Mist powerful, but he seems to have an immense reserve of chakra. Haku was still in his Shinkuhasu Hyourin form, and Tayuya was still carrying the bone dragon whip, but both still had problems taking down this missing ninja.

"Man! I never thought I had to exert myself so much in order to keep up with you freaks! But it's time we finish this! I have a demon to collect." Kisame spoke, tired from fighting two easily jonin leveled ninjas. Haku used the body flicker technique to get in front of him, aiming another slash at him. He dodges and scrapes his face and right shoulder with his sword. Haku held onto his face as the blood came running down his face.

"Haku-chan! Damn you to hell! You will pay for hurting him!" Tayuya swung her whip, forcing her living weapon to move to him in an attack. Kisame only swung his sword once, smacking it in the face, to knock it back. She gasped at the way it suddenly was crushed away. Kisame then did the body flicker technique himself, appearing in front of her. Pulling out a kunai, he stabbed her shoulder, though it was suppose to be in her heart but she dodged. Tayuya fell to the ground coughing up blood, then threw some kunai at him, in which he flashed out of sight and range.

"That thing's pretty fast considering its size, but you still suck. I will crush you and your gay boyfriend!" He said, laughing in a mock tone.

"I can assure you I ain't gay, nor a transvestite. But I will surely freeze you to your core!" Haku spoke, flying towards him with all the speed he could muster. Kisame did some handseals.

"Suiton:Gosuikyu no Jutsu!" HE spat a huge ball of water towards Haku, who stabbed it, freezing it on contact. He then touches it, and does some handseals.

"Hijutsu:Sensato Suisho!!" The ball turns into a thousand water needles, and shoot towards Kisame. He only spun his sword, deflecting them all. He didn't notice Tayuya getting up, and swinging another attack towards him. Kisame couldn't react in time, and just stuck his sword out, keeping it from eating him. He was being pushed back into the air, still keeping the dragon at bay.

"It's time." She says, invoking as much chakra she could spare, thanks to the cursemark activating and spreading through her body.

**SNAP!!**

The Sword broke to pieces, as the dragon put too much pressure into chomping it, and it finally gave way. Kisame got out of the way fast enough to avoid a fatal blow, but still got his left arm ripped off him. He was still in the air, blood gushing from his now gone arm freely. He couldn't do anything anymore.

"**Ryuusenka**!" Haku yelled his jutsu, as an icey wind surrounded him, as he flew into the sky, and stabbed Kisame right in the center of his chest. Ice emerged from the wound, freezing everything within miles of the sky, taking the form of a giant lotus flower. Haku flew out of the way, as if he knows what's gonna happen next.

"**Hikotsu Taihou**!!" Tayuya yelled, swinging her bone dragon whip to fly into the sky. In between the bones chakra emitted from them, as the dragon opened its mouth, releasing a large blast of light red and brown energy towards the frosted flower. Upon contant, it created a huge explosion, leaving nothing left afterwards. The dragon then turned into smoke, as her kusarigama came back to normal. It fell to the ground, in more than one pieces. Haku waas still in the air, as his ice melted. As the last piece fell off of him, blood gushed from the parts they were attached to. Haku fell to the ground, but Tayuya jumped in the way to save him from breaking his neck.

"Haku!" She yelled, lifting the boy onto her shoulders. She then proceeds to look for Tenten, going over to that previous chakra spike from before in hopes that it came from her.

Naruto and Tenten, and Jiraiya...

Jiraiya placed Naruto onto a stretch of grass, as Tenten sat next to him, his head in her laps. That's when they feel a large chakra spike heading towards them. In a swirl of leaves and dust appeared Tsunade.

"What happened here?" She asked, staring at Jiraiya and TEnten. That's when she noticed Naruto in her lap, and Itachi wrapped up in front of him.

"Naruto, and Itachi!? Just what the hell happened here?!" demanded the Gondaime, rushing over to him.

"Tsukiyomi attack. Naruto suffered it, then Kyubi took over and did this to him." spoke the Toad Hermit, pointing to Itachi. Tsunade flinched at the sound of the demon's name.

"But I thought the fusion would keep Naruto in complete control, even if under a genjutsu!" She announced, looking at her grandson.

"Well, yes, and no. It only works on the simplest of genjutsu. But the Tsukiyomi was too strong for him, and it must have made him weak enough for the Kyubi to take over." Stated Jiraiya. looking down at his prized pupil. "But let's take him back to the hospital. Once he wakes up we can continue with his wind and fire training."

"Wind and Fire!?" asked both Tsunade and Tenten, looking at the two men. Jiraiya nodded.

"Naruto has a chakra afinity for wind, fire and lightning, just like his father." He tells the two, picking up the boy. Tsunade looked as if she was gonna say something, but was interupted by a voice.

"I never would have guessed that Naruto had so much potential...makes me wonder if he could beat Haku and me again." Tayuya said, coming out of the bushes with an unconscious Haku.

* * *

Naruto begins to opens his eyes, looking at the white ceiling of the hospital. He looks around, and finds noone around, but that changes when he spots Tenten on him, under the sheets he was sleeping in. He shifts himself a bit, forcing her to wake up. She looks at the bright eyes of her fiance, and leaps up to kiss him. 

"Oh Naruto, you need to stop scaring me like that. The things you do are not suited for a chunin!" She said, tears leaking from her eyes. He looked at her, with love, concern, and a little bitof fear for her. He could still feel the after effects of the Goddess of the Moon World Technique, and was rather afraid that she might do something he knows she would never do.

"Well, I'm sorry. Where are the others?" He asked, sniffing the air to see if anyone was still here.

"Tsunade-sama is in her office, probably trying to kill the paperwork, Jiraiya is somewhere doing what he always do. Haku got badly injured from a move he did on Kisame, and the after effect left him still in bed." She told him.

"Haku..Is he awake? I want to tell him of our engangement." He said, lifting her off of him. He then gets up, and grabs his clothes, changing and getting ready to leave. She changed as well, and followed with him to see Haku.

"Do you really need to tell him about us?" She asked, a bit worried that it might be too soon to let them know.

"Don't worry. I want them to know. Haku is afterall the best man. I would want to see this Anko lady as well, to know who will be having our kids, and to see your mother in law. She has to know as well." Naruto says. They made their way to Haku's room.

"Well, you may be surprised." She says, as Naruto opens the door. They see Haku on the bed, Tayuya in a chair by his side, Tsunade right next to a window, with Jiraiya there as well. Kakashi was with them too with Anko. Naruto looked at the cast that was there, and lifted his eyebrow.

"What's up guys?" He asked. They only chuckled, as Tsunade ran to him, pulling him in with a bear hug.

"Oh you lucky idiot! You proposed without telling your Ba-chan! Is that some way to treat family!?" She yelled happily, crushing his lungs.

"Can't...breathe.." He whispered, getting her to release him.

"Oh sorry. Anyway, how long were you gonna keep us in the dark?" She asked, smiling down at him.

"Well, when I got to your office, which I thought Ten-chan told me where you were." He said, glancing at her. "Sorry about not telling you guys...ey wait! When did you get back Kakashi?!" He just now noticed his former sensei was there.

"Naruto, you have been out for two days. We came back from our mission already yesterday. But I must say it does take a lot of balls to propose at such a young age." The Sharingan user said, chuckling a bit. Naruto could feel a blush forming around his face, looking somewhere else. His gaze fell onto the woman he gained a memory of.

"Hey, you're that woman who did the second part of the Chunin exams. Why are you here?" He wodered, seeing that she had no relation to them.

"Oh, I think it would be appropriate for you to learn the name of the woman who would bare the children of your children." She stated like it was the most obvious fact in the world. Naruto freaked out a bit.

"You're Mitarashi Anko!? Ten-chan, how come you couldn't choose someone who isn't older than me by twice my age?!" He asked his fiance, still freaked a bit.

"I'm sorry, but she's the only one I could trust. Besides, I didn't think you would mind." She tells him, smiling innocently. Naruto hunged his head.

"So where is Okasan?" He asked, looking around. The door closed slowly, as he turned around to see who did it, and gasped.

"H-hi mom.."

* * *

End Chapter 

Kenshin:Ok, here is the final one:Tayuya.

Tayuya:jutsus known so far.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu:Summoning Technique. She summons snakes now, thanks to Anko, after giving up on demons.

Konbi Henge:Hebi Buku Danketsu: Combination Transformation: Snake Weapon Fusion Technique. She merges a snake she summons with any weapon she has that extends or is very long, and forms a whip in the shape of a bone dragon, with a skull dragon head, red mane hair, and yellow eyes.

Hikotsu Taihou:Baboon Bone Cannon. This summons as much chakra as she can, and releases it in the form of an energy blast from her danketsu whip's mouth. The whip then reverts to a weapon, the snake disappearing as well.

Doton:Doryuudan no Jutsu: Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missile

Doton:Doryu Heki: Earth Style: Earth Style Wall. Uh, I don't need to explain this.

Doton: Yomi Numa: Earth Style: Dark Swamp. This summons a large swamp to fill the area.

Doton:Dohebi Udan: Earth Style: Earth Snake Missile. It is just like the dragon missile, but it's a mud snake that the user can ride on, and attack with.

After Tayuya gave up working for Orochimaru, she gave up the use of the demons. She trained under Anko in the use of snakes, and is waiting until she can surpass her to use her special sword, one she never shows anyone.


	30. Hajime! Copy Cat Fights Moon Fox

Angel Eyes For A Demon Guy 

Kenshin:Hey there, it's time for the 30th story.  
Zeke:Let's see, Naruto faces Kakashi in battle, a mother-son moment about marriage, and a flashback concerning about Arashi and Shizune.  
Kenshin:With all that said and done, let's begin!

Chapter 30: Hajime! Copy Cat Fights Moon Fox

* * *

Naruto stayed in place, staring at the woman who brought him into this world. Shizune walked over to him, closing her eyes and embracing him into a hug. 

"You're just like your father. He would be so proud of you, marrying someone who truly does love you for who you are, and not what you can do or what's inside of you." She begins to open them, staring at the still white haired ninja. Said ninja only smiled, glad that his mother approves.

"Thank you for approving of Tenten. You don't know how much this means to me, Ka-san!" He cried in her chest. This set Kakashi off a bit, staring blankly at them.

"That's his mother?!" He asked, and everyone nodded as if it was the most obviously damned thing in the world. The cyclops jonin sighed, thinking more about his teacher Yondaime. Naruto rose up from the hug, smiling at the people around him, who returned a smile as well. He then looked at his former sensei.

"Kakashi, I wish for a match against you." He requested, making him look directly at him in a smile. Three years ago he wouldn't be much of a challenge, but looking at him now he knows how powerful he has become, but is unaware of the events that have happened while he was gone.

"Sure. Is there a reason why?" He asked, before walking towards him. Naruto grinned slightly. "It is always one of a shinobi's dream to surpass any of his senseis. Besides if I can't beat you alone I won't stand a chance against Orochimaru or the Akatsuki."

Kakashi lowers his hand to pat his head, which wasn't that far done. "Ok, Naruto. I'll take you up on your offer. Meet me at your old training grounds." He said, then leaps out the window. Tsunade only sighed, heading out the door. "Don't get beaten otoutou!" She said, leaving for elsewhere. Haku sighed, staring at his best friend.

"Hey Naruto, before you go, can you give me a hint on who your best man will be?" He asked, already having a good idea.

"Uh, duh! It's the only guy I know who looks like a girl. But anyway, there won't be a wedding for another four months. And right now, I have some old guy to beat up!" He yells, jumping out the window to head for his old training grounds. Tenten smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder why that baka wants to get hurt all the time." She wondered, heading out to follow him. Shizune looked at Haku and Tayuya, and scoped for Jiraiya, who had already left without anyone knowing. "Ok, Haku, you seem to check out good, but you'll need another day's rest for you to recover fully. We don't want you to strain yourself and get cut to ribbons."

Haku sighed, staring out the window to look at the training arena, but alas, he couldn't see it from here. Tayuya rose up, and jumped out the window. "I'll be back Haku, after Naruto-kun's fight with that asshole."

She jumps out the window, leaving Haku alone, even Shizune and Anko left to watch the fight.

'I should have bribed her with sex. That always works on Tayu-chan.' He thought, and creates a crystal ice mirror to watch the fight through.

**Training Grounds 7...**

Naruto had made it there, staring at the figure of his former sensei in front of him. "So, you ready Kakashi?"

"By the time I'm done with you you'll go back to calling me Kakashi-sensei." He put his orange book in his pocket, and lifted his headband to reveal the Sharingan eye.

"What you ain't gonna read in front of me like last time?" Naruto pondered, seeing as how he didn't even pay attention to them when the bell test was done.

"No, I think I'll take you seriously this time and actually try to hurt you. Begin!" He said the last part out loud, as they both charged in, Kakashi drawing a kunai and Naruto unsheathing Kuroi Getsuga. They clashed, neither able to push the other back, until one decided to flash away. Kakashi could watch the movements of Naruto's high speed, and found him coming up from behind. Kakashi blocked again, then lifts him up and throws him into the air, doing some quick handsigns.

"**Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu**!" He held his hand to his mouth, and released a fire ball. It hit him, as he poofed into smoke.

"That wasn't him, K**age Bunshin**. He wouldn't get hit like that so easily, so where..." He looked around, and found the black cloaked ninja in front of him, sword ready to impale him. Releasing as much chakra at once, Kakashi redirected the attack to miss and hit the ground, creating a crater under it. The red eyed jonin flew back a bit, landing on his knees.

"Get up on your feet. We haven't even begun." stated Naruto proudly, as if he had the upper hand. Kakashi used the body flicker technique and appeared in front of him with two kunais in both hands. Naruto only turned his sword two times to block both stabs, the ground breaking up as the last one collided. Then they both disappeared again.

In the sidelines, Shizune, Tayuya, Tenten, and Anko were watching the whole fight, amazed that Naruto could keep up with him, and didn't even use a single jutsu save the Kagebunshin, and he only made one.

"This is getting good. Naruto-kun has really grown, but you would know more about that, right Tenten?" Shizune spoke, looking at her future daughter in law. Tenten began to blush, looking away, leaving Tayuya to laugh.

"Well, I don't think I should tell you. I mean it would seem awkward to talk about me having sex with your son, although I should say that he has terribly amazing stamina, the kind to last for days." She whispered the last part to herself, but only Anko heard it, and got a major nosebleed.

"I'll be the judge of that." whispered Anko, blood still coming out her nose.

"So he did come back huh?" A voice said, and they all turned around. There was Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji, Gai, and Kurenai.

"Yup. He returned a few days ago. Right now he's fighting Kakashi, on even terms! Isn't he great?" Tenten spoke, looking back towards the fight. The rookie nine all looked at the fight, watching the fight unfold. It seemed that Kurenai had her mind on other things though, as she kept looking into another direction.

Naruto appeared in vision sight, unaware of where Kakashi was at. In truth though he was behind him, about to lung a punch. Naruto grew a smirk.

"I can see through your movements." He spoke confidently, disappearing from sight and coming up miles away from him. The jonin looked closely at him, then noticed chakra emitting from his sword, or rather the hilt.

"Your sword, it has a seal on it doesn't it?" He suggested, making Naruto chuckle. "You're the first to notice. Kuroi Getsuga does have a seal on it, but it's no ordinary formula, but the one Yondaime used on his special kunai in the great shinobi war, you know the one that gave him the name 'Yellow Flash'."

Kakashi's eyes lifted in shock, as did all the other jonin, including Shizune. "Wait, you don't mean.."

"Yup. The secret formula for the Flying Thunder God Technique, **Hiraishin no jutsu**." He spoke, spinning the sword by the broken chain on it, and jumping into a high tree.

"It was hidden by Jiraiya after he died because of the Kyubi attack, but in the end he taught me it. He even taught me a way to make it into a new enhanced style, but that's another story for another time, let's just fight." He announced, catching the blade's hilt with his right hand.

"So, no wonder you were too fast. I guess it's time to finish you off for good." Kakashi stated, leaping into the air, doing some familiar handsigns. But he didn't initiate a jutsu yet, as Naruto leaped down to him, delivering a vertical slash to him. Kakashi drew a kunai, and with his right hand he blocked the blow, as they passed eachother. Then lightning started to emerged from his hand, as he headed for a tree.

"**Raikiri**!" He shouted, then used the body flicker technique to flash behind Naruto, knowing he couldn't dodge this time since he was still heading towards a tree. Naruto landed on a branch, but didn't try to run, instead he turned around, turning his sword horizontally to block the blow. There was a huge shockwave of aura exploding from them, as the surrounding area was blown away. This was bad for Naruto, for he used a metal weapon against a lightning based attack, and this shocked his body violantly, as he was blown away by the attack, crashing into a crater. Kakashi's original jutsu stopped flashing, as he jumped down to meet him, still rising from the crater.

"Naruto, you seem to have changed a lot. You were always someone who had so much potential, but not enough attention span or instincts to do it in. You continue to fight with your brain, and use logic to fight your enemies. And it's like trying to cut them with a sheathed sword." Kakashi lectured, bringing Naruto to think of something Kyubi once told him.

'Instincts. I almost forgot. Let's see if my training has paid off.' He thought, flashing a few steps away and stabbing his black sword into the ground. He then lifted off his sandals, wearing them on his hands.

"My instincts are telling me that I can block your Lightning Blade technique this time." He announced, holding his hands up in a block. Kakashi shook his head, and takes him up on that challenge.

"**Raikiri** can pierce through any force in a class lower than it's own. You will never be able to stop me with just some sandals!" He does the **Raikiri jutsu** again, then runs after Naruto, who only held his ground.

Shizune looked at him, and immediately knew what he was trying to do. 'Arashi-kun, he is just like you in more ways than one.' She thought, reminising about the first time she met him...

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu..._

_Shizune was walking through the village hidden in the leaves, skipping and cheery. She was holding a bag of flowers, heading over to find Dan. She figures he would be at the training grounds practicing, and goes over there. What she does find is someone else. He was wearing a green shirt, orange pants with a kunai pouch, and the traditional ninja sandals. He also had golden spiky hair and blue eyes, and she seemed to be captivated by them. He looked to be about 2 years older than him, and was holding his hands out in a blocking stance. She stepped on a twig, and caught his attention._

_"Who's there?" He asked. It didn't take long for his answer to pop up, in the form of a girl in dark green hair. She was wearing a japanese kimono with green and purple spots on, and dark brown eyes. She was looking at the boy, blushing quiet profoundly._

_"Gomen, I was just looking for someone I know. His name is Dan, have you seen him?" She asked, and he shook his head no. "I haven't. Hey you must be a shinobi right?"_

_She nodded twice. "I'm just a medic. Being 18, a girl, and a ninja really brings attention to one, doesn't it?" He laughs, seeing as how true she was._

_"Well, I've been a jonin for about 4 year, and it hasn't been easy for me. I'm kinda busy working on this jutsu, but if you want to watch, then sit back and watch me go!" He begins to hold his hand out, swirling his chakra in it to form a blue ball of energy. He then throws it high into the air, directly above from him. He then holds his hands up together, one behind the other, and emits chakra into it. As soon as the ball hit him, it didn't push him down, but exploded on contact. And out from the smoke he came out unharmed._

_"That was amazing, jonin-san! What were they called?" She asked, clapping her hands. He notices the applause, and blushes slightly. He then walks over to her, noticing the blush on her face as well._

_"Well, those were original moves I made. One was called the Spiraling Sphere, and that last one was the Chakra Defense Palm. I've been working on another project as well, and I mus say that it is something I enjoy using once I'm done." He told her, as she just stared at him._

_"Oh wow. You must be a great candidate for the next Hokage if you got jutsus like that!" She said, just noticing the red on his face and grew brighter herself._

_"Well, I hope I do. Anyway, I-" He gets interrupted by an ANBU ninja appearing in front of him. "Hello. I wish to be informed as to why you have decided to approach me while I master my techniques. That means why are you here?"_

_"You have been summoned by the Hokage." Was all he said, then he nods, and walks towards the Black Op. _

_"Ma te!" Shizune said, breaking the tension in the place, and forcing Arashi to turn towards her. "Yes?"_

_"I wish to know your name before you leave, and when I can see you again!" She asked, knowing that this might be another battle he could be going in to. "We can meet up at your place. I don't know when I'll be back, so would you mind giving me directions to your place?" He gave her a smile, as she flustered red, and tried to look for something to write with and on. The jonin sighed, then gives her a kunai and a piece of bark to write on. As she finishes, he takes it, looks it over, and nods. "My name is Uzumaki Arashi. I'll see you later!"_

_And with that, they disappear, leaving Shizune to frolick for her brother. 'I wonder what Dan is up to. I'll bet he'll flip once he hears I met someone nice.'_

_End Flashback..._

* * *

A yell brought Shizune out of her thoughts. She looks at the sight in front of her, as Naruto had held back Kakashi's attack, and hadn't moved an inch. 

"What the? This technique has only been used by Arashi! I guess Jiraiya has taught you to be more like your father than you are!" Kakashi stated, looking at Naruto's hands as the sandals turned to dust before his **Raikir**i, revealing a swirl of chakra holding it back, and short curcuiting the jutsu. The Lightning Blade disappeared, then Naruto raised his back hand, the one that was behind the first, clenched a fist, and landed a punch square in Kakashi's face. The Sharingan wielder flew back a coupe of miles, flattening only one tree in the process, because he crashed into a second one and was stuck there. 'I can't believe it. He successfully used one of Arashi-sensei's jutsus with ease, and used the remaining chakra to deliver a punch into his face. Inventive and smart.'

Kakashi rises up from the rubble, doing some hand seals, and the entire land started to shake and rumble. After the shaking had ceased, pillars of earth rose up from the ground, then swirl together and attack Naruto. They then made Naruto;'s vision go blind, as he couldn't see anything. 'An illusion. He's focusing on my major weakest technique. He knew that I sucked at Genjutsu because of my poor chakra control. Well thanks to Jiraiya I can now dispell them.'

"**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu**!" Naruto heard this coming from in front of him. Naruto then holds a tiger seal, and releases chakra to dispell the illusion. As it goes away, he sees everything now, as burrows are seen heading towards him. Naruto grabs his sword, and flashes away, as the ninken jumps up to try and take him down. More soon followed as Naruto was feeling like a cat in an Inuzuka family dog house.

"Guess you thought you could beat me with this huh?" Naruto said, searching around for his sensei, hoping to find him before the dogs got to him. Seeing as how he couldn't evade them any longer, he bites his thumb, and does five seals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" He yelled, as a puff of smoke was brought forward, revealing a blue and yellow bellied frog. Naruto was standing on top of him, then looks back at the dogs. As they try to bite him, the frog leaped into the air, allowing Naruto to put in enough chakra into his sword.

"**Getsuga Tenshou**!" He yelled, releasing a shockwave towards the ninja canines, poofing them out of existence. Naruto then saw kunai coming towards him, and blocked with the multiple strokes of his sword. Kakashi then appears behind him, two kunai in his hand. Naruto dispells the summoning jutsu, and the frog disappears. The smoke was enough for him to get past the knives Kakashi had, and come up behind him, Kuroi Getsuga up on his chin.

"I think it's time you concede, Kakashi-san. You have until we land on that branch, savvy?" Naruto spoke, inciting victory. The jonin only sighed, seeing as how he can't think of a way out of this, and how he forgot to use shadow clones in this situation. He nods yes, as they touch the branch below them with their feet. Naruto releases his sword, and sheaths it. Kakashi turns towards his student. "I'm proud of you, Naruto. You truly have surpassed me, maybe even your father if you can become Hokage. Sasuke would be glad."

Naruto smiled, then hears the distinct noise of clapping. He turns around, and sees his friends all watching him. Tenten runs up and hugs him, then plants a kiss on his cheek. He could then sense the snickering from Kiba when that happened. He looked at the dog boy, then spots someone hiding behind him.

"Hey why is Hinata hiding behind him?" He asked, pushing Kiba a bit to the side, and sees Hinata still blushing as she looks upon him. She walks away, confusing only Kiba and Tayuya.

"Uh, huh, so what brings you guys here?" He asks.

"We just got back from a mission in Suna. We also met the Kazekage Gaara, and he seems to have a lot in common with you, besides the fact that you each had bad childhoods." Shino said. Naruto looks at them, and feels as though they know something.

"Uh, I have no idea what you mean. I-" Naruto began, but Sakura cut him off. "Don't fool yourself, Naruto. We all know about you, even Tayuya over there knows. None of us knew you had such a horrible childhood because of a demon inside of you. Gaara tld us about it, and how you should have come with us."

Naruto flinched again. "You had a mission to help Gaara? What happened?!" He asked. Kakashi gave him a pat on the shoulder, and covered his Sharingan eye. "Sit down. This is gonna be long."

* * *

End Chapter 


	31. Mission in Oto! Final Showdown!

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Kenshin: One thing before you read...enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, you savage curries.

Chapter 31: Mission in Oto, A Final Showdown!

Kakashi and the rest of the ninjas who went on the mission in Suna told the white-haired ninja about the mission; everything from the beginning where they fought a fake Itachi and Kisame, to where they found Deidara and Sasori and killed the Red Sand ninja. Deidara escaped, but left behind his arm, the one with a ring on it, and about a noise that distracted him coming from the Land of Fire. Naruto thought back to a day in which a loud noise could have been made, and blushed a bit.

"A fake Itachi and Kisame huh?" He said. That's when he rose up. "I should tell you guys that the real ones came here and fought me and my three friends." The others all flinched at this, then turned towards Naruto. "What? It's obvious we won, and Itachi is being held captive by Tsunade right now." The genin smiled.

Kakashi smiled his eye. "Well, Naruto. You care to explain to us why you have white hair then?" Naruto flinched, realizing that he knew this would come to pass sooner or later. After all if he couldn't tell his friends then what would be the point of having friends? He then proceeded to telling them what happened to him earlier, but then a couple of ANBU black Ops came before him.

"Boy, you are requested at the Hokage's office. You have a mission." One of them said. Naruto only sighed, then they both flashed to see Tsunade. Kakashi followed behind, as well as Tenten, Anko, Tayuya, and the rest of the Konoha 12.

Tsunade's office...

Naruto and the two ANBU were right in her office, as the busty blonde looked up from her desk at her grandson and the two ops. "That is good. You may go." The two left, as Kakashi came in as well.

"I never asked for you." said the Hokage. The silver haired jonin looked upon her with an expression that spoke 'sorry'. "I think I should be here. After all he was just attacked by probably the most harshess of illusions a man can have inflicted upon him."

She gave him a deadly glance, then looked upon Naruto who was trying to figure out what was going on. "Oba-chan, what's going on? What mission would this be" His granny sighed, then looked upon him with an even more serious look, which took Naruto back a bit. "Naruto, your mission is to pick up a delivery item in Otogakure. It should be helpful with this Akatsuki."

Naruto sighed. "Why should I do such an easy mission? This is c-rank at best, B if I run into people who would want to stop me. But nonetheless something pointless for me." Tsunade shook her head, then throws an apple at his head. It smashes to pieces.

"You're getting this mission because with all the training you've got, the others need to prepare for any mission they might need alongside you. With the Red Moon Organization searching for you they will most likely go after you even more! So you either take this mission, or you'll be getting D-ranks for a month!" She was at the point where she would strip him of his lisence. Naruto on the other hand was a bit scared of losing it, and just agreed on it.

"So, when do I go?" He asked, a bit in a bored sounding groan that would rival Shikamaru. Speaking of which, he didn't see him, Chouji, or Ino there. "Hey, uh not that it would dampen this mission, but where are Team 7? You know, Shikamaru, Chouji, and that purple broad that obsessed over Sasuke with Sakura?"

"Oh you must mean Ino. Well, they are with Asuma on a mission, and haven't returned ever since. We've heard from them, but now I'm unsure of what now. But anyway, you are to head for Oto." Tsunade finished, as Naruto bowed, then left. Kakashi joined him later, as Tsunade went back to paperwork.

With Said White Haired Ninja...

Naruto was running onward to the border of Konoha. After heading out of Konoha, he made it to the forest. He was just about to go, when Tenten came by to speak to her. "Hey now. You planning on leaving without speaking to your fiance?" She said to him. Naruto turned to her, giving a very warm smile.

"Uh, sorry. I got carried away. But first answer me this: This Anko woman, the snake lady from the Chunin exams, when exactly will I be confronting her?" He said in fear.

"Well, she is very sadistic, so I think after our honeymoon. Which reminds me we should make preparations for our wedding when you return." Tenten spoke in a sweet voice that is only recognizable to him.

"Hai. I think we should go enjoy our time later when I return. I should be back in a couple of days." Naruto then gives her a quick kiss to her lips and walks on. But as Naruto went on, she pulled him back, dragging him off to a more secluded area in the forest. She hid with him behind a tree that was facing the Village they just left.

"Matae! What are you doing?" He asked, but she only put her hand over his mouth.

"I thought I should make you cum before you leave. So keep that mouth shut so noone hears and watches us, ok?" She said, and not a moment too soon she unzipped his pants, inhaling his member and going up and down. Soon he could feel himself rise in feeling, He grabbed Tenten's head, signalling her to move faster. He bit down on his bottom lip, in order to hold back any noise. This was hard for him especially since she was even licking his two brothers underneath. With one last inhalement he came in her mouth. She then removed her mouth from him, licking the semen from his penis. She then licked her mouth clean, and gave him a sweet kiss on the mouth. After releasing him she smiled at him, who returned said smile.

"That was good. I'm gonna treat you to something good afterwards. When I return I'll take you out to your favorite resturaunt." He said, then zipped up his pants, and then continued to leave.

"Don't you dare forget! Also, I want you to make me cum when you come back." She shouted in a voice that commanded only his attention. He sent her a wave, then left. She smiled warmfully then went on to moving towards the nearest training grounds.

Tenten continued walking on, and as she was about to enter Konoha, when she noticed the presence of something around her. She looked behind her, and saw nothing, so she shrugged it off. She then goes into the Hidden leaf Village, as a figure comes out from behind the trees. 'I see how he was able to stop Itachi. I wonder how powerful he will be once I take away his greatest weakness. Let's see what happens in said four months.' And with that, he faded into darkness, eyeing Tenten.

About a Day Later...

Naruto had finally made it to the bondaries of Oto. While the trip was a bit shorter than expected, he only walked over here, sleeping for the night then continuing in the morning. Naruto looked around, only to find noone around. Infact the entire village looked to be abandoned and rundown. No one, not even rats, were around for some reason. 'Hmm. Maybe they ran out of fundings and decided to give up on it. Why would there be something from here useful in fighting the Akatsuki?'

Naruto just shrugged, then thought back to the Rasengan he made last night with his lightning chakra.

Back in Konoha...

Tsunade was sleeping in her office, snoozing louder than her grandson usually does. Her daughter-in-law/assistant came in, looking at the mess she made.

"I remember where Arashi gets his laziness from now. It was a miracle he was never a gambler or a heavy drinker." Shizune chuckled, remembering how much Tsunade loved to gamble and how she would sometimes use the town's fundings to play the slots. Of course luck would have it that she was lucky on only those times. And her drinking is only surpassed by Naruto's love for ramen, if not equal.

Shizune then goes to cleaning up the mess she was ignoring, then looks at a folder she filed under complete. She decided to read it over incase she forgot something, and could feel a genjutsu over it. How Tsunade could have missed it was beyond her, which led her to believe she probably did it when she was drunk or distracted. She then released it, and looked at the true writings. What she read scared her crapless.

"Tsunade-sama, you need to wake up!!" Shizune yelled, as her mother-in-law woke up, glaring evilly at her assistant. "Shizune, you know damn wel never to wake me so forcefully! What is it this time!?" Shizune held the paper to her, anfd after reading it, her eyes were wide.

"Where the hell did this come from?" She asked Shizune, who was a bit surprised as well. "This was some file under the influence of a genjutsu. It was under the facade of information pertaining Akatsuki. And it seems you already assigned someone it. Who was it?"

Back In Oto...

Naruto was wandering the remains of the Sound village, until he was in the forest of Oto. He continued walking, not convinced that this mission was worth it anyway. He was just about to give up and head back, but in the air, he felt a killer intent greater than any he has felt besides the Kyubi. He turns around slowely to find the person he hates most of all.

"Ohayo, Fox-boy." said the pale figure.

"You! What are you doing here?! And how come you ain't got no more village, Orochimaru-teme?!" Naruto stated. The snake sannin revealed himself from the dark veil concealing him.

"I see my plan has worked." He said, licking his extra long tongue around his lips. "What plan?" Naruto was indeed confused, as to why would the weakest of the sannin be here, and with noone around either. "I assume Tsunade-sama would have found out about the note hidden behind the genjutsu of the file I sent to Konoha. That drunken wench probably didn't even check it over properly."

"Wait. You made that mission file up, so I could come alone? What if someone else had come to help me?" Naruto stated, making the snake sannin chuckle.

"I would kill them. In truth I need you dead if I'm able to destroy Konoha, and achieve my ambition." Orochimaru opened his mouth, as a snake came out. It opened his mouth, a sword hilt coming out from it. He took the blade and pulled it out. The snake wuithdrew into his stomach. Naruto almost gagged at that, but knew if he wavered even for the slightest moment he would be decapitated in a second. "What are these said ambitions?"

The snake looked at the fox evilly. "I wish to gain knowledge of all jutsus. Past. Present. Future."

"Future? I'm not sure about that, I mean you would probably have to be-" Orochimaru interrupted him with a cackling laugh. "Immortal! As luck would have it, I have a jutsu in my forte that can grant me a life once I take over a person's body and soul completely. I had already tried it before-" He holds his hand to his face, to reveal a face of a little girl. "And the results were amazing. But not only did I gain the body, I gained everything the person knew."

Naruto was still shocked about the little girl face. He began to feel sorry for the girl he controls. Then something snaps in his mind, why he wanted Sasuke, why he wished to take him under his wing, and why he gave him the Curse Seal in order to become mentally confused. "So that's what you wanted, the Sharingan. It can copy any and all jutsu seals it sees. And I guess you couldn't get it from Itachi right?"

Orochimaru flinched a bit. "How did you know that? Did your drunkard bitch of a grandmother tell you I used to be an Akatsuki member? Or was it your perverted grandfather?!" The snake traitor body flickered two feet in front of him. Naruto's eyes opened up wide. "How did you know my grandfather? And what do you mean perverted?! Tsunade told me my grandfather was dead"

"Oh how sad. Your Hokage's been keeping secrets from you, as well as your sensei." Naruto's eyes were wide open now. "What?"

"Jiraiya's your grandfather. Always has been. He thought I never knew, but I did. Back when we were genin I was the Rookie of the year, and thought everyone would be on me. But I knew her eyes were on him without her even knowing it. Besides, I convinced him for you too. Ha! That act that procreated your father's birth was what kept me from becoming Hokage. He became such a great threat, at such a young age. I never liked Arashi, and now you've become just like him."

Naruto drew Kuroi Getsuga, readying himself for the battle that was about to commence. "Send him my regards as I send you to him." He reverts to his true face, smiling evilly and such.

He holds his sword up in an upward Shinto stance. Naruto repeated. Faint chakra could be sensed coming from them, as the air was dense enough to cut with your thoughts. A leaf was falling to the ground. Both of them were still looking at eachother, checking eachother for when they were about to move. Then it happened: the leaf touched the ground.

"Futon: Chikiri!!" Orochimaru swings his sword towards Naruto, releasing a shockwave of wind towards him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!" Naruto slashed the shockwave of black and red darkness towards Orochimaru, intercepting with the Chikiri right in the middle of them. It created a huge explosion that could be seen from miles.

Back In Konoha...

Tsunade called in two ANBU into her office. One of them was about Naruto's age. He had not only black hair, but black eyes as well. He was wearing the red version of the black ops uniform, with a black shirt underneath. The other one was wearing the usual black ops niform, only with a skull mask with some sort of red lining on it. There was also a horn on top of it.

"Oh good. You both came. We have big trouble. I want you each to head for Otogakure and find Naruto! If you encounter any shinobi on the way then don't hold back! And if you find Orochimaru, kill him on sight. Don't leave nothing behind is a better explanation! Now go!"

They both dispersed, heading for Oto as fast as they could. If they moved at high speed then they could make it in about 12 hours. But if they traveled by a syummon boss then it would be less than half.

Tsunade sighed, looking at a picture of herself, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Sarutobi. She then thinks about what Itachi said when he was in holding.

_Flashback no Jutsu..._

_"Alright Itachi, tell me everything you know!" She said, sitting in front of the Uchiha slaughterer with three black ops beside her. "I..will...tell you one thing, why I killed my clan." He said in a die hard kind of voice. The Godaime sighed, seeing as how it was a start. "Ok, tell me your side of the story."_

_"You know about Orochimaru right?" He asked, knowing the answer almost as much as a person who loves icha icha paradise if he likes women. Tsunade dumbly nodded. "Your teammate met me long before I killed my family off. He told me about his dream, how he wanted to kow all jutsus in the world. He came after me because he thought I was weak, back then I was. I had help from Jiraiya. He was passing by it seems. He told me of his plan to take an Uchiha and copy every jutsu known to man, and left without a trace. I knew that he would try to kill me later. Or worse, come after others like me."_

_Tsunade gasped at that, knowing that he was right. The only reason he went after him and Sasuke were because he had a feeling they were weak. "Well, I had no choice in the manner. He would eventually come after my family and such. So I had to do what was necessary. When Orochimaru uses his technique to control a body, he takes over the body, the mind and the soul. It was something I could never wish upon my family. But even though my family wouldn't listen, I did what I had to do. I killed them all. I started with Shusui because he was my best friend. That gave me the Mangekyou Sharingan. I had used it to kill them all off, except my little brother. I wanted him to live to become the one to kill me later in life. It wasn't long after that that I had left Konoha and became a Red Moon Organization member. He also joined, trying to take my life again. He failed, and was forced to quit Akatsuki, then turns to Sasuke. And you probably know the rest: He defected and became so obsessed with killing me he joined up with him, then Naruto killed him."_

_After taking in everything he said, Tsunade blinked again, looking at him. She sighed, seeing as how she needed drink to take this in anymore. 'Orochimaru you bastard. I hope you rot in hell for this.'_

_End Flashback..._

Tsunade then looked at a picture of herself, Naruto, Shizune, and Tenten. Her grip on the sake bottle she resently grabbed tightened, and shattered into itty bitty pieces. 'Damn. Those guys better kill him, or I will.'

End Chapter

Zeke: I hope you enjoyed it, so read and review, or die.  
Kenshin: Urusai. You'll scare away the readers.


	32. Snake Deaths and Snake Swords

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho, or Rurouni Kenshin.

Kenshin: Ohaiyo. Here's another chapter in my naruto epic. I should let you know that there are only so many chapters left in this fiction, while one will be an epilogue, the others will be real actual ones.  
Zeke: Now let's get this show on the road, savy?

Chapter 32: Snake Deaths, and Snake Swords

Naruto and Orochimaru rushed in betweened their attacks, swords clashing with one another. Naruto pushed him back, flipping into the air, pointing his finger at him as air swirls around it.

"Rasenhou." He shot the wind towards his foe. The snake sannin smirked, but took the hit. As the white haired ninja landed, he noticed that what he hit was just an earth doppleganger.

"You really shouldn't take so long with those attacks of yours." A voice said, as Naruto looks to his front, and sees Orochimaru flashing towards him. Naruto flips his sword behind his back, blokcing the stab from the snake man. He then pushes his sword towards the Kusanagi blade, and slashes at Orochimaru. The snake sannin of course dodges by more body flicking flashes. The fox chunin looks across the area, as if he was locked onto the evil ninja, watching his movements. He sheathed Kuroi Getsuga, as if in a quick slash stance. Orochimaru came right before him, sword up in his hand. NAruto took this time to summon as much chakra in him as he could.

"Seirei Douten!" He draws his sword at amazing speed, almost slashing Orochimaru's head off, in which he dodged at the last moment. Orochimaru then goes in for the kill.

**SLAM!!**

The snake looks to his sword arm, and sees that his arm was being crushed by his sheath. Kusanagi falls from his hand, as Naruto dropped his sword, formed a Rasengan in his hand, and punches his gut with it. Of course it was a substitution when he used the sphere, as he only tore up a log. Naruto looks around for him, but sees nothing. The sannin comes before him and grabs his throat, then lifts him into the air.

"I must say, you are much more entertainment than most. No wonder you were able to kill Kabuto and Sasuke." He said with a grin. Naruto only chuckled back, which threw off Orochimaru.

"Let's just say that if Sasuke were alive, he would be able to kill your weak ass. Compared to oji-kun and oba-chan, you're the weakest at best. And since I've been trained by the stronger of the two I've become strong enough to hold my own against you finally." He said proudly, as he poofed out of existence. Orochimaru looks around, trying to find the Naruto he was looking for, then looks down at the sword, which was suppose to disappear with him. It poofed into smoke, then out came Naruto with a kick to his face. Orochimaru was thrown back a bit, but landed on his feet nontheless. "You seem to have a very strong will within. Let's test it." He leaps at him, sword about to thrust into him. Naruto ducks below and delivers a kick to his jaw. The jaw turns into mud, as well as the body, then a ridiculously long tongue wraps around his neck, strangling him to death. Orochimaru lifts him into the air, as a knife comes out of his mouth as well, heading for him as well. Naruto lifts himself up and grabs the knife with his feet, snapping it in two. He then picks one up with his fingers and cuts the tongue that's holding him. Obviously he let go of him as it bled.

But Naruto had other plans: As he grabbed the tongue, latched onto a branch, and pulled him toards him. With a chakra enduced punch much like in the manner of his grandmother, he knocks some teeth out of his mouth with one punch, sending him flying back. He grabs the tongue again, and spins him around, breaking down a couple of trees as he does so, then pulls him down to him, releasing another punch to his jaw. This time he lets go, allowing to taste the dirt. Naruto jumps down from the tree, landing in front of him, well a few feet away though for safety, but it's still close considering who he's dealing with. "You've grown weak without your arms. Maybe you should leave and give up."

"Heheheheh-hahahahahahahaha! I seem to have made a mistake back at the forest of death!" He said sneering his teeth in jovial and anticipitation as he rose up in pain. "What's so damn funny?!"

"I've found a new host, one strong enough to last me years. And with the jutsus you have I shall become one step closer to know every single jutsu there is!" He laughs like a maniac before he picks up Kusanagi, it starts to glow gold. He does some handsigns, bites off some blood, then places his hands onto the ground, and his blade morphs. It is now a handle with a golden baby head on it. There were three blades coming from its head, with a purple smog coming from the head's mouth.

"**Oni Fuujutsu: Ashisogi Jizou**! Meet Kusanagi's demon weapon form." He laughs crazily, then charges at Naruto. He slashes at him, but misses as Naruto uses his Hiraishin enhanced speed to move. Orochimaru looks behind him then disappears, as Naruto comes up behind him, about to slash down, but stops when he sees nothing there. He looks around for him, but still finds nothing. Just as he was about to drop his guard, the snake saninn appeared out of nowhere and slashed at him. Naruto dodged at the last second, then delivers a kick to his head. He ducks and grabs the hand, throwing him to a tree. Naruto spins in the air, landing on the treeside perfectly. He looks upon his foe, but doesn't see him anywhere.

"Where'd that freak go!?" He looked around for him, but doesn't see anything. Naruto looks below him, and sees a couple of snakes climbing up his leg. He jumps back, geting them off of him, then senses an evil presence behind him. Naruto couldn't dodge fast enough before the golden blade of Orochimaru's Kusanagi slashed into his arm. Biting his teeth down to hide away the pain, he kicks his stomach to fly back into a tree.

"Teme! I'll see you death soon! Huh?" He tries to move his cut arm, but can't. "If you don't mind me asking, what the hell did you do to me!?" He asked, trying to move his arm but fails to do so. Orochimaru smiled. "It's just a personal power of Kusanagi's demon weapon state. It has a certain poison inside of it that cuts off the movements of whatever it slashes."

"You paralyzed my arm!?" He said, but the snake sannin only shook his head. "No. The poison goes into your nerve system and stops all brain signals that tells your arm to move. So the pain doesn't go away. And no matter how much you try to heal it you won't ever be able to move it again, unless you remove and reattach it." Naruto growls, as Orochimaru laughs maniacally. Naruto then grabs his sword with his other hand, and stabs his shoulder sockets. The snake lifdts his eyebrow at this, as Naruto stabs his arm in even more. Then with all his power, he completely cuts his arm off. As it fell to the tree branch, blood violently leaks from him.

"You give up already? I can't say that I agree with that, but as long as I possess your body I can still reattach it myself." He said, licking his weapon with his ridiculously long tongue. Naruto then stabbed his blade into the tree, then picks up the arm. He holds it into the air, and surges chakra around him. Mixed with his own was the demon chakra hidden inside him. The chakra turned red, then consumed the arm, turning it into dust which blew into the wind. The part of him he cut off was now growing bones, as a skeletal arm was now attached to him body. Soon after blood and meat oozed from his body and surrounded the bones, forming a skinless arm. Then skin came from the root of the shoulder and consumed the arm, as nails come onto the finger tip tops. He moved his arm to test it, and sees that it works perfectly. Orochimaru was looking at him gleefully, laughing like he was a kid in a christmas store.

"That power! What amazing regeneration! I want you more than ever now!!" He said, running towards him. Naruto picked up his sword with his new hand, and blocked the blow with his sword. "Urusai! I don't go out with guys! I would prefer to only love women that way, and only one woman at that." Naruto forms a Rasengan in his free hand, but this tme it had streaks of lightning in it. He then jabbed his sphere into the snake's face, as the lightning edged winds shocked his hair up, and blew him away. Orochimaru landed on his back, coughing up blood. Naruto was panting heavily, as he just used so much chakra to make another arm, and just used a Rasengan with the lightning element.

'Damn! Using these jutsus are really starting to kill me.' He looks at his foe, who was now barely rising. 'But atleast I could give a scratch on him. The **Raiton: Rasengan** worked like a charm. His pulses should slow down soon, or overide.' Orochimaru was to say, enraged as how he was being outmatched by his prey. This snake in the grass was a bit too pissed off to spare him pain anymore.

"If you're gonna screw with me more, then I should use the appropriate force!!" Orochimaru was laughing at this point, as he held the golden baby head sword up. His chakra exploded, as it changed to dark purple. His sword poofed into opurple smoke, as it surrounded him and mutated him. He changed into a very large snake like creature. He had two golden claw arms on each side, a silver halo above his head, and eyes with no pupils.

"**Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo: Shinkooni Hebi Senryuu Henge**! I shall take you now!!" Naruto was about to run, but he felt as he shouldn't, and holds his stance.

"I shall put an end to you, and be reborn into this world again!!" Orochimaru then runs at full speed towards him. Naruto holds up his hands and draws chakra, using his wind element. He stops Orochimaru from entering him, and manages to cut up his sides. He then goes on to forming another Rasengan, and blows him away with it, crashing the snake into a boulder. "You ain't taking my body you freak!!" Naruto quickly collapsed onto his knees, feeling drained again. He had enough power for another Rasengan, but looking upon the snake in front of him, it looked like a normal one wouldn't do any good.

"You must be tired. Why don't you use your demon chakra!?" He hissed, slithering over to the white-haired, black-clothed ninja. He rose up with his blade, hoping to end him without killing himself. "Urusai yo! I don't need his chakra to kill you!"

'The truth is, if I use his chakra, then there's a chance that he might come back. I won't allow him to control my soul, again!' He thought, then he feels something nearby, a few miles away from Konoha's direction. He decides to head for it, following his instincts to go. Orochimaru made a hissing laugh.

"You really think you have a chance of leaving now in this point of the fight!? Even if you manage to escape, I'll continue to track you down! You'll soon become part of me!!" He laughed, slithering towards him in the air.

**A Few Miles In Front Of Naruto...**

Sai and Yamato were hot on the run, heading towards the abandoned village of Otogakure. The esteemed artist and the wood master experiment both stopped halfway, after feeling a large enrgy source heading their way.

"This chakra. It must be the Naruto-san that Tsunade-sama told us about." Yamato said, Sai just looked at him, drawing his sword to be prepared for anything. "So you're saying that old broad's grandson is heading back? There's no way he could have beaten him so quickly." He snuffs, then looks further ahead.

"I think I see something: It has white hair, black clothing, and a black sword. He's being chased by something." Sai told his comrad. Yamato looked closer. "Who is chasing him?"

"If I'm not mistaken, a large snake."

**Back With Naruto...**

Naruto was still running from Orochimaru. Even at Hiraishin's speed he couldn't get away from him. 'If only I had more chakra, I could summon Gamabunta and take this thing out! But sadly I can't. I need more power! Maybe if I can summon a bit of the Kyubi's chakra, then I can win. After all, he only got out last time because I was Tsukiyomied. Let's try!'

Naruto stopped his running, then turns to the floating snake. He points his sword towards him. "So, you decided to give up and let me take you!?"

Naruto shook his head, then formed a Rasengan, but this time it was unknown to Orochimaru, and in his finger. There was also a slicing wind inside it, as it seemed a bit sharper than normal. The snake saw this, and laughed. "So, you expect to kill me with only that!? I'll shatter that power as well as your spirit!" He flies at him at full speed, as Naruto points towards him.

"**Rasenhou**!" He shoots the scratching blast towards the snake, but it not only cut him up slightly, it tore his arms and bottom part off. But his head still bit into the ninja, as it disappeared into him. Naruto fell to the ground, eyes shot like he was a deer caught in headlights.

**Inside Naruto's Mind..**

Naruto was chained onto the ground, a hole was right on his heart. Orochimaru was there as well, turning a tiny snake, and going towards the hole. As it touches it, the snake fills it up, forming a black heart, as the surrounding flesh closed up. Naruto was powerless to stop it, but something did. Just as it was about to close up completely, a hand came from his side and removed the heart. The holder was the same form of Naruto, but it was black and white, mostly white, with nine tails from his behind. He also had pointy fox ears,

"I won't let you get away with trying to do something I've been trying to do for years!!" He said, as the heart turned into a small Orochimaru. The white figure squeezed him into his hands.

"You. Must. Be the Kyubi! Let me go!" Orochimaru said. He only squeezed harder, then took his true form. He transformed into a large white nine-tailed fox, the tips of his tail and ears are dark orange and black. He was snarling evilly at the snake, who was now in his hands. He then threw him into the air, and opened his mouth.

"Shi."

The snake sannin fell into the mouth of the fox, as he snapped it shut, and swallowed gracefully. He then turned his attention to Naruto, and was about to take advantage in this sort of situation. He was about to eat him as well, but something stopped him. Wood came out of the ground and restrained the demon fox, reverting him to his human form.

"What in the world of Makai is going on!? These vines have the same chakra as that human Hokage Shodaime! Who's doing this!!?" He asked, as he was drawn into the world he just escaped.

**Reality...**

Naruto was wrapped in vines from the ground, as Yamato was standing on top of them. Sai was burning the remains of Orochimaru, assured that if left alone it would regenerate. The snake's head came back up from the vines, as Sai picked it up. Naruto then opened his eyes, to see the people around him.

"Who are you, and how did you do that?" He asked them both. Yamato looked at him. "I used to be one of Orochimaru's experiments. He was trying to replicate the mukoton and its demon repression powers. I was the only one who survived, so I became an ANBU after the Hokage saved me. My name is Tenzo, but I like to be called Yamato."

"Was all that necessary?" He asked, noticing the vines around him. "Yes. It helped explain the reason I put vines on you. You were releasing demon chakra a few minutes ago. Anyway, it seems that the Kyubi got rid of Orochimaru for you. It was a good thing we came in time to repress his chakra." Naruto smiled, happy to see that the snake sannin has fallen for good. The vines have now receded and let him go. Naruto rose up, looking at Sai.

"And who is he?" He asked, making the artist turn towards him. "My name is Sai. And that's all you need to know, fool." he said in a very rude tone. Naruto only felt one anger mark come on his face. "This fool has a name: Uzumaki Narutop, soon to be the Rukodaime of Konoha."

Sai laughed a bit, falling to the ground bawling. "You, a Hokage!? Even if your father and grandmother have become hokage, do you really think they'll let a dickless ninja like you become Hokage?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" He yelled, anger marks appearing on his head and popping onto the ground. "I'll have you know that I have a very good love-life, and soon-to-be marriage! Oh, why am I wasting time with you? I'm heading back to Konoha."

Naruto began to walk back, but plopped onto his feet as a sign of loss of chakra. "Damn. Im out of chakra. Maybe if I-"

"I would advise against it. I'll carry you instead." Yamato said, picking up Naruto and ran towards Konoha. Sai followed, dragging the head with him. They each head into the village, giving their introductions to the two chunin at the gate, and heading over to the Hokage's office.

**Office...**

Naruto, Sai, and Yamato entered her office, as she broke through the desk and grabbed Naruto, hugging him too tight. "Oh Naruto! I'm so glad you're alive!!" The strain almost killed him. She noticed it and let him go. Shizune opened the door, and walked in, noticing her son was there. She ran in and hugged him as well, smothering him with kisses.

"Okasan, you're embarrassing me in front of that jerk!" He said, as Shizune stopped. "Oh I'm sorry, I just got worried after hearing about Orochimaru."

"Naruto, I'm sorry I gave you that mission without checking it first. I really need to check these things carefully if I'm gonna stay as Fire Shadow before you rise up." Tsunade said, tears almost forming into his eyes.

"It's alright, Oba-chan. Is Tenten or Haku around? Or even Tayuya and the others?" He asked, hoping to see his bushi fiance more than the others. Tsunade shook her head. "Haku, Tenten, and Kiba are all on a mission in Kumogakure, escorting a construction worker there, Tayuya is here still, and-"

"Oh yeah, Tsunade-sama, I mean, Tsunade-kaasan, you have some paperwork to do now." Shizune said, handing her slips of paper. She grunted, taking them and went to work. Naruto sighs, then leaves, noticing Yamato and Sai have left as well.

Naruto was walking towards his home, and was about to enter the building, but is stopped by a gloved hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see Sakura in front of him.

"Naruto, I wanted to speak to her." She said. Naruto felt a bit discourage in being around her, and after Sasuke died she was a bit nicer to him than usual, in a way that made him worry. "Uh, Sakura. What would this be about?"

"I, I wanted to tell you this before you got married: I love you." Naruto was taken back a bit, but Sakura got tears in her eyes. "I know you won't be able to accept my feelings, and I know you wouldn't want to leave such a wonderful woman like Tenten for me, but I just wanted you to know."

"Sakura, you knew I was getting marired, you knew I fell in love with you when I was a kid before I met Tenten, and yet you still ignored me for Sasuke. Sure your feelings for him grew beyond a simple fangirl to true love for him, yet he still gave up you for power. " She nodded at this, her face turning into a bitter smile. "I wont be able to love you the way I do Tenten, but I can still be your friend. I'm sorry, but please don't bring this up, and don't tell Tenten ever. Infact, don't talk to me until I'm married."

Sakura places her hands on his cheek, then moves her face in. She brushes her lips lightly on his, but stopped as quickly as she could. "I can see why she likes you. No wonder I've been jealous since you two started going out. Goodbye Naruto." She lets go and leaves, heading elsewhere. Naruto sighs, then walks back to the apartment. Tayuya was hiding in the bushes, going after Sakura afterwards.

Sakura was walking to Training Area 7, her old training place. She sat down, sitting there, trying to figure out why didn't she go for him instead, when she noticed Tayuya coming towards her. "Why are you here? You're Haku's girlfriend right?"

**SLAP!!**

Tayuya was holding her left hand on her right side. Sakura had a mark on her cheek, and was caressing it with her hand.

"You bitch. I don't know who the fuck are you lady, or why the fuck did you kiss my friend's fiance, but I will kick your ass if she finds out and breaks up with him!!" She said, holding her kusarigama. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Those guys should have killed you back at that mission! You have no idea what it feels like to love someone who used to loved someone unlovable." She rose up, as a flower nearby turned into pink petals floating into the sky. Tayuya was a bit confused, and which leads to being pissed. She even threw her hat onto the floor"What the fuck does that means!?! Have you gone fucking nuts!? What the fuck happened to that flower's head!? I want some answers even if I have to beat it out of you!"

Tayuya threw her kusarigama at her, who grabbed it and smashed the chains with her hands. She then flashed in front of her and punched her in the face, sending her flying a few miles through the trees. "You shouldn't underestimate a combat medic-ninja. I can kill you and sever your nerve system in multiple parts to bring you back, then kill you again!"

Tayuya sighed, seeing as she needed to teach this girl a lesson, and this was the time to do it. "I shouldn't use this on you, but I will beat you down with something Ankop-sensei gave me."

End Chapter...

Next chapter: Tayuya brandishes a weapon that was given to her by Anko, which resembles something Renji would use. Sakura then apologizes and never talks to him again. Also Naruto gets a greeting from another person who used to love him, and she isn't Hinata, plus more of Sai's dick jokes.


	33. An Understanding and a Plot

Angel Eyes For The Demon Guy 

Kenshin:Here comes the fight between two pink-haired, sort of, kunoichis. Hey Zeke, would a snake sword win against one thousand blades disguised as cherry blossom petals?

Zeke: That sounds familiar...You think we can help with her problem of being in love with the main character?

Kenshin:Well someone mentioned clan restoration laws, making Naruto's family part of a clan, but then again Naruto would only do it with someone he loves in this story. Besides, he isn't a pig or a pervert like the majority of the villagers. The white-haired ninja only loves two people enough to want to do that, one is the Bushi master, and the other he doesn't know he loves until said girl kisses him. And she will appear in this chapter.

Zeke:Ok, then put something like that in your next ninja based fiction. But about Tenten's barrenness, I know of a way you could cure that, involving a hokage becoming the thing he summoned in order to seal--No wait! I shouldn't tell. Time for disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Bleach. I own my name, the fics I write, anything I buy, and whatever I don't disclaim.

Chapter 33: An Understanding and a Plot

Tayuya pulls forth a scroll, then unravels it, to remove a blade from it. Said sword was a katana shaped blade, though a bit larger than the usual. It was silver bladed and red hilted with pink stripes, with a tint of grey on the black guard, and it looked like it was able to come apart. She used the shunshin technique to flash a few meters behind her, then lash her sword towards her in a thrust motion. Sakura blocked with a kunai, then ran a fist to her face. She missed, as Tayuya ducked and gave her a kick to the face. Sakura fell a few feet away, but couldn't rise up in time for what was next to come.

"I won't allow you to ruin my best friend's wedding, even if I have to give you a funeral!" She then lashes her sword at her, but it breaks apart into a whip-like state, attached to a chain. It whips over to Sakura, who blocks with a punch, but only gets thrown back through a pile of bricks. She begins to rise up, holding up a kunai in her hands. "I'm about to crush you with a technique I created while he was gone."

She holds the kunai in a downward stance, holding a tiger sign as well. Chakra flowed through her, as she opened her eyes. "This will kill you no doubt."

She begins to drop it, but a hand grabs onto her wrist, keeping her gripped onto the knife. She turns around to pound whoever was it that did it, but halted immediately when she saw her mentor, and Hokage, with a pissed look on her face.

"Sakura, why were you about to use that technique, the one I told you never to use? And on a fellow shinobi as well! Haven't I taught you better?" She said, a bit pertubed by what she sees. Sakura pulled her hand away in shame, dispelled the chakra, then sheathed the knife. "I'm sorry, Godaime-sama. But if it makes more sense, Tayuya over there attacked me first!"

She pointed to the red-head. Tsunade looked at her, a bit ashamed at most. "Dont tell me you plan on betraying us again, especially after Naruto just came back with your former sensei's head!"

Sakura looked up at her in shock. 'Naruto, beat that hebi-teme?! How'd he get so strong!?' Tayuya sighs. "I know. I noticed the curse seal on my neck was gone, and the only way it could have disappeared would be if the sealer were to die. I could tell that the snake teme died once it went away, but I never knew Naruto would-Anyway, the only way I attacked her was because she kissed Naruto and said she loved him." Tsunade looked back at Sakura, who looked down in shame. "And I couldn't just let her mess with my best friend's fiance because she now wants something she lost a long time ago."

Tsunade was staring at her with a hint of rage now. "Sakura, is this true? Did you say you loved him, even though you knew he was engaged?" Sakura looked up to her again. "I really do have feelings for him. I only wanted him to know that Tenten wasn't the only girl in this village, our age, that would do anything for him. Even Hinata and Ayame loved him, but Hinata gave it up, for only to transfer it to elsewhere."

Tayuya perked her eyes up at this. She eventually shrugged and began to leave, placing her sword back into the scroll. She looked upon Sakura with a snarl. "If she leaves him, and they both end up heart-broken after this, then I'll make sure you never enjoy sex!!" She then used the shunshin jutsu and left.

Tsunade sighed, then began to leave. "Though I don't uphold the same threat as her, I will say this: You better hope she never finds out about this. I don't know the depths of their love, and I won't let them be destroyed internally because of your mistake. Sometimes it's ok to proclaim your love to someone, but if you know that person truly loves someone else to a fault, then it's an even greater love to let them go free, like a caged bird. For a person like Naruto, who has so much trouble in his life, for him to lose the only person to save him from a life of loneliness is just forcing him to commit seppuko (is that right?)."

She then leaves, as Sakura thinks about what she has done, and begins to cry.

Tayuya...

The former sound ninja walked towards her house. She opened up to see Naruto wasn't around. Shrugging she removes her clothes onto the floor, then begins to shower. "What a pain that bitch is. This place better not go downhill afterwards."

Naruto...

The white-haired black-cloaked ninja was walking towards his favorite ramen shop, wearing a mask from remembering what happened last time. 'Last time I came here without my mask girls were flocking over me. I don't want just any girl to do that. But anyway, let's eat, stomach!'

Ayame was cleaning dishes, thinking about a former sun-kissed hair ninja, and his engagement. She heard about it from his last visit here with Tenten and two other friends. This depressed the storegirl so much she began to daydream about how life for her would be different if she proclaimed her love for him first. Just when she was getting to somethig good, someone came in. And speak of the devil, it was Naruto in a mask.

"Ohaiyo, Naruto-kun!" She yelled to him. He flinched, gaining sweat across his mask's forehead. "How did you know, Ayame-nii-chan?"

She sighed depressingly as her being reffered to as only his big sister. Sure she is a little older than him, but only slightely. "Oh, it's just that I already seen that mask you wore. It's the same one you shattered when you came back and kissed Tenten." She flinched a bit at saying 'kissed'. Naruto removed his mask, revealing his face. This caused her to blush incredibly, even more than Hinata would usually. Naruto sat down.

"Uh, I would like the usual: Tempura Chicken, Miso noodles, 4 bowls, and dango, 3 sticks." She goes in to acomplish his order, t5hinking something she never noticed until now. 'Since when do we serve something besides ramen?'

Four minutes later she emerges with the plates and bowls of food. As she sat it down Naruto began to chow down. She looked at him gladly, squeezing her thighs together in a weird fashion. 'Oh no. Not now! I guess this is as good a time as ever.'

As the ninja finished his meal, he looked upon her in a happy filled fashion, as she took the dirty dishes. "Oh, Naruto, you stay there. You get a special treat today." She goes in, leaving a confused Naruto to just stay there, looking at his mask. She then comes back out, without her fishnet hat though. Her beautiful black hair flowed down in a way it never did before.

"Uh, are you going on a date or something? Because I would advise on ridding yourself of the rest of your attire for something els-" He couldn't finish his words, for Ayame, the girl he always thought to be a sister to him, brushed her lips slightly against his. Naruto was taken back too much after this, as she pulled away, going to the other side of the table, and sitting beside him. "How was that?"

Naruto's eyes faultered into concern: Now two women have kissed him today, and neither of them were Tenten. Sure he didn't have anything to say for Sakura, since he gave up even liking her a long time ago. Ayame was another thing though, she was a sister to him, and to think she felt more for him beyond a sibling bond. She was indeed more mature and more figured than Tenten, but figures and curves aren't why he wanted to marry her. "Ayame-chan, I, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry for not noticing you until now, but I can't just leave you for her. I-"

That's when he noticed her pants. They were the usual clothing, but they were darker where the zipper was. Infact, you could tell they were wet. He blushed a this. 'Who knew she was this attracted to me, and she even held it in for this long. He rose up, and began to leave, with a final 'gomen' to her. She began to head back into her stand, looking at a picture of herself, Naruto, and her father all at the stands. She then begins to think about her father, and how she misses him.

2 Days Later...

Mitarashi Anko was packing up her things, as she looked outside at the village she once lived in. The girl began to look up everything she packed, then zipped them all up. The snake jonin exited her domain, then walked towards the Hokage's office. She enters in, hoping to speak to the Godaime. She only finds Shizune as usual.

"Shizune-san, I would like to speak to hokage-sama, about my transfer from the village."

5 Days Later...

Naruto was standing on top of the Hokage Momument. He was looking at the many things around him, and thinking about the very things that have happened to him during this week. First Sakura said that she loved him. Ordinarily he shoved her away, for all the rebuke she's given him before. Next Ayame said she loved him as well. She even climaxed when she kissed him. Naruto sighed, then thought about his training: He finally mastered his elemental training, now able to use a fire Rasengan, and a wind Rasengan, along with his lightning Rasengan.

He hasn't heard much from Sakura, and he went to eat at another place until Tenten came back before he could go back to Ichiraku's. He then thinks about Ayame. He's always liked her a lot, a bit too much for it to be a brother and sister thing, ever since that kiss it's opened his eyes to that. But no matter what he thought it still didn't mean that he didn't love Tenten. She was the first person to acknowledge him beyond the fox, the first person to touch him in his darkest hour, his first kis, and his first time. She's stucked with him through so much he can't just give up on her because someone new came along.

Naruto scrathed his head, trying to come to a conclusion. "Ano, I guess I'll have to tell her about the Ayame thing. The best I can do is let her become the holder of four children, and not that snake lady. She reminds me too damn much of Orochimaru, and it freaks me out. Plus she has an unnatural obsession with my blood. Besides she's too old."

"Who's too old." A voice said. Calmly Naruto turned around to see who it was, to reveal Tayuya. "Naruto, they're back. We should go to them, and you should tell her."

"Oh, you know about Ayame?" He asked, as she placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Well, it did seem weird that you stopped going there only a day after Sakura said she loved you. I asked Ayame, and saw that she really does want you to have a better life. She's even willing to keep her mouth shut about kissing you just so Tenten won't kill you and her."

So with those words ringing in his ears, Naruto begins to head home, with Tayuya trailing behind. They make it back home, but finds an unnerving sight: Haku being beaten up by Tenten.

"I told you you bastard that we're not gonna have a-" She stopped when she spots Naruto and Tayuya. She threw Haku to her and runs to her fiance. "Naruto-kun, how's it going? Tsunade-sama told us that you killed Orochimaru."

"Yeah, his head's now a pile of ashes. Hey, I want to tell you something." Naruto takes her outside. Haku, still passed out, was being dragged into another room, taking off her clothes. "Haku, wake up!!"

He immediately wakes up, then looks at her naked form. "Oh you returned. Where-" She shuts him up with a kiss, then rakes his clothes off as well. She then rushes him onto the bed, lips not leaving his. He finally catches on and lifts her up, placing his cock inside her. "Tayu-chan, what happend to Naruto?"

"Sometihng about Ayame. Now shut up and fuck! It's been too long!" She yelped back, as he abloged. And the rest was set in motion. Naruto and Tenten were sitting onto a bench, looking at one another. "Tenten, I love you. I will always love you, and nothing, not even others who love me as well, will stop me from loving you."

"Hai. I understand. What's going on?" She asked, placing a hand onto his shoulders. "Ayame said she loved me. She also kissed me as well." Tenten blinked a few times at him, then smiled.

"Oh good. I thought she would take you before our wedding." She said calmly. Naruto could feel blue lines coming down the side of his face, as he looked at her closely. "You're serious?! But what about you?!"

"We're still together. I talked to Anko, and she said she would be moving out of Konoha and transferring over to Sunagakure. I think she'll like it there. She also did kinda ask for me to ask someone else to have our children. So I chose Ayame, and she jumped at the offer before I could even finish talking. She even kissed me!" Tenten smiled, then placed a hand onto his cheeks, giving him a kiss as well. Upon removing herself, she then walks with him back to hte ramen shop.

Ichiraku Ramen Shop...

Naruto and Tenten made it to the place, and found the owner, Ayame, sitting down, eating a bowl of vegetarian ramen. Naruto looked at her, as she looked back at him. Naruto began to blush a bit, and she became as red as a tomato. "I see she's told you."

"You know, you could have told me that, and stopped my speech. I was actually feeling sorry for you!" He yelled. She actually laughed a bit, then got up to walk to him, giving him a kiss to his lips. "I would be honored to carry your children, though you better not throw me away like some used toy when they're born, ok?" She was serious, but also crying a bit, wanting a family of her own as well. Naruto and Tenten both nodded at the same time, then they all went in to eat. That's when they noticed three familiar figures.

"Huh? Naruto." Said one of them, wearing a chunin vest jacket.

"Oh hey Naruto. Looking good." said the blonde girl in purple clothing.

"Hey buddy!! You look a bit different." said the 'plump' one with red hair.

"Shikamaru! Ino! Chouji! Where were you guys?" Asked Naruto. He also looked around for someone else, but oculdn't find him. "Hey where's your former sensie? The one who smokes?"

They each looked down, but Shikamaru was the first to speak up. "He's dead."

Somewhere in Getsugakure...

Inside a cave, beyond the outskirts of the hidden moon village, a spiky haired shadow was watching a certain blonde haired ninja. "I can't believe it. All of my men have been killed."

Another shadow came before him. "Is this true? Am I the only one left?"

"Let's look over what happened to them all: Itachi was captured by the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox, Kisame was destroyed by the sole possessor of the Hyoton and one of Orochimaru's traitor followers. Hidan was buried alive by that shadow user from Konoha, Kakuzu was killed a year ago by that same demon container and his Sannin sensei. Deidara lost his arm, and ring because of that Copy cat ninja, so he became useless, Tobi, well I haven't heard from him in ever, so I gave up on him, and Sasori died because of Konoha shinobi. You, and Zetsu are alive, and the only ones I can count on!" He said, moving aside towards a rock. "We have all but two of the demons, Ichibi and Kyubi. I need the other two in order to regain my full power!"

The other shadow sighed, then begins to leave. "I will tell you this: Tobi is alive, and willing to help you, but I won't. You can regain your demon royalty yourself, Uchiha!"

He was beginning to leave, when a hand stuck right through his heart. He looks behind him to see his leader lookjing at him evilly. "I don't have use for humans who know my true name. Nor do I have patience for traitors who would be dumb enough to just quit."

He removes his hand, as the body falls dead. He then lowers himself, and removes his ring. He then crushes it into dust with his palm, then laughs maniacally. 'I can't rely on these stupid mortals anymore! I will extract the demons myself. The Shukaku won't be a problem, but that fox demon seems to have fused with him. I need to do a certain removal and bring him back here alive in order to trap him. And I know just the thing to do. Humans have such stupid weaknesses, especially for others they supposedly care about.'

Shizune...

Naruto's mother was currently taking a nap, obviously on her break from helping her sensei, and newly found mother in law. She was a bit twisting and turning in her dreams.

Her Dreams...

Shizune was currently in a dream. She was walking through a frasgrant field of flowers. But something was wrong. She looked above her, and saw dark clouds forming. Just then the clouds shot out dark lightning which destroyed the field around her. Then it happened: She saw herself, Tenten, and Tsunade crying, and gripped onto the body of her son. He was bleeding from the mouth, and had multiple scars on him. He didn't move a single inch, even his heartbeat could not be heard. The dreaming Shizune was crying, seeing this was not a good dream, but a nightmare. That's when she saw a hooded man with a scythe walking towards them. As he removed the hood, she saw blonde hair, and blue eyes, each similar to the face of Naruto before Kyubi began to corrupt him. She could only say one thing that reminded her of the object of her speech:

"A, Ra, Shi, Kun?!"

Reality...

Shizune woke up immediately,looking around as she thought about her dream. The one thing that bothered her was the figure dressed as the Shinigami. 'He looked so much like him...Was it a nightmare, or was it a prediction? What's wrong with me?! I'm dreaming about my son's death, and my dearly departed husband is the messenger of death...Oro oro...'

End Chapter...


	34. Gomen! The Wedding Day Ruined

Angel Eyes For A Demon Guy 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kenshin: Oh My God!  
Zeke: What?  
Kenshin: I forgot Sai's jokes in the last chapter!  
Zeke:Then put them in here! Damn, you act like it's that hard.  
Kenshin: Should have revised it a bit more...Now people are gonna be a bit confused as to why I chose Ayame.  
Zeke:You chose her because she doesn't get a lot of attention, and Anko gets too much of it. Well, who can blame her? Anko's sexy, like Yugao and Kurenai. Oh well, on with the story.

Chapter 34: Gomen! The Wedding Day Ruined!

Shizune rose up, then ran to find Naruto. She kept looking for him, but didn't find anyone until she met Tsunade in her office. "Tsunade-kaa-san!" She yelled. The Godaime woke up instantly, looking at her assistant/daughter-in-law.

"What!? What happened?!" She asked, thinking Akatsuki attacked the village or sometihng worse. "I had this terrible dream. Naruto-kun was dead, and we were all mourning him. Then Death came for him, but he looked like Arashi-kun! Is there something wrong with me to dream of such things?!"

Tsunade listens carefully to her words, but feels shocked when she mentioned Naruto and Arashi's situation. It didn't sound like a dream you would normally have, so was there some force at work, or was it an epiphany? She shook away her fear and walked towards the now teary Shizune, embracing her into a hug. "Now now. It was just a bad dream. Naruto isn't gonna die anytime soon. I won't let another person I love die again. First my brother, then my lover, and my son. I won't let my grandson, our flesh and blood, die on us!" Shizune begins to cry again, as the Hokage looks down at her with care and concern.

Naruto, Tenten, and Ayame...

The two ninjas, and the one civilian, all were walking towards the apartment the two lovers recide in. As they approached the building, Naruto opened the door to them. "You're gonna like it here Ayame. She has a lot of stuff around, and you'll get to meet Tayuya and Haku."

As they entered in and went to the apartment room, unlocking it, theywere treated to an unpleasant sight. The furniture was moved to the side a little, clothes were all over the floor, it was a big mess. Naruto and Ayame went to find Tayuya and Haku in their room, and finds two naked people of the same name on top of eachother, still connected it seems. It's a good thing they were asleep. 'How long were we gone?' Naruto thought to himself.

Ayame was blushing like hell as she turned her face away from them and stared at Naruto. This only increased her blush, and squished her legs together, as she thought of things she wanted to try on him. Naruto then began to walk out the room, and dragged Ayame with him. They see Tenten with a scroll in her hands, writing some things down.

"Oh hey guys. You found them?" She asked. The white haired ninja sighed, nodding yes. He then sighs and walks over to her. "So, should we prepare for the wedding?"

"Of course. That's what I'm doing. We need caterers and flowers, with cake, a priest, and good clothes. I think your grandmother can be the priest, and Haku and Tayuya our best man and women." She began, writing things down as well. Naruto looked it over, and agreed with her, "Good idea. But I think white cherry blossoms would be best as flowers. You would look so beautiful with white in your hair."

She blushes a bit, leaning over to plant a kiss on his lips. Ayame was just sitting by, growing jealous. She places a hand onto her lap, and sighs. "Aw you're so sweet to me!I couldn't ask for any other husband. You ok there Ayame?" She asked at the last sentence, looking over at the ramen girl, seing jealousy in her eyes. "I guess not. Let's continue, Naru-kun..."

The three continued their planning of the wedding, as Haku and Tayuya slept. That night, they went to sleep, leaving Ayame to stay there with them. Of course, she thought it would be nice if she could join them in bed, which she did. Ayame entered the room with Naruto and Tenten sleeping together in, both scantily clad and holding eachother in a hugging embrace. The ramen girl entered under the sheet, removing her clohtes, leaving nothing but, surprisingly, a red bra with a red thong. She snuggled next to Naruto, gripping onto his back, as she fell asleep, her hands trailing down his boxers for a quick measurement.

That Morning...

Naruto was smiling unnormally, waking up to a feeling in his boxers. He figured it was Tenten getting grabby again, so he didn't think much of it, until he opened his eyes. Regaining brain control and feelings, he noticed something was wrong. Sure he was snuggled with his fiance, but he was also having another guest, as his back felt a bit of warmth on it. He looked down at his boxers, and saw hands in them, and they weren't the pink ones that Tenten was known for. He then turns behind him, and sees a sleeping Ayame wrapped onto him from behind.

He would freak out, but then again Tenten did approve of her wanting to procreate with someone else. That's when she began to wake up, and sees Naruto asleep. She also notices another pair of hands on him, but in his boxers now. She flows her eyes up to the arms, and finds attached to his back like a horny dog. Normally if she were to find anyone touch her lover and fiance in such a manner she would throttle her, but since she approves that Ayame can touch and do more to him, she just smiles, and snuggles in closer to him, putting her hands down his boxers as well.

Haku and Tayuya woke up that morning, dressing up for the day. "You think Naruto and Tenten are up?" asked Haku. Tayuya shook her head.

"Doubtful. Let's check up on them." She suggests, walking out fully clothed. She drags Haku along with her, and comes into their room, and finds a very unexpected sight, one where Haku twitched his eyes.

"Who the fuck is she!?"

Outside of The Apartment...

Sai was walking around, reading a very interesting manga he picked up at the store. He then heard a loud noise from the building he passed. 'Someone's about to lose their dick.' He thought snickeringly. He would feel sorry for the guy, later.

Four Months Later...

It was a bright and sunny day. People were gathering in the front of a well organized alter. Civilian and shinobi alike were all together sitting down to witness the joining of two sannin. One of the said sannin was standing with his friend, another sannin. "Naruto, you ready for this?"

"Of course Haku. Where's Tsunade-baa-chan?" he asked, looking around for her, but doesn't find her. Haku sighs, thinking about how troublesome this is. 'Man I'm starting to think like the shadow striker. I haven't felt happy for Naruto ever since me, Tenten, and him became Sannin level shinobi.'

_Flashback no Jutsu..._

_Naruto, Haku, and Tentren were both standing outside of the office of the hokage. Each were looking at said Hokage, wondering what was up. "You both know why you are here, right?"_

_All 3 of them shook their heads. Tenten was a bit more worried about the wedding, which was only 2 months away. Haku was still thinking about a bachelor party. And Naruto, well he was thinking about ramen, his fiance, Ayame, and something about Bankai. Tsunade sighs. "You all are outstanding ninjas in the eyes of me, and the rest of the village. You are here to take a test, and if you pass, you shall receive the rank of sannin."_

_The 3 ninjas were all extating. Well, Haku was a bit bummed out. He truly wanted to become a hunter-nin instead, but this was even better. Tenten was jumping up and down in joy, something Naruto would have done if he was 12 again. He on the other hand was grinning stupidly, like a fox. His grandma smiled back, almost resembling her grandson's smile. "Alright, calm down. You each have to fight against some of the toughest ninjas in this village. Tenten, you shall face down Uzuki Yugao and Sai. Haku, you must face Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi. Naruto, you stay here and I'll tell you of your opponent. Haku, Tenten, your opponents are at Training Grounds 7."_

_Haku and Tenten bows to her, then smiles at Naruto, laeving with that. Naruto then looks at Tsunade. "So who do I fight?"_

_"You have to last against me for 1 hour, without using Kyubi's chakra. I know you wouldn't be able to defeat me, so I'll ask you to fight and last long enough that you will be able to become Hokage someday." She stated, making Naruto piss his pants, not literally though, just thinking about fighting someone who can smash a mountain sized boulder with one punch. He shudders, then agrees._

_End Flashback..._

'It's a miracle he survived that long. My fight wasn't that hard, though Gai did keep breaking my ice. Thank God I took off those Chakra Aura cuffs before I fought them. Though I wish Tayu-chan was with us as well. Oh well.' He then looks at Naruto, glad that he isn't scared, or about to run away. "It's nice to see that the villagers aren't trying to kill you, or badmouthing you as well. I'm even more surprised they didn't call Tenten or Ayame demon whores."

Naruto looks at him, then smiles a fox grin. "Even dogs can tell how powerful I am. Ever since I became sannin they seem to have stopped pissing me off all together. And if they ever called Ten-chan, or Ayame-chan whores, I'd kill them regardless of what Oba-chan would do. I bet she would even encourage me to do it." He laughs slightly, as Haku joins in. The white haired ninja begins to look around, but doesn't find what he was looking for. 'Where's Jiraiya? Man, that hentai fart of a grandfather should be here for his grandson's wedding!' He sighs, thinking maybe he's peeping on women again. That's when the ceremony began. Tsunade appeared out of nowhere, as well as Jiraiya.

"Oh, I see you made it to your grandson's wedding! You know, you two really do make a good couple. What happened?" He said, making the both of them blush. "How did you know?" said Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru told me, trying to psyche me out before I killed him." He said like it was so fucking obvious. Jiraiya began to turn around, gritting his teeth angrily, muttering something about a stupid 'duck', or did Naruto misinterpret? Tsunade sighed, walking towards him. "We had a reason not to tell you the truth: Plus I didn't think you'd believe you had a pervert for a grandfather, since you and Arashi always treated women with respect. Besides-" She looks at him, then back at Naruto. "-It would ruin his reputation as the Toad Hermit if word gets out about him having a child. Infact, only Sarutobi-sensei knew about your family, don't know why he didn't tell you...Anyway, let's get this weding over with so I can get drunk!" She says, walking towards the alter. Naruto was sitting to the right of it, with Haku by his side as well as Jiraiya. In the chairs he spots Shikamaru with Temari sitting together, almost like they were a couple. Gaara was there as well, eying those two especially.

'Maybe I shouldn't have brought him here. Naw! Gaara is one of my friends now, and vice-versa. Where's the crow guy, their brother I mean?' He scouts out Kankuro, and finds him sitting at the end, sleeping. He also sees Ino gripped onto Neji, who waved at him. Waving back he looked around and saw Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. the two guys all waved at him, while Hinata was trying to avoid his gaze, hoping not to fall in love again. 'Be happy for him! Be happy for him! Be happy for him!' She shouted in her head, a tiny shade of red coming onto her face.

Naruto looked around some more, and finds Rock Lee and Maito Gai sitting in the stands, and for once they were not shouting 'flames of youth', just being out of character and silent. Looking again he sees Kakashi as well as Konohamaru and his friends. He spots Tenten's parents, smiling at him vigorously, a pregnant Kurenai sitting next to Konohamaru, Chouji eying the concessions, and Iruka in front. There was also Sai, who was talking with some girls about dicks, and Yamato reading a book.

'That guy needs to get out more.' Naruto thought. That's when the music started, as Yugao was playing the piano, surprising isn't it? Two minutes later Tayuya came in walking towards the alter, with Ayame behind her. Behind them were a kid who was holding the ring pouch. And after him, for a few seconds, came the sight of pure beauty.

She was dressed in a white wedding outfit, with brown hair that was usually up in buns now down in long luchious flowing hair. Behind her veil couldn't be seen, except the most deliciously lovely chocolate eyes you could find, with a figure that screams perfection. She was being walked over to the alter by Shizune. After Naruto's mother left him she walked over to the side, as Tenten stepped towards the alter, right beside Naruto. "This is it. The day we become one forever." She said, looking up at him.

"You seem to be missing something." He said, looking at her hair. He then reaches for a white flower, and places it in her hair. You couldn't see her face under the veil but she was blushing lightly after having the white hana being placed in her hair. Tsunade smiled, then held up a book.

"We have gathered here today to join these two sannin shinobi in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who doesn't think these two should be together, then speak now or forever hold your peace." she announced, as everyone began to look for Sakura.

Sakura...

The cherry blossom haired shinobi was watching the wedding from afar, her heart breaking into pieces as how she couldn't stop him. 'Why can't I be happy for him!? If I love him, then I should let him have a better life! Oh, Kami-sama, why!?' She cried in her head, tears now forming in her eyes. She then saw someone heading for the place. He was wearing a black and red spotted yukata, with a strawhat that has strings to block the face. This person stopped behind the alter just a fw miles, and he seems to be raising his chakra. "Oh no! Aktasuki!"

Wedding...

"Ok, it seems noone objects. Now then-" She began, but something stopped her. She sensed a very powerful surge in chakra being released, and it smelled similar to Naruto's demon chakra. Each and everyone of them were looking at him, but he wasn't the source of it. They all looked behind the alter, and saw a man in black and red looking at them. All of them, especially Naruto, gaped at him in horror.

"I have a reason why they can't be together: He's about to die." He said, then places his hand onto the ground, doing handseals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Makyo Kariirebito**!" Suddenly the ground started to shake, as red light shot out from cracks in the gground. Then multiple demons dressed as reapers appeared from the ground, walking towards the ceremony. As the civilians ran away, as well as Kurenai because of her condition, the shinobi went to work, but forgot about their weapons.

"Damn! I wasn't expecting a single Aktasuki member would be dumb enough to fight us personally. I forgot Hyoutenryu at the apartment" said Haku, doing some handsigns.

"**Hyoton:Haryuu Mukuu**!" He shot a massive tiger out of his mouth, as it attacked the reaper demons. Naruto sighed, rushing into battle while knocking down demons one by one. All the other shinobi rushed into battle, regardless of their lack of weapons. Tenten didn't bother fighting, seeing as how in this situation her weapon skills work better. But in a way she should have done something, or at least prepared herself for what was about to happen. Two reapers snuck up behind her. After a few minutes of watching the fight, the Akatsuki member smiled evilly, as he left, dispelling the demons and forcing them back undereground.

"Whoa. That was troublesome." Said Shikamaru, as the others dusted off their clothes. Naruto walked back to the alter, wondering something. "Why did he attack us, only to give up and leave?" He asked himself. He then looked around, but didn't find the thing he wanted to look at the most. "Uh, Tsunade-baa-chan, where's Tenten?" Right then everyone looked around, and saw not hair nor shadow of her. Naruto did find something: the same flower he placed in her hair. He picked it up, as tears fell from his eyes, knowing why that man came.

"He took her...He took Tenten..."

Outside the Border of Fire Country...

The cloaked Akatsuki member took off his hat, revealing dark red eyes and purple-streaked spiky black hair, with a tint of red. He looked like Sasuke and Itachi put together, but pure evil soiled his face. Then the ground started to shake up, as two reapers rose up from the ground, carrying an unconscious girl in a white dress. "Good. Now meet back at the lair. I have something to do first."

"**Of course, Juubi-sama**." One of them said.They went into the ground with the girl, as the man put on his strawhat, and did some handseals.

Back In Konoha...

Naruto and the others were looking for Tenten, but it seems to be futile: She was kidnapped. That much was obvious. Naruto was destroyed from the inside. That was even more obvious. Naruto rose to his feet, walking over to Shizune, holding in as much tars as he could. Just then a figure appeared before them. He looked like the Akatsuki member that was just here, but he was outlined in many colors. Naruto, out of blind rage, ran at him with his fist balled up, throwing a punch towards him. It didn't work as he went right through him.

"It seems the Jinchuuriki has lost his resolve to fight. Do you care for that girl so much?" He said, knowing the answer so well. Naruto rose up, teeth bareing like he was about to kill everything in sight. His eyes were slitted and red as well. "Teme! If you remove one hair on her head I'll fucking kill you all!!" He roared, amusing the Akatsuki member.

"I guess that means yes. You shall find us at Getsugakure, in a cave. If you want her alive, bring yourself. You can take along as many ro ass few as you please, as long as three of them are the container of the Ichibi, the Frosted Shark Sannin, and the Snake Lasher Sannin..." He then faded away, leaving the rst of them baffled. Naruto looked back at Haku, Gaara, and Tayuya, each who gave him a nod. He then turned back to Tsunade. "Obaa-chan, we're heading for the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon. I don't want to hear any excuses or reasons why I can't go, nor am I asking permission!"

She sighed, knowing she would have said and done the same things. "Fine. But wait for tomorrow."

End Chapter

Kenshin: I can't believe you made me do that!  
Zeke: So I ruined the wedding. Big deal! They'll still get married. I wonder if everyone knows who that guy was in the Akatsuki clothes.  
Kenshin: Of course they know. It was too obvious to not figure out! R & R my fellow readers!  
Zeke: Oh yeah, there should be a few more chapters left before it's over. gomen for those who wanted this to last longer. Time for Translations!

Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Makyo Kariirebito: Summoning Technique: Devil Reapers. Summons weak soul reaping demons to do biddings. Only can be used by Jinchuuriki, Biju, or reincarnated demons. hint hint.

Hyoton: Haryuu Makuu: Ice Release: Fierce Tiger. Summons a tiger to attack opponents fiercely, hence its name.


	35. Infiltrate! Secret's Revealed!

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 35: Infiltrate! Secret's Revealed!!

It was a quiet night in the apartment. Naruto was sleeping inside his room, alone, holding back as many tears as he can. He thought to all the good times he and Tenten had, as well as bad. He remembered the first time they met eachother, the first time they spared, in which she won. He thought back to the time they first kissed and proclaimed their love for one another, the time they had their first date, and the day they lost their innocence, all going towards today and the ruined marriage.

"I will find and kill every single one of those bastards." He said in a low voice so as not to awaken Ayame, who had decided to sleep on the couch because of how he wouldn't approve, and Haku and Tayuya who were only to his room. He then began to turn to his black sword that was sitting by its sheath and his normally black clothes. He then decided to go do something that would help him and did some handseals.

**"Fuujutsu: Kuroi Genkai no Jutsu!"** He said, as a black light emitted throughout the entire room, as his sword, a swirl of red chakra, and even his black clothes merged into one, becoming a very large sword. It looked like an elegant cleaver type blade, with no guard, a cloth wrapped handle, a black blade with a silver edge, and a cloth extending from the end. Naruto picked it up, then did some slashes, thrusts, and strikes, seeing as how he could perfectly handle the large sword. "I should give this form a name, as well as that one. We'll see how those bastards in the Akatsuki handle me now!!"

Tsunade's Office...

The godaime was hard at work finishing up the rest of her paperwork. She looked at her assistant who had fallen asleep on the couch. She could only sigh, as how she would do the same thing. "It can't be avoided: We'll go too." She said to herself, looking out the window. out there was a white haired old man, with a vague look on his face.

Next Morning...

Dawn broke at six a.m., the day Naruto and his friends are suppose to go after Tenten and save her, putting his and everyone else's life at risk. Haku and Tayuya got dressed in their best uniform. Haku wore a black yukata, a traditional samurai outfit, with a white japanese vest over it. Tayuya was wearing the same, except there was no white vest thing on her. Haku had his sword on his back, as Tayuya had her kusarigama around her hip (she bought a new one.) and her segment sword on her back. They exited their room, and heading towards Naruto's.

"Naruto, it's time." Haku said, as the door opened slowely. Naruto stepped out, wearing something he hardly ever wears. It was the same thing Tayuya had on but a male version. On his back was a hilt sticking up, while the rest of it was wrapped up in a white cloth. "Hey there. Let's go." Tayuya was gaping at his weapon. "What exactly is that? It's too big to be Kuroi Getsuga."

"I sealed the clothes I wear and half of the demon chakra left within me inside it. The result is this sword on my back. But that's irrelevent, so let's go." He replied, as they both nodded, and left through the door. As they made their way to the front gate of Konoha, Naruto and his friends spotted Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Gaara there. With them were every single ninja they knew.

"Oba-chan, what's up?" He asked. Tsunade looked down at him with a smile. "We're going with you. Me, your mother, and Jiraiya. Now let's go we don't have all day!" She said, flicking her fingers at Jiraiya. He bit his thumb and did some handseals.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**!" He yelled, as a poof of smoke appeared. Out from it stood Jiraiya ontop of a large frog with double katanas. After a final farewell frlom the others, the 6 ninjas got up and jumped onto the frog. "Until I return, you, Tenzou, will take over my responsibilities. I'm counting on you." Said the hokage, looking down at Yamato. He only nodded, as they all left in a leap in the air.

**4 Hours In The Outskirts of Getsugakure...**

It was quiet in the village hidden beneath the moon, until a crash was heard outside of it. A frog the size of the Kage tower stood within smoke. It then disappeared into smoke. As it cleared you could spot out 6 figures there walking out. One of them looked around, hoping to find a clue to where the cave was.

"Naruto, wait up. You'll lose your focus and get killed more quickly. Besides it's this way." Tsunade said, looking to his left. Naruto, with sweat falling down his face, turned towards him, and they all started walking there. After about a mile of walking, they made it to a cave, with a blue crescent moon on top of a stone stood next to it. Tsunade placed his hand there, as it made a sound, then sunk into the ground. She then walked over to the closed cave, as the rocks crumbled and revealed an opening. She then turned to the others. "Let's go."

The group nodded, but before they could go in, a large claw arm came out and grabbed Gaara. The others were too shocked to stop it beforehand, as wires came out of the thing and stuck into his body. Gaara immediately passed out, as the arm pulled him inside. After regaining their composure the five remaining ran in, but was stopped as someone stepped out. He had a venus fly trap for a head, as his face was half white and half black. Just then vines shot out from the ground, capturing Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune. "You with the white haori, you fight me now." He said, as the entrance was covered in rocks, but had a small opening for one large thing. "Kyubi, you and the whip slut are the only ones to enter, if this ice man is able to get passed me."

Haku did some handseals, hoping to freeze him, but was stopped as Tayuya held out a hand to his face. "I'll fight him. You go in and stop whoever's behind all this." Tayuya did some handsigns.

"**Doton: Dohebiudan no Jutsu**!" The ground began to shake, as a snake colored brown flew towards the venus flytrap man. It attempted to attack him, but suddenly sprouted plants from its body, then plopped to the ground, becoming nothing but a garden snake. (Get it?)

"You are skilled inearth moves. That won't do well against someone with **Mukoton** skills from the grass village." He said. Tsunade was widened in her eyes, as she gaped at the man. 'There are others who can use the Mukoton besides my family?!' Tayuya pulled forth her weapon, then cut off some blood. After doing some handsigns, she placed them on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" She yelled, as a large snake appeared out of nowhere. It was black, purple, and had yellow and black slitted eyes. "Ready, Manda-sama!? **Konbi Henge: Hebi Buku Danketsu**!!"

She did another handseal, as her snake and weapon merged, to form a familiar snake looking whip. "Die." She flung her whip, as the snake flew towards the plant Akatsuki member. He flashed out of sight, then came up a few feet away from her.

"I won't let you get away! **Higa Zekkou**!!" She yelled, as the snake broke into multiple segments, surrounding the Akatsuki member. The segments each shoot out chakra towards him, surrounding and entrapping him.

"It's over. Die!!" She yelled, as she threw her kusarigama at him. "Before I kill you, it would be best if you knew my name: Zetsu of the Grass." He said, before wood vines shot out from his chakra field and destroyed more than half the segments. One of the vines attacked Tayuya, right through the lung, as another shattered the kusarigama into nothingness. Haku and Naruto were still witnessing this, as they were too into this fight to leave her alone. "Tayuya!!" Haku yelled, rushing towards her.

"You fools! You're still here!? Shut up and go!" She said, as chakra surged from the tip of the piece she still had in her hand. As blood was being spilled from her mouth, the snake head began to rise, and land in front of the two. Acting on instincts Naruto grabbed Haku and jumped on, as it rose up and flew towards the cave. Zetsu began to walk towards her.

"**Mukoton: Gyousei senka no Jutsu**!" Out from the ground sprouted two venus flytraps. Each of them moved towards her, vines whipping out of her mouth. Tayuya ignored them, and just forced her snake to fly towards the cave.

"**Hikotsu Taihou**!!" She yelled, as an energy blast emerged from the snakehead's mouth, blasting the wall. As the smoke cleared, an opening was seeable, as it went inside. The vines from the venus's all flung at her, each stabbing into her body, but missing her vitals it seemed. Blood shot out from the wounds, with Tayuya falling onto the floor. "Good."

Inside The Cave...

The snake head began to disappear, as Naruto and Haku hopped off. Haku was about to go back to help her, but knew they had to trek on without her. Naruto and Haku began to run deeper in the cave, forgetting something. "Dammit! We forgot to set my grandparents and my mom free!"

"Oops. That was my fault." Haku jestered, thinking if they would be alright.

Back Outside...

The broken segements all started to collect and form into her original segment sword. She looked back at Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune, and made a smile. "I leave this bastard up to you guys!" She yelled, and swung her sword towards them. It cut the two vines restraining Jiraiya's arms, leaving him free to do a jutsu.

"Finally! **Katon: Kaien Koutetsu no Jutsu**!!" He did the proper handseals, then all of a sudden flames surrounded his body, burning the vines restraining his movements. After he was free, he pulled forth a kunai and shunshined around his daughter-in-law, and favorite slug charmer, then cuts them free as well. Tsunade leaf flashed towards Tayuya, pulling the vines free from her body. She then pulled the vines towards her, then punched the venus, sending its guts flying everywhere.

"That's to be expected by the Slug charmer Sannin, or should I say, Godaime Hokage?" Zetsu said, as he summoned more venus flytraps surrounding the entire field. Each one shot out vines towards our heros, sort of, as they each fought to fend them off. Tsunade bit her thumb, and did some handseals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" She summoned a large slug under her. "Katsuya, get ready!" She yelled, as it spat acid towards the plants melting them on contact. Zetsu saw this as an opportunity to leave, but is stopped by Jiariya and his Hari Jizo. "Sorry, but this is where you end."

Inside the Hideout...

Haku and Naruto were on their way towards the deepness of the cave, and made it to a very large room, complete with a lake of fresh water. Haku looked down at it. "Naruto, someone's here." He said, as he looked in front of them, and witnessed someone walk through the wals. He had a weird looking face, almost as if it was scrambled. There are also spikes sticking out of his body, or just arm.

"So who are you?" Naruto asked. Tobi looked down at him. "I am Tobi. Where I'm from is none of your business, but I will say this: Master-sama wishes to kill you, and exttract your demon!" He said, looking at Haku, then at Naruto. Just then someone came behind him, and grabbed his head. The two sannin looked at him, and saw that he looked exactly like the man who took Tenten.

"Hey! You're the man who took Ten-chan! Give her back!!" Naruto shouted, drawing his weapon as the cloth unraveled from it. The man looks down at Naruto, his face still shrouded in shadows. He then does some handsigns, and Tobi seems to have shifted into another person. Looking closer at him, Naruto and Haku could depict what they think is Deidara in his place.

"Whoa. What did you do!?" Naruto asked. Haku was gaping in horror. The leader laughed. "It is nothing. **Makai Jutsu: Edo Tensei**." He said, answering his question. Naruto looked at him, anger rising up in his body. "Tell me, you didn't-"

"Didn't what?" Asked Haku. Naruto turned to him. "If I'm not mistaken, this guy killed his own teammate in order to bring back someone dead. It's an advance version to the **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei no Jutsu**, the one Orochimaru used on the Sandaime. Obaa-chan told me about it." Hakus face paled, then turned to him in hatred.

"How could you kill off someone just like that!?" He yelled. the leader only laughed maniacally. "I don't give a damn about these impure humans or this world. My technique is way more than a stupid ressurrection, but a reincarnation. And it also makes him even stronger than he was before he died. I shall see you soon Kyubi." He then turned to the Iwa Missing ninja. "Deidara, you are to fight those humans over there. I don't give a damn about the ice one, but keep the Jinchuuriki alive. He'll be the one that yells."

The leader faded away, as Naruto ran towards him. But Deidara got in the way. "Now, which one of you is the jinchuuriki?" He asked, eying Naruto and Haku.

"Get the fuck out of my way!!" He yelled, flashing past him to follow the leader. "So, I guess that's him." He said, about to follow him, but something froze his arm, literally. He turns around to face Haku. "I guess I'll have to kill you then."

"Teme! I'll make you wish you didn't get reincarnated!" cursed Haku before drawing his sword. 'I don't know anything about this Akatsuki member, but I know I can't let Naruto down. I just have to believe in my skills, and Hyorinryu.'

The ice shattered around his arm, as Deidara held his arm up, as a mouth came out of it spitting out a ball of clay. It began to form into a giant spider. "How do you like my creation, boy!?"

Haku held his sword in front of him, releasing as much chakra as he'll need now. "My name is Haku, Shimo same Sannin no Konohagakure. And you are?" He said, eying Deidara viciously.

"Deidara, Missing ninja from Iwagakure, and Clay Artist. Nice to meet you, Hyo-kun." He said sarcastically but in a nice voice. The pissed off Haku flew towards him with his sword ready to pierce him.

**With Naruto...**

The white haired ninja was racing towards the leader of the Akatsuki, and passes by some things. He continues running until the Leader stops in front of him. Naruto checks his surroundings, and finds himself in front of a very large statue. Said statue had eyes looking at him, as he saw Gaara right there. He ran towards him, hoping to see if it was too late to save him. "Gaara! Gaara! Are you ok?!"

Slowely but surely, his eyes began to open, as Gaara looked upon the worried jinchuuriki of the nine tails. "Naruto, he's gone. The voice in my head is gone!"

Naruto's eyes went wide, as he looked back at the Akatsuki leader. "Did you do this?" He asked, getting a nod and smirk from him. "You didn't know that jinchuuriki can have their demons extracted from their bodies, and sealed into that statue!?" he points to the eyeball statue, as Naruto looked at it, then at Gaara.

"But, shouldn't he be dead!? When a demon is removed from a human, that person dies. Isn't that right?!" He asked, looking at him. The man only laughed. "True that is very true! In normal cases that would be true, and would take a much longer time to work, but since I made the technique I can do this myself in shorter time, while drawing onto my own demon chakra."

Naruto and Gaara's eyes went wide, and looked at him. "Wait, you're a human sacrifice too?!" asked Gaara. He shook his head. "Correction, I am the human reincarnation of the ten tailed demon."

He stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself before Naruto and Gaara, and they each gaped in shock, seeing as how he looks so familiar.

End Chapter

Kenshin: There you have it. The Akatsuki Leader, also known as the person leading the jinchuuriki and biju sealing and extractions, is actually one of them.  
Zeke: And next chapter, you shall see who he really looks like, as a name that has never been mentioned since Kyubi was locked inside Naruto's mind is shown in full.  
Kenshin: Next chapter, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune finish off what Tayuya started, or began to, as Haku faces down the clay master.  
Zeke: Why did you bring back Deidara when he was already killed off?  
Kenshin: Because when I was visualizing the fight, I remembered I didn't know shit about Tobi and forgot he never fought, even when he and Deidara, or more like the clayman himself, captured Sanbi. He didn't do shit but run.  
Zeke: Sure, but now its time for translation

Doton: Dohebi Udan: Earth Release: Earth Snake Missle

Kuchiyose: Summoning

Konbi Henge: Hebi Buku Danketsu

Mukoton: Gyousei Senka: Wood Release: Venus Flytrap Hail Bloom. Summons plants of the same name to devour opponents.

Higa Zekkou: Baboon's Broken Fang. The segments of the whip sword unnattach themselves and surround the opponent, releasing chakra to trap the target.

Makai Jutsu: Edo Tensei: Hell Jutsu: Impure World Reincarnation. an advance version to the original one, only its permanent. Can only be done by those with demon chakra.


	36. Juubi no Waniryu: Uchiha Madara

Angel Eyes For A Demon Guy 

Kenshin: Yo. Here is the 36 chapter to Angel Eyes. I would say what's about to happen, but then again that wouldn't be very entertaining now would it?  
Zeke: It's Tayuya and Tsunade versus Zetsu, with the history to the Juubi.  
Kenshin: Didn't I say that wouldn't be fun?! Oh well, time for disclaimer, Savy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Bleach. This story is based on naruto, with some bleach themes and forms in it, as well as Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 36: Juubi no Waniryu: Uchiha Madara

Out from the shadows of the cave stepped the Akatsuki Leader. His face shown as a pale with green tinted face, with amber spiky hair, and the darkest red eyes ever known to man. Only one word would describe who he looked like: Uchiha.

"You're an Uchiha?! Who are you?!" Naruto yelled, trying to understand who he was. Gaara was gaping as well, staring at the so called leader revealed to be an Uchiha. Said man only laughed. "I'm pretty sure your tenant told you about a person with chakra more evil than his own, has he?"

That popped into his mind, as he thought back to the last words Kyubi said before he trapped him inside his soul.

_Flashback no Jutsu..._

_Naruto holds his sword up to him, and then it turns into pieces. The black shards formed into his hand in the shape of a ball. Chakra then started to swirl around it, forming into a black and red Rasengan. Naruto then disappeared in a flash, appearing in front of Kyubi who was caught offguard, and slammed the spiraling sphere into the heart of the wicked beast._

_The ball then started to release the wind inside, making a bloody hole inside the fox demon. The rest of the sphere then turned into Kuroi Getsuga, sticking inside of Kyubi's chest. The blood that was spilt from his wound started to consume Kyubi. His clothes then started to become black, as they faded away into nothingness._

_**"I see. So you really are strong. It seems you have discovered your true powers, and have finally defeated me. I guess there's no way around it. I have to disperse into the center of your heart and soul."** Kyubi announced in defeat. Naruto then smirked, as he slowely pulled his sword out. "Goodbye Kyubi. I'll see you when the shinigami comes for me."_

_Kyubi then grabbed his sword, with his still undeformed right hand. **"But remember this:I won't stay gone! I will be back, and next time things won't end so well! Anyone of the two of us can become the king, or the tool. So beware:If you EVER, EVER give me the chance, I'll drag you off of your throne and crush your heart with all my might!!"**_

_His arm then disappears, along with the top part of his head. But before he could disappear completely, he left one more piece of information. **"One more thing:There is one more reason I attacked Konoha, someone else was there for me to kill;someone whos chakra is even more evil than my own. When I disappear, and you receive my memories, ask your teacher about a man who goes by the name of Uchiha Madara..."**_

_End Flashback..._

Naruto gaped at him, as the words were taken out of his mouth. "Uchiha Madara. I see, that's why he said your chakra was more foul than his: It wouldn't make sense for a human to be stronger than a demon like Kyubi. But wait...I thought there were only 9 bijus. You just took Gaara's Ichibi, and you sealed the other 7 with him as well, so who the hell are you!?"

Madara sighed, walking towards him. "I am the Juubi no Waniryu, the ten tailed alligator dragon. I used to be the most powerful biju in this world and Makai, as no one was able to challenge me. My most trusted and loyal servant was Yoko, the Kyubi inside you. Then he betrayed me, because I wished to combine demons with humans fully and completely, so we could reshape the world into our image." Naruto looked at him like he was stupid.

"You wanted to control our world?! Is that why you sealed those demons inside that thing?!" He said, pointing to the statue. Madara shook his head again. "Actually, it was to break the curse."

Both Gaara and Naruto paused, thinking what did he mean by that. "Curse?" asked Gaara.

"Exactly. Kyubi, and the rest of those biju inside that statue cursed me into this human form! They captured a human child and sealed me into it the same way your father sealed Kyubi inside you, Uzumaki, with the help of the Shinko Shinigami." Madara continued, looking down at him. "Years later the seal broke and I was thrown into the dakr recesses of his soul. It was only a year after that that I broke free and fused with him body, mind, and soul. We have become the same person, devoid of emotions and feelings, except hatred and vengence."

Naruto's eyes went wide, as he listened to Madara speak. It was only so long until after Kyubi was thrown into his soul's pits, infact in only two months it would be exactly a year. And after listening to what he said, it scared him inside. "So, if I continue to live the way I do, then I'll-"

"Become one with the demon inside you!" He finished, forcing Naruto to lose his breathing, thinking about what might happen if he and Kyubi became one, and how this would affect Tenten and the others. 'Wait, Tenten!' "Where's Tenten?! Give her back!!" He yelled, remembering his purpose for coming.

"I'm not done my story! I will not have you die ignorant of why I killed you!" Madara said, turning his face and slowely walking to a dark room. "Naruto, ever since I joined together with the original Uchiha Madara, we started Akatsuki, and collected missing ninjas from the world, the very best, to become demon hunters and take down every single one of those biju. All of the original members have died out, save Zetsu, and if I'm not mistaken, he and Deidara will be dead by the time I'm done with you.

Naruto, the only way to break me free from this human and assume my rightful place as Demon Lord of Hell, I had to capture and seal them up, then send them back to hell where the curse would go away and free me forever!"

"So all this time, you've issued the deaths of so many people just so you can become your true self?! No matter what sort of power you wished, to kill people off for it is wrong!!" Naruto said, forcing a laugh from the Uchiha who turned back to face him. "People are afraid of those who have power, even if they are your comrads. Sooner or later, the people you cherish will leave you to die or try to kill you. There is no point in helping people when they'll only hate you in the end." He makes it to the start of the hole. "Your fiance is inside here."

Naruto's eyes went wide, as he rushed inside at the speed of Hiraishin. Madara only smirked evilly as he ran in, as he left for another tunnel, before he was stopped by Gaara. "REgardless of what you think, Naruto's right. Killing others for your own reasons is never good. I used to do it to verify my existence, but not anymore after I lost to him. And if you plan on actually freeing yourself, then you need to kill Naruto, am I right?"

"Correct. I can't remove Kyubi from his body because it's attached to his soul, and there's no way to remove him unless the Shinko Shinigami removes Kyubi himself. And I seriously doubt that'll happen, so I'll send him to hell alongside Kyubi!" He roared, grabbing his neck and throwing him into the air. He then flashed towards the tunnel, going deeper inside.

With Naruto...

Said Kyubi vessel ran deeper inside the cave, searching for the girl he loves so dearly. Running deeper he finds Tenten, tied up on a cross. She looked exactly the same as how she left, which meant to him that she was ok. He immediately rushed to her side, holding his former Kuroi Getsuga and cut her down. She fell to the ground, but he grabbed onto her and saved her before she could touch the ground. He placed a hand onto her. cheek, kissing her lips in hopes of waking her up. It worked, as her eyes opened up to look upon his. "It's good to see you, my lovely angel."

"Oh, Naru-kun...you're here. I'm so glad you're still alive!" She said, glomping onto him tight in hopes to never let him go. "What? I was worried they'd hurt you! Did they?!"

"Oh no. The entire time I was here I was hanging on the cross under the watchful eyes of that man with the red eyes. He said he wanted me alive in order to kill you. I couldn't bear the fact of you dying, let alone me being the cause of it." She cried into his shoulders, as he placed a hand around her back, pulling her in closer. "Ten-chan, let's go. I have some unfinished business with this bastard."

Back With Zetsu...

"I'll feed you all to the plants." Zetsu said, as vines rised up to trap Jiraiya and Tsunade. The vines formed into cages and rose up high into the sky. "That only leaves you two: a mother medic, and an injured whipswoman." He said, looking back at Tayuya and Shizune. The fox ninja's mother handed something over to Tayuya, a tiny pill colored in blue and red. She took it and ate the thing, as she felt herself feel stronger than before. "I'll kill him myself."

The whipsgirl pulls forth her segmented weapon, then swung it at Zetsu, hoping to strike the plantman's head off. not even looking at it, he blocked the attack with the backhand of his fist. Both of them gasped after seeing it, as Zetsu morphed into the ground. Shizune looked around the place, trying to find a way to flush him out. That's when something came to mind. "I got it! Tayuya-san, use that technique you used before, then turn the place into a giant swamp! I have a way to flush him out!" She yelled, doing some hand signs. Soon Tayuya did the same things from before, summoning her bone snake whip into her possession.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa no Jutsu**!" She yelled, as the entire place became an entire swamp. The whole fighting grounds became muddy and hard to move in, which was exactly what Shizune wanted.

"**Fukumikuchi Hari**!" Shizune spat out some needles dripping with purple liquid as they struck the surrounding area. The liquid oozed into the swamp, as the ground began to break up. Zetsu rises up with his body changing in color. He also seemed to be completely black in color on his face as he was very angry at them.

"You stupid little bitch! How dare you poison my environment!? Unforgivable! It's unforgivable!!" He yelled, as he did some more handsigns.

"**Mukoton: Gyousei Ijin Satsu no Jutsu**!!" He began to completely change, as his body turned into a giant flower rose. It grew to the size of the Hokage monument. Then the flower fell to face them, as it opened up to reveal a venus flytrap mouth. Inside it was Zetsu's face.

"Feed...me...now..." Was all that came out, as he looked at him. Up in the vine cages Tsunade and Jiraiya were busy trying to free themselves, but failed as the vines were a bit different from before. 'I see. These vines absorb chakra. That's why we can't break them. I hope Jiraiya knows and stops.' Tsunade thinks, but feels as he doesn't know, since he keeps struggling.

Shizune shot back more needles at the giant thing, but it didn't even affect it. Vines shot out from the mouth and flung towards her, but she grabbed a kunai and began to cut some down before they could reach her.

"**Hikotsu Taihou**!" Tayuya shouted as she shot her signature blast towards the plant. The bone snake flew towards Zetsu, as it shot at the mouth. The plant closed its mouth and blocked it, as it seemed unfazed by it. 'Damn! Even though Shizune and Tsunade healed me, I can't seem to fight fully. I need an idea...an idea...That might work!!'

"Shizune! Can you get closer to him!?" She asked, hoping Shizune knew where Tayuya was getting at. "Ok sure." She said, running towards the plant. Of course she couldn't move any good because of the swamp, but she still tried. "Get ready to die!" Shizune yelled, as a vine flung towards her, whipping her in the face. More soon followed as they knocked her vision clean. They then wrapped around her and held her up, drawing her towards the mouth of the venus flytrap as it opened its mouth.

"Feed...me...now...with...blood!" Zetsu roared, as he was about to eat her, when...

"**Shikomishindan**!" Shizune yelled, opening her eyes and holding her wrist out in a 'I love you' handsign as a couple of needles shot out and impaled Zetsu's face, as the poison sunk into his face, forcing him to cry out in pain. His pain allowed her to wiggle out the vines and jump away from the plant. "Tayuya, now!"

"Chakra aura cuffs! Energi Senkai!!" Tayuya said, as the hidden chakra chains around her arms were removed, releasing a tremendous shockwave of chakra. This was enough to burn away the swamp around them, as she swung her whip up in the air.

"**Higa Zekkou**!!" She yelled as the snake whip flew towards the venus flytrap, the bone segments disconnecting and such, with the only thing holding them together being her chakra in between each one. The segments surrounded the plant, then became extra sharp, impaling the plant. It flailed around in such a serious manner, as it spat out blood, or green blood if that's what you like to call it. The vine cages began to weaken, as Tsunade and Jiraiya fell to the ground free. "Alright! Hey, where's Katsuya?" asked Jiraiya.

"Oh, she went away." said Tsunade, looking at the falling plant with red energy spears sticking out of its body. It then started to fling around, as it began to shrivel up into a dry little piece of nothing. The spears went away, and then Zetsu's head fell out of the thing, it was shriveled up as well, then it turned to dust.

"I guess the poison went through his system faster than I thought. let's forget him, and go after Naruto-kun!" Said Shizune, running towards the cave. The others went with her, as Tayuya fell to her knees unable to move on, as her weapon dispelled and became normal. "You did good, Tayuya. Yonnin good as it seems." said Tsunade, bringing a smile onto her face. "Oh good. I can become just l..ike...Haku-chan..." She said before she passed out. Tsunade picked her up and carried the tired newly awarded Yonnin.

Back With Haku...

Haku was about to stab into Deidara, but missed as he used substitution to get out of the way. teh clay artist then created a clay scorpion and sat on top of it, as it stabbed its stinger towards Haku. The ice Yonnin began struttering some quick reflexes, then pulled somehting out from the bottom of the hilt, a chain with a crescent moon at the end of it. He threw it at the stinger, forcing it down to the ground. He began some handseals.

"**Hyoton: Hyorinryu**!" He yelled as ice formed around the blade of the sword. He jumped into the air and swung it at Deidara, as a light blue chinese dragon flew towards the clay artist. "That technique won't work. And here's why." The Akatsuki member said. As soon as the dragon was about to make contact with the scorpion, Deidara jumped off, as it blew up before it could freeze. completely. With ice still surrounding his sword, he swung again at the artist, but he made some clay bombs out of his hands and threw them at the dragon, as it blew up too. This shockwave blew Haku back into the ceiling, then crashing down into the ground. "Kuso! I won't lose to you!"

Deidara began to laugh maniaxally. "Is that the best a ninja like you can do?! Your ice attacks can't freeze something that will blow up first, Hyo-chan!"

"Be quiet! I'll find a way to beat you!!" Haku yelled, as he felt the killer intent coming from Deidara, despite his calm appearance. He did some familiar handseals, as something erupted from the water.

"**Hyoton:Itsukaku Hakuegi**!" Haku roared, as a giant whale emmerged from the pool of water beside them, jumping towards Deidara. 'This won't work my friend. Prepare to die.'

Deidara made a giant cannonball, and threw it towards the whale. It indeed was destroyed, as icicles shot back at Haku. 'Damn! This is gonna hurt!'

End Chapter

Kenshin: Time for translations. Go on Zeke...

Zeke:

**Doton: Yomi Numa no Jutsu; Earth Style: Underworld Swamp Technique.** The user creates a large swamp area to hinder the movements of his victim, sometimes even completely.

**Fukumikuchi Hari: **Hidden Mouth Needles. The user shoots multiple poison needles from his/her mouth.

**Mukoton: Gyousei Ijin Satsu no Jutsu: Wood Style: Venus Flytrap Devil Assault. **Zetsu can merge himself with the entirity of the surrounding environment and become a large venus flytrap. Said plant is invulnerable to all but the sharpest attacks.

**Hikotsu Taihou: Baboon Bone Cannon. **

**Shikomishindan: Prepared Needle Shot. **Shoots a hidden needle supply from a wrist contraption. These are poisonous as well.

**Higa Zekkou: Baboon Fang's Broken Bite.**

**Hyoton: Hyorinryu: Ice Style: Ice Ring Dragon. **Haku is the only person who can use this. He can form ice to surround his blade, then slashes to release a giant ice chinese dragon to attack his opponents and freeeze anytthing it makes contact with.

**Hyoton:Itsukaku Hakuegi: Ice Style: One Horned Whale. **Summons a large whale of ice out of a body of water to attack and freeze and/or flatten his opponents.


	37. Ice vs Bombs Uchiha Brawl!

Angel Eyes For A Demon Guy 

Kenshin: Here it is, Haku versus Deidara continue. Also you'll find Naruto and Tenten going up against Madara. And another trip down memory lane for Shizune.  
Zeke: Don't forget to review at the end, but hold up on the flames. Do the disclaimer.  
Kenshin: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Bleach. Neither does Zeke.

Chapter 37: Ice Versus Bombs; Uchiha Brawl?!

Icicles littered the entire playing field, as Haku tried his best to dodge each one of them. In the end though, nothing could be seen as the bright blue smoke can up. Deidara chuckled to himself as he realized that his opponent was now dead.

"That was no fun. I was hoping he would survive even longer." He said, now bored. He walks from his spot and heads for his master. 'I hope he can bring back Sasori-dono. I miss him.'

"**Shinkuhasu Hyorin no Jutsu**!"

He looks back behind him, and saw that the icicles were starting to form into one single area. They took into the shape of large wings. Upon closer inspection he noticed that something was wrong: The ice was connecting to someone, more approprietely Haku. He now sprouted ice wings, a tail, a claw arm, a dragon head arm, all connected to his sword under the hilt.

"So, you survived. Good, I didn't want to get bored." He mentioned, reopening his killer intent from before. He then brings forth a ball of clay, as it forms into a large squid. It lifted Deidara away from the fight, as it engaged Haku, throwing a flurry of tentacles at him.

"**Sensato Suisho**!" Haku yelled, placing his hand onto one of the icicles that he didn't absorb. It shattered into smaller icicles as he motioned them to attack the squid. As they struck into it, it exploded, causing a smokescreen to block both visions. "Soka, here's something stronger." Deidara jestered, as two balls of clay came from his hands. This time they formed into a tarantula and a four winged bird. Haku looked upon them from the side he stayed at, then did handseals.

"**Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho**!"

Haku made his signature ice mirror trick, surrounding the two creations. He then appeared in each of them, as he threw multiple ice needles at the things, forcing them to explode on contact of being destroyed.

"I see I need another trick in order to kill you." The clay artist said, as he made two more balls of clay. They formed around him as an explosion circled him. The smoke cleared to reveal Deidara with some sort of contraption on his arm. It looked to be a heart-shaped thing with a hole coming from the end. He also has removed his cloak to show him in a black tube-shirt. It almost looks like he was a girl.

"You're a girl?" Haku asked, forming an anger mark onto the Akatsuki member. "No! You've got a lot of nerve to call me a girl! You look more like a transvestite than I do!" As he held the contraption towards Haku, it shot out a ball of clay. It made contact onto one of the mirrors, and destroyed it as well. Haku fell from the shattered remains, looking onto the clay master. "How did you know I was there?"

"I can see your movements with my left eye." He moved his hair out of the way to reveal some weird eye. "It not only allows me to track speedy movings, but also negates any and all **Sharingan** based **Genjutsus**! You're gonna die here."

Haku flew into the air, as the mirrors tried to encase DEidara, but only got his leg. "**Hyosho Daibakuha**!" He yelled, as the mirror that had his leg shattered, leaving nothing there. Deidara fell to the floor, as blood seeped from his leg.

"**Ryuusenka**!!" He yelled, as Haku held his sword in front of him while a ring of ice smoke came out from the tip of the blade. His wings flung out and open as well, as he flew towards Deidara, sword pointing towards him. "Shi!!"

"Not good enough." He said, as he shot another ball of clay from his thing. It flew towards him, taking the form of a very large bone snake completely different from Tayuya's. It flew at Haku, intercepting the Ryuusenka attack, creating a huge explosion. Haku was blown to the top of the cave, then came crashing down as rocks followed after him. He collapsed in his own ice and blood, spitting them both up. "Kuso!"

"Ha! You call yourself a sannin but you ain't nothing but a weakling! Too bad, Hyo-kun." Deidara taunts, then he fires another bone snake at him, hoping to clench this fight before it goes on too long. Haku rose to his feet, then ignoring his pain he flew up dodging the tackle he would have suffered. The thing followed him from behind, then he turned to face it, but backed off so he was above Deidara.

'I only have one last move to use, and this is the last I can do it without passing out!' He thought, then did the same stance as before. "Final Shot! **Ryuusenka**!" He spoke out his final shot, then waited for it to attack him. As soon as it got into range, Haku made a downward slash at it, resulting in a huge explosion. He was thrown back and then crashed into the ground, as blood poured from his head. He tried rising up, but as the ice on him started to melt away and fall off of him, his eyes went blank. Blood gushed from the pores of the body parts that had ice surrounding them. Haku fell to the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. Deidara turned around to look at him.

"I guess I win. Maybe I'll take his leg and wear it as my own. Hmm?" He stopped when he heard the sound of ice cracking. He knew that Haku was knocked out, so he couldn't be behind it. That's when he looked up, and saw that the snake he summoned from clay was still in the air. It was also missing the head, but still frozen nontheless. 'He took the explosion, but he still froze the rest of it! And it looks like they're breaking apart.'

He was right. The frozen snake was shattering into tiny pieces, as they fell over Deidara. He rose his arms up to cover himself, but still, ice fell onto him. Infact, they started to freeze onto him, from the top to the bottom. 'Damn! I guess he's alot smarter than I thought! He realy is...a...sannin...'

Deidara's thoughts were struck and stopped when he completely froze up. Haku looked up from his spot, and looked at his victory before passing out. 'I did it, Tayuya, Naruto, Tenten. Sayonara...' He passed out as his face fell back into the dirty blood below his head.

Plop!

His head never touched the ground, or the blood again. Instead it was being held up by someone, more notibly Tsunade. She, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tayuya, who was still unconscious, made it there in time to see the finale. The Godaime went to healing Haku up just as she did Tayuya. She looked back at Shizune, who was still worried about Naruto and Tenten. Said mother was worried, but she was actually thinking about something else though. 'Naruto-kun, please be safe. Your father would never forgive you if you die. Arashi-kun...'

_Flashback no Jutsu..._

_21 year old Shizune was never as happy as she has been today. She was currently in a fragrant field of flowers, dressed in a white wedding dress, along with two people alongside her. One of them was her lover and fiance, well not so long to be fiance, and Sarutobi the former Hokage himself. He was dressed as a priest, holding a book in front of him._

_"Do you...what's your surname?" He asked, looking at Shizune. She could feel sweat dropping down her face. "Ano, just say Shizune. I don't really like it that much."_

_"...Shizune, take Uzumaki Arashi to be your lovingly wedded aruji, for as long as you live, until death do you part?" He continued._

_"Even after I or him die, I'll always consider him my husband. I love him, and would never do anything to hurt him. In short, I do." She proudly announced, staring at him lovingly. Sarutobi smiled, then looked at Yondaime._

_"Do you, Uzumaki Arashi, take Shizune to be your lovingly wedded fujoshi, until death do you part?" He repeated but backwards a bit. "No."_

_Both of them looked at him. She had tears in her eyes, and he was just stricken with surprise. She took his hand, then looked into his eyes. "Why?"_

_"I take her for more than that. I take her as my wife, my lover, my most precious person, and my best friend. I will treasure you more than my very title." He announced, looking at her with loving eyes. Her tears faded and became joyful, as Sandaime began to finish. "You were always very motivational at making speeches."_

_"I know. Just make sure that her name becomes my real name, Uzumaki, and not my false one. I would never want her to get hurt. Nor would I want our children to get put in danger by anyone from Rock." Arashi stated, as he agreed._

_"Then by the power vested in me, and you because we're both Kages, I now pronounce you Aruji and Fujoshi. Kiss now."_

_Arashi looked at her with loving eyes, as she returned it even stronger than his own. Their faces leaned in towards eachother closely, until they both shared the most passionate kiss they could ever have alone. After a minute of kissing, she wrapped herself into his chest. 'Arashi-kun, thank you. You've made me so much happier. tou-san, Kaa-san, and Dan made be gone, but I atleast have someone to be there for me. I just hope Tsunade will be ok without him...'_

_Yondaime lifted up Shizune bridal style (what else?), then using the Flying Thunder God technique he made, he teleported to his place, then placed her onto the bed. "That went better than I expected. But you gotta remember that noone else can know about our secret marriage. I would kill myself if something ba-"_

_His words were stopped by a kiss to his lips. After they left his he looked at her. "I promise. Now please, let's enjoy the rest of the day. And don't hold back this time..." She said, as she removed the dress she was wearing. He began to remove his clothes as well, then plopped themselves onto the bed._

_9 Months Later..._

_Shizune was in the emergency room, after going into labor without her husband around for her to see. She was on the verge of passing out, as her body was speeding over to a vacant place for her to lie in. 'Arashi-kun, please survive!'_

_She had every right to be worried, for the nine-tailed fox was seen heading towards Konoha. Infact he was in Konoha that very night, which is why he wasn't around. She prayed that she and her new family. She was then placed right on a bed, where the doctors went to work._

_"What's happening doctor!?" Asked a nurse._

_"This woman is in labor. And at a very crusial time as this." He replied, as they went to work. An hour later, and the baby she was hoping to bring into the world had finally arrived. She passed out completely during the delivery, not knowing what had befallen._

_The Time She Woke Up..._

_Shizune finally woke up from a terrible dream she had, only to see that noone was around her. She looked around to see that she was outside of the village, and her belly was flat again. "Where...where's my baby!? Where is my child!!?" She yelled, frantically scrambling for her only child._

_"So you woke up." A voice said. Shizune looked behind her, and saw that her uncle's girlfriend was there. "You're Dan's little niece right?"_

_"Tsunade! What happened?! What's the situation in Konoha!?" She asked, a bit confused as to why she was outside of the village._

_"I found you in a burning medic room. I took you out and brought you here before I left. As for the village, it suffered serious damage from the demon. Infact the Yondaime died to stop it." Tsunade stated, bringing tears to her eyes while saying it for some reason. But her tears were not as great as Shizune's, who only paled at the thought of losing both her son and husband in the same day._

_"No! YOU'RE LYING!!!" She yelled, grabbing onto the sannin's jacket. Tsunade only shook her head. "He's really dead, Shizune. I saw him. He used some technique called Shiki Fuin and sealed the Kyubi's spirit into some kid. I'm guessing it took his life as well. Wait, why do you have so many raw feelings for him, and who's your child?"_

_Shizune looked at her, seeing that she could tell this girl. But for some reason she just couldn't say it. She just couldn't tell Tsunade that she was married to the late Yondaime, and her child died without her knowing it. "I'm a close friend to his. I was also one of the only people who knew his real name. He told me that if he were to die he would pass over his child to me."_

_"And, you can't find him can you?!" She asked, suspecting that this child could be dead. "He was in the building while I was asleep. Now I don't know where the baby could be. Now I have nothing left! Dan's dead, my parents have long since passed on, and now Arashi's dead! What's left for me?!" Shizune cried, punching the ground with as much ferocity as she had in her. Tsunade placed a hand onto her shoulder, motioning her to stop. "Shizune, they may be gone, but I'm still here. Come with me, so we can leave this stupid place."_

_End Flashback..._

"Shizune! Are you ok?!" yelled Jiraiya as h tried to bring her back to earth. he blinked twice before looking at him. "Oh, I was just thinking. Sorry. What's the situation?!" She asked. Tsunade looked backa t her after healing Haku. "We have to go after Naruto. You and Jiraiya get these two out of here. I'll go after them myself."

"But Tsunade-sama-"

"That's an order!" She interupted. Tsunade then handed Haku to Jiraiya and flashed off to find Naruto. "Well, I guess we help these two. Let's go." Not wanting to disobey her, she carries Tayuya out with Jiraiya and Haku. As they go, they spot someone flash past them.

"Who was that?!" asked Shizune confused. Jiraiya saw it, and was not happy by what he saw, but knew that she could handle him. "Let's just get these two to safety. I'll come back." And with that, they sped off for the exit.

With Naruto..

He and Tenten were on their way to capture Madara and stop him from his plans. They made it to the room from before, and found Gaara on the ground past out. Naruto ran to his side and lifted his head up. "Gaara! Gaara, wake up! What happened?!"

The former jinchuuriki began to open his eyes and looked upon his friend. "Naruto, he went there." He said, as he tried to rise up. Tenten began for the entrance, but someone got in the way, Madara.

"Move girl." He said, before he smacked her cheek and sent her flying. But before she hit a rock, she was grabbed by the arms of her fiance. He set her onto her feet, then gazed upon the person he truly was ready to kill. "You just made a big mistake. Cause not only am I gonna kill you, but she will too!" He said, before jumping at him with his blade. But before he made contact, his grandmother came in and stopped it with her bare hands. "Baa-chan, what's goin-"

"I'll handle him. You guys get lost." She said in an angry voice, then threw him back away. She then ran at him with a straight jab to the face, but he ducked, then jumped back to get more leaverage. She began to run after him, then he pulled out a tiny cube, then threw it at her. It flashed brightly, then encased her in a cube shaped box. (It's the usual sized one.) "What the hell?! Get me out of this thing!!" She ranted.

"No. I paid a lot for this **Munashii Nohara Rippou**. It will keep you under control for the duration of my plans, until I become my true seal!" Madara explained.

"Oh realy?!" She said, then punched it with all her might, but it didn't react into nothing. It just stood there, not even budging. "What the?"

"Keep trying as much as you like. It shall stay like that for 45 minutes. Don't know why...But that's more than enough time..." He claimed, then removed his cloak. He was seen in a red vest with nothing underneath, black pants with nothing to call for his feet. He also had a violent aura around him somehow. "...for me to extract Kyubi."

"Look, I don't care about Kyubi, but I really don't want to die right now! I really don't want to lose her-" Naruto began, but he jumped in front of him and punched his gut, stopping the rest of his speech.He was then smacked in the face and sent flying into the wall.

"Naru-kun! You've made your second biggest mistake!" She said, then reached for shuriken, but remembered that she doesn't have any. 'Damn! I forgot! He took me while I was in a wedding!' She thought, screaming in her head why did she have to be kidnapped. Madara ran at her to silence the weapon's mistress for good, but something got in his way. Naruto's sword was on his neck keeping him still. "Your battle is with me!"

Madara flashed out of the way, then came behind him. Naruto turned and slashed at him as hard as he could, but it only resulted in the Uchiha demon grabbing the blade with his bare hands, or in this case arm. There was no pain, no blood, no nothing. It was like hitting a steel bar with a wooden sword. 'Who, how did he-'

Naruto was broken from his thoughts as his came up and jabbed him in the stomach. Blood came pouring onto his fist, as he picked up and threw Naruto into the ground, his sword stabbing the ground beside his head. "I don't believe it. Even me holding back, and you still can't hold your own. Pathetic."

"Urusai!" Naruto yelled, rising back up. He grabbed his sword and approached him, trying to come up with a strategy.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**!" Said a voice, as fire balls shot at Naruto. He turned behind him and blocked as many as he could. Any he missed burned his clothing a bit. Just then, a person appeared before him and attempted to strike him with a katana. Naruto blocked, but then saw who it was.

He was black haired, wearing the Akatsuki cloak, though it was a lot more messed up than the normal ones. Infact, it looked like he was emerging from a major battle.

"Itachi. How did you escape Konoha?" asked Madara, looking at him. It truly was Itachi, and his Sharingan eyes. Tsunade was baffled. 'How did he escape?'

"I had help. He was dressed as the God of Death, but he made me an offer to set me free." Itachi began, and on to another flashback...

_Flashback no Jutsu, yes another, don't complain..._

_Itachi was stuck in the prison office of Morino Ibiki. He was trying to figure out something to do, but then someone came before the interrogator. He was dressed in a black kimono, with a red flame pattern on it. He had a hood over his face to conceal his presence, and a scythe over his back. "Hey, who the hell are you?"_

_"Stand down Ibiki." Said the figure, before he placed his hand over his face and Ibiki immediately passed out. He then walked over to the chained Itachi. "I have a favor to ask of you. I am probably in a lot of trouble for doing this, but can you head over to the Akatsuki Hideout, and do something for me?"_

_"Why can't you do it? You obviously have power." The Uchiha was dead serious about his words as he seemed to decline his request. "I can help you meet your family again in death, and not at the bad place."_

_Itachi was intrieged by his request, like he had a feeling he could really meet his family and apologize for everything he's done. "Who are you?" The figure took off his hood, so he could answrer his question. The Uchiha gasped and paled like he saw a ghost._

_"You! You're suppose to be dead!"_

_End Flashback..._

End Chapter


	38. Black Light vs Wind and Evil: Section I

Angel Eyes For A Demon Guy 

Kenshin: Before we start, I would like to explain the entirety of Uchiha MAdara and Juubi. Before Juubi could iniciate his plan to take over Earth he was sealed into the human world by the other 9 biju and the Shinigami. The Death God placed him into the human world inside a human boy, Uchiha MAdara obviously. Unknowingly to him, he grew up incredibly stronger than most, if not all, of the other Uchihas in his home.

Zeke: But soon his family began to fear his power, and tried to kill him. Each and everyone of the attempts failed, as he left the village at the age of 16, the very same age he had to trap Juubi inside his very soul, in the same way Naruto did. He then strived to become as strong as he could, and even tried to make his own village. But all feared him too much to follow. 3 years later and he became completely fused with Juubi, not just in body, but in soul, conscious, and heart as well, becoming one entity. It was during this time that he created Akatsuki and joined with Orochimaru and other S-class ninja to capture the Biju and any Jinchuuriki that contains them.

Kenshin: Now it's time for the story, first though the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 38: **Black Light vs. Wind and Evil**

Itachi drew a sword, but fell to the ground because of loss of blood. 'Those Konoha Guards are alot stronger than I realized. I need to do it now!'

Itachi rose up to his feet. He then activated the Mangekyo and flashed away. But what surprised everyone, he came up behind Madara, sword held onto his neck. Juubi looked back at him. "What is the meaning of this Itachi?"

"Master, you're hopelessly outnumbered. You can't win against these people in your state of power. Just give up, free the demons, and let these people go, and then, maybe, just maybe, I'll bow before you again and help you out of this." Itachi said. He then gazed upon Naruto, Tsunade who was still in the cube thing, and Tenten. He then looked at the back of Madara's head, not noticing an uproar of wind coming around his hands.

"Itachi, I'm not gonna be able to follow that advice of yours." Suddenly wind surrounded the two of them, as it blew away the sword aiming at Madara's neck. Itachi rose his sword and slashed down at him, but the Juubi grabbed his arm, squeezing his hand and dropping the sword. "Madara! I'll stop you! Tsukiyom-"

Before he could finish and begin the genjutsu, Madara stabbed his index and middle finger into his precious eyes, forcing a bone peeling scream from his mouth. At a speed that can only be seen if you actually consentrated, he removed his fingers and the eyes, throwing them onto the ground. The others watching had so much thinking about this.

'Damn! That was vicious!' Tenten thought grabbing her mouth.

'He's about to kill him is he?' Thought Tsunade, trying to break out.

'That was kinda cool-no wait! He didn't!' Naruto thought angrily.

He then dropped Itachi, and slashed his hands across his chest, releasing a Kaze no Yaiba that dug into his organs and lungs. Itachi flew like a piece of paper in the air, then crashed into the ground like a wrecking ball into a building. He didn't try to get up, or couldn't. Madara sighed.

"Teme!! What the hell did you do to him!?" Naruto yelled. Madara turned to him, feeling immense killer intent coming from him. "What, you feel sympathy for him boy? Are you someone who cares about their enemy than themselves too?!"

"Don't fool yourself! This isn't sympathy! I just can't forgive someone who would kill someone that has helped him out so much. He was your comrad and yet you-"

"He was a pawn, nothing more." He interrupted Naruto's speech. "I don't care about anything as long as I get what I desire in the end." Naruto looked at him with amazing anger. "Bastard, you demons are all the same!"

"Silence boy. It would seem that I'm running out of time." Madara said, as chakra started to swirl around him. "So before I get what I want from you I'll take it away by force." The Demonized Uchiha was surrounded by wind, as the ground began to shake as well. "What is this?!" Naruto said, looking at the surrounding landscape moving to his chakra.

"I have control over wind, water and earth. I can easily crush yopu all while I survive but I despise using Earth and Water skills. And since wind is the perfect combat tool, I'll incapacitate you with it!" Madara then jumped towards Naruto, who lifted his sword to stab his face, but never made contact with it. Instead the only thing he touched was his finger, which was holding it back. "You haven't released enough chakra to beat me ever."

"Oh really!?" Naruto yelled, then held his left hand onto his right arm. The cloth on the end of the blade wrapped around Naruto's right arm, up to the shoulder. Chakra exploded around him, forcing Madara to back away. 'I sense tons of energy inside that thing.'

"**Fuujutsu: Bankai**!" Naruto yelled, as the blade and himself were engulfed in a wind of light blue colors. The colors began to change to black and red as It began to clear up. He was shown now in his favorite clothing.

Naruto now wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a cape at the end that drug to his knees. On the inside of it was bloodred colors. He also wore black baggy pants with wooden sandals. His sword was now the original Kuroi Getsuga, a black nodachi with a black with red lined hilt, a manji as the guard, and a chain at the end. But this time there was something at the end: a heart-shaped locket. "Let's go!!" He yelled, then ran up to the Juubi with a thrust. Madara blocked it with his wind powers and created a huge explosion.

The Uchiha ran down a long crevis, as Naruto chased after him with his own wind manipulation. The chase led them running on top of rock-cicles on the ground. The two met up again, meeting with a wind powered fist and a black steel blade, causing another explosion of power. Tsunade was watching the entire fight from in the cube, and was facinated by the brutal display of power. 'This is crazy. That fool better win, or I'll kill him myself!' She thought.

"Yeah! Come on Naruto! Kick his ass!!" cheered Tenten, as if she knew that he would win, but she still had a certain doubt inside of her that was scared that he would die. 'Hold on! I could be uising this time to save Tsunade-sama!' She thought, then turned to the Hokage. She did some handseals.

"**Raiton: Rairyuudan no jutsu**!" She yelled, as she spat a yellow static charged dragon at the cube. It not only didn't break it, but it didn't even dent or leave a mark on it! "Damn! I need something stronger! I wish I had my weapons!"

Naruto and Madara...

Madara was floating in the air next to the top of it. Naruto was standing under him with his sword held in two hands and beside his face. He then jumps as high as he can towards the floating freak, when a sudden surge of wind blows him away, back into the ground. This time he goes through the ground and into another section underneath it, spitting blood as soon as he hits the last impact.

"How foolish. You still think you can beat me. Want to try again?" taunted the Uchiha. Down there Naruto jumped up, this time using his wind manipulation to fly instead.

"**Getsuga Tenshou**!" He yelled, swinging his sword to release a familiar black and red shockwave of power at him. It destroyed all other structure next to it and still went for him. Madara saw the power behind it and dodged it, as it created a large hole in the ceiling, revealing them to the outside world and bringing light to the dark caverns of their hideout.

Getsugakure...

Ninjas and civilian alike were both walking beside one another throughout the village, but nothing prepared them for what happened next; a pillar of red and black energy shot out from the middle of the town, surprising everyone in the whole place. Out from it rose Madara, who had a black flame scar on his cheek. 'Damn. That was some powerful attack. It had the same force and power of the Yondaime's Rasengan. But still something that can be dodged if observed carefully. Now where is he?' He asked, looking down the cave, which was now collapsing.

Back In The Cave...

Naruto was about to give haste when he noticed the landscape changing. He looked down at Tsunade and Tenten, and saw that she was still trying to pry her free. "Ten-chan! Baa-chan!" He yelled, then formed a Rasengan in his hand. This Rasengan was blue like normal, but had traces of flames inside it, then the flames grew brighter as it began to consume the thing.

"**Katon: Rasengan**!" He yelled, then struck the cube with all his power. It began to melt a hole inside the square, as it released the burning winds inside. There was a hole big enough to allow Tsunade to break free from the thing. Naruto then grabbed her and Tenten.

"Alright, I'm gonna try and lift us out of here! Then I'll return for Haku!" He yelled. Tsunade grabbed onto him tight. "Don't bother. Jiraiya and Shizune took him and Tayuya out the cave. Let's just try to leave." She said, as Naruto lifted them up, dodging all the rubble and debris in the way. Before he left the cave, he looked back at Itachi's dead corpse, giving him a final smile. 'Though you did try to kill me, I thank you for atleast trying to stop him, and sparing me...'

Jiraiya and Shizune...

The two ninjas were carrying Haku and Tayuya outside the cave finally, when they saw a pillar of black and red energy bursted from the earth of Getsugakure.

"What is that?!" Asked Shizune, Jiraiya already knew of what it was, but didn't say, for two seconds. "The black Getsuga Tenshou! I'm guessing Naruto got serious and broke through the ceiling!" stated Jiraiya, as he lifted Haku up some more onto his back, then summoned Gama Bunta.

"What the?! What is it now!?" asked the Toad Chief. He looked at the surrounding area, and saw the pervert holding Haku and the woman he identifies as the brat's mother holding a pink-haired ninja. He then turns to see remnants of black flames going away. "Let me guess: The brat's picked another fight right?"

"Bingo. Now come on! We need to aid him!" He said, then leaps onto the frog, alongside Shizune. Gama Bunta then leaps into the sky, heading for the middle of town.

Naruto...

The white haired ninja was carrying his two loved ones up from the closing cave, and landed beside a building. "Alright, you two go elsewhere and watch. I'm gonna make some noise." Naruto claimed, then jumped out the building and ran after Madara, holding his sword up to his face again. Madara released a shockwave of wind to block his attack, but it was sliced away. The two then collided with blows, his wind shielded hands against his black steel again. The two backed off, and Naruto got himself ready to fight again.

"This really is fun! I wonder how much you'll be able to entertain me before I extract that demon inside you!" MAdara said, then released two wind blades to attack him. Naruto dodged the first one, then blocked the first one with his sword, sending it into the air. The Juubi lifted his eyebrow in shock. 'Whoever made that thing really knew what he was doing, especially since he put a lot of demon chakra into it!'

"I'm not gonna lose to you, savy?!" Naruto yelled, then pointed his finger at him, as wind and energy collected on it.

"**Rasenhou**!" He shout a tremendous amount of wind at him, which he couldn't stop on his own, but instead got thrown back a bit. Madara crashed through tons of buildings, and landed at the bottom of a ramen shop.

"Ow! Dammit!" He roared, rising up from his pain to face Naruto, who was now standing before him with his sword pointing at him. "I'm gonna have to have you apologize."

"Me?!" He yelled, in an almost mock laughter. He then pulled something out of his trousers, then threw them at some innocent bystander who was just trying to enjoy his meal, piercing his skull. "I got somebody's old chop sticks stuck up my ass and you want me to apologize?! You really are one of a kind. You don't even take a life and death match seriously..."

"Oh I do. I also like to eat ramen, and since you destroyed the only one in town, I now have no place to celebrate if I win." replied Naruto. He then flashed out of sight, as the ground cracked up and led towards Madara's left. As his eyes followed towards that path, thinking that Naruto was foolish enough to not jump over him, he instead reappeared behind the Juubi's right. His eyes immediately turned right, as his face sooned followed, as his arm forged wind to block the blow from his blade. He also saw a Rasengan form into his other hand, and slam into his face, which Madara blocked with his free hand, sending him away into the sky.

"You're not really good at this are you?" Naruto taunted, as he made a traditional sign in the form of a cross.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Four clones came out of nowhere and drew their own Kuroi Getsuga. MAdara just looked at him, still floating in the sky. The five Narutos flashed out of sight, then reappeared in flash steps before and around Madara. They all ran around him in the air, as millions of Narutos kept running around him and disappearing out of sight.

"You're trying to confuse me, and it's not working!" Juubi spoke, then released a blast of water at one of the Narutos that tried to strike him. To his bad luck, it wasn't him but a clone instead. 'I see. He knew this sort of trick wouldn't work, so he added clones to increase the effects! This boy is smarter than I realized.' He thought, as he kept blocking the blows added to him. Deciding that enough was enough he used shunshin to escape and appear near an open road area. Naruto then came right behind him, slashing and attacking him viciously. Each move pushed him to the extent, as the final met up with a Getsuga Tenshou, pushing him farther back so much that even Madara couldn't block it all with his wind. The sliding pushed him to a large tower. It eventually broke down ontop of him, as the other clones of Naruto came before him, then dispersed. The real one was breathing too hard for normal.

'I've always pushed myself this far, but I never get this tired. Maybe I should let loose that limiter, then I should clinch this match for good.' He thought, as he held his arms out. But before he could reveal his cuffs, Madara rose up from the rubble, his shirt missing and all that's left is his chest and pants. "You are exceeding the limits permitted to normal humans, boy! No one has ever made me bleed, or this serious to use my demon powers!"

Madara then summoned as much energy as he could, until ten swinging tails appeared behind him. They were chakra tails just like Naruto's when he goes through the tailed stages, except they had spikes on the top of the tails, and each one looked more reptilian than mammal. Just then, his eyes turned red iris slitted with yellow yolk. His teeth grew larger and sharper than normal, and he just stared at Naruto with a sneeky gator grin of malice and destruction.

"Aw great! You got another technique you hiding up your sleeve?! I think I can take you on in this form!" He yelled, holding the bottom of his hilt with the palm of his hand, and motioning it to face and aim at his eyes.

"No no. I won't fight you like this. It would be a disgrace: I shall crush you with the true control of demonic chakra in all of the entire world, and show that a boy like you, who shares the same cruel fate as I did, can never hope to acchieve even if you were to live a hundred years." explained Madara, as the chakra spiked up into the sky, and the tails went away.

"**Oniton: Makyo Kaze Buku no Jutsu**!" He yelled, as he held up his hand into the sky, as wind came crashing down from the sky in the middle of the chakra spike and formed around his hand. As well as the wind water from the surrounding area and the earth surrounding him merged together to change his hand into a sort of 'thing'. It was a cylinder shaped device covered green and silver, with blue and silver stripes swirling down the side of the thing. Suddenly wind came shooting out of the top of it in the form of a sword. It looked like he still had his hand there, and there was a gator-like dragon with wings on the skin of his arm, with ten tails wrapping around his arm to the weapon.

"This is how a demon of my calibur can control his chakra to the fullest extent. I can easily use my chakra to form something out of midair, even summon a lifesize me, but since your speed excells mine, I'll try to use this. It allows me to keep up with you and your enhanced speed. I'll even be able to take on your demonized Getsuga Tenshou." The wind blade was shown towards Naruto, as he quickly swung it to the side as blood flung off Naruto's cheek. He would let the wound heal, but held it back to save his strength.

"I see you got some confidence there. Pulling out an ace and you still think you can win." Naruto held his sword up in the same upward shinto stance as before when he first released his Getsuga Tenshou upon Orochimaru a few months ago. Madara only watched, waited for him to slash at him, but decided to go first. HE flashed back a few steps, then shot a blast of wind at Naruto. He countered with his usual Getsuga Tenshou, but it not only didn't stop it, but added to the power of it, as Naruto still got totally crushed by the attack, and sent flying a mile back, crashing into the air and up towards a mountain. This said spot had the Tsukikage statue and such, and well, he kinda crashed into it. Madara floated towards the spot.

Tsunade and Tenten...

The two kunoichi were running towards the Tsukikage tower, hoping to get as much aid as possible. As they entered the office, they both stood before two ANBU.

"Who may I ask are you?" asked one of them. Tsunade stepped forward. "I am Godaime Kage of Konoha, and this is my apprentice and future grandaughter-in-law, Amane Tenten. We wish to speak to the Tsukikage if you please about an urgent situation." said Tsunade. The two ANBU gasped, after recognizing them, then they stepped aside to let them in. As the two went in, they saw the Tsukikage herself, sitting in a chair awaiting to speak to them.

"May I know of why you have come, and if it has anything to do with that pillar of black and red light earlier?" She asked. The woman was a rather young person, no older than Neji is now. (I chose him because he seemed the oldest of the Konoha 11.) She had blue and black eyes, with blue hair with red streaks running down its sides. She was wearing the formal Kage robes, but they're of Getsugakure origins so they had crescent moons and such on it instead of flames.

"Of course. It's my grandson against the leader of Akatsuki." said Tsunade.

End Chapter

Fuujutsu: Bankai; Sealing Technique: Final Release. It's just the jutsu Naruto made to release the Kuroi Genkai he used to seal his weapon, chakra, and clothes. His current clothes rip away only to be replaced by the sealed ones, and the rest you can figure out.

Raiton: Rairyuudan; Thunder Style: Lightning Dragon Missile. Just like the other dragon missiles.

Katon: Rasengan; Fire Style: Spiraling Sphere. This is a fire based Rasengan. This one is able to melt through barriers that other moves couldn't even scratch. It worked well in this chapter.

Getsuga Tenshou: Moon Fang Impaling the Heaven's. This move is Naruto's second most powerful technique, and most used, with the other technique he made that has yet to be revealed, the elemental Rasengans coming in afterwards, and the original one last. It releases a shockwave of black and red energy from the tip of the blade swung. It takes a mixture of human and demon chakra for it to be of that color. If only used by human energy than it will not only be weaker, but it will also be light blue and uncontrollable.

Oniton: Makyo Kaze Buku; Demon Release: Devil's Wind Weapon. MAdara is the only one who can use this, since he is the only one of the biju to have a human body, sort of. He can make a weapon that is based off his elemental chakra and use it to its full potential.

Kenshin: Next chapter, Naruto continues his battle, the ninjas of Getsugakure try to help out, and just a warning: but someone's about to die, well two someone's.


	39. Death of The Moon? Shinigami

Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy

Kenshin: Here's chapter 39. I'm sorry I got rid of the preview for IT, but oh well.  
Zeke: For those who have missed it can see it in emails directed to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Bleach. I wouldn't be writing for Fanfiction if I did, no wait, maybe.

_**Chapter 39: The Death of The Moon: Shinigami**_

Rubble and debris began to crumble away, as Naruto rises up from pieces of the statue. He looks around for his enemy, but can't find him. "Where'd that freak go now?!" He asked himself. Just then, a large wave of mud came towards him. Not wanting to become buried under dirty water, he flashed out of the way, coming on top of the rubble of what was left of the statue. He looked around to see where it came from, and found Madara floating in the air.

"Missed me?" taunted the Juubi no Waniryu. Naruto gritted his teeth evily at him, then pointed his sword at him. "I've too much to lose for me to die."

"Oh?" Madara lifted his eyebrow in suspense in what he meant by that. Naruto grinned sadistically, and flashed out of sight. He then came up below him in an upward stab. Madara dodged the initial stab, and slashed at his neck, only to miss. Naruto Hiraishined circles around him, still tired from earlier. This tiredness was evident, as he wasn't as fast as he was a few moments ago. MAdara was even able to track his movements, and stabbed deeply into his stomach.

"You (Gawk!) bastard!" Naruto managed to spit out, then Madara rudely kicked him off the wind blade. The fox vessel fell to the ground, staring into space. The Juubi just landed next to him, after staring at him with little interest.

"That was too easy. He didn't even try to fight back after I pulled forth my weapon. What a weak fool." He said, then floated down towards him. He was about to go through a set of seals, but Naruto grabbed his hand and jabbed his hilt into his throat. Caught offguard he flew back to gather what happened.

"I should have cut out those eyes." Madara stated as he held his neck in pain. Naruto rose up, much to the dismay of the hole in his stomach. "I should have done this from the start." He holds his hands out in front of him, as rings of energy appeared around them, and his feet.

"I see. You were holding back the entire time. And here I even went through the trouble to fighting you seriously." MAdara felt a bit discouraged that he was able do so much damage while holding back a major percentage of his power, even if he himself didn't fight as greatly himself.

"Urusai. Enurgi Senkai!!" He yelled, as the cuffs dispersed into the air, releasing a tremendous shockwave of chakra. Even Madara had to back away a bit, or risk getting cut up by the immense force of it. After a few seconds Naruto was glowing with power, and the hole in his chest had healed up completely. "Phew. That would have been terrible if I didn't treat it."

Naruto made a hearty laugh, as he bend down to pick up his weapon and to finish the fight. "I'm ready to continue." Naruto then flashes behind him, at a speed far exceeding the last time he did that. Madara couldn't even pay attention to it, as he used his instincts to block behind him. He was right as the black steel clashed with his wind blade. Naruto then flashes out of sight, coming up in front of him this time and makes a vertical slash to his stomach. He misses, then dodges a kick to his face by jumping in the air. While floating he lands a series of thrusts at his face.

Madara was able to dodge these attacks with fast paced head-shifting. Naruto ended with three slashes, which missed too. After landing Madara was able to get in a quick slash at his face, but only grazed his cheek slightly. Naruto backflipped and kicked his chin, sending him back a bit. He then flashes behind him, about to cut his neck. Madara was able to block this one though.

"Can all you do is-huh?" Madara stopped as he noticed something glow in his free hand, a Rasengan with streaks in it.

"**Futon: Rasengan**!!" Naruto yells as he slams his orb into his chest this time. As the wind released it didn't just blow him away, it also peeled a bit of his skin wide off. He flew back into the ground at an incredible rate, as he tried his best to move.

"That power. You, bastard!" He shouted weakly, trying to get up from his pain. "Futon: Rasengan doesn't just cut up your outside body, it slices up the cellular matter in your body a bit, making it an instant kill technique. My arm hurts everytime I do it though." Naruto informed, as he shook his hand to move again. He then focused his demon chakra to the hand, as it began working again. Madara tried to rise up, having had an ultra deadly move almost kill him.

"Then it was a good thing I have demon chakra in me as well." He claimed, as red energy swirled around him and allowed him to move his body a bit better. "You say you have too much to lose, huh? Then it's a good thing I have one last thing to show you: wind's true power!"

Madara held the blade up into the air, as the ground began to break up below him. Then the wind that was suppose to be the sword turned into lightning from below to up. "What the hell?"

"Wind is one of the 3 greatest elements in all of the world, with Fire and Lightning joining it. While I don't have fire, wind can streak the air, bringing forth lightning." Madara explained, as he pointed the lightning blade at him. He then swung it at him, as Naruto used Hiraishin to escape, only to see it follow him again.

"It's no use. Even using a technique like that..." Madara spoke, as he watched Naruto dodge the flurry of lightning trying to electricute him alive. Each time he flashed out of sight, he noticed that it got even closer than before. "...won't be able to escape lightning, even if it is the 'Flying Thunder God' technique made by Yondaime. After all, thunder is alway slower than lightning!" He finished as he slashed again for the lightning to catch up to him. Naruto reappeared again and got shocked severily. Madara flew up to him and struck him with a powerful lightning slash.

Naruto screamed in pain as the electric pulses shocked through his systems and sent him down to the ground like a comet. Madara laughed evily, as demon chakra swirled into his body and his eyes. "Pathetic."

"You freakin asshole!!" yelled a voice from beyond their fighting range. Madara looked back and saw four figures standing: Tenten, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya. "Let me guess. The one in the white dress said that?"

"You damn right I did!! If I had my weapons I would kill you myself!!" She yelled, cursing herself in her mind for her uselessness. Madara could feel an anger mark forming onto his face, as he looked at her. "I'm gonna silence you once and for all!"

Juubi flew towards her at amazing speed, about to slash at her. The others got in fighting positions, but something blocked his strike: Naruto. His black sword had paried his lightning blade, as Naruto pushed him away. "Healed from that attack nicely huh?"

"Nope." Naruto replied, as he looked at him. Madara looked down at his stomach, and saw that the gash was still there, blood coming down his stomach at a fast rate. "You fool! You're no good to me dead! Not until I remove him from your soul!"

"I lost care for my survival after you did three things: Ichi; You attacked Ten-chan. Ni; You tried to assault my family! And San: you threatened to kill Ten-chan!!" He roared, a bit of Kyubi thrown into his voice. "I'll kill you now!" Naruto then formed another Rasengan, only this one was different from all of the others.

"**Raiton: Rasengan**!!" He yelled as he shoved the Rasengan to his face. But Madara had other plans.

"Not this time!" He stated, as he shifted his lightning blade to block the lightning style Rasengan. IT began to absorb it entirely, then shot it back at him. Naruto flew back to his loved ones, as Tenten grabbed his still shocking body. She felt the static go through her system, but she didn't give a damn, all she cared about was holding him now. He lifted himself up, pushing her gentely to the side.

"I'm sorry Tenten, but I have to go away for a long time." He told her, then flashed in front of Madara. He grabbed him and used Hiraishin again to head for a section away from the watchers. "I won't let you hurt the people I love anymore!!" He roared, as the demon chakra began to erupt around him, changing him again. Suddenly his chakra surrounded his body, forming into 9 elegant tails and fox ears. Naruto stopped running, and let Madara off a few miles away from where he ran from. Naruto stopped there and held his face, trying to regain control again.

"No! I won't let him control my soul again!!" He yelled, as the chakra receeded into him, then he formed a Rasenhou and shot it at Madara, releasing it all in order to regain himself back. Madara released lightning to block it, but could only stop so much of it. The rest scarred his face and chest badly. "You're really pushing your buttons this time, boy!"

Naruto ignored him, but he did stand up to face him. The boy looked at him, as he formed another Rasengan in his hand. But this one seemed the most dangerous of them all, as it had streaks of wind, fire, and lightning all together inside the orb. The Kyubi vessel flew towards him at such speed, Madara couldn't get away from. So instead he stabbed at him, hoping to get him to stop before he suffered immense pain. But he didn't stop. Instead he ducked out of the way of the thrust, as it grazed the side of his neck.

**"****Reiki: Rasengan**!!" The Spiraling Sphere he held was slammed into his chest, making a mix reaction: The wind began to cut up his chest, the lightning shocked through his bones, and the fire burned the surrounding flesh. As it was finally released, a major explosion blew them both away.

In The Village of Getsugakure...

A man was watching the fight from afar, dressed in a black cloak with a scythe. "Everything's going according to plan. I just hope he can use that move." He said to himself, as he flashed closer to the fight.

Naruto...

Said ninja rose up from the rubbles of the explosion, trying to figure out what happened to him. "I guess I win. Take that Wani-teme!"

"Who's a teme?" said a voice. Naruto looked behind him and saw a body rise up from the rubble, looking at him evily. "I've had enough of this little game of ours." He howled, then flashed out of sight, coming up behind him. Naruto turned to try and counter, but couldn't in time and got kicked in the face. He was sent flying back into a pillar of rubble made from his attack. Naruto tried to rise up, but failed to do so, which only resulted in him getting hurt. "You have given me a run for my money, something no one has ever done. I've almost forgotten to keep you alive until I extract Kyubi. Nothing can get in the way of my goal!!"

"Don't speak such nonsense!" yelled Naruto. MAdara quite frankly had enough of his mouth, then send another wave of lightning at him. It looked to be the end of him, but then the lightning went above him, and struck a black sword he had been using since forever.

"What the?!" Madara was confused as to how this happened, as the lightning stopped, and the pillar collapsed under the sword. Naruto finally rose up, then grabbed the blade with his left hand. Aligning it into his right hand, he looked up at Madara with a blue glow in his eyes. "You speak as though the Biju were nothing but pawns to you. No one deserves to be treated as dirt, even an evil thing like Kyubi. And I can assume you know that, right?!"

"What do you know!?" yelled back Juubi, as he released enough chakra to envelop him in a red pulsating wave around his body. Naruto did the same, only to have it make him surrounded in a blue ball of energy. He looked at him with hatred inside.

"Like I said before, people are afraid of those with power greater than their own. It doesn't change even when you're their friend, or loved one! I couldn't find anyone to love me ever, no one ever could see me for who I am whenever I told them what was inside me. You were lucky enough to find people who have enough heart in them to actually care for you!" Madara could be seen in tears as he spoke these words, but held them back. "But do you really think they'll love you forever? Even if you survive and kill me, sooner or later, the people you believe to care about you will soon become afraid of you and try to even kill you just so they aren't put at risk." As he talked, Tenten, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune all came towards the fighting zone, and were listening to the conversation.

"Is there any point in saving or even helping them?!" MAdara said, as he eyed the newcomers evily. Naruto sighed.

"You're right. There is no point in helping someone who will try and kill you later, That is a common rule in ninja rules." He replied. This caused a bunch of weird looks on the four faces watching them, until he continued. "But they aren't like that. Tenten saved me from a world of darkness back when I thought the same way as you. I treasure and love her more than a human can even care for their own life for that. Tsunade-baa-chan came back to Konoha just so she could make sure I live to see another day. She went back on everything she believed in because of what she saw in me, and I found family in her because of her choice, even if she's part of the 'People who got some sense beat into them by me' club." He then looked at the two people he mentioned, then at Jiraiya and Shizune.

"Jiraiya-ero-sennin was not only my sensei, but my supposed oji-san as well, though regardless of his reputation he still cared for me without even knowing that we were related. He even gave me the strength to become the man I am today. And Shizune-kaa-san...I can't say that she deserted me, because she is a kind and gentle woman who is strong enough to speak her own mind. She came back with Tsunade without even knowing who I was, and yet still saw me in a light that could never be stopped by anything." Naruto then began to walk towards the Juubi.

"There are others who have accepted me for who I am. Haku, someone who is just like me and had a similar childhood. Tayuya has accepted me for who I am, even though she tried to kill my friend Shikamaru. And Gaara is someone who shares the same fate as I did. Those people will never leave my memory for as long as my soul is still running around on earth, and heaven. Those people are worth so much to me I would put my spirit on the line just to save them!!" The KYubi vessel flew towards the Juubi vessel with the intent to finish him off. Madara sighed as he flew towards him with his sword held beside his face and ready to finish this fight. The two blades collided as a large clash of power ensued, breaking the ground surrounding them. Naruto's energy began to turn black and blue, repelling all traces of red that was trying to make its way out.

"You really believe that those people care about you enough to stay by your side forever?!" MAdara howled, as his chakra reverted and formed back into 10 tails. He then was able to push Naruto back a bit, as the fox flew back. He landed on his feet, sliding back.

"Madara!!" He yelled as he ran back at him, as everything seemed slow motion to everything around them. Naruto was holding his sword with both hands forming as much chakra as he could, as the blade he had been holding became swirling with wind, fire, and lightning. unluckily for Naruto Madara saw his power forming in his weapon, and swung to parry the blade. He knew also that this type of power move demanded not only chakra but life energy, and if he truly wanted to save these people, Madara knew that Naruto would die to do it. "Let's test your devotion to these fools!!" The two met eachother up close, as they both swung their blades to strike the other.

A tremendous explosion of power and energy blew across the field, as the four people who were watching were blown back a mile. As the smoke cleared, Naruto and Madara were both seen there standing up.

**DRIP.**

Blood dripped onto the floor, heavcy breathing could be heard from the voice of the white haired black cladded ninja. Just then, a large line across his chest, stopping past his heart an inch, as blood spat out from the ninja, then he fell to the ground in so much pain, the cold grip of death coming for him. Back in the stands Tenten looked at the display that had unfolded, and the results weren't good. Her eyes shot out into bleachness, her breathing just grew heavier, and her hands were clasping onto her throat, trying to comprehend on what happened.

'No. No! NO!!!" She thought in her mind then shouted out forgetting about anything else. She weakly rose up to her feet, hopping over rocks and debris and jumped over to her deseased fiance, gripping his bleeding body.

"No please! Don't leave!" She shouted, holding him as tightly as possible. Slowely but surely, Naruto began to open his eyes to look at the love of his life. He saw her eyes as watery as the city of Kiri. "I'm sorry, I can't give you the family you've always wanted. Tell Ayame I'm sorry, and remember that, I'll always love you..." He said before his eyes began to close. Before he could Tsunade and Shizune jumped towards him, pushing him to the ground. They both began to remove his shirt and began pumping medical chakra into him, hoping to keep him alive.

"Naruto, don't die on us! Don't you care about your dream!? Are you gonna throw it all away!!?" yelled Tsunade. Shizune was too busy crying and working to help him. But it was futile. No matter how good they were, it was useless to heal a destroyed heart. MAdara began to laugh sadistically, then turned around.

"I guess I failed, on two fronts." He said, as blood dripped from his mouth, and a bloody line came down his entire body, all the way to the back. "It's a pity that I killed him. Not only will my plan fail, but it seems I won't be able to see if he'll make the same choice I did in life and attack those I loved for power."

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at him like he was serious, and he was. He then looked at Naruto. "Uzumaki, I'm sorry." Just then, his flesh poofed into dust, as his pants fell to the ground. The weapon he had shattered into pieces, as Madara passed on to the afterlife.

"IT'S SO STUPID!!!! While he was protecting us, who was protecting him!!? We couldn't even save him, and now..." Tenten couldn't finsh as she could feel tears coming down her eyes. As the life in his body go away, she found herself without him forever. "It's not fair..." She cried, as she embraced him as tight as she could. Tsunade and Shizune soon found out that it was useless to continue, and stopped, and stared at the poor boy in tears.

Naruto...

The floating spirit of Uzumaki Naruto was only so far away from his body. "I can't believe it. I hope they can cope with my death, especially Tenten. Oh Tenten..."

He floated down to his fiance, still gripping onto his body, and planted a kiss to her cheek. Of course she couldn't feel it, she didn't flinch a bit. Naruto then left them, heading for elsewhere. 'I don't care where I go now. I can go to Heaven or Hell, as long as I know they'll be safe and happy."

"Baka."

Naruto turned behind him to see who said that. What he saw was beyond his comprehension: A man concealed in a black cloak and holding a scythe. He was obviously looking at Naruto, which told him that he could see him. "Are you the shinigami?"

"Well, not originally. I used to be a human until the original Shinigami took my life in exchange for yours." He said, causing Naruto to look at him carefully and gasp.

"No, you can't be. Tou-san!?" He asked, floating closer to him. "You got it in one. You're not as dumb as I thought."

The figure removed the hood over his face, and the mask under, to reveal a much more mature version of Naruto before his appearance was changed by Kyubi during his leave from Konoha, and without the whiskers. "Yo. How's it going son?"

End Chapter

Kenshin: Whoa. didn't see that coming right?  
Zeke: Nanta? I already knew, stupid.  
Kenshin: I meant the readers! Next chapter Arashi explains his appearance. And offers Naruto the deal of a lifetime, at the cost of his own job. Arashi also meets with Shizune and his loved ones to inform them of his plan.

Futon: Rasengan; Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere. You should know what this is. It's Naruto's original Rasengan style from the manga. It can cut up the cells in the body of the victim, and cause a great amount of damage. It's also a double edged sword, which it also cuts up Naruto's cells in his hand. While it is strong enough now, he still hasn't completed it. Infact he has yet to finish the others too.

Raiton: Rasengan; Lightning Release: Spiraling Sphere. This is the lightning version. It can disrupt the electrical pulses in the body and do major damage to the nerve and immune system in the body. Naruto also gets affected by it, but he just uses Kyubi's chakra to heal himself like he does when he uses the other two.

Reiki Rasengan: Spirit Power Spiraling Sphere. It is called this because it is a combination of Naruto's three chakra elements, forming a power unlike an element. While powerful, it puts Naruto at a great risk, almost destroying his body when he uses it. It takes a tremendous load of chakra to use this, even demon chakra would take a lot to use for it. Unstable, and still incomplete like the others it seem.


	40. A Plan And An Explanation

Angel Eyes For A Demon Guy 

Kenshin: Here you go, chapter 40 of my naruto fic. Listen to Arashi's tales of cooping with death, and how he became the new shinigami.  
Zeke: Yap! Yap! Yap! Just start the damn thing!

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna say it, because I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho. Dammit! I said it!!!

Chapter 40: _**A Plan And An Explanation**_

"What the hell are you doing here!?!" yelled the surprised blonde. After seeing his father alive and well can make anyone freak out. The fact that he was dressed like death was not helping the slightest bit, or was it?

"Well, I hate saying this twice in one day, so I'm gonna tell your family and friends this too. Float down to the others." Arashi said, then poofed into dark smoke. Naruto decided to go with what he said, and went to Tenten and the other living humans.

Tenten and The Others...

The wife of the dead yonnin was still hugging his body tightly, still crying over his death. Jiraiya was holding back his tears, thinking crying isn't something he wants to be seen for, and to try and be strong for the others. Because Tsunade and Shizune were crying too, he had to be strong to try and hold them back. That's when a cloud of blackness poofed out of nowhere and came right next to him. The four ninjas were shocked as to see who came from the smoke, each one with a different reaction.

Tenten was scared that this was the Shinigami coming for Naruto, and held him back away from the man who came from the smoke. Tsunade saw the face of him, and broke into smaller tears as she gazed at him. Jiraiya had ihs mouth open wide, freaked out by the fact that it was him. But the most tramatized of all was Shizune, who was in a dam of tears.

"Hey there. I suppose you kn-" The man began, but was stopped when Shizune hastely jumped onto him and hugged the man. "Hey, hey, hey! What's going on Shizune-koishii?"

"Oh Arashi-kun, I missed you so much! I thought you were dead!!" She cried into his chest.

"Who is he?" asked Tenten, not having a clue as to who this person was, having not seen the Yondaime ever in her life. Arashi turned towards her, smiling. "So, you must be the woman who was so devoted to my son, right?"

Tenten's eyes were wide open and such, after hearing the man just say that he was Naruto's father, which would make him the Yondaime of Konoha. "Wait, you're his tou-san!? But why are you alive?!"

"Arashi!" yelled Tsunade, jumping onto her son and glomping him. She began to cry as much as Shizune did, but didn't stuff herself in his chest, but instead his cheek.

"It's nice to see you too Tsunade, or okasan." said the former Hokage. Tsunade looks up at him, confused as to how he knows about her. "If you're wondering how I know, dead people can find out about a lot of stuff from watching the living."

Tsunade stuffed herself in his cheek even more. "I'm so sorry, I was too late to tell you. Can you forgive me and Jiraiya?" She asked as she removed herself from the man.

"I can tell you honestly want to apologize, so I guess I can forgive you and Ero-sannin." He stated looking at his sensei/tou-san, and exchanged smiles.

"But wait, you should be dead! We saw you seal the demon inside Naruto and take your life afterwards." Shizune wondered.

"Yeah, let me begin at the beginning. But first, I want to say, I'm sorry I took Naruto away from you and made you think he died. I'm terribly sorry, Shizune-koishii." He said, sitting down on a rock. Naruto's ghostly form was sitting beside him, not being seen by any of the others. "Well, after I sealed the demon inside Naruto's stomach, the original Shinigami took away my soul, eating it and such. After about 12 years inside that thing, for some reason I got digested out. Maybe it was because I didn't have someone to battle with for all of eternity. So I-"

"Hold on!" yelled Tsunade, stopping his story and gaining the looks from everyone. "So you're telling me you're dead right now right? So how can we see you?!"

"I'm getting to it mother! No interruption!" Arashi said, forcing everyone to look at him now. "Anyway, I was gonna be sent to heaven since I couldn't stay floating around hell forever, but he told me he was retiring and wanted to give me his job. Granted I had to go through a test in order to do this, and fight off powerful demons and even had to prove myself against Kami-sama. Hold on." He pulls out a plastic bag of plums from his robes and began to eat one. After he finsihed it, and planted the seed into the ground, he continued. "Anyway, after Shinigami, his name is now paul, I know it's a stupid name, taught me everything I need to know about being the messenger of death, I did my job. I even got summoned to help Sarutobi-dono, though it was sad that he had to use my technique only to incapacitate the Hebi-teme.

The last time I looked into the future to check on people's deaths, I saw Naruto's name come up on the list. I couldn't go through with it and let him die, so I defied my job to help him out. That's why I'm-"

"Wait a minute!!" yelled Jiraiya, looking at him. Annoyed after being interrupted again, he politely waited for him to talk. "You do realize that Naruto is dead now. So are you saying that you can save Naruto and bring him back to life, regardless of his destroyed heart?"

"Ero-sennin, shut up and don't interrupt anymore. And yes, I can do that. Any shinigami can do that, regardless of having a heart or not. I just need you guys to remove his heart, seal up and heal his wounds, and keep him alive for a few days. I promise I will save him." Arashi finished as serious as he could. He then lifted Shizune off of him, as the spirit Naruto began to cry for joy. Arashi turned to his son, and smiled. He then walked away, disappearing into a poof of smoke. Tsunade picked up Naruto, glad that he doesn't have to die.

"Jiraiya, take us away. He have to get back to Konoha before ninjas show up." The Hokage said, as the Toad Sannin summoned a large frog. Jiraiya then picked up Haku, Tayuya and Gaara and placed him onto the toad. As everyone else got on, the group leaped onward to Konoha. Naruto decided to float towards his home village, but something pulled him away into another portal.

Another Dimension...

Naruto was latched onto a bed post, his hands and legs chained together. He looked around and saw that he was in some place that didn't look like earth. He then saw someone coming towards him. "I need you to stay still."

"Tou-san! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto asked, a bit nervous as to what was going on.

"Naruto, I can put you back into your body, but first I need to remove the Kyubi from you. I just need you to keep your mouth shut, and try to stay still." Arashi said, pulling his hand out. It was revealed as green skinned and black nailed that was pointier than the knifes and toys Tenten use. The former Hokage lifted Naruto's ghost shirt off of him, and saw that the seal was no longer there.

"Damn. Guess I need to do that trick." Arashi said to himself, then stabbed his claws into his stomach. Naruto let out a horrid scream that could be heard for miles. Energy was pulsating from Naruto, as began to change from blue to red to black and all around again.

Several Hours Later...

After hours of doing this, the energy began to stop changing and stayed black and blue. The pain had stopped on him, and he was able to breath normally. Arashi then puled out his hand, as red energy came from what was in his hand, a dark red colored fox with nine tails inside a white and blue orb. Naruto looked up at the fox from his view. "Whoa, that's Kyubi!? I thought he would be a little bigger."

"Whatever he used to be, I gotta take him back to hell. That Madara guy should be floating around too and he needs to go there with the others." The shinigami said. Naruto looked at him confused like. "Wait, weren't the other 8 sealed inside a statue?"

"Well, not anymore. I removed them from the thing after I freed Itachi and had him stall long enough for me to remove them, and sent them all to hell." He then sighed slightly. "And I led Itachi's soul to heaven to meet some of his family members. He probably won't see Sasuke or his father there, but oh well. Anyway, I have to go. The portal to Earth is over there." The Yondaime rose up and walked off, when Naruto rose out from the now unlocked chains.

"Matte! Tou-san!" Naruto yelled. His father then turned towards him, a look of confusion spread across his face. "I was wonder if you could do me one last favor."

"Go ahead, shoot." Yondaime replied. Naruto knew he was about to ask for something very unusual, and with no idea that he can help with this certain problem, so he took a deep breath and exhaled for a while.

"As you probably know, me and TEnten are about to be married. She really wants to have a family, but can't since she's barrened. While she did choose someone to become a sorogant mother(did I spell that right?) mother, I would really feel better if she could have children too. Is there a chance that you may be able to use your death god powers to heal her condition?" asked Naruto in a rather pleading mood.

"Why? I mean, you get to sleep with not one, but two women. It's something like that that a man would love to have. Granted I only loved Shizune though, I still had some...hidden thoughts about us having a two girl threesome. I never said it out loud, but-"

"Stop! That's more than I need to know!" interrupted Naruto. Arashi looked a bit annoyed that he was even getting interrupted by even his own son. But who could blame him when your father was giving him his sexual experience with his mother? "Besides, I feel that Tenten and I might forget about Ayame and she'll end up emotionally hurt in the end. And I don't want that for any of my precious people, especially those two. I'll marry both of them just to make them happy!"

Arashi saw the devotion in his son's eyes, without a hint of lust hidden. It would seem he was just like him afterall, a person who could completely control his hormones and care about others before himself.

"So, you really have been hanging around Jiraiya for too long have you?" commented his father. Naruto only shook his head.

"I believe everyone thinks about sex when they're in a relationship. Even I had thoughts about me and Tenten in such wonderful positions. Those who can atleast try their hardest to keep those hormones in check are true gentlemen. Sure a nosebleed once in a while might happen, but we're only human. Perverts are people who leave such thoughts to enter their mind and blatantly show it day by day, like Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sarutobi-ossan, and even Iruka. Though I think the majority of Konoha is a pervert though." Naruto lectured. Arashi was amazed by how right he was. Though he didn't show it, Naruto could see that he was proud.

"Fine. But promise me you'll marry those two and treat them the best you can, or I'll tell your mother you read Icha Icha Paradise." He said. Arashi then vanished into a poof of darkness.

"But I never-Kuso! Like I would betray the two women I love." Naruto left for the real world.

Konoha...

Tsunade was sitting at her fesk, trying her best to do paperwork, but couldn't. Her mind was too focused on other things, all leading to Naruto and his condition. A little while after she removed his organ and healed his wounds, he started to pulsate. His body didn't show any signs of life, but he did have a chakra signal still emitting from him and what she thought to be a heartbeat. She was with shizune at that time, and saw the look of joy on her eyes as she knew that Arashi was right. All they had to do was wait.

Shizune on the other hand had other things in her head. She had seen her husband in 16 years, and the result was estatic. She had fallen in love all over again with him. She knew he would never be able to stay with her, but she felt that he would return to her again, hopefully.

Jiraiya had seemed to be the only one who wasn't fazed by it. He was busy peeping on girls again for his new novel, as he thought about his last pupil. 'I wonder if he can become ghost like. That would be so awesome!' He said while blushing and giggling like a horny schoolgirl.

Tenten was the most affected by everything that has happened. She was with Ayame now, telling her the news about Naruto. At first she cried her heart out for the boy, until Tenten continued. She then felt a grip of hope on her face appear. The two then walked back to Naruto's body, which was in Tsunade's home.

Her Place...

The two girls walked to her place. Since Tenten was given a key to take care of Naruto's body personally, they were able to enter in. Ayame and Tenten walked inside, and saw a wonderful sight, well to Ayame since she never been inside here before. There were pillars made of marble between each doorway, a staircase leading up to the upper level, with one doorway leading to the kitchen, another leading to the basement, and the last one heading for the cleaning supplies. The two walked up the staircase towards Naruto's sleeping arrangement, and found the boy's body lying on a bed. The two began to notice something different about him. Naruto was the same as before, except he had the original blonde hair and not the pale whiteness from after his inner battle with Kyubi. He had lost the whisker marks for good this time, and had streaks of green in his hair.

All in all Naruto looked his best in this transformation than in all of the others. "Naruto looks too good right now, doesn't he?" said Ayame licking her upper lip once. Tenten shot a look at her, but didn't say anything yet.

"I hope he wakes up soon. We didn't even get married yet." Tenten was seemingly teary-eyed now, trying her hardest not to cry anymore. Ayame thought of something to stop her, and, without thinking, hugged Tenten's lightly.

"You really love him don't you?" said a voice. The two turned around to see Arashi in his shinigami robes from before. Of course, the two were shocked out of their minds, mostly Ayame, but after they regained their breaths they were able to look him in the eye.

"Oh, Arashi-sama! What are you doing here? Are you here to bring back Naruto now?!" asked Tenten, plaging the shinigami with questions. Ayame looked puzzled as to who he was, and how he knew her, and then it came to her: This was Yondaime in his Shinigami form, when Tenten told her about it today.

"Not today. He still has a few more days until preperations are complete. What I came here for, is my son's wife." He said, pointing at Tenten. She blinked at him, but caught on what he said. "I heard from him that you were barrened from carrying his children. Is that right?"

"Hai, that's why I asked Ayame here to bare them. Although I did ask for someone else, she left. Why are you here for that?" She was confused as to what reason he would really be here. He then pulled out his left hand, to reveal a green skinned hand with black long nails. He then jabbed his hand into her stomach.

"What the hell?! What are you doing?!" shrieked the weapon's master. The surrounding flesh of her stomach moved away from his hand. What was shown was the insides of her stomach, but blood wasn't even trying to come out. Arashi's fingers were touching a small, shriveled round thing in her stomach. Energy emitted from the fingertip touching it, as the circle thing began to unshrivel and become healthy looking now. Arashi then removed his hand, and the flesh began to close up, leaving only her shirt ripped up.

"What did you do to me?" asked Tenten, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Naruto asked me if I could help with your barrenness. He feels that this would make you very happy." He said, not noticing the heart shaped eyes that were shown on her face. She jumped onto Naruto's body, hugging and kissing it heavily.

"Oh no wonder I love this man." She said. Ayame was relieved, but something shocked her soul to pieces.

"But, then that would mean that I wouldn't be able to become involved in your lovelife. Well, it's-" Ayame began, but was shut down by a hand in her face, a pink hand at that. Tenten turned towards her.

"Don't talk anymore. Naruto would love to be with you too, and I would hate for him to be responsible for any unhappiness you might have..." Tenten said, as Ayame could feel tears coming from her eyes.

"Uh, maybe then I should tell you that he wishes to marry you too, uh Ayame was it?" Arashi interrupted into their conversation, after his hand turned back to normal. The two women both gasped, ad gave one simple reply.

"Ano?"

With Naruto's Spirit...

The floating apparition known as Naruto Uzumaki was floating around the village taking in the sights. He passed the neighborhood he was living in before he turned 8. He saw a bunch of people walking around, checking in the sights. He next passed by Konohamaru's home, which was elsewhere in the village. He entered in, confident that he could go in without being noticed. Inside he saw Kurenai inside a room alone wearing a black lace bra and panties. Normally he would get a nosebleed, but then again he's a ghost and doesn't have blood. But that theory went out of his ass when a tricket of blood came out of his nose, though only a little.

'What the? I thought spirits didn't have blood. This must be ectoplasm or something. Wait isn't that sort of stuff green?' The ghost thought, wiping away the blood. Kurenai was rubbing her stomach lightly, thinking about what would happen with her now that a certain someone was gone.

"If only he was here so he could feel it, then I wouldn't feel lonely. Asuma." She said slowely, as she looked up at the sky to think about him.

"I guess him and her **were** doing it. I hope she can cope with living like this." Naruto said, as he floated away to someplace else. 'What am I gonna do until then?'

Two Days Later...

Naruto was floating around town, taking in the sighs from far above again, when he started to wish that he was wearing flesh again. "I wish I could touch her lips again."

"Tenten or Ayame?" said a voice behind him. Naruto freaked out and quickly turned behind him. He saw his father smiling at him. "Yo."

"Hey! Don't sneak up on me like that! It really pisses me o-" He began but stopped short when he said Tenten and Ayame. "So you told then?"

"Yup. And it was real funny. The two of them seem to love you alot, infact they didn't seem to bother having to share you. I feel like the father of a mormon." Arashi had tears in his eyes, but they were jovial. Naruto looked at him like he was stupid, and sighed.

"I see. So they both want to-"

"Yup. I even healed her baby problem. Now is time for your ressurection." Arashi interrupted, then grabs Naruto and flies away with him.

End Chapter

Kenshin: I think there will be one last chapter after the next, concerning an epilouge, or a gaiden.  
Zeke: Next chapter Naruto comes back in the flesh, and finally has the marriage he's been waiting for for so long, with an extra. And maybe, one final lemon.  
Kenshin: Read and review and tell me what you think. I kinda rushed this a bit.


	41. Wedding Day Commense: Naruto Lives!

Angel Eyes For A Demon Guy 

Kenshin: Let's see what I'm gonna say.  
Zeke: Something about lemons and a ressurection?  
Kenshin: Oh Yeah! Naruto comes back to life here and continues his life with Ayame and Tenten. After that, in the next chapter, is the epilouge gaiden, a short story of what will be happening later on in his life that isn't truly part of the story.  
Zeke: And now time for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**_Chapter 41: Wedding Day Commences: Naruto Lives_**

Through the skies of the Leaf village flew a grim reaper and a soul. Now since people couldn't see them it was good for them, since it wouldn't make sense for something like that to happen.

"Where are we going father?" asked Naruto as the wind passed through him. His father turned towards him, and gave him a big smile.

"We're heading for your body. It should be around kaa-san's house." He said, as they glided through the starry night of the dark blue sky. As he looked down from his sight, he saw people checking out everything around them, and caught a glimpses of Neji in a back alleyway, with a blonde girl on the lower half of him, holding something in her mouth he thought. He figured what it could be and dismissed it, trying to not think about it at all.

Tsunade's Home...

Naruto and Arashi made it through the building that belonged to the current Hokage. They all entered into his room and saw Ayame and Tenten asleep in their garments around his body, which was weird considering what the situation was.

"Do they know I'm coming back today?" asked Naruto. Arashi only shook his head, then sat next to them. "So what now?"

"You see, chakra and spirit energy have their own personal wavelengths that are both completely different from the other. It'll take a long time for them to realign with one another, but luckily for you it will happen tomorrow." Yondaime explained. Naruto held his hand up in fists, punching the air for a while.

"Finally, I was getting tired of this floating around like a frisbee. Tomorrow I'll be a real human will real fists and everything again!" Naruto said with glee. But then something can to his mind and forced him to stop, and he turned towards his father. "Hey, if I don't get to come back the next day, when will these wavelengths sync up again, weeks or months?"

"13 years." Arashi said calmly. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground, as he tried to figure out why his father just said calmly that he would have to wait that long to come back alive.

"I know that it's hard to understand, but try to know that if you miss this chance they won't either wait for you, or take care of your body for that long. Atleast I'm not sure if you would want them to go through that pressure." said the death god with a sigh, then became serious again. "But anyway, not only do they need to become the same, you got to get someone in the living world to give you life energy, which shouldn't be so hard considering how many people want you back."

"So, how can they do that?" asked Naruto.

"They kiss you. Your body needs to circulate the life energy throughout it. And the best way to do it is for someone to kiss you, which means that you probably should get maybe Ayame or Tenten to do it, since they're right next to you." stated Arashi. 'That's it? That sounded too easy to me. Oh well, long as I come back and be with them again.' Naruto thought.

"So let's begin." Arashi placed his hand onto Naruto's body, as it morphed into the same green skinned and black pointy nailed one from before. Naruto's body then glowed as much as possible. "Hey, why are you making me glow?!"

"Calm down. I'm preparing for a spirit to enter your body, you I assume. In the morning you should shine gold, from your feet to the top, and such." Arashi explained, as he finished the glowing. He then flicked his fingers to make a black portal surrounded by purple smog. "Naruto, I would love to make this easier for you and tell them myself, but Enma found out abut me helping you return to life, and I have to go to Seireitei."

As Arashi begins to step into the portal, Naruto grabbed onto his hand. "Thank you father, for all you've done. But how can I get them to do that?" asked Naruto.

"Enter their dreams. Get them to understand what they must do, or try to talk to them. Goodbye..." Arashi removed his hands, and left the world of the living. Naruto sighed as his father left his sight. He walked over to Ayame and Tenten, and hovered over them.

"Ten-chan, Aya-chan, I need your help." Naruto said, as the two of them began to shift around.

The Next Morning...

"Naruto-kun/**koishii**!!" The two girls yelled waking up from their dream. They both looked at one another, seeing that the two were asleep and scantily cladded. The girls sat up on the bed, each trying to think of the dream last night. In each of them, the dreamer was holding Naruto's glowing body up close to them, and planted a kiss on his lips. After a few moments the body woke his eyes open, and gazed upon them, smiling. It ended with a wedding.

"That was a great dream." said Ayame. Tenten turned towards the second object of her lover's attention with a raised eyebrow. "You had a dream? Was it about you kissing a glowing Naruto-kun and such?" asked Tenten. Surpisingly, she shook her head yes.

"How do you know? You don't think-" She gasped and held a hand to her mouth. Tenten nodded in agreement, and removed the sheet from around Naruto's body, and saw that he was glowing, but only from the feet to his knees. They both gasped, realizing that the dream was somehow connected to this.

"What now?" asked Ayame, not having a clue to what was going on. Tenten lifted up Naruto's head, placing his skull onto his lap.

"The dream was shown as we kissed him and he woke up. I think if we try it he might come back." She said, then placed a kiss onto his lips. His body began to feel warmer now, and Naruto's spirit was trying to enter in, but only his feet and legs from the bottom to the knee could fit in.

"He could have told me that it takes a while for the glowing to finish." complained Naruto, as he laid in his body. His body was there, but he was not really inside it though. 'I hate waiting.'

"Tenten, it didn't work. He's still not moving." said Ayame, worried if he might not come back after all. Tenten let his head plop onto the bed.

"Maybe it's a time thing. I think he needs to have his entire body glow for it to work. I guess we just wait." announced Tenten, getting up to put some clothes on. She wore a lightning version of her original outfit. Where there was white there was now black. The red line was gone, to be replaced by a lightning strike down her chest. She also wore light blue and yellow pants as well, which really brings out the thunder in her. She strapped on her katana and scroll, and walked off.

Ayame got dressed too. She wore the regular uniform she wears at her family business, but without the fishnet hat. The two walked off down the stairs, heading off to their seperate ways. Naruto though was stuck there, his feet already connected to his body's feet. "Kuso! How long do I have to wait!!?"

Haku and Tayuya...

Haku began to open his eyes a bit, looking at the ceiling that is part of the hospital. He sat himself up, and noticed that he was in his boxers and wrapped up in bandages. He saw Tayuya right beside his bed, sleeping.

"Good. I have atleast two hours before she wakes up and glomps me to death." Haku said worriedly. He rose out of the bed, walking over to put his clothes on and leave. After strapping his sword on, he placed a kiss on her lips, and walked out the door. If he was better at sensing things, he would have seen Tayuya's eyes open as he checked out.

"Bakamono. He could have atleast waited. I hate it when he acts like this, but he looks so cute when he seems stupid." squealed Tayuya, not realizing how much of her true personallity has come out when she started dating Haku. She began to rise up, thinking of when he'll propose to her.

Naruto...

Naruto was still stuck next to his body, and now up to his chest was stuck. He tried to move, but only his legs and arms could. "How long will this take!? I've been here for four hours!!"

Gaara...

The former ichibi jinchuuriki woke from his slumber only to get the sun in his eyes. His eyes wandered around to look at everything around him: a normal hospital room with his gourd right next to an open window, and him in bed. 'Guess they won. I really feels good to sleep without something that calls itself my mother to tell me to kill all the time.' He thought, as he rose up to get himself ready to leave. He grabbed his gourd and headed for the Hokage's Office.

Once he entered the building he made his way to her room, and finds her depressed over something. He would want to help somehow, but it probably was something he couldn't help with. "Hokage-dono. I request to leave for Suna. It would seem my work here is done."

"You know you don't have to ask for something like that. You're not a konoha shinobi of course, so you can leave." announced the Fire Shadow. The Wind Shadow nodded and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Tenten...

"**Raikouhou**!!" A voice shouted, as a huge explosion was seen in the outskirts of the village a few miles away from Tsunade's home. As the smoke cleared, Tenten was seen panting heavily.

"Alright, let's try this again." She held her right hand out facing the ground like she was holding a large ball. She started to sparkle with electricity. "Let's try it with the chant now." The girl began to close her eyes.

"**Sanzai suru, kemono no kotsu! Sentou, koushou, koutetsu no sharin. Ugokeba kaze, tomareba sora. Yariutsu neiro ga koujo ni michiru**." As she spoke her words, electricity began to form in her hand, circling in a three wave system.

"Let's try this again. **Dokuji Jutsu: Raikouhou**!!" Tenten shot her hand forward, but instead of the orb of lightning shooting out, it exploded. She was thrown back a few distance and crashed into a tree. The girl tried her best to rise up, able to get on her feet. But soon she felt a crick in her ankle and fell to the ground. As she fell to the earth, something kept her up from falling, two arms actually.

"You need to be careful Ten-**hime**. It would be terrible for me and Aya-hime if you got seriously injured." said a voice. She turned around upward to look at the person of her affection, the man who she had loved for longer than she had realized: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh Naru-kun! You've come back. Oh how I've missed you..." she said as she hugged the boy and cried into his chest. "You died, and I thought I'd lost you forever. You beside me is something I would want for the rest of my life." She said, trying to hold back the tears.

"You weren't crying this much this morning." He said, sitting down so she would be beside him. But she instead got on his lap, wondering what he meant. "I was there waiting for you guys to kiss my body. After waiting four hours I finally got back in fully."

"Oh, I see. Naruto, did you ask for your father to heal my child problem?" asked Tenten. Naruto nodded in agreement, and not a second later, she jumped up and hugged the boy even more. "I knew I loved you for a reason! Arigatou, Naru-kun. You really know how to make a girl feel better."

"I love you Ten-hime, and I love Aya-hime too. I'm just hoping that this doesn't put a spure in our relationship to have another woman around." stated Naruto. Tenten smiled, then placed a kiss on his lips.

"We've already decided to share you. I was hoping you would have listened to our conversation last night, or your father told you." said Tenten. Naruto began to lift her up, and the two of them walked off, heading off to find Ayame. The two of them wandered through town.

Ichiraku...

Naruto and Tenten were making their way to the Ramen shop, as people began to stare at the boy. Naruto saw how people looked at him, and it was like they were scared of him or something, like they saw a ghost. Of course they didn't know, did they?

The 2/3rd of the couple walked over to Ichiraku's Ramen shop, as they entered in. Ayame turned to the customers without looking at first.

"Ohaiyo. Welcome to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. May I help you?" She said, then opened her eyes, and gasped. She saw Naruto alive and well, and jumped behind her stand and glomped onto him, planting kiss after kiss on his face and lips. She finished with a loving kiss mouth to mouth and embraced him.

The people who were eating, which wasn't as much as it seems, were kinda discouraged about such conduct while on the job, and thinking about her hygiene when she kisses and does stuff like this. And they all left their bill and skiddadled on up out of there. Ayame didn't care, but Naruto did.

"You guys can go suck my hairy testicles!" Naruto yelled at them, as he looked back at the leaving creeps who freaked when they saw them kiss. Ayame looked up at him, blushing a bit.

"Now, now, Naru-kun, you know that we should be the only ones to suck you." Tenten said in a seductive voice. Naruto could only blush at this. Ayame grew even redder than before, as she began to squeeze her thighs together. "But that's only until we become husband and wives."

"Ano, you know you really shouldn't say su-" Naruto began, but got kissed on the lips again, but this time by Tenten. She then removed herself and licked his lips.

"You know, we should posepone our marriage for 2 months. After what happened last time I would like to redo everything again with Ayame's interest as well." said Tenten as she sat in a chair. Ayame sighed and got off of the boy, sitting in a seat as well.

"I'm not sure if I can wait that long for...that. And I promised myself not to have sex until I get married-I'm about to lose my freakin mind!!" She yelled the last part out, scaring the other two a bit. 'Must be that time of month...' Thought Naruto.

2 Months Later At 5: 30 P.M...

"Alright, let's try this one more time." said Tsunade, ressuming her position of preach. She was standing before Naruto, Tenten, and Ayame this time for a wedding. Naruto was wearing the black tuxedo as before, so we won't go into detail. Infact, everyone except Ayame was wearing the same thing. Ayame was doning a white wedding dress much like Tenten is now, only hers completely shape her...features.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered hear today to join...these two women with this man in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections as to why these three shouldn't join together, speak now, or forever hold your peace." said the priest/Hokage. After that a couple of hand went flying up.

"Any objections outside of the fact that he's marrying two women?" At this, all the hands went down like that. Naruto sighed for relief, as did Tenten and Ayame. Naruto looked into the stands for Teuchi, but couldn't find Ossan Ichiraku.

"Hey Baa-chan, do you know where's Teuchi? I would think he would be here for his best customer and daughter's wedding." asked Naruto. Ayame slapped her forehead.

"Naru-koishii, he's in Amegakure right now. I kinda forgot to tell you that, gomen." Ayame said bonking her head. Naruto sighed. "Continue."

"Thank you. Do you, Ichiraku Ayame, take Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawfully wedded aruji, for rich or poor, for sickness and health, until death to you part?" asked the Hokage.

"I do." said Ayame, smiling at the boy beside her. He smirked foxlike back, causing her to blush, Tenten growing red as well.

"Thought so. And do you, Amane Tenten, same question?" asked the Godaime half-assedly. It wasn't that she was bored with this, she was just tired from last night of working on this, and the effects kept up for a while even when it was the afternoon.

"Nothing would make me happier than for me to become Uzumaki Amane Tenten. I do." She said, then turned back to Naruto. 'Atleast, until tonight. Then nothing would make me happier.'

Tsunade turned towards Naruto, smiling warmfully. "Uzumaki Naruto, same question as before only instead of aruji it is fujoshi, and instead of one it is two." Tsunade said, as Naruto smiled.

"I love them both. They gave me a warm feeling inside whenever I turn cold, and if it weren't for them I found a new life. Tenten was the first to bring me out of darkness and into the light. Ayame was the first to keep me alive for as long as I have lived alone. I can't thank them enough, so the best thing for now is to say this: I do." Naruto said. Both the girls smiled and gasped, and the audience smiled. Beyond the shinobi that liked Naruto, the other ninjas and the civilians seem to be smiling in a final approval.

'Oh, now they finally recognize me as a good person.' Naruto thought, as the girls hugged him, their faces only a few feet away from touching his faces.

"Well, to see who gets the first kiss, I now proclaim you husband and wives. Go make some puppies." Tsunade said, snickering a bit. Naruto turned towards her.

"What the hell doe-" Naruto began, but was stopped once again by Ayame who planted a nice kiss on his lips. It lasted for a minute until she stopped, and let Tenten have a turn. Tenten grabbed the man, and gave him a nicer kiss on the lips, one that lasted a bit longer than Ayame's. The audience began to stand up, clapping wildly, as the two original couple removed themselves and Naruto looked around the place. Everything was as similar to the wedding before as it is, and it seemed nicer that Sakura didn't try to mess it up.

After Party...

As the reception, everyone took the party to Tsunade's house. Everyone was filling up everything, even upstairs in the rooms like in most house parties. In the main hall people were dancing and enjoying the sight of the night. As Tenten and Ayame were fighting over who gets to dance with Naruto first, he made a kage bunshin to help with the problem.

'That's funny. Without Kyubi in me I would have felt a bit of seperation in chakra when I do that, like most people who use it. But now I seem to be ok, infact I don't even feel a single bit weird from that. Did something happen?' asked Naruto in his mind.

"Naruto! Get out of your thoughts and let's dance!" asked Ayame, as she took one of the Narutos, and Tenten took the other. On the side Haku and Tayuya were both watching the two Narutos dance with their wives.

"Haku." Tayuya spoke, causing the ice yonnin to look at him.

"Yes Tayu-chan, what's up?" asked Haku. She turned towards him.

"During my fight with that plant freak Zetsu I was appointed to become the same rank as you, a yonnin." She said.

"Well, that's just cool! But why do you bring it up now?" He turned towards her, and saw a glint in her eyes.

"You said if I could make it up to your level you would propose to me. Well, where the hell's my proposal?!" She asked in a sadistic tone of voice. Haku knew of this tone, and knew that he would feel the pain of her **Higa Zekkou** if he didn't keep his promise. So he said the best thing he could do right then.

"If I tell you, then there would be no surprise." He replied in a cool manner, causing her to smile. They then turned towards Naruto, who had gone back to just one of him, alongside Tenten and Ayame. Tsunade held up a cup of wine in her hand, raising it up.

"I would like to say this, before I go pass out in my room: You, Naruto, are a given. You are everything, if more of an improvement, of what my son used to be and still is. I see you-" She stops for a moment to trip over something and land on a table. Everyone sweatdropped at this, but straightened up when she began to finish.

"Anyway, I see you, and there lies a man who treats women like a treasure and not a thing to boggle at. Someone who would rather give his life than to raise a hand to his loved ones, outside of spars and funny conflicts. A great man who knows spiritual maturity more than any of us, a great yonnin with the most sane mind of us all regardless of his past, and a grandson who has become a perfect gentleman, someone worthy of two lovers." She finished, the took a swig. Then others began to clap at this, but sweatdropped again when she dripped some of the wine on the ground.

"So in respect for my own blood and daughter in laws, have a good fu-" She couldn't finish, for she passed out right then and there, falling onto the ground with a thud. Shizune came in and helped her up.

"Uh, just ignore that last one. But Naruto, I will say this." Shizune looked her son in the eye. "I love you my child. And if you ever cause them pain, I'll castrate you, after you give me some grandchildren of course." She said with a smile. Naruto gasped in fear, knowing that she would be the least of his worries: Tsunade, Tenten and Ayame would kill him even harder than she ever could. So he nodded.

Tenten and Ayame were both holding bouqets, and were facing a group of women. Within the crowd stood Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Yugao, as well as six others. Tenten and Ayame turned around, and threw the flowers behind them. What was surprising was that it ended in the hands of two people who were most likely to marry: Haku and Tayuya. Somehow the flowers ended up in their arms, as the two stared at eachother.

"Hmm. Guess I'll be proposing sooner than I thought." said Haku, then suffered a glompe attack from Tayuya.

The rest of the night was spent eating and talking. At the end of 7 o' clock, Naruto, Ayame, and Tenten were stepping inside of a carriage, with two horses and a rider. The two women entered the thing, with Naruto coming in behind, util he was stopped by Kakashi.

"Huh? What's with you?" asked Naruto as he looked at his former sensei. Kakashi handed him a scroll. Naruto took it, looking at it carefully. "What is this?"

"Open it when you reach your honeymoon destination. It's full of sexual enhancers and fertilizers. I think it should be useful." Naruto blushed greatly and glared evilly at his perverted former sensei, who was chuckling a bit. "Well, when you think about it, you'll be glad when you use i-AAAAARRRGHHH!!!"

Kakashi whimpered onto the ground, the result of an ear twisting by Shizune and some other lady. Naruto smiled when his mother defended him, but a bit strange that she didn't try to take it away from him. He then walked inside the carriage, as the two women let go of Kakashi's ears. He looked at the unknown girl.

"You know, I would expect this from Shizune since she is his mother, but not from you Rin." He looked at the person named Rin, who only smiled at him.

"I know, you douche. I just still haven't forgiven you for ignoring such a fine shinobi training." She said, walking away. Kakashi sighed, seeing as how he'll be in alot of trouble with her later on. 'Sometimes, I wish Obito took my place instead and lived, for these kind of reasons.'

The Newly Weds...

Naruto, Tenten and Ayame made it to the destination of their honeymoon: Hoshinogakure, the village hidden beneath the stars. Each one had a different thought, sort of.

'This place has a beautiful star night to gaze at. It'll make our fun all the more great to enjoy.' thought Tenten.

'I wonder what that scroll Naruto has contains. I really hope it's good for our love making.' thought Ayame.

'I hope they don't kill me for bringing this with me to our honeymoon, or shock my testicles in Tenten's case.' thought Naruto, taking in the sight while he could.

The carriage stopped right before their temporary living arrangements, as the three of them entered in and walked in to settle in a place. After getting everything ready, the newly weds walked up to their room, ignoring the sickened glares from the women, and the thumbs up from the men. The three entered their room apartment suite, and walked in and set down their luggage, which were just three scrolls: one for Ayame and Tenten, the second for Naruto, and the third he got from Kakashi. Ayame grabbed the third one.

"Let's see what's in this one." announced the weapon girl. Ayame was holding back Naruto from stopping her, screaming 'no'. As she opened it up, she unsealed it to reveal something that shocked them to pieces..

"Oh my god!" The two yelled.

_**End Chapter...**_

Kenshin: Next chapter, lemon I guess since I've already started. And just so you know, it's the final one, I think.  
Zeke: When you think about it, what Naruto said in the last chapter aboutr perverts is pretty intelligent. Where'd you hear that?  
Kenshin: Oh that quote? That's an original, but not as wise as I tried to portray then.  
Zeke:Now for translations!

Sanzai suru, kemono no kotsu! Sentou, koushou, koutetsu no sharin. Ugokeba kaze, tomareba sora. Yariutsu neiro ga koujo ni michiru:  
Scatter, bones of the beast! Tower, red crystal, ring of steel. If moving it is the wind, if stopped it is the sky. The timbre of striking lances fills the empty castle.  
This is the incantation of the jutsu Tenten has been creating for a year before Naruto even returned. With it, the jutsu is too powerful for her to use, since it invokes too much chakra which explodes when she uses it.

Dokuji Jutsu: Raikouhou; Original Technique: Lightning Roar Cannon. This is her original technique. Unlike Soshoryu, which is her family's favorite move, she made up one for herself and offsprings. It is kind like the Rasengan, in which the key is immense control in chakra. But unlike the spiraling sphere this move is stronger than the normal one. Without the incantation it's its equal. And instead of just combining the two chakra control exercises into one, she does that but adds her elemental chakra to streak the wind around it to form lightning. She can then shoots it at her opponents from a distance or use it in the case of chidori.

Koishii: Darling, lover, something you refer to as someone you love dearly.

Hime: You should know this but just in case, princess.

Aruji, Fujoshi: Husband and Wife.

Higa Zekkou: Baboon Fang's Disconnected Bite. This move is something made by Tayuya to disconnect the joints keeping her snake sword together for an omnidirectional assault. When she's not using her snake whip and instead the regular one she won't be able to do it for a while. While in her snake form she can do it as much as possible without reprocussions.


	42. A Secondary Bankai: The End

**Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Bleach. Noone on fanfiction owns any famous anime or manga, unless their owners are on this for just some free time.

Kenshin: This is it: The final chapter in Angel Eyes. I must say now that I've finished this I'm a bit relieved, but pissed that I didn't do any more on it.  
Zeke: I know. You didn't put much character development in this: except the four main characters. So what happens now?  
Kenshin: One final lemon and an epilouge. Hey why did you make Haku be with Tayuya?  
Zeke: It hasn't been done before. The only one is a single short and that wasn't really a romantic pairing. Hell this might ensue others to make more hakutay stories, I hope.  
Kenshin: Whatever. Now on with the story.

_**Chapter 42: A Secondary Bankai: The End**_

"Uh, I can explain that!" yelped Naruto, as the girls found the box of pleasure creaters from the scroll. Each of them closed their mouths, and smirked seductively, then looked back at him.

"Oh Naru-koibito, I never knew you wanted us so badly." said Tenten, in a tone he's never heard before. The two of them turned to face him and held a bottle of pills in each hand. Ayame read the instructions first, then took two down the throat. Tenten repeated her actions, and Naruto was freaking out.

'They're going for it!?! I'mma be up all night!' He thought while crying over the thought. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex. It's just that it was a bad time: sure they just got married, but he was very tired from the trip. So he walked into the bathroom while they stuffed themselves, and locked the door. The two girls looked at him in confusion as he left.

"What's with him?" asked Ayame.

"Probably tired. But if he's gonna go to sleep he should eat these." Tenten said, then picked up a bottle from another box, and took two pills out.

Bathroom...

Naruto was inside the bathroom pissing in the crapper. He then took a while to look at the things around him. There was a bathtub big enough for them, a window much like others, a mirror right in front of him, and a sink right beside him. After he was done, he decided to bare the tiredness, and go out and give them what they want.

Naruto exited the bathroom, and looked at the sight before him: Tenten sitting on the bed with Ayame in revealing clothes and poses. Ayame was sporting a black lace bra without any underwear, showing him her bushy brown vaginal hole, covered by a finger. Tenten was...if I'm not mistaken a see through silver nightgown with no bra underneath and a pair of panties. She was fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples. Their actions had a very good effect on him, no later than his penis erected full just by watching and he bled through his nose.

"Uh, you know I can always-" He was cut off by Tenten jumping onto him and pulling him back to the bed, kissing and licking his mouth and lips as much as possible. After about a minute of tongue kissing Ayame intruded and pulled her away.

"It's my turn Tenten. You'll just have to wait." said the ramen girl, as she kissed him. The girl practically melted in his mouth, as she gave him more kisses and licks. She then stuck her tongue into his mouth, and battled his own for dominance over who gets to explore who. She won and traveled the world of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto's hands touched her shoulders, moving her off his body. He then went down to her chest, and snapped her bra off to get a good view of her chest. Now that he thought about it Naruto noticed that she was a lot more full figured than she is when she wears the dress. Her breasts were slightly bigger than Tenten's but large nonetheless. Naruto kissed and massaged her breasts, being rewarded by moans and 'oohs'(heh.). Naruto continued giving her a special treatment, and she wrapped her legs around him and wet humped him. Her pussy was growing wetter by the second, and she even began to scream loud, giving her such loving sucking and kisses that Tenten was growing even more jealous.

'I want some action too..oh well. Ayame is new to this so I shall just go with this until he's done.' Tenten thought as she stood by the sidelines and watched. The bushi ninja pushed him off of her as he was rubbing her nipples with his thumb and index fingers. Tenten began to remove his clothing, strarting with the shirt, then the boots and then the pants. What was left was a tent, or was it a pair of underwear with a bulging penis there? Only one way for them to find out, as Ayame jumped at it first and removed his white undies to reveal a fully erected stick standing up in the air, touching onto his stomach. She was amazed, this being her first time seeing a penis, and the fact that it was alot bigger than she was told by Tenten.

Acting on instincts Ayame grabbed the penis and inhaled it in her mouth. She began to pump it up and down her mouth as she licked the shaft as well. Tenten didn't want her to have all the fun and joined in, licking his testicles and sucking them as well. This was enjoyable to Naruto, so much so that he exploded and yelled out. The semen rocketed inside of Ayame's mouth, seeing as she couldn't drink it all so sudden. She released him as the rest of the liquid dripped onto Tenten's face and her own.

"I can see you're getting tired are you not, our koibito?" said Tenten, licking the sticky liquid off of her face and his penis. Ayame licked some off of her as well, then turned towards them. 'That was amazingly tasty for some reason. I want more of him.' thought Ayame.

"You know, now that you mention it, I really am tired. Yesterday we did go through a mission that lasted most of the day, and carrying you two up here was hard enough, and now this-" He was about to continue but Tenten kissed his love maker sexily, and began to remove her nightgown and take off her panties to continue.

"Oh fine. Which one of you wants to go first?" said the yonnin. Ayame held her hand up real fast, making Naruto laugh a bit. Tenten saw this, and sighed. She can have him later, if he was awake. Tenten got off the bed, allowing Ayame to lay on the bed and wait for him to take action. Naruto played a bit, pumping two fingers in her vagina, causing her to moan wildly. The girl tried her best not to pass out from it all, and made a loud noise continuously.

"Oh, my, god, you're, awesome, Naruto-koishii!" She screamed, as she climaxed and wetted the bed. It was a good thing the blanket was removed so her juices only poured onto the sheets. Naruto then sat right up to her, and plunged inside for only an inch. An inch was enough for Ayame because she bit her lip. Naruto saw this and stopped.

"Don't stop. Keep going, please." Ayame said. She knew she was in pain, but from what she heard from Tenten it would only be tremporarily. Naruto was still uncertain, but went with her order, plunging deeper into the brunette. She began to wince and wimper in pain, but later on the pain went away.

"Oh yes! Keep Going! Harder! Please, go harder!!" Ayame cried, as the pain quickly turned into a wonderful sensation. Naruto kept up her request and pounded harder into the horny girl. She rose up and grabbed onto him, her nails digging in his chest, drawing blood. Naruto didn't mind, so the blood was ignored. She kept screaming and howling out, matching his thrusts with her own.

A few minutes later Naruto could feel her walls squish against his dick and made it harder for him to bear it. 'I can't. Take. It. Anymore!' He thought.

"Aya-hime, I can't continue...I'm gonna cum..." Naruto could make out.

"Go on my love! Do it inside me!!" She screamed. The two of them then climaxed, Naruto yelling her name and shooting cum inside of her stomach, and Ayame screaming 'Naruto-koishii', and giving her love juice on her penis. Ayame then fell to the bed, falling asleep. Naruto could feel himself tire, and removed his penis from her vagina. He looked to see Tenten coming towards him, and grabbing his cock.

"Now is my turn." She said, and sucked the thing. Naruto wanted to stop her and skip the foreplay, but she pushed him to his back, and climbed on top of him. She positioned her pussy over his face.

"Eat me out." She demanded, then continued to suck the man, and he went on to kissing and licking her goods. He put his two fingers inside her and began to thrust inside, causing her to moan louder than Ayame did. Later Tenten felt herself cum onto Naruto, as she kept licking the throbbing shaft. Soon Naruto could feel himself climax again, as his penis began to jerk around. Tenten saw this and grabbed firm onto his dick. This not only stopped his explosion, but kept him awake for more. "Not this time. Time for our fun, and go as hard as you can!"

Naruto nodded, then moved her above him, her womanhood right over his manhood. She then sat down on it, the rod going inside her like before. She cried in extreme pleasure as she bounced up and down on him. She continued going up and down, as Naruto pounded upwards in retaliation. She cried out in lust and joy, feeling those pills taking effect on her. She really wished though that she had given him those said things, and continued to pound onto him. She then stopped a bit, jerking her hips about and moving his cock.

"What are you doing?" Naruto whispered, feeling something new hit him like a tsunami. She continued to move about, feeling incredibly great from this. She then stopped and continued bouncing up and down. After a few minutes of love making he felt the walls in her pussy get even tighter than they were before already, if that was ever possible, and squeeze him. He kept going along with it until he felt himself get ready to go off. She began to feel the heat inside of her rise up, as she could feel her climax coming soon.

"I'm coming Ten-hime!" He yelled, and made one last moan as he ejaculated inside the woman.

"Na! Ru! To! Koi! Bi! To!" She screamed out loud, as her own love liquid consumed his penis. She passed out on top of him, falling on the man she loves enough to share and look into his eyes. Naruto had long since gone out like a light, which brings them to realize the light was still on. Ayame woke up when they finished just in time to see the finale. She then went over to the light and turned it off, heading over to see Naruto unconsciously drape her arm around Tenten, and she cuddled on the right side of his body, leaving another part open for one more. Ayame laid down beside him on his left side, and snuggled in, his other arm coming around her.

"I love you Naruto-koishii. I hope you have some sweet dreams about us. I know I will." Ayame said softly, kissing his cheek and falling asleep.

Back In Konoha...

Tsunade was wandering around the city borders, as if trying to find something. She loked behind her and saw Shizune coming towards her. "Tsunade-kaasan, what seems to be the problem?"

"I think I just heard something loud. Like, group-sex loud." said the Hokage. Shizune held her nose together in hopes to not sport blood from it, and walked back.

Haku was walking back from a trip to the store with a black box under his sleeve. He looked at it again and smiled. 'Should have done this from the start.' He thought.

The ice ninja finally made it home, and entered into the apartment. He walked around and locked the door, and saw the love of his life sitting in a chair waiting for him. "Haku, where the hell did you go?!"

"Tayuya." Haku took her left hand and got down on one knee. "Tayuya, when I first saw you, I was sad that you might have to be killed by one of us. When Shikamaru took over fighting you, I had a feeling you would survive, but I dismissed that because I couldn't weigh my friend's lives over a lovely enemy. And when I ran into your room that day, I fell in love again, and we became a couple."

"Well, I can't say I'm not sorry. I never liked that snake bastard, or his friends. The only one I liked was Kimmimaro, and he died because of you." She said with a laugh. Haku sighed, then proceeded to continue.

"I spent more time with you so I wouldn't be wrong to love you. I wanted to spend everyday with you like it was a wedding day, and this time, I will grant that wish, if for only one." He finished. The former sound ninja gasped at him.

"Haku! Are you saying-" Her worries were put to rest when he pulled out a black box, and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a ruby gem in the middle. Around the side of it were two snakes, each one the bone snake whip she uses all the time, each with a golden hair mane. It's obvious he's spent a fortune on it.

"Where the hell did you get this!?" asked Tayuya.

"I had Naruto forge it for me once I gave him the materials. Cost a lot of money to make it, but within two weeks I finally got it." Haku then took her hand, and placed the ring on her left middle finger. "Tayuya, I don't have a last name, so I'll make us one...Will you become Rikka Tayuya?"

It was within an instant. It happened so fast that you would need chakra-enhanced eyes to see it. Tayuya jumped onto Haku and kissed him hard. "So, is that a yes?"

"You're so fucking retarded. Hai."

Next Morning In Amegakure...

Naruto opened his eyes to see everything around him again, and saw that Tenten was gone as well as Ayame. He looked at the clock next to the bed, and it read '8:13 A.M.' The yonnin began to think about why Tenten came to help him that day...

_Flashback no Jutsu..._

_"Why I did what?" asked Tenten, looking back at Naruto, who was eating ramen at the Ichiraku shop. _

_"Why did you help me? You knew nothing about me and yet you tried to help me back then in the forest." said Naruto, not eating anymore. _

_"I helped you...because you didn't deserve it. I helped you because I hated the way people saw you, the way they treated you, and the way you took it. What you think I didn't notice your plan to destroy this village?" Tenten looked at a blushing Naruto, who couldn't look at her. _

_"Yeah, I really wouldn't have been good at that. I'm not real good at fighting. Besides I'm only 10." He said, earning a laugh from his friend. "But until I met you I became serious."_

_"So I guess seeing a pretty girl help you stop you from such a long-term fate." She said, then finished her bowl. "Hey Ayame! Bring another bowl!" _

_The ramen girl turned back towards them, then went back in to get their refill. After another minute she came out with anothe bowl and handed it to her. "There you go Tenten. Will Naruto-kun be having seconds too?"_

_'Kun? Where did that come from?' Tenten asked herself pouting in jealously. Naruto nodded. "Yes I would Ayame-nii-chan." He requested handing her an empty bowl. Ayame pouted when he called her his sister, and Tenten smiled._

_End Flashback..._

He sighed, thinking they went off somewhere, when he heard wretching noises from the bathroom. He walked over to see who was there, and found Ayame and Tenten stark naked. Both were above the toilet spitting up some nasty looking things. He remembered something similar to this happen on a tv sitcom comedy, and lifted his eyebrow in shock.

"You guys are pregnant right?" asked Naruto. The two of them looked at him in shock, seeing as how he found out so fast.

"How did you know?" asked the two of them in unison.

"I saw something like this happen on Friends." He said. The girls looked at him, blinked a couple of times though but stared at him nonetheless.

"Koishii, we're not really sure. Do you want kids?" asked Ayame, already forgetting who he is right then and there. Tenten sighed at Ayame's annoyance. She would have said something, but she then turned back to the toilet, and vomited again.

"I love the both of you. Not only would I want to have children with you two, but I would love to be with you two for the rest of my life. Alongside them too." said Naruto. He smiled that smile that Ayame loved so much, and jumped up to hug the man.

"I would kiss you, but I really should brush first..." She said laughing a bit. The two of them shared a laugh as well, but stopped when Tenten wretched again. Ayame puushed him back into the bedroom connected to the bath, and pushed him down on the bed, inhaling his manhood, making him erect soon. He thrusts into her mouth, making her moan in her mouth. He then stopped and turned her around, pounding into her ass this time. She cooed softly, then screamed when he went fast. He then latched onto her back and made love to her like a chipmunk on a turtle. It wasn't until after Tenten stopped wretching until the two of them climaxed. His cream went inside her ass, only to have it die later on, and her juices dampened the bed.

"Oh, having fun without me?" Tenten said, then pulled Naruto out of her ass and sat on his dick, it going inside her pussy. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his back, moving up and down him like a horny school girl who finally meets her pretty boy fantasy. The poundings and such continued for a few minutes, and he yelled her name and ejaculated inside her vagina, not worried that he might make her pregnant because he already did. Tenten screamed out his name and covered his penis with juice. The two were left panting hard.

"You seem energetic today. You wanna continue?" asked Tenten, shifting her hips on him. Naruto shook his head.

"Naw. Let's go check out the village. Then we'll have some food and then we came do this again." He suggested, and pulled her up off of him. She kissed the man hard on the lips, and moved off of him. The three of them got dressed, and enjoyed the rest of their honeymoon.

And the rest of the week went by peacefully, not regarding the noises they kept making, and even on after their returned to Konoha. After telling others of Ayame and Tenten's pregnancy, things seemed to have quieted down, besides the certain missions and shit.

**Epilouge: 8 Years Later...**

Out of a hospital ran two people. Both males but one left in a flash. The other had long black hair, white eyes, and a white cloak around him. Hyuga Neji was certainly disturbed. "I hope Lee can get to him soon. This is more annoying than when Haruno-san fought against Tenten-san."

"Hokage-sama, there's something you need to know!" said someone who just burst into the room. The green-streaked blonde haired man looked over at the guy, and saw who it was. He was Rock Lee, Number 1 Taijutsu specialist of Konoha. He was wearing the jonin vest like most of them, with blue spandex underneath and his headband around his waist. He kept the bowl-cut hair and bushy eyebrows, in remembrance of his teacher, but stopped the youthfulness when Gai passed away.

"What is it this time Lee? And don't tell me it's Manabu again." He said, getting up from painting something.

"Actually, it is your son again. His condition has put him in the hospital. I just thought you need to know." Lee continued. The Hokage sighed, then put on his straw hat on, walking out the door. On the way he grabbed his black sword and teleported in a flash of black, heading over to the hospital.

Hospital...

The Rokudaime made his way inside the hospital, walking in to see that things were the same as usual. He saw a blonde nurse he knew, and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. "Yamanaka-san, where's Manabu?"

The medic ninja turned to him. She had on the standard nurse uniform on, with her blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were the same, but a bit more determined than they used to be. She pointed down the hall to the door on the left far in the back. He walked over to there, and entered in. He walked in to find his son on the bed coughing blood and his mother right beside her. She looked the same as before, but a trained eye could see the grey in her hair and the wrinkles in her cheeks.

"How's Manabu?" He asked for the fifth time this week. He looked down at his son. He was a stunning image of him with a bit of his mother within. He has blonde smooth hair with streaks of brown on it. He had it in a ponytail samurai fashion like his father, with blue eyes with a swirl of black ringing the majority. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with black pants and wooden sandals.

"He's still suffering from tuberculosis. He's been having this problem for years and he doesn't seem to be getting better.Will he die?" asked Shizune. The Hokage sighed, shaking his head.

"He's too courageous to die. I won't let him. Besides he'll always be back on his feet the next day. I need to go tell Tenten and Ayame. Tell Wataru and Yuki I won't be able to pick them up from school." He said, then vanished in a black blur.

Hokage Manor...

The Hokage had managed to get to his home real soon. He found two of his friends asleep on the couch, hand in hand. One of them had finally lost his girlish charm, if only a little, and had on a lightblue yukata outfit with a white haori over them. He had black hair over his face in two riverlike motions, and the rest behind his head in a wavy waterfall. The girl he held onto was a red head who had it behind her head in a spiky pineapple. She was wearing a brown and red version of Shizune's usual outfit. Their weapons were set on the side of the bed.

"Haku and Tayuya were never this lazy. They better not have done it on my couch!" He whispered loudly. He walked up the stairs and made it to his room. He saw the door open and entered in. He saw his two wives sleeping on the bed seperate from one another, and fully clothed for you people to know.

Tenten had grown a lot stronger in the past 6 years, her tuned out body, not manly like but still headstrong, showed evidence of it. She had her hair still in buns, but used yellow ribbons instead. Ayame was there on the other side of the bed, asleep as well. Her hair had now been growing longer than before. She even had Shizune and Tenten braid it to go in front of her chest. (Think of Unohana Retsu from Bleach.) She had the same job as before, but now became a professional chef and even traveled around the world to different resturants. It wasn't as cool as Tenten's job being a Densetsu no Yonnin, but she loved to do it, even more so when her husband helped her get tutors for lessons.

The Rokudaime placed a hand onto their shoulders, jerking them awake. It only worked on Ayame, but Tenten was still asleep. So Naruto went over to her and kissed her lips to get her awake. It worked, and she looked up at him.

"Hey my himes. I would like to tell you that Manabu is in the hospital again." He said. Tenten's eyes opened in worry.

"Oh not again. Naruto-koibito, why does he has this disease? Our child has been suffering this for 11 months. I envy you Ayame-chan." She said, looking at the other woman in his life. The chef sighed.

"Manabu is a strong boy. He'll be ok don't worry. He's like Naruto-koishii, so he'll be fine." Ayame stated, smiling to make her feel better, which worked. Naruto kissed Ayame as thanks for cheering her up. Tenten, becoming jealous, pulled him away and made out with him. As she pulled away, the two of them talked about their day. Tenten had it out with Sakura once and for all, and Ayame's store was closed temporarily for having a single rat seen running out the kitchen while other chefs were trying to grab it. Other than that, life was good for them.

'This job seems to have gotten harder ever since Baa-chan made me her successor before she died. It's a shame though. I guess age caught up with her and the Ero-sennin. I'll try to protect their legacy.' thought Naruto as the two argued over who's day was better. Though his and Tenten's son had tuberculosis, and being Hokage gave him a shitload of paperwork, he was happy with the way things were. He wouldn't want his life any other way.

Elsewhere In Some Dark Place...

In a sandy where nightime was the light, a figure walked down a pair of stairs. He was wearing the Akatsuki robes around him, and looked down at the people he ruled over. Ten. Each of them were wearing white vests and pants.

"My friends...you have each been reborn and stronger than before. I am Pein, and together I shall give you all what you desire!" He yelled, as the ten of them bowed. Behind him came a girl with blue hair and white eyes. She was dressed the same as Pein, but had a white lotus in her hair. The second person was a guy as pale as them all, wearing the same as the other two.

"Orochimaru, why are you two here? I never called for you." He said.

"My apologizes. but I can't stay still ever since you ressurected me after you stole Arashi's-" He began, but was slapped by the girl. "Do not speak of such things in front of Pein-sama."

"Bitch." He said. Pein looked up at the moon outside the window, and laughed evilly. Things were about to get a bit interesting.

The End...Or Is It?

Kenshin: Finally! My story is finally over! Now I can focus on Yugioh GX:Frontier, Shonen Jump Galaxy Stars, and begin A Random's Love Star.  
Zeke: Is that the one concerning Naruto coming back from Jiraiya and our original character coming back with them? Kenshin: He's my character! Anyway, just so you know, this is not the end of this. Next series: ten demons rise from hell. Someone steals the powers of the Shinigami, and Naruto and the others are forced to fight them off. People will die by the hands of these demons, these former freaks, these...Espada. Look out for the next series of Angel Eyes For a Demon Guy: War On Humans: Espada.  
Zeke: Read and Review, all flames will be ignored, eaten and spat out in your face.


End file.
